Sailor Moon: Eternal
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Summary is inside! Many pairings! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**Sailor Moon: Eternal**

**Summary: **It's been 2 years since the Starlights left Earth. Usagi has been thinking about Seiya the whole time and decided to break up with Mamoru. The starlights soon come back and warn the Sailor Senshi about an oncoming evil. An enemy that the original Sailor Senshi defeated returns with a new target, the holder of the Universal Rainbow Crystal. But which senshi is holding it? And how is Sailor Moon going to save the world with her Silver Crystal missing? Meanwhile Princess Kakyuu has been plagued with visions in her sleep that is leading her to the last, and missing, starlight.

**Pairs: **Usagi/Mamoru Usagi/Seiya Haruka/Michiru Chibi-usa/Helios OC/OC

**Main Characters:**

Usagi/Sailor Moon...18

Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon...14

Chibi-Chibi/Sailor Chibi Galaxy...5

Galaxia/Sailor Galaxy...19

Michiru/Sailor Neptune...20

Haruka/Sailor Uranus...20

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto...26

Hotaru/Sailor Saturn...15

Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter (boy/girl form)...18

Yaten/Sailor Star Healer (boy/girl form)...18

Taiki/Sailor Star Maker (boy/girl form)...18

Princess Kakyuu/Fireball-hime/Sailor Kakyuu...28

Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen...23

OC (Male)...16

OC (Female)...16

**Minor Characters:**

Rei/Sailor Mars...18

Ami/Sailor Mercury...18

Makoto/Sailor Jupiter...18

Minako/Sailor Venus...18

**Settings:**

Tokyo

Moon Kingdom

Kinmoku

**Prologue:**

"_Usagi, you've been so distant lately." Rei scolded her. Usagi blinked and looked up at her friends. They were in one of Tokyo's many parks underneath one of the giant cherry blossom trees. The blossoms fluttered to the ground and surrounded the blonde. She didn't acknowledge the flowers at all._

"_Just because I've been quiet doesn't mean I'm distant." Usagi muttered a reply and looked at the ring on her finger._

"_But this isn't like you. What's wrong? We'd really like to help." Ami said softly. Usagi opened her mouth to reply but she got cut off by an impatient sigh._

"_Nothing's wrong with her. She's just being lazy like her usual self." Rei snapped with a slight eye roll._

"_Rei, give her a chance to talk." Makoto shot back with a glare. Rei glared back and bit her tongue to remain silent so she could listen to the explanation._

"_I...I miss them...all...so very much." She said as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. The cherry blossoms stopped falling once a tear splashed into the ground._

"_You miss Seiya? Are you crazy?" Rei shouted._

"_Rei stop it." Minkao grabbed a hold of her friends arm. Rei shook her head and pulled her arm away and pointed an accusing finger at Usagi._

"_She's going to go and follow her heart again and go back to Seiya. She's going to ruin the future." She spat._

"_I didn't say that." Usagi was quick to defend herself._

"_You might was well have." Rei seethed._

"_Rei-"Makoto started to intervene but a quick glare from the auburn haired girl quieted her. _

"_If you're going to do something as stupid as that then you obviously aren't meant to be a leader." Rei continued. Usagi blinked in shock._

"_What?" she whispered._

"_Hand over the silver crystal to the rightful leader." Rei held out her hand. Usagi glared and smirked slightly._

"_And that's you." She chuckled._

"_Yes. I'm a sailor senshi to do what's right and to save people not to fall in love with the wrong people and destroy the future." Rei answered immediately. It was as if she had rehearsed her answer. It was like she was planning on taking over Usagi's role as leader for a long time._

"_The only way you can get this crystal is if you can take it from me." Usagi held her chin up high and looked directly in her friends face._

"_Don't make me use force." Rei snapped. "All of the other girls feel the same way. You are alone in this fight Usagi." She added._

_Usagi nodded and reached underneath her shirt and grasped her star locket necklace. She pulled the chain over her head and smiled at the piece of jewelry._

"_Mamoru gave me this locket when we first realized we were meant to be with each other. That was when I was a silly fourteen year old girl with only dreams of making it to college and getting a great boyfriend." Usagi climbed to her feet and stared at each of her fellow Sailor Senshi. "Then through out the years I had to fight to keep the future and man kind safe and I did it with all of your guys help." She continued while walking past them and walked to onto a bridge crossing a small stream._

_Usagi knew that stream well. It leads directly to the ocean. Every summer she and the other girls would write small wishes on pieces of paper and toss them into the stream and into the ocean hoping that they would some day come true. Rei's was probably about to come true if Usagi allowed it. "And now you are turning your back on me. Something told me I saw this coming. I'm not as stupid as I used to be. The silver crystal is right here in my hand." Usagi held the necklace over the railing of the bridge and over the water. "And if you want it...you have to find it." She finished and let go of the locket._

_The other senshi gasped and scrambled into the stream as it disappeared from sight. "Good luck." Usagi called to them and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. She smiled softly and left the park as the rest of the senshi looked around trying to find the locket._

"_Our princess is really growing up." Michiru commented as she watched Usagi leave the park. She turned back with cold eyes and watched the other senshi in the creek._

"_She made a good decision about not giving up the crystal...but tossing it into the stream? What if she needs it again?" Haruka shook her head in disbelief._

"_What are the chances of that? Things have been quiet for years." Hotaru commented_

"_Yes, but it could also be the calm before the storm." Setsuna placed a hand on the girls shoulder._

"_The seas are calm." Michiru shook her head._

"_The winds are soft." Haruka added._

"_We still have to be alert." Setsuna warned them. "Evil may appear at any time."_


	2. Affections Touching Across the Galaxy

**Chapter 1: Affections Touching Across the Galaxy**

Usagi woke up and decided to just lie in her bed. Luna was sleeping on the pillow next to her head. Usagi spent the next couple of minutes watching her cat guardian sleep. She reached across Luna and grabbed her scrapbook. It was full of many pictures of her life ever since she became Sailor Moon. That was exactly 4 years ago.

She sighed deeply when she noticed the pictures of her and the three lights and Chibi-Chibi. She missed them all dearly, especially Galaxia. Usagi desperately wanted to get to know her but she left right away. She was controlled by darkness and they were enemies.

Usagi lingered on the pictures of Seiya for a couple of minutes. She knew she hurt him badly with ever dumping she gave him. Usagi loved Seiya but he came at the wrong time. She was dating Mamoru and she was loyal to him. But now...things aren't going well.

Her alarm clock rang and broke the silence. Usagi reached out and pressed the snooze button. Luna stirred, stretched, and yawned. She turned and gasped slightly in surprise.

"Oh Usagi. I thought I would have to wake you up again." Luna chuckled and nuzzled the blonde hair. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I just decided to actually get to school on time." Usagi shrugged and climbed out of bed. She pulled out her school uniform and started to get changed.

"Why the sudden change?" Luna cocked her head to the side.

"I'm growing up. I can't be a whiney cry baby for the rest of my life. I'm going to be starting college soon. I have to change my habits." She explained and grabbed her school bag.

"Don't forget after school we have to go and try and find the crystal." Luna reminded her.

"I remembered Luna. This is the new me. The new responsible Usagi." Usagi rubbed her cat and skipped out of the room.

"You don't have to change." Luna followed her down the hall towards the stairs. Usagi stopped and sighed.

"I know. I just felt like I would be a better leader with a few changes." She muttered and continued on her way. She looked at her car and decided to walk to school. This way she can collect her thoughts.

'_Seiya...how are you? I miss you a lot. Things with Mamoru and me are on a line. I don't think we'll last much longer. I wish you could come back. I want to see your smile and hear your laugh again.'_ She thought.

"Good morning Usagi." Setsuna called out as Haruka pulled her car up along side her. She slowed it down so it went at a walking pace as Usagi.

"Good morning." Usagi said cheerfully. "How are you all doing this morning?" she asked.

"Very good thank you." Michiru immediately replied. When it came to all things polite Michiru was the first person to answer. "You're up early. Since when did you go to school at this time?" she added.

"I just decided to change. This way I can be more worth of being a leader." Usagi sighed and placed her school bag over her shoulder.

"We're dropping Hotaru off at school. Would you like a lift?" Haruka asked. Hotaru unbuckled herself and moved over in the back seat to make room for Usagi.

"I would love that. Thank you." Usagi nodded and climbed into the car. She buckled up and placed her school bag on the floor. She rested her head in her hand.

"So how is Chibi-usa doing?" Hotaru immediately asked. Usagi blinked and looked at her purple eyed friend. She smiled and sat up.

"She's great. I just wrote her a letter last night. I'll let you read it when I'm done." Usagi smiled politely.

"Tell her I said hi." Hotaru shook her friend's arm excitedly.

"I always do." She re-assured her with a sigh. Haruka looked at Usagi through the rear view mirror and noticed the sadness behind her eyes.

"I guess her friend's betrayal hit her harder than I realized. That might be the reasons she's changed." Haruka whispered.

"She shouldn't bottle up all of her emotions. It's not lady like. She's going to be a future ruler after all." Michiru sighed.

"We should watch her to make sure things go right." Setsuna added with a sharp no. Haruka and Michiru nodded back. Haruka turned her attention back to the road and occasionally watching Usagi and Hotaru talk through the rear view mirror.

--------------

"...I want to see her!"

"She could be the queen now."

"...I want to see her!"

"She's not for you."

"...I really want to see her!"

"You can't change providence."

"Damn it! I want to see her!"

Fighter clenches her fist and tapped hard on the Royal table. Healer, Maker and Princess Kakyuu were astonished with her actions. It's been many years since they returned to their world (Kinmoku) and Fighter never returned to her normal self. As days passed by, she wanted to be human... she wanted to be Seiya... She wanted to be with her... Now, she had enough. She wants to be back on earth, be Seiya and be with her.

"Fighter..."

"I am dying inside princess... she's my life..." she said, looking down."Before I had no chance to fight for her and for my feelings... but now I am ready, I am ready to face Mamoru-san and her"

"You'll get hurt" Healer said, frowning.

"A-At least I could see her, even if I'm not with her... I can still see her. Not like this, it's a torture" she said, slowly looking up to them. Her eyes begging, her tears starting to fall. "Please Princess. Take me back to her... I want to become human... I want to live beside her," she said.

"She and Mamoru are meant to be. You have to realize that." Maker shook her head in exasperation.

"I still want to be with her. This morning I was taking a walk through the gardens. I heard her voice. She said she missed me. She missed my smile and my laugh. She and Mamoru aren't that into each other any more." Fighter got up out of her seat and walked over to Princess Kakyuu.

"You could mess up the future." Princess Kakyuu shook her head.

"I don't care. Princess, I want to see her." She got down on her knees and looked up at her with sad eyes. Princess Kakyuu sighed and looked at her senshi's eyes. Her dark blue eyes were full of many tears, tears of the past and probably the future.

"If that's what you want." Princess Kakyuu finally nodded. Fighter smiled and climbed back to her feet.

'_Did you hear that Usagi? I'm coming back. I miss you a lot. How are you doing?' _she thought happily.

--------------

"Have a great day today Hotaru." Haruka said as she and Usagi climbed out of the car.

"Thank you again for the ride." Usagi smiled and bowed politely.

"It was our pleasure." Michiru replied with a smile.

"Come on Hotaru. I'll walk you to your cubby." She added. Hotaru nodded and waved goodbye to her guardians. They waited until the yellow convertible drove off and headed into the school.

"I'm so excited. It's my first day at a new school." Hotaru had a spring in her step as they passed the schools reception area. Usagi suddenly stopped walking and stared off into space. "Usagi are you alright?" she asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I heard someone talking." Usagi rubbed her temples. "Let's go. I don't want you to be late." she added.

'_Seiya...' _she thought.


	3. The Starlights Return

**Chapter 2: The Starlights Return**

Usagi sighed. A light breeze blew through her long pigtails and blew them softly behind her sitting form. The tall green grass gently swayed across the skin of her legs, their gentle brushing making a delicate purr. She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them sadly. Her eyes stared at nothing in particular as she gazed into the distance, the light of the cheerful yellow sun weakly reflected in her dull pupils.

Mamoru looked over at her and sighed. He leaned back, resting his weight on his propped-up arms. He, too, stared into nothingness for a few moments, his blue eyes silent and unreadable. A few moments of unified silence passed before he said quietly, "Usako?"

"Mm?" She answered without moving.

"There's been something with you lately," he said softly. "I'm not sure what it is. You've been very quiet, and often seem depressed." He took in a breath tiredly. "The girls told me you're a lot glummer than you used to be, and I rarely see your usual cheeriness anymore. What's wrong?"

"Mm." Her eyes looked to the ground, but she said nothing more.

"C'mon, Usako." His voice was soft. "I know there's a reason. Please let me help you."

She sighed. "You couldn't help even if you wanted to," she mumbled after a moment.

He looked up from his gazing and gently rested his eyes on her. "Why not?"

She was silent. He slowly sat up and turned her shoulders so she would face him. She turned to him, but she didn't look him in the eye. "Usako," he said softly. She still didn't look up. After a moment, he gently pulled her closer and softly caressed her cheek. She sighed sadly and slowly nestled her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He put his arms around her and held her comfortingly while rocking back and forth gently. The light wind blew again, toying with his long, dark bangs and her streaming golden hair. They were silent for a few minutes. Finally, Mamoru said quietly, "You don't want to tell me?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, it's not that. I just...well...it's a little hard to explain."

"You can try."

Usagi sighed and slowly sat up. She buried her hands in her lap, staring at the swaying green grass with dulled eyes. She sighed again. "Well," she began. "Ever since we defeated Galaxia three months ago, I've...well...been a little...restless. I mean, there's been no enemy to fight since then, so we've had so much free time, but...I don't know if I prefer it this way as of now."

"You prefer when there are enemies we have to fight?" he asked, slightly confused. "I thought you always just wanted to be normal."

She buried her hands deeper and slumped over more. "I DO just want to be normal. It's just a little bit strange that I'm finally getting what I wanted for so long, you know? And...fighting evil always kept my life busy and full. Now I have a lot more time to...think about things. And I'm starting to realize all the things I miss back when we were fighting Galaxia."

"What kinds of things do you miss?"

Usagi's eyes grew sad. "I miss Chibi-Chibi, for one. She was so cheerful and innocent - it was like having a smaller Chibi-Usa around. I was sad when Chibi-Usa left, but having Chibi-Chibi around helped me deal with it. She was so much like that daughter of ours; I really thought it was her daughter from the future." She closed her eyes sadly. "But now Chibi-Chibi is gone for good. She wasn't REALLY a person - she was the light of hope, so she's NEVER coming back. I miss her terribly. When Chibi-Usa left, I had her. Now, I have nobody."

"Mmm." Mamoru breathed an affirmative. "I know what you mean. I miss having Chibi-Usa around, too, and from what I've heard of Chibi-Chibi, she was almost as nice to be with. It's a shame not having a little one around."

She nodded. "I also miss Galaxia. She was just a normal person before Chaos engulfed her, and when she was purged from the darkness that time we faced off, I was so happy she was normal again...I mean, after all that, I wished I could be with her and talk to her more. Y'know - she if she was all right and happy and everything. But I have no idea if I'll ever see her again. We shared such a time of...spirit linking, I feel as if...there's a part of me in her, too. It doesn't seem...right I never got to be with her."

Mamoru was silent, his eyes thoughtful. Usagi's voice suddenly dropped very low, and she hesitated a moment. "And...well...Mamo-chan, I really miss the guys."

"The Three Lights?"

She nodded without looking up. "I miss them most of all," she whispered. She hesitantly looked up at him, eyes unsure. "Are you...mad at me for saying it?"

Mamoru gave a start. "Mad at you? I'm far from that."

She wrung her hands. "Oh good. I know the girls told you about Seiya's interest in me and all and...well...I thought you might be jealous or something."

"I'm furious." He climbed to his feet. "I was dead and you went out on a date with him. The girls told me." He added.

"Mamo-chan, I can explain. Just listen." Usagi got to her feet. She was about to say something back when a small object dropped down from the tree they were standing under and bonked her on the head. "Ouch!" she said, annoyed, picking up the object. It was a small acorn.

"What was that?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing. Just an acorn fell."

"Ouch!" Usagi looked up to see Mamoru picking up an acorn and rubbing his head. "Guess the tree got me, too."

Another acorn hit Usagi in the head. And another. And another. "Hey!" she exclaimed, looking up at the tree. It was very high and had many intertwining branches, but she saw nothing in it besides leaves. She squeaked and ducked her head as three more came flying down. Mamoru was having the same problem. "What's going on!?" Usagi cried as she shielded her head from more falling acorns.

"I don't know!" Mamoru answered. Four more acorns fell down on his head in rapid succession. "Hey! What IS this?!" Suddenly, the acorns stopped falling. The two quickly got up and peered into the tree.

"You think it could be a squirrel or something?" Usagi asked him. "Maybe a disgruntled one?" she added sarcastically.

"Squirrels don't giggle," he said flatly. "Listen." Usagi perked her ears, and, sure enough, a soft, melodic giggle came from the tree. "Someone's in there!" Usagi exclaimed. "Can you see them?"

Mamoru squinted his eyes. "No," he said after a moment. "There are too many leaves. Anyone could be sitting up in one of the branches and could be totally hidden. Hey!" he yelled up into the tree. "What do you think you're doing? You better stop dropping those on us!"

Usagi squeaked again as she and Mamoru quickly shielded their heads with their arms as a waterfall of acorns fell on them as an answer to him. The voice giggled again. Usagi looked up angrily, brushing acorns out of her hair fiercely as she glared up at the tree. "I'll teach that brat a lesson," she growled as she went over to the tree's trunk. With her tee-shirt, bicycle shorts with covering short skirt, and sneakers, she was in suitable clothing for climbing. She looked over at Mamoru. "Gimme a boost?"

He bent down and got hold of her feet. He boosted her high up, and she grabbed the lowest branch. Hoisting herself on it, she began to climb the tree. The branches were perfect for climbing, and she went quickly. She looked around her as she went up, but could see no one. Tilting her head back, she saw a roof of leaves not far overhead that totally masked her view of the branches above it. Scowling with determination, she climbed up and poked her head through the foliage "roof." Shaking her head to remove it of the leaves that remained on it, she looked from left to right, but still saw no one. She furrowed her brow angrily. "All right! Where are you? I KNOW you're up here!"

Suddenly, two small, gentle hands covered her eyes. She cried out in surprise.

The same giggle came from the person. "Who ARE you?!" she yelled angrily as she shook her head to try to get the unidentified perpetrator to remove his/her hands. They came off, and she jerked her head around. She was surprised to find herself staring into a pair of beautiful feminine green eyes slightly brushed by soft, silver bangs. "Hi, Usagi-chan."

Usagi was so shocked she accidentally lost her hold on the branch and lost her balance. With a cry, she fell down and out of the tree, only to be caught by Mamoru down below. "Oof!" She coughed as she landed in his arms. The two of them looked up into the tree as Yaten looked down at them and giggled again.

"Surprised to see me, Usagi-chan? You're as much of a klutz as ever." He gently jumped down out of the tree to land softly as a cat next to them as Mamoru put Usagi back to a standing position.

"Yaten-kun!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! I thought you went back to your home planet!"

"We came back to visit."

"We?" Mamoru inquired.

Yaten smiled. "You didn't think I came alone, did you?"

Usagi was about to say something, but her heart skipped a beat when she suddenly heard behind her a little voice say the two words she thought she would never hear that voice say again. "Chibi-Chibi!"

Usagi spun around, and her heart nearly stopped. There stood Galaxia in a white blouse and pink skirt, golden and red hair streaming, with Chibi-Chibi in her arms.

The little girl waved cheerily. "Galaxia! Chibi-Chibi!" Usagi screamed as she ran over to them. She engulfed them with such a huge hug Galaxia almost fell over.

"Whoa! Take it easy, princess!" Galaxia laughed. "We're glad to see you, too."

"I don't believe...I mean...you left...she was gone...how can you...and her...how..."

"I'll answer that question." Usagi quickly looked up, surprised, to see Taiki stride up. The tallest member of the Three Lights smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Galaxia was looking for a home in the galaxy, because Chaos destroyed hers. So she came to our planet. We've just begun to rebuild it, and she's helping us. She wanted to see you again, so she tagged along on our visit."

"But what about Chibi-Chibi?" Mamoru asked. He had walked over to stand beside Usagi, and he reached out and ruffled the red-haired child's head affectionately. Chibi-Chibi smiled at him. "Chibi-Chibi!" she said happily.

"Well, Galaxia wanted Chibi-Chibi to come back badly enough that she was granted her wish. Chibi-Chibi separated from Galaxia's star seed and the two of them are able to coexist. Much like your friends the outer senshi and their heart crystal talismans." Taiki smiled. "Not only that, but through the combination of Galaxia's desire and the power of the light of hope, Chibi-Chibi isn't just the light of hope anymore. She's a real little girl, who still has the powers she originally had."

Galaxia looked down at the child in her arms. "I realized how lonely I was, and I missed this little one. I've always wanted a child, and now I have one." She looked up. "I've adopted her as my daughter."

Usagi smiled. "Oh, Galaxia! That's so wonderful!" she exclaimed happily. She turned to face Taiki. "And Taiki-kun! You're here, too! Does that mean..." she trailed off, voice full of hope.

"Hai, it does." Usagi gasped. He walked up behind Taiki and Yaten, to stand between them. His blue eyes looked at her calmly, and his dark blue ponytail streamed out behind him, dancing in the air. "Konnichi wa, Odango."

"Seiya!" Usagi screamed. In a dead-bolt run she ran at him and rammed into him, hugging him with all her might. Seiya looked down at her, surprised, and blushed. Galaxia and Taiki laughed, Chibi-Chibi giggled, and Yaten winked at his brother. Seiya looked up at Mamoru with an expression that said "I had nothing to do with this." Mamoru bit his tongue and shook his head. Seiya noticed this and pushed Usagi off of him.

"Minna-chan! You're back!" Usagi exclaimed. "I don't believe it! I...I thought I'd never...see you all again!" She choked back a sob of happiness as she tried to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, all well and good," Yaten said quickly, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now that we're all done with the sappy greetings, I want to do something. We haven't been here for a while, and I miss the activities in Tokyo. Is that new Jackie Chan movie out yet?"

"Come on, let's go." Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and pulled him along with her. Galaxia, Chibi-Chibi, and Yaten followed them.

"So why are you back?" Mamoru demanded and grabbed Taiki by the arm.

"...Usagi's in grave danger." Taiki brushed his hand off.

"That's not knew." Mamoru shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She threw away her crystal, and can't transform. An enemy from her past has returned. If she doesn't find the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal soon...she and everyone on Earth will be destroyed." Taiki explained.


	4. Princess Kakyuu’s Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Princess Kakyuu's Nightmare**

"_Where is she?"_

"_I can't see anything."_

"_Where is the baby?' He took the baby?"_

"_He took the heir to the throne?"_

"_Everyone try to help the evacuees."_

"_Fight, Healer, Maker go after him."_

"_Yes your highness."_

"_If you want the baby back you have to get her yourself."_

"_What's that bright light?"_

"_He's gone."_

"_He took her with him."_

"_My little one is gone."_

-----------

Princess Kakyuu woke up in a cold sweat. She panted heavily and reached up to touch the necklace around her neck. "Damn nightmare." She whispered and whipped the sweat off of her forehead.

She got up out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom. Princess Kakyuu grabbed her head as a dizzy spell passed.

"Princess, are you alright?" one of the maids rushed to her side and felt her warm face.

"I think so." She responded while straightening up; her red eyes full of exhaustion. She straightened back up and knocked on the closest door. When no one answered, Princess Kakyuu opened it and found the bedroom empty.

"Where are my senshi? I wish to talk to them." Princess Kakyuu turned towards the maid.

"They aren't here. They left for Earth." The maid answered; a look of confusion crossed her face. "They said that you were going with them." She added.

"...Seiya." Princess Kakyuu muttered under her breath.

"Is something wrong your highness?" the maid asked. "Maybe you should go back to your room and rest."

"No, I'm going to Earth." Princess Kakyuu shook her head. "Tell everyone to secure the palace while I'm gone

"Right away." The maid nodded and hurried off down the hall. Princess Kakyuu reached into her pocket and pulled out her henshin wand. "I have limited power. I should have enough to make it to earth." She whispered.

**KINMOKU STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

--------------

"So why did you call us here?" Haruka asked as she, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru took a seat in Usagi's living room. "Don't we usually meet at Rei's?"

"Won't your parents be worried that you have company here at this hour?" Michiru whispered; obviously concerned.

"They are on a business trip and Shingo is my grandmothers." Usagi answered while placing some tea on the coffee table for them. "Anyway, I called you guys over here because

"We already know about the Inner senshi trying to take your crystal and all of that. Something told me this was more important." Hotaru interrupted.

"It is. Excuse me for a minute." Usagi asked politely and left the room. A couple of seconds she re-entered with the starlights and Galaxia who was carrying Chibi-Chibi, behind her.

"What are they doing here?" Haruka spat.

"We need there help." She explained as the four of them sat opposite of the outer senshi.

"No way." Haruka immediately dismissed the idea.

"I can't transform until I find my crystal. With them here it's more power." Usagi jumped to their defense.

"Usagi-chan's right Ruka." Michiru whispered.

"Why isn't your princess here?" Setsuna asked after taking a light sip of her green tea.

"She wanted us to wait to come back until tomorrow morning but Seiya desperately wanted to come." Yaten explained while crossing his arms over his chest. Haruka opened her mouth to respond but a loud crash from upstairs interrupted them. A couple of seconds later Sailor Kakyuu entered the room; her hair in a tangled mess, one of her arms covered in blood.

"Princess." Taiki immediately got up from her seat and rushed to her princess's side. She guided the tired senshi to the couch and made sure no blood stained it.

"How dare you leave without telling me? I know you missed Tsukino-san a lot but that doesn't mean you should make me worry." Sailor Kakyuu continued.

"Let me help you with that." Hotaru reached over and pointed her finger at Sailor Kakyuu's gash. A purple light circled her finger and shot out to the wound. The blood stopped flowing and the wound healed in a matter of seconds.

"You had another one of your nightmares." Yaten nodded. Galaxia looked over at the white haired girl and noticed the look in her eyes. Yaten was always the one who could tell when something was bothering someone. Even without asking them. She sighed and looked down at her arms to see Chibi-Chibi had fallen asleep.

"I thought you three were missing. I don't know what I would do if I had lost all four of you." Sailor Kakyuu muttered and rubbed her healed arm in relief.

"All four. I thought there was only three." Michiru cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"One of the main reasons we came to earth in the first place was to find Princess Fireball." Seiya explained.

"But we were also looking four our other sister." Taiki added.

"Other sister?" Usagi gasped.

"Yes, she's the fourth starlight. Sailor Star Shooter." Yaten nodded.

"The future ruler of Kinmoku." Sailor Kakyuu sighed and grabbed her head. Her face contorted in pain.

"What's wrong princess?" Galaxia demanded while jumping to her feet. She handed Chibi-Chibi to Usagi and felt the senshi's forehead.

"I don't know." She responded. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she fainted to the ground. Her body was surrounded by red light and she de-transformed back into her civilian state.

--------------

"_If you want the baby back you have to get her yourself."_

"_How?"_

"_You'll have to help the rest of the senshi. Earth is close to being invaded again."_

"_By who?"_

"_A powerful force?"_

"_But-"_

"_You can transform for only a limited amount of time. Use it wisely."_

---

"_I'll make you a deal Princess Kakyuu."_

"_What have you done to the baby?"_

"_Nothing yet."_

"_If you hurt her-"_

"_I won't have to if you agree to the deal."_

"_What deal?"_

"_I won't hurt the baby or anyone else on your planet. No darkness will ever harm you."_

"_What's the catch?"_

"_I keep the baby. It's your decision."_

"_..."_

"_I guess I'll keep her if you can't make up your mind."_

"_NO! STOP! Bring the baby back. She's just a child."_

--------------

"She's having another one of her nightmares." Yaten whispered. "We have to cool down her body and put her to bed.

Michiru waved her hand in the air and formed a ball of water in her palm. She walked over to the fallen senshi and lightly let the water drip on her forehead.

"When did you-"Haruka started.

"A couple of days ago." She answered immediately. Seiya and Taiki carefully picked up Princess Kakyuu and headed for the stairs. Yaten followed after them but stopped once pain raced across her head. She gasped as everything around her started to fade out.

--------------

"_We are moving closer to the planet Earth."_

"_Excellent. Now that Sailor Moon can't transform, it's the perfect time to fight."_

"_What about the other senshi_

"_We'll just have to call for more backup. All of the people Sailor Moon and her team defeated have been locked away in a black hole. Go locate it and bring back as many people as you can._

--------------

"What's wrong Yaten-chan?" Galaxia whispered while rocking Chibi-Chibi lightly. "You look really worried. Your eyes glassed over."

"Evil is getting closer." He whispered and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Usagi shrugged. "Once I get my crystal back things should get better."

"No, this is different. This is worse than Galaxia." Yaten shook his head.

"How can anything be worse than me?" Galaxia muttered, obviously ashamed.

"All of the villains you faced Usagi have been locked away in a black hole. They are making a comeback." He explained while pacing around.

"So you're saying-" Haruka started.

"We're not facing one enemy...we're facing an army." He finished.


	5. The Story of Sailor Star Shooter

**Chapter 4: The Story of Sailor Star Shooter **

****

"She's going to need a lot of rest." Hotaru said while helping the starlights tuck Princess Kakyuu into Usagi's bed. Michiru placed a damp cloth on her forehead.

"When have you been able to conjure up water?" Haruka tried asking again.

"I just got mad one day while I was making dinner. Then all of a sudden water from the faucet just turned on full blast." She answered while taking a seat next to the bed.

"What do you think about this Setsuna?" Usagi took a seat on the floor.

"I don't know. None of this has appeared in the time streams last time I checked." Setsuna ran a hand through her hair.

"The only thing I am able to do is conjure the sea. Why is it all of a sudden any form of water?" Michiru asked.

"Who knows?" Galaxia shrugged. Everyone turned towards Usagi's bedroom door once they heard it open.

"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi whispered while rubbing her eyes. She yawned and ran over to Galaxia who scooped her up in her arms.

"How old is she?" Haruka asked.

"5." Galaxia replied.

"Then why can't she talk?" Seiya finished the question.

"She can. She just got so used to saying Chibi Chibi it just stuck." Galaxia explained.

"Princess." Chibi Chibi struggled her way out of her mother's arms and crawled onto the bed next to the resting princess.

"You see." Galaxia nodded towards the red head girl.

"So tell us about your sister." Luna piped up and jumped into Usagi's lap.

"When did you get here?" Usagi started to rub Luna's back. "I thought you were with Artemis."

"I was but I had a feeling I should be here." She answered and purred slightly as she relaxed into Usagi's touch.

"Our mother was the original ruler of Kinmoku, Queen Saphiria. She was murdered when we were young." Seiya leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"By who?" Hotaru asked while sitting next to Haruka and Michiru. She rested her head on Michiru's shoulder.

"We don't know who. She died a couple of weeks after our younger sister was born. Since she's the last born she is the new heir to the throne. Her royal name is Neo Queen Saphiria. Her real name is Kousei. Her English name is Stephanie; she likes it better than her real name so we all decided to call her Stephie-chan." Yaten started.

"When she was born we all knew she was special. She was like us but different." Taiki piped up.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna shook her head. "How can she be the same and yet different."

"She learned rapidly. She could do multiplication by the age of 5. Stephie-chan was like a combination of the three of us." Seiya explained.

"I don't believe that." Haruka snorted and shook her head.

"It's true. Stephie-chan is smart like Taiki, she loved sports like Seiya, and she loved photography like Yaten. Actually she had a strong attraction to Yaten but hated Taiki and me." He added. 

"She just hated you. She loved spending time with Yaten for some odd reason." Taiki rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean odd?" Yaten demanded. Everyone slapped him or shushed him loudly.

"Anyway, the three of us loved to perform. Stephie-chan would watch us and said she wanted to perform to. She had a great voice. We knew she was going to go far." Taiki said after a moment of silence to make sure Princess Kakyuu was still asleep.

"So what happened?" Setsuna pressed on.

"Most of the palace was asleep. Everything had been peaceful ever since our mom died. It was the middle of the night and everything was quiet. Then he attacked." Yaten rubbed his eyes.

"He who?" Galaxia whispered. Everyone turned towards her wondering why she changed her tone of sound. She pointed to the now sleeping Princess Kakyuu and Chibi Chibi.

"We don't know. He never said his name. All we know is that he had short silver...ish white hair." Taiki explained.

"Like Yaten." Seiya grabbed his ponytail and showed everyone.

"It's silver stupid." Yaten grabbed his ponytail back and elbowed him in the ribs.

"He also had a mark on his forehead." Taiki ignored the two. Usagi gasped and sat up straight in his chair. Luna and Setsuna gave each other a look.

"Impossible." Usagi whispered.

"What's impossible?" Haruka asked. She shook her head and smiled softly.

"Nothing. Continue." She nodded.

"The alarm sounded and everyone was forced to attack. Explosion blasts rocked the palace and knocked everything over. Many of the other warriors fell easily to the darkness." Yaten continued. "While the three of us were fighting Princess Kakyuu was trying to escape. She knew that he was after Stephie-chan."

"Princess Kakyuu got attacked from behind and ended up being knocked out. When she came to Stephie-chan was gone. Princess Kakyuu screamed into the night asking for him to return her." Seiya picked up the story.

"That's so sad." Michiru commented. Haruka noticed out of the corner of her eye that Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, and Galaxia all had tears in their eyes.

"He came back and offered a deal. Princess Kakyuu was to let him have Stephie-chan if she wanted to keep the kingdom and everyone else safe. It was a hard decision. Princess Kakyuu didn't have a chance to answer. He just took her and left. We searched the whole galaxy for Stephie-chan. Never found her." Taiki whispered and wiped his eyes free of tears. "If she is alive she is probably one of the most powerful senshi...beside Sailor Moon of course."

"Sailor Star Shooter controls meteors and asteroids. She has super strength, speed, and knowledge. You know all of the meteor showers happening around the world, they are created by her." Seiya added. "That means she's still alive. We just don't know where."

"She is the future ruler of Kinmoku. She's Neo Queen Saphiria. She will be married by the age of 22; have a baby girl at the age of 25; and she will die at the age of 35." Yaten said.

"Why so young?" Hotaru questioned. "Usagi is going to live longer that that. Why is this any different?"

"Neo Queen Saphiria will give up her own life to save the world." Taiki answered. Everything fell silent as sniffs and ragged breaths filled the air.

"Usagi, you aren't crying. You're the most emotional person I know. What's on your mind?" Michiru whispered while wiping her cheeks. Everyone turned towards her and waited for an explanation.

"I need to talk to Setsuna alone. Just for a minute." Usagi finally said. Setsuna nodded and followed her out of the room. They walked in silence down the stairs and into the family room.

"White hair and a mark on his forehead." Setsuna broke the silence.

"That sounds awfully like Demando." Luna piped up. "There's a chance it could be and I want you two to be on the alert." She added. "Who knows how powerful he could be right now if he really is back."

"It could be him. Let's just pray it isn't." Usagi shook her head. She held Luna tighter to her body and self consciously reached up to grab a hold of the necklace around her neck. It was then she remembered she dropped it into the stream along with her crystal. _'What have I done?' _she thought.


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

"How are you feeling?" Usagi asked as Princess Kakyuu woke up.

"I'm fine. Just a small headache." She answered while sitting up in the bed. "What time is it?" she rubbed her head with a small groan.

"6: 30 AM on Tuesday." Usagi answered and opened her curtains. Princess Kakyuu squinted when the light scorched her eyes.

"Where are Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten?" Princess Kakyuu asked.

"They're downstairs. We're leaving for school in a minute." She answered while walking over to her mirror. She grabbed to hair ties and twisted her hair into her signature style buns.

"I should go with them." Princess Kakyuu threw the covers off of her and climbed to her feet. She swayed a bit and grabbed onto Usagi's shoulder until everything stopped spinning.

"You should rest." Usagi grabbed a hold of Princess Kakyuu and tried to force her back towards her bed. She broke away and set Usagi with a look.

"With all do respect princess I don't need you to tell me what to do." Princess Kakyuu smiled a bit,

"Yeah, but when I listen to others it helps me find a way to succeed." She replied softly. Princess Kakyuu reached out and placed her hands gently on Usagi's cheeks. Her smile widened.

"Princess I'm fine. My senshi may need me. I have to go with them." Princess Kakyuu explained.

"Seiya told me you would be this stubborn so we already enrolled you." Usagi smiled back. "Here's your uniform." She added and pulled open one of her drawers. She grabbed the clothes and tossed them to her.

"What if they ask about my age?" she asked while slipping the clothes on.

"We told them you took a couple of years off to travel." Usagi grabbed her car keys and checked her watch. "I'll drive. We need to leave now or we'll be late." She grabbed Princess Kakyuu by the arm. "But we need to find you another name instead of Princess Kakyuu." Usagi said as the two headed down the stairs.

"How about...Karou?" Princess Kakyuu suggested.

"Meaning fragrance...that's perfect. In public your name is Karou. Let's go everyone." Usagi said while shaking her car keys.

"Are you feeling alright in going to school?" Taiki asked while placing a hand on Karou's forehead. She slapped his hand away and stared at him in annoyance.

"For the last time I'm fine." She spat.

"Are you sure because the last time you had a nightmare-"Yaten started.

"Excuse me, but you're going to be late on your first day. And Hotaru just started High school and she doesn't need a reputation or being late so we need to get going." Usagi said. She opened the front door and stormed out of the house.

"Is she a good driver?" Seiya cocked his head to the side as he watched the moon princess climbed into her pink convertible.

"She should be. Haruka taught her." Hotaru answered.

"We're doomed." Yaten groaned as they headed out to the car.

--------------

"LAND!" Yaten shouted as he jumped out of the car.

"It wasn't that bad." Seiya shook his head at the sight of his brother. He grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"She's actually improved." Hotaru reached up and tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Come on you guys. The receptions desk is this way." Usagi locked her car door. She tossed her school bag over her shoulder and led everyone into the high school.

"I'm really surprised everyone hasn't rushed up to us." Yaten commented. "I'm a bit disappointed. And that means a lot coming from me." He added.

"Ever since you four left...things have quieted down a bit." Usagi said. "You guys sit over here. I'm going to walk Hotaru to her classroom and get your schedules." She said while pointing to an empty bench.

The starlights nodded and took a seat quietly. As people passed they would whisper or stare. Yaten would glare back at them; Taiki would just ignore them and read a book; Seiya would wink at the girls as they walked by causing them to giggle; Karou was just fixing her hair into two French braids.

"Look, it's the Three Lights!" Minako screamed. Yaten's eyes shot wide open. He quickly jumped up and hid behind Seiya and Taiki.

"What do you want?" Karou snapped. The starlights turned and looked at their princess in shock. The only time they heard her being that rude was when she was in the middle of a fight. Yaten smiled brightly, his green eyes shinning.

"We just came here to see how you three...err...four were doing." Rei smiled.

"Don't think you can get one over me. I know how badly you treated Usagi. You can fake innocence all you want but I will not treat you the same way she's treating you." She continued.

"You know too much." Rei bit her lip.

"I always look out for people I care about." Karou smiled smugly. Taiki dropped his book on the floor and looked at the inner senshi in front of them. He noticed everyone else besides Rei look distraught like they didn't want to anger her but were forced to follow. He shook his head sadly.

"You should care. Usagi is the most powerful senshi around...and since she doesn't have the crystal I'm in charge." Rei spat.

"Of your group. No one else wants to be apart of your team. Not even the outers." Yaten cracked.

"How do you know Usagi really cares for you four?" Rei snapped her gaze towards Seiya.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seiya demanded while climbing to his feet. He and Rei held their gaze. The tension was building but everyone passing by was oblivious to it all.

"Usagi broke your heart once. What if she's planning on hurting more while you're here?" Rei's eyes flickered with fire. She noticed the hurt look behind his eyes as he struggled to maintain his glare.

"Usagi is the gentlest creature to walk this Earth. She wouldn't hurt a soul. Just because you want power doesn't mean you can turn everyone else against your future ruler." Yaten muttered.

"It looks like I already got to Seiya." Rei looked down the hall and noticed Usagi on her way back. "You have a choice. Either you join us in finding the crystal or face banishment." She said calmly.

"We've already faced banishment when we first arrived. I don't think any offers you give us will make us change who we really care about." Yaten snapped.

"The darkness is on its way. We'll soon find out who is more powerful." Rei smirked. She turned on her heel and left. The other inner senshi besides Minako followed silently.

"Oh my gosh you guys are still so cute." She gushed and gave Yaten a big hug. He whimpered and struggled to get away from her.

"Minako-chan." Rei shouted back towards her.

"Coming." Minako pulled away and ran down the hall as fast as she could. Usagi came up to them and raised an eyebrow in concern. Everyone looked over at her but Seiya's eyes remained glued to the floor.

"What was that about?" Usagi asked while reaching into her bag and pulled out several loose pieces of paper. Taiki, Yaten, and Karou exchanged glances.

"Nothing." They muttered. Usagi walked over to Seiya and forced him to look up at her.

"Seiya, please don't lie to me." She said. Seiya looked up and practically cringed when he saw the hurt look in her deep blue eyes. He sighed and licked his lips.

"Just a stupid little conversation. You don't need to worry about it." Seiya shook his head. Usagi nodded and backed up.

"I got your schedules. Meet me here at 3:10 or you won't get a ride home." She handed them their papers and walked to her homeroom class.


	7. Arrival of Darkness

**Chapter 6: Arrival of Darkness**

"I'm home." Hotaru called out as she closed the front door behind her. She dropped her school bags on the floor and headed into the kitchen. "How was everyone's day?" she asked while sitting at the kitchen table.

"It was good. How about you Taru-chan? How was school?" Michiru asked while handing her a plate full of warm sugar cookies.

"We had an encounter with the inner senshi." She explained while biting into a cookie. "Want one?" she turned towards Haruka and held out the plate.

"No thanks. "Haruka shook her head. "What did the inners say?" she asked while resting her chin on her hand.

"Rei was the only one talking. She was basically saying that Usagi doesn't care for anyone and that she would be able to destroy the oncoming darkness by herself and-"Hotaru explained.

"Oncoming darkness?" Michiru and Haruka exclaimed at the same time. Haruka got up out of her seat and stood next to her lover.

"Did you feel anything?" she whispered while watching Hotaru eat.

"No, did you?" Michiru replied while grabbing a tea cup and the steaming tea pot. She poured the liquid into the cup and handed it to Setsuna.

"No...Setsuna, do you know anything?" Haruka turned her gaze towards her housemate.

"Hotaru, could you excuse us for a minute?" Setsuna turned towards the purple haired girl with a smile.

"Sure I'll be in the living room." She grabbed her plate full of cookies and skipped out of the room.

"A darkness army is coming." Setsuna explained the minute Hotaru left the room; she returned her voice to a normal tone so she could be heard easier. "This is more massive than any thing we have fought before. We need to find Usagi's crystal and soon."

"Will we be able to fight without Usagi and the inners?" Michiru asked while sitting on a stool. She rested her head in her hand.

"Yes...but we'll loose easily. That's why the starlights came. They are really powerful. We need all of the help we can get." She explained and turned to look at Haruka.

"So don't make them travel back home Ruka." Michiru said without looking at her.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Haruka said quickly in her defense.

"Haruka she's right. We know you hate Seiya but we need him...or her. So don't go ruining anything." Setsuna added.

"I won't, I promise." She sighed. Michiru grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Shouldn't we tell Mamoru about our fight coming up?" Michiru asked.

"No, Usagi should. No matter how hard it is." Setsuna answered. "He's her future husband. Not yours." She added softly. "Unless she asks you to talk to him instead...don't interfere."

"I can't believe we're going to have to fight again." Haruka muttered as the three of them got up off of their seats and headed into the living room.

"I thought we were in the clear." Michiru sighed and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. The blond put her around her lover's shoulders and held her tight.

"We should have learned by now...we're never in the clear." Setsuna scoffed and collapsed onto the couch. Hotaru was lying on her stomach on the floor. Her hands were propping up her chin as she stared intently at the television. She had her i-pod on while watching the TV.

"What are you watching Taru-chan?" Michiru asked while taking a seat in an arm chair. Haruka sat at her feet.

"MTV Japan. One of my favorite singers is performing in a couple of seconds." She answered without taking her eyes off of the screen.

"The Three Lights are performing again? That was fast." Haruka snorted. "It's not like they were that good." She added.

"There album went gold." Hotaru corrected her. "Besides the Three Lights aren't performing, Starla is."

"Starla? Who's Starla?" Michiru asked. Hotaru got up from her seat on the floor and handed her guardian her i-pod. She placed the ear buds into her ears and listened to the music.

"She's a new pop star. She has a great voice. See look this is her." Hotaru explained while jumping back to her seat on the floor and pointed to the screen. "She's going to sing one of her singles called Kaze No Fuku Basho." A girl with long green hair climbed up on stage. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform but covered in sequences.

**Tooi kisetsu ga sugita ima dewa  
Kimi no koto nanka  
Kokoro kara wasureru to  
Omotte ta **

Hateshinai kono sora ni setsunai omoide dake  
Kanjiteru yomigaeru ano koro no keshiki wo

Totemo korae kirenai yo  
Sugoku soba ni ite hoshii  
Mugendai no hoshizora  
Kimi wa doko de miteru no?  
Itsumo futari de ita kaze no fuku basho

Tsuki no hikari ga noboru yozora wa  
Kimi no hohoemi ga  
Hoshikage mo makeru kurai  
Kirameita  
**ano basho de kimi to sugoshita hibi wo  
Kiga tsuke ba afureteru hoho ni ochiru namida **

Totemo korae kirenai yo  
Zutto soba ni ite hoshii  
Mugendai no hoshizora  
Ima mo boku wa miteru yo  
Itsumo issho ni ita kaze no fuku basho

Totemo korae kirenai yo  
Sugoku soba ni ite hoshii  
Mugendai no hoshizora  
Kimi wa doko de miteru no?  
Itsumo futari de ita kaze no fuku basho

Totemo korae kirenai yo  
Zutto soba ni ite hoshii  
Mugendai no hoshizora  
Ima mo boku wa miteru yo  
Itsumo issho ni ita kaze no fuku basho 

"She's pretty good." Haruka nodded. Michiru tapped her on the shoulder and placed the i-pod in her hands. She reached over and gave it to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I'm going to need you to change out of your uniform so I can wash it." Michiru said. Hotaru nodded and climbed to her feet.

"So when is the darkness arriving?" she asked while clipping her i-pod onto her skirt.

"Soon." Setsuna answered quietly.

"Are we going to be able to defeat it without Sailor Moon?" Hotaru questioned.

"We'll try." Haruka answered and looked out the window. The sky was darkening.

--------------

"Chibi Chibi don't eat that." Galaxia scolded her while taking a cookie out of her hand.

"Why?" Chibi Chibi asked while licking the little bit of chocolate off of her hand.

"Because it's bad for you. Here, have some ichigos." She slid over a bowl of strawberrys. Chibi Chibi grabbed a few and stuffed them into her mouth. Pink juice was splattered all over her face.

Galaxia chuckled and started to wipe off her daughters face as the front door open and closed. She picked up Chibi Chibi in her arms and walked out of the kitchen. "It's about time you got back." She commented.

Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo Tsukino paused at the front door staring at the 'intruder'. Their bags fell to the floor.

"Who are you?" Ikuko pulled Shingo close to her as if a women holding a baby would be harmful.

"I'm calling the police." Kenji said and ran towards the closest phone.

"Daddy no, she's my friend." Usagi quickly ran into the house. "And so are they." She added as the Three Lights and Princess Kakyuu entered the house behind her. They came into town yesterday night and I said they could stay here."

"You had men sleepover while we were away?" Kenji asked; Fury was written over his face.

"I've been alone with Mamoru before. What's the difference?" Usagi demanded.

"There are more of them." He whispered.

"Anyway, they came to me and you know I can't deny shelter to friends in need." She added. "Let me introduce them. Mama, papa, runt...this is Karou, Galaxia, Chibi Chibi, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten." She explained.

"I'm Ikuko and this is my husband Kenji and our son Shingo." She smiled and shook everyone one of their hands. "Aw, cute baby. Chibi Chibi's her name? That's kind of odd." She commented while pinching Chibi Chibi's cheek.

"It was the first thing she said and she just responded to it." Galaxia answered. "And now I'll have to clean her up." She added and headed back into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad may they please stay? They have no where else to go." Usagi pouted.

"Yeah dad. Things could get very entertaining with them here." Shingo gave a small wink to Karou. She rolled her eyes and pinched Seiya's elbow. He glared at Shingo and he backed off.

"I guess, but they're staying in the basement." Kenji nodded.

"A child can't stay in the basement." Ikuko slapped her husband on the arm.

"She can sleep with Usagi. Chibi Chibi has a bond with her." Karou suggested.

Everyone jumped as a huge clap of thunder shook the house. The sky got dark and the winds began to howl. The lights flickered off and lighting brightened up the sky.

"Wow, that storm came fast." Ikuko commented while placing her suitcase in the coat closet.

**BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!**

"What's that?" Shingo pointed to Usagi's wrist as she tried to cover up her communicator. The three lights quickly slapped a hand over their communicator that was covering an ear.

"Nothing, we have to go...to the super market." She stammered. Galaxia and rushed out of the kitchen with Chibi Chibi in her hands.

"All of you?" Kenji cocked a head to the side.

"Yes, I was going to make dinner and forgot to stop at the store on our way home." Usagi said while grabbing her car keys. She opened the door and pressed the unlock button. The other sailor senshi quickly rushed out.

"Still dumb as a doorknob I see." Shingo cracked. Usagi was about to tell him off but one of them honked the car horn, a message telling her to hurry up. "I'll be back soon." She said and rushed out of the house. "Where to?"

"Tokyo Tower." Taiki answered.

--------------

"Tokyo, Japan. How I missed you." Demando whispered while raising a whine glass to his lips.

"Do you want to wait or start the attack?" Emerald asked while batting her eyelashes at him. He threw his whine glass to the ground.

"Start, but I don't want you to fight." He answered while watching the monitor closely. "Akumu?" he called out.

"Yes, your highness?" a cloaked figure appeared in the room. Emerald angrily left.

"I want you to go and attack Tokyo." Demando said without taking his eyes off of the monitors.

"Yes, your highness." The cloaked figure nodded and disappeared. Demando smiled.

--------------

"I see you got our message." Haruka said as Usagi, the Starlights, Princess Fireball, Galaxia, and Chibi Chibi ran over.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Princess Kakyuu nodded while putting her hair up.

"Usagi, take Chibi Chibi and hide." Galaxia handed Usagi Chibi Chibi and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"But-" she hesitated.

"You can't transform. You're in more danger now than you were before." Michiru placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine." She added.

"Be careful." Usagi said and ran away to a hiding spot.

"I never thought we'd have to do this again." Yaten flicked some of his hair behind his ear so that his head microphone was in plain view. Taiki and Seiya followed suit.

"The feelings mutual." Hotaru replied while pulling out her henshin wand.

"Ready?" Setsuna asked.

"Ready." Everyone else replied with a nod.

**URANUS PLANET POWER**

**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER**

**PLUTO PLANET POWER**

**SATURN PLANET POWER**

**FIGHT STAR POWER**

**MAKER STAR POWER**

**HEALER STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**All: MAKE UP!**


	8. The Quest for Moon Power Part 1

**Chapter 7: The Quest for Moon Power Part 1**

**URANUS PLANET POWER**

**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER**

**PLUTO PLANET POWER**

**SATURN PLANET POWER**

**FIGHT STAR POWER**

**MAKER STAR POWER**

**HEALER STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**All: MAKE UP! **

"We get months off and now we have to fight again." Healer groaned while tightening her silver hair into a ponytail. Her green eyes were filled with annoyance.

"What do you mean fight again?" Fighter snapped and cut her eyes over to Uranus. "No one's here. What's the deal?" she demanded.

"We felt a powerful energy source." Uranus answered without looking over at the starlight. Fighter rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well do you see anything?" she demanded.

"Will you two stop?!" Pluto demanded. "Just because you can't see anything doesn't mean it's not here." She added.

"So are you telling me that all I have to do is wait until something attacks us?" Healer cut her green eyes over at Sailor Pluto. She opened her mouth to answer but a bolt of lightening struck the ground and blasted the Sailor Senshi off of their feet.

"Well, that didn't take long." Maker groaned as she struggled to climb back up on her feet. A cloaked figure slowly dropped out of the sky. The figures arms were crossed over their chest.

"So you are the infamous Sailor Senshi." The voice rasped out. "My master has told me a lot about you." It added. "About how you ruined his dreams of taking over this pathetic planet."

"What do you want from us? The silver crystal? Because it's not here

"I'm not here for small talk." The figure said and held out her hand. The figure curled its fingers up until its thumb, pointer finger, and pink was sticking out. "Almorde." The figure chanted as a green energy ball floated in the empty space between her fingers.

"What's happening?" Saturn cried as her whole body started to glow. She looked around and noticed the other Sailor Senshi having the same problem.

"He seems like a wizard." Galaxy's voice started to waver. She started to flail her arms and legs as she was lifted high into the air.

"Or something worse." Neptune added while struggling against the strong binds. She gasped in pain as her arms and legs were suddenly snapped straight.

"Dispercio." The clocked figure released its bent fingers and the small green energy ball shot foreword. All of the sailor senshi screamed as they were hurtled backwards into various objects that included building walls, trees, phone booths, and windows.

"Oh no." Usagi watched from her hiding spot. She picked up Chibi Chibi and ran out onto the battle field. "Stop it! Leave them alone." She screamed.

"Usagi-chan don't." Fighter called out to her while struggling to get up. She cried out in pain while grabbing a hold of her left leg.

"Sailor Moon, my master has been looking foreword to seeing you again." The cloaked figure dropped its arm and floated to the ground. The minute its feet touched the ground it's started to glow brown.

Usagi held Chibi Chibi close to her body as dust and dirt started to rise up from the ground. She watched as the dirt rose up in a big circle around the three of them. She was forced to walk closer towards the cloaked figure as the dust circle got closer and closer.

"Stop hurting my friends." Usagi shouted over the roaring winds. She watched as the cloaked figures eyes stopped glowing. The dust slowed down a bit but continued to spin around.

"Why should I? You can't help them right now." The cloaked figure cocked its head to the side.

"I'll do whatever you want." Usagi tried again.

"There's nothing I want from you." The cloaked figure said calmly. His eyes glowed blue and the dust settled back to the ground. Roots poked up from the ground and tied securely around her ankles to hold her in place. "I just have some information."

"...What is it?" she asked softly. The cloaked figure walked up to Usagi and started to slowly circle her. Usagi tightened her grip on Chibi Chibi and kept her gaze foreword.

"My master knows that you don't have your crystal. He thought this would be the perfect time to destroy you." The cloaked figure said while continuing to circle her. "But something stopped him. I'm only going to say this once so listen up." It said harshly.

"Why should we listen to slime like you?" Uranus demanded while climbing to her feet. She pulled out her space sword and pointed it towards the cloaked figure.

"Because it'll help Sailor Moon get her powers back." The clock figure shrugged and took a couple of steps back.

"Uranus, back off." Usagi demanded. The other Sailor Senshi climbed to their feet and stood a couple of yards behind her. "What do you want to tell me?" she questioned.

"I know where your crystal is." The cloaked figure answered.

"...Where?" she whispered.

"Usagi, do you know what you're doing?" Kakyuu called out. Usagi turned around and looked at her friend's worried faces. Fighter leaned against Maker so she could stand up and looked at Usagi with sadness.

"Yes, continue." Usagi turned back towards the cloaked figure with a nod.

"I have a proposition for you." The cloaked figure eyed all of the other sailor senshi behind their leader. "You and your team go up in search for your crystal tomorrow night at sundown." It explained. "If you can't find it then you'll come back with me to my master."

"No Usagi, don't do it." Neptune shook her head. "You don't how much danger this could but you through." She added.

"You know what happened last time." Pluto reminded her. Chibi Chibi looked up at Usagi in fear. Usagi smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Tell me more." Usagi demanded.

"My master has a liking to you as some of you may know already." The cloaked figure started again. "But he wants to try and...obtain you...in a fight. And he won't be ale to do that until you find your crystal. It is located at the peak on Tenshi Mountain."

"How did it get up there if I dumped it in the stream?" she asked.

"Mother nature does crazy things." The cloaked figure shrugged. "Remember tomorrow at sundown. "If you fail then you will become my master's queen."

"That does it." Fighter pushed off of Maker and started to limp foreword. Uranus gripped her sword tighter.

**WORLD SHAKING**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

The cloaked figure held out its hand palm up. The two attacks formed into one ball of energy. The cloaked figure twisted its hand around and shot the ball of energy back. Usagi quickly put Chibi Chibi on the ground and ran towards Fighter and Uranus.

The ball of energy collided and created a big explosion. Usagi panted as the dust settled. Her clothes were ripped and torn. She put her arms down and landed on her knees from exhaustion.

The cloaked figure took a step towards them. A bright light filled the sky and the cloaked figure disappeared.

--------------

"I told you to attack them." Demando threw his whine glass to the ground. He got up off of his throne and stormed over to the cloaked figure.

"That's what I did." The cloaked figure said with a shrug.

"I didn't tell you to give them information." He spat and circled around the covered person. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a very quiet and impatient sigh. Demando stopped circling the figure and watched the monitors intently.

"The crystal really isn't on the summit remember?" the cloaked figure snapped. "We have it."

"Shut up!" Demando turned around and slapped the figure across its face. The cloaked figure slumped to the ground from the force of the hit. "Emerald!" he shouted.

"Yes, my lord? How my I help you?" Emerald said in a deep sultry voice. She rested her head on his shoulder. He pushed her away and eyed the cloaked figure. "Take Akumu. Someone just rewarded themselves 100 licks to the back." He added.

"As you wish." Emerald muttered bitterly while pulling Akumu up by the arm. Demando took a seat back on his throne and pressed a button on the arm of his chair. A hole opened up in the center of the room. Usagi's silver crystal was resting underneath a glass dome.

"Sailor Moon I've got you right where I want you." Demando smiled and rubbed his hands over the glass.


	9. The Breakup

**Chapter 8: The Break-up **

"What took you so long dear? We were worried." Ikuko asked one Usagi and the rest of the senshi entered the house. "Do you have the groceries?" she added.

"Here you go mom." Usagi said softly as she handed her mother the grocery bags. "You remember Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru?" she nodded over to them.

"It's nice to see you again Michiru. How are you?" Ikuko smiled over at her.

"I'm great. Thank you for asking." Michiru leaned over and gave Usagi's mom and light hug. "It's nice to see you again too." She added.

"We're going to go downstairs." Usagi mentioned for everyone to head downstairs. "A big project for school." She explained while backing up slowly. "They're helping me out. Just call us when dinner is ready."

"Does Chibi Chibi really need to help? Why don't you let her stay up here with me?" Ikuko turned towards the red head child and started to punch her cheeks.

"If she cried just make a funny face." Galaxia handed Chibi Chibi to Ikuko. Seiya opened the door to the basement and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Kenji with his arms crossed staring at him intentionally.

"You're father is giving us really weird looks." Yaten whispered towards Usagi.

"He doesn't like the fact that 3 guys are going to be with me in a basement." Usagi rolled her eyes and led everyone downstairs. She pulled out various inflatable chairs and beanbags for everyone to sit on.

"I wonder what is reaction will be once he find out were actually girls." Yaten snorted while collapsing on the couch.

"Don't even joke about it." Taiki warned him and took a seat in an inflatable chair. "Let's worry about the topic at hand." He added. Luna came running down the stairs and jumped into Usagi's lap.

"Let's review what we already know." Princess Kakyuu suggested while taking a seat next to Yaten on the couch.

"Okay," Usagi shrugged." Demando's back, he wants me as his queen again, I can't transform, and there is an army off evil coming towards the planet Earth, and we're doomed." She said; with every word she muttered she got louder and louder until she screamed it.

"So what can we do?" Hotaru took a seat in Michiru's lap and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"We should find Usagi's crystal." Haruka answered as if it were obvious.

"We should find our sister." Seiya shook his head and cut his eyes over towards the blond.

"What are the chances of finding your sister?" she demanded.

"What are the chances of finding the crystal?" he sot back.

"I'd say pretty big because we know where it is." Haruka shouted and got up to her feet. Seiya got up too and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What if it's a trap?" Hotaru piped up.

"What do you mean?" Yaten raised en eyebrow.

"Well think about it." She leaned foreword in her seat. "One of Demando's minions don't attack us but give us information about where her crystal is." She explained.

"That's a good point." Setsuna nodded.

"And the cloaked figure is really powerful." Taiki added. "They must control magic."

"Or something more powerful like a crystal." Luna suggested.

"I have an idea but you aren't going to like it." Michiru said while resting her chin in her hand. She opened her mouth to answer but the sound of a door opening cut her off.

"Usagi, Mamoru is here." Kenji called down. Seiya and Haruka took their seats and turned to look at Usagi. She rolled and looked miserable.

"Send him down. I could as much help as I can get." Usagi called back. Everyone waited silently as he walked down the stairs into the basement. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mamaoru looked around at everyone and smiled softly. Seiya ignored his gaze and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've been calling and texting you for a couple of days now and you never returned them." Usagi held Luna in her arms and walked over to him. "What's up?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I've been busy." He muttered.

"With Rei?" she demanded. Mamaoru remained silent. "Why are you here?" Usagi shook her head and changed the subject.

"I heard about your confrontation with Demando's minion." Mamaoru answered. "I hope you are alright." He held her shoulders and checked to see if there were any cuts or bruises on her body.

"Could you guys excuse us for a moment?" Usagi handed Luna over to Princess Kakyuu without taking her eyes off of Mamaoru. "I want to talk to Mamaoru for a minute." She added.

"What about our meeting?" Michiru asked while climbing to her feet.

"We'll continue it after dinner." She answered. Usagi made sure Mamoru didn't take his eyes off of her as everyone brushed past them to get back upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Mamaoru asked and took a seat on the couch.

"I want to know where your loyalties lie." Usagi answered and took a seat on the arm rest of a chair.

"What are you talking about?" he rolled his eyes and crossed his legs.

"You've been acting so weird lately." She looked at him in disgust. "Ever since the starlights came back here you avoided me. And you don't even come out to help us in our fights. I expected something like this from Rei but not you." She added softly. Mamaoru got up from his seat and pulled Usagi off of her seat. He held her tightly in his arms.

"Usagi I love you. I care about you." He whispered in her ear while stroking her back and her head. She broke away after a couple of seconds.

"Could have fooled me." Usagi glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you aren't going to be there to help then I don't think we should see each other anymore." She turned away from him.

"But what about Chibi-usa and Crystal Tokyo?" he gasped.

"I've been doing a lot of growing up since I entered high school." Usagi explained with a small laugh. She turned back around and faced him. "And if losing my only daughter will help me keep the world safe...then that's what I have to do." She added.

"Usagi-"Mamaoru tried again.

"I want you out of my house. Good bye Mamaoru." Usagi wiped a stray tear from her eyes. Mamaoru nodded silently and brushed past her. "I'm sorry Chibi-usa. I love you." She whispered as he headed up the stairs and out of her heart.


	10. The Quest for Moon Power Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Quest for Moon Power Part 2**

"_**...Help me!"**_

"_**I can't see."**_

"_**No, don't! Please stop!"**_

"_**Stop it hurts!"**_

"_**Somebody please help me!"**_

"_**...HELP ME!"**_

--------------

Princess Kakyuu woke up with a start. She wiped her forehead and noticed everyone around her fast asleep. She groaned softly and lay back down.

"Had another nightmare?" a voice muttered over to her. Princess Kakyuu turned onto her stomach and locked eyes with Michiru. Her blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes glowed softly in the sunlight shining through the windows.

"This one was different. Someone was screaming in pain. They wanted help..." Princess Kakyuu nodded. Michiru smiled softly and sat next to her on her red sleeping bag. "The voice sounded really familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"Do you think Stephie-chan is still alive?' Michiru asked softly. Princess Kakyuu grabbed onto the necklace around her neck tightly.

"I strongly do. I would know if she were dead or not. I have to find her." She explained and ran her thumbs over the engraved parts of the necklace.

"We will find her." Michiru placed her hand on the red heads shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do if I broke her promise." Princess Kakyuu whispered to herself. It was like she forgot Michiru was even there next to her.

"Whose promise?" she asked.

"Queen Saphiria's promise. She and I were best friends. Even though she was older than me we were inseparable." She chuckled slightly. "Queen Saphiria told me that if something happened to her I would take care of her children."

"Which is why the starlights are loyal to you." Michiru looked around at the rest of the sleeping senshi. "What was the promise?" she muttered.

"How long have you two been up?" Usagi muttered as she walked down the stairs with Chibi Chibi in her arms. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Princess Kakyuu had another nightmare." Michiru answered and took Chibi Chibi out of the blonde's arms. "What time is it?"

"Time for Hotaru, the starlights, and I to get ready for school." She answered and opened the curtains. Sunlight flooded into the room. Everyone groaned and covered their eyes from the bright intrusion. "Time to get up you guys." She called out.

"I saw we just stay at home and get more sleep." Yaten groaned while lifting his face out of his pillow. His green eyes were a dull shade and his silver hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Training is more fun than school." Seiya muttered while rubbing his eyes. "Let's do that instead." He suggested.

"No, I don't want to get sweaty." Yaten threw at pillow at him.

"Why are we waking up?" Haruka demanded while covering her face with a blanket.

"It's time for school." Usagi answered as if it were obvious.

"It's Saturday." Galaxia looked at the displayed time on her watch.

"Oops." She muttered softly.

"Same old Usagi." Hotaru giggled and climbed to her feet. "Since we're all up why don't we head into town?" she suggested.

"Since when did you like to go shopping?" Michiru turned towards her with suspicion

"Never, Starla is having a concert in the park today." She said excitedly and started jumping.

"Stop jumping, you're crushing my spleen." Taiki muttered. She stopped and quickly ran to the stairs. "What's the rush?"

"A concert by one of her favorite artists." Setsuna answered while climbing out of her sleeping bag. "I guess we'd better get dressed and get ready for tonight." She added.

"The only way we can get ready for tonight is by enjoying the day shopping." Michiru pulled Princess Kakyuu to her feet. "I have a bunch of stores to show you." She added and pulled her up the stairs.

"What's up with her?" Seiya immediately turned to Haruka as soon as the two left the room.

"How the hell should I know?" Haruka snapped and covered her face with her pillow again.

--------------

"I never realized how cute people on Earth people can dress." Karou said while looking through the many bags she was holding.

"Yeah that's great." Hotaru ran ahead of them. "Will you guys hurry up? We're going to be late." She urged them on and continued to run.

"When do we have to be at the mountain?" Seiya whispered to Usagi as they were being jostled by the many people in the par who showed up for the concert.

"Sundown." She answered softly.

"It's already 5: 30. The sun sets around 6." Setsuna joined in on their conversation. "Hotaru will only be able to hear one song." She added.

"Come on you guys. Up here." Hotaru grabbed a hold of Michiru's hand and pulled them through the crowd. She forced her way up front and smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you to everyone who came out. All of the tickets sales will be sent to a foundation to help the homeless. I'm sorry to say this is the last song of the night. I hope you all enjoy it." Starla smiled as she waited for the music to start. Hotaru immediately started cheering.

**Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeteru?  
Nee... kono hoshi no MERODII**

Tokei no RIZUMU wa kodou no SUPIIDO yori  
Hayakute tokitoki awatete shinkokyuusuru  
Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki  
Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na...

Ohayou! tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite  
Wasureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru

Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete  
Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru  
Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo  
DAISUKI!!  
Minna kono hoshi no...  
Nee.. oto no nai MERODII

Muchuu de te wo furu SAYONARA no shunkan  
Ai suru hito kara hanarete shimawanu you ni  
SUKAATO hirogete senaka wo oikaketa  
Mou ichido tsunai da nukumori wasurenai

Hajimete no wakare wa namida ga tomaranakatta  
Itsu datte sora ni niji wo... sagashiteiru

Shiawase ni nareru hito wa shiawase wo zutto shinjiteru  
Naite mo kitto waratte mo nee tomodachi da yo  
Tokubetsu na EERU janaku itsumo no kimi no koe ga suki  
Sou da ne!!  
Kitto yasashisa mo...  
Nee kono hoshi no MERODII

Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo  
Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO

Nanairo no PURIZUMU kara nanatsu no hikari uketomete  
Ikiteru kitto sore dake de nee ai wo shitteru  
Ano natsu no sangoshou mo misaki wo meguru tori-tachi mo  
DAISUKI!!  
Minna kono hoshi no... nee okuri mono da ne  
Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Mainichi umarete kiete yuku omoi wo taisetsu ni shite

Fuku wo kigaete kimi wo mukae ni yuku yo  
Koko wa ai to kibou no ito ga afureru WANDAARANDO

"Everyone give it up for Starla!" an announcer called out. The green haired pop star waved to the audience and walked towards the back of the stage. She disappeared behind a curtain and everyone in the park started to leave.

"Did he just say?" Seiya muttered while pointing towards a speaker.

"It's not her." Yaten muttered while continuing to face foreword. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh come on Yaten-"he started again.

"I would know if it was. It isn't." Yaten interrupted his brother. "For one thing the Stephie-chan we know doesn't have a blue and green eye." He slowly turned and faced him. "She may still be alive but that wasn't her."

"So why are we still here?" Haruka asked as she looked around and noticed the park empty. "Shouldn't we be heading towards the mountain?" she added.

"We're waiting for some people." Usagi looked at her watch.

"Tell me you didn't-"Setsuna shook her head. She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she noticed the Inner senshi walking toward them. Usagi handed Chibi Chibi to Galaxia and took a step foreword.

"About time you showed up." She snapped.

"What are they doing here?" Galaxia demanded while glaring at them. Minako's eyes lit up when she saw Yaten. She waved over to him but he quickly looked away.

"I made them a deal." Usagi placed her hands on her hips and turned back towards the other senshi. "Whoever finds the crystal first keeps it." She explained.

"What?" they shouted.

"Are you stupid?" Seiya demanded.

"Even though he hasn't shown his face I know Demando is close." Usagi said calmly. She turned back towards the inners. "And the inners are the only ones who know what he's like. They'll be able to make sure I'm not hurt." She added.

"So are we heading to the mountain or what?" Rei demanded.

"Yes, go ahead and transform." Usagi took Chibi Chibi again and took a step back.

**MARS CYRSTAL POWER**

**MERCURY CYRSTAL POWER**

**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER**

**URANUS PLANET POWER**

**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER**

**PLUTO PLANET POWER**

**SATURN PLANET POWER**

**FIGHT STAR POWER**

**MAKER STAR POWER**

**HEALER STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**All: MAKE UP! **

-------------

"They're going in just like Akumu said." Emerald stood next to Demando watching the monitors. Usagi was leading the Sailor Senshi up into the mountains; a determined look was set upon her face. "I can't believe they actually think the crystals' there." She smirked.

"It was a smart idea after all. This way the sailor senshi can tear each other apart while trying to find the crystal." Demando smiled. "And I will end up having Sailor Moon all to myself." He added.

"What should we do about Akumu?" Emerald sneered.

"I'll deal with it myself." He said. "Watch the monitors carefully." He left the room. Demando's cape swayed behind him as he walked down a long hallway. He stopped at a door and punched in the access code. The door slid open. He turned on the lights and stepped inside.

"And how are you doing today?" Demando walked over to Akumu. Akumu shook their head and looked away. He watched as his minion struggled to break free from the chains that were clamped around their wrist. "Not talking? Then try this on for size." He snapped and pressed a button.

Akumu screamed in pain as electric currents shot through their body from the chains. Demando watched in mirth as Akumu struggled to break from their restraints. He pressed the button again and stopped the electricity. Demando walked over to Akumu and grabbed their neck and pulled their head back. "I still need you to fight. Disobey me again and I wont hesitate to kill you." He muttered and left.

"...Help me."


	11. The Quest for Moon Power Part 3

**Chapter 10: The Quest for Moon Power Part 3**

"I'm going to need a few of you guys in front and behind me." Usagi ordered while handing Chibi Chibi to Sailor Galaxy. "This way we can stop attacks from every direction."

"Yeah whatever, the sooner we find the crystal the better." Mars snapped as she led the way through the forest toward the mountain.

"Usagi, are you sure this was a good idea to bring them along?" Pluto whispered in her ear. "What if they do find it before us?" she added.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing." Usagi answered as they stopped in front of the cave opening. "Are you all ready?" she asked.

"We'll go first." Uranus mentioned for Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn to follow her as they lead the group into the cave. Usagi looked back at the exit of the cave on more time before following everyone inside. "Just to be sure."

"I hope we find the crystal soon." Jupiter muttered as everyone headed into the dark depths.

"So do I, this way we'll finally have the rightful power." Mars added with a small smile.

"One more crack and I will punch their noses in." Fight whispered while clenching her hands into fists.

"I'm right there with you." Uranus admitted. "They are getting on my nerves so much. Life was so much easier when they followed everyone of Usagi's orders." She added.

"God, it's too dark. I can't see." Saturn complained. She reached out and placed her hand along the cave walls to make sure she would have something to lean on if she fell.

"There's a wall straight ahead." Healer commented. "We should turn either left or right."

"How does she know that?" Neptune cocked her head to the side.

"She can see in the dark." Maker answered.

"Choose people" Healer snapped.

"I saw we split up into groups." Pluto suggested. "This way if something happens we won't be sitting ducks."

"There are fourteen of us so it's either seven groups of two or two groups of seven." Fighter explained.

"Glad to know you can count." Uranus cracked.

"Two groups of seven are better." Usagi jumped in before anyone could start to argue. "This way there is more people in a group so we can have more protection." She added.

"So who's going to be in a group?" Mars demanded. She turned towards Usagi and glared. Usagi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I think it would be the best if Uranus, Saturn, Pluto and I take Usagi, Galaxy and Kakyuu." Neptune broke the silence. "This way Usagi will have better protection

"Hey, I take offense to that." Healer crossed her arms and glared.

"I was hoping you would." She shot back.

"Then that means Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Chibi Chibi will be with us." Maker interrupted. Galaxy handed Chibi Chibi to Maker and gave the small red head a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy." She cooed and gave her mother a hug before letting her go.

"If anything happens use your communicators and try to get to the entrance as fast as you can." Usagi ordered. "We'll go to the left while you guys go to the right." She added. "Good luck."

--------------

"They entered the cave just like Akumu said." Emerald nodded while watching the monitors.

"What exactly are you planning?" Demando demanded while turning towards Akumu. His eyes were full of hatred and impatience.

"We separate them. Leaving Sailor Moon by herself and force her to follow your demands." Akumu replied.

"What if this doesn't work?" Emerald asked.

"It will." Akumu re-assured her.

"It'd better." Demando interrupted. "If it doesn't you might want to pray for your life right now." He added.

"Yes sir." Akumu nodded. "It just makes me wonder how powerful this crystal really is." Demando pressed a button on an arm rest of his chair. A hole opened up in the center of the room. Usagi's silver crystal was resting underneath a glass dome.

"It'll help me find the Universal Rainbow Crystal. And once I have both of them darkness will envelope this planet." Demando explained. "We will rule this planet but with Sailor Moon at my side." He added. "The main problem is I don't know which senshi is holding it."

"So what will you do?" Emerald asked while fanning her flushed face.

"Kill each one until I find it." Demando answered with a smile.

--------------

**Group One**

"I can't believe you decided to bring them with us." Uranus spat as she led the group down the dark path.

"It was my plan all along." Usagi answered calmly.

"What do you mean?" Saturn asked. "Please explain, because I'm really confused.

"I had two ideas...I thought we would be able to work together again. Obviously that didn't work." She waved her hand in the air as if there was a cloud of smoke or perfume that she didn't want to smell. "My second idea was to have the starlights lead them in the wrong direction." She added.

"What do you mean?" Galaxy demanded.

"Healer can't see in the dark." Usagi giggled.

"But how did she know there was a split in the paths?" Neptune asked alarmed.

"I came up here when I was younger all of the time." She explained. "I would sometimes skip school just to come up here and think. I told them about it," she added.

"That's really smart." Pluto whispered.

"I told you I changed." Usagi said monotonously.

"I didn't mean it like that." She was quick to re-assure her. Usagi was about to answer until she crashed into the back of Sailor Neptune.

"Why'd you stop?" she questioned.

"Do you hear rushing water?" Neptune asked. Uranus, who was at the end of the line, turned around gasped when a huge wave of water rushed up splashed around their boots and rising up their legs.

"It's rising quickly." Saturn explain as she watched the water rise high and higher.

"Keep going." Usagi pushed Sailor Neptune. They struggled to walk against the strong current. In a matter of seconds the water was up to their hips. Saturn and Usagi started to panic since they were the smallest ones in the group.

"It's a dead end." Neptune shouted as she placed her hand on the stone wall in front of her.

"That's impossible. I came up here before the darkness came back. This is the right way." Usagi cried.

"Neptune can you do something to stop this?" Galaxy shouted. Sailor Neptune closed her eyes and her planet symbol appeared on her forehead.

"I'm calling upon the power of Neptune." She chanted. "Give me the strength and the power I need to stop this flood. Please help me spare our lives." She ended the chant and pointed her hands at the water. The water started to rise faster and faster.

"Stop it Neptune, you're making it worse." Uranus said while treading water. It was already up to their chests. The ceiling of the cave was getting closer and closer.

"I didn't think I would die like this." Usagi whimpered.

"Pluto can you stop time?" Saturn spat some water out of her mouth.

"I'm supposed to use it in life or death situations." She answered while placing her hands on the ceiling.

"What do you call this?" Uranus demanded.

**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK**

The water started to drain quickly. The sailor senshi fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"I thought you couldn't use any of your attacks." Saturn panted and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I can't." Usagi shook her head.

--------------

"Akumu, come back." Demando shouted. There was a flash of green light and Akumu reappeared.

"What's wrong?" Akumu asked while walking over to their master. "I was about to put my plan into action."

"Watch the monitor." He muttered while pointing at one of the many screens. Akumu leaned foreward and took a look at the screen. One group of the sailor senshi was about to drown until the water somehow drained out of the cave.

"The water drained so?" Akumu asked. "I don't get what your point is."

"Look closer." Demando insisted. Akumu got really close to the screen and focused hard on it. Akumu noticed a flash of light from the end of the tunnel and the water started to drain. "Why should I go for Sailor Moon when I can go for something more valuable?"


	12. The Return of a Soldier

**Chapter 11: The Return of a Soldier**

**Group Two**

"So how have you been Healer-san?" Venus broke the silence. Healer kept looking straight ahead and kept her mouth shut. The blonde bit her lip and tried again. "I missed you...a lot."

"Why are you talking to me?" Healer snapped. Venus took a step back. She knew Healer had a temper problem but this was worse. She was yelling at her.

"What do you mean?" Venus whispered.

"I don't talk to traitors." She explained.

"Don't let her get to you Venus." Mars called over her shoulder. Fighter and Maker remained silent but gave each other a knowing look behind the other senshi's backs. The continued along the path for a couple of more minutes until Fighter spoke up.

"Is it just me or do you guys think the ground is getting hotter?" she asked. Maker turned around and noticed her jumping from foot to foot. "It's so hot I can feel it through my boots." She added. Mercury quickly pulled out her small computer and started to type quickly.

"That's odd." She muttered while looking at the small screen.

"What is it Mercury?" Jupiter looked over her shoulder.

"I just checked my computer. There is no indication of Usagi's crystal in here at all." Mercury explained.

"You mean-"Venus started.

"This was a set up." Healer spat. Her whole body shook with anger. "They wanted us to come in here and-"she started.

"Run!" Fighter all of a sudden screamed as she tore down the long tunnel. Maker turned around to see what her problem was and then gasped in horror. A huge wall of flame was charging down the tunnel towards them,

**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION**

The water turned into steam even before it hit the wall of flames.

"Don't just stand there run." Mars grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the street. Everyone was panting as they raced down the tunnel. The flames weren't that far behind. Everyone was sweating from the heat.

Venus cried out as she tripped and crashed to the ground. Healer stopped and ran back towards her. "Are you alright?" she kneeled down to exam the fallen senshi.

"No, my ankle hurts." Venus grimaced as she grabbed her leg. Chibi Chibi broke free and ran over to the two senshi. "Chibi Chibi, come back!" Maker shouted. Fighter quickly ran and grabbed her.

"Don't just sit there get up." Sailor Kakyuu called back to them as the fire raced closer and closer towards them. Chibi Chibi started to cry hard and struggled to be dropped. Healer quickly covered Venus and closed her eyes as the flames descended upon them.

**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK**

Healer felt a rush of cool air. She looked behind her and noticed that the flame was gone. The tunnel was empty except for them. She stood up and helped Venus to her feat. Healer silently let her lean on her as they headed towards every one else.

They all walked in silence as they near the end of the tunnel. The stepped outside and looked up at the starry sky. The cool night air welcomed them. Healer smiled softly and lowered Venus to the ground. She lightly touched the hurt ankle and kept it there for a couple of seconds. When she removed her finger the ankle was heeled.

"Hey, look everyone else is out." Saturn ran over to them excitedly. She rubbed Chibi Chibi's cheek and gave Galaxy a hug. The rest of the sailor senshi ran up to them as well.

"Fighter, you're alright." Usagi cried while launching herself into the starlights arms. Fighter was shocked at fits but relaxed into her warmth. She had a soft smile playing on her face.

"Are you guys okay?" Neptune asked. Sailor Kakyuu quickly ran over and gave each Starlight a big hug.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you three too." She whimpered. Maker held her close as Fighter was busy calming Usagi down. Healer looked up at the sky with her bright green eyes and frowned.

"The crystal wasn't here at all." Mars spat. "It was a trick to try and destroy us." She added.

"Usagi, I thought you can't use any of your attacks." Jupiter raised an eyebrow.

"I can't." she shook her head. "You saw something too?" she asked. Before Jupiter could reply the leaves in some bushed close by rustled as a figure emerged.

"It looks like you all _still _need me help." Sailor Chibi Moon smiled as she brushed some leaves out of her hair. She had matured a lot since the last time anyone has seen her. Her body has developed since she is now a fourteen year old girl. Her pink hair had grown out and started to resemble Usagi's a bit but it wasn't as long.

"Chibi-usa chan." Saturn cried happily.

"Chibi-usa, I'm so glad it's you." Usagi broke apart from Fighter and gave her future daughter a big hug. A few stray tears slid down her cheeks as the two held onto each other. "What are you doing here?" she asked when they pulled away.

"I was sent here by my mom to help protect Usagi." Sailor Chibi Moon addressed everyone else. "Everyone in the Moon Kingdom knows what happened with you and the crystal." She added.

"Then that means you know Demando is back to." Usagi nodded.

"Yeah," Sailor Chibi Moon reply. A look of hurt and anger crossed her face as she rounded towards the inner senshi. "And I also know that you guys left her to fend for herself."

"You don't know the whole story." Sailor Mars immediately spat back.

"What I do know is that you all are cowards." Sailor Chibi Moon stood her ground. Sailor Mars stared at her angrily and finally looked away.

"Let's get out of here." Sailor Mars demanded. The other inner senshi looked back at them wearily and followed.

"I'm sorry about them." Sailor Chibi Moon gave her a sympathetic look. It was then changed to a look of determination. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Demando doesn't get his hands on you."

"Hey, it's past one in the morning." Pluto explained. "We should head back."

"My mom is probably worried about us." Usagi added. Healer continued to look up at the sky. She didn't move when everyone else started to follow. "Aren't you coming?"

"What are you looking at?" Fighter looked up at the sky too. Healer blinked and finally lowered her head.

"Meteor shower..." Healer whispered. "Sailor Star Shooter is somewhere here on Earth." She added.


	13. Sailor Senshi Power Up Part 1

**Chapter 12: Sailor Senshi Power up Part 1**

"Usagi-chan, are you awake?" Chibi-usa whispered. Usagi rolled over in the bed and looked at her future daughter.

"Yeah, what's up?" Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was only three hours since she had last gone to sleep.

"What's going on here? Why can't you transform?" Chibi-usa questioned. Usagi smiled softly when she remembered how curious the girl could get. "Who are the guys downstairs?" she added.

"First off they aren't actually guys they're girls. And they are the starlights." Usagi started. "When you traveled back to the future they came when they were looking for their princess, Princess Kakyuu, the red head." She explained.

"She's cool. I like her." Chibi-usa crossed her legs to get into a more comfortable position.

"Anyway, when Chaos was taking over the world and it was living it Galaxia." She looked out the window and up at the moon in the sky. She smiled softly and the glowing sphere.

"The golden haired one?" Chibi-usa questioned.

"Yeah, the starlights came to find their princess and to help us fight Galaxia, the evil form of her." Usagi looked down at her future daughter and continued with the story. "The outers didn't like the fact that they were here."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Seiya has a thing for me." Usagi answered with a shrug.

"What about Mamoru?" Chibi-usa's eyes widened.

"He was murdered around this time. When we actually started to fight Galaxia, everyone was dieing one by one. "Usagi responded. "Chibi Chibi, who is Galaxia's star seed, transformed into a sailor senshi like us and gave me a power boost."

"The small red head? I thought she was your second-"Chibi-usa started.

"Daughter? No, Setsuna told me so." Usagi shook her head. "Anyway everyone was killed and I was able to stop Galaxia and turn her good. At the end everyone was revived and the starlights returned home with their princess."

"So what happened with everyone else here while I was gone?" Chibi-usa questioned.

"Things became different." She answered simply. "What I didn't know was that a great force of darkness was coming. The starlights came back with their princess, Galaxia, and Chibi Chibi warning us about the oncoming evil. Princess Kakyuu passed out and the starlights told us about her nightmares. Believe it or not but there is a fourth starlight."

"Sailor Star Shooter, I know." Chibi-usa nodded. Usagi stared at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Everyone in the Moon Kingdom was told." The pink haired girl answered as if it were obvious.

"...She was kidnapped when they were young." Usagi explained quietly. "The inners finally showed me who they really are. They wanted me to hand over my crystal so I threw it away."

"That was stupid." Chibi-usa sneered.

"Thank you. It's stupid now but I thought it was a good idea back then. Now Demando's back and we're all sitting ducks with out me being able to transform." Usagi looked up at the moon again. "Now we need to find some sort of way to get stronger before we meet up with Akumu." She noticed the confused look on her face. "Demando's henchmen...or henchwoman. We don't really know. It's going to be a long day today. Let' try and get some sleep."

"Okay..." Chibi-usa rolled over and looked out the window and saw the moo. She waited until she heard Usagi's even breathing. "Pegasus, please help Usagi and her dreams. Try to find a way to make everyone else powerful." She whispered.

--------------

"Morning everyone." Hotaru said happily as she skipped into the kitchen. She sat in the chair next to Haruka who was reading the Sunday paper. "What's for breakfast?" she questioned.

"I'm making pancakes." Setsuna answered. She grabbed a pitcher and headed over to the sink. She turned on the faucet...but not water came out. "Haruka, have you tried to fix the dripping in this sink recently?" she questioned.

"No, why?" Haruka shook her head.

"Because no waters coming out." she answered.

"Very, funny but I haven't touched that faucet." Haruka got up from her seat and looked in the sink. She started to rapidly flipping up and down the handle. Hotaru felt something drip onto her head.

She got up from her seat and went to the stairs. She looked up at them in shock as she noticed all of the water flowing down them. Hotaru finally snapped out of it when she had finally noticed the water was slowly rising near the front door.

"Water's dripping down the stairs." Hotaru called while struggling to run up them without falling. Setsuna and Haruka hurried up the stairs along with her.

"It's coming from Michiru's studio." Setsuna pointed as she watched a steady stream of water flow underneath the door. She struggled to open the door but the water from the other side kept it shut. Haruka and Hotaru struggled to push open the door. When they finally got it open they were knocked to their feet by the huge wave of water.

Haruka waded into the room and saw Michiru standing on a table, a hand was in her hair and she was looking at the water in confusion.

"Michiru what did you do?" she demanded. Michiru looked up and had a shocked look on her face.

"I don't know what happened. All I did was start playing my violin and water started to flood the room." She explained while picked up her violin and its bow. "See." She started to play a couple of notes and the water started to rise.

"Will you stop?" Haruka shouted and snatched the violin out of her hands. A huge gust of wind blew open the windows and started to blow papers around the room. "Setsuna, what's going on?" she shouted over the whistling wind.

"Chibi-usa must have something to do with this." Setsuna confirmed. The winds died down and the water had finally drained out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Michiru cocked her head to the side.

"Besides Diana, Chibi-usa's guardian is Pegasus. He's the flying horse who is the protector of dreams. What ever she wishes for in dreams he grants." She explained. "She probably wanted us to become more powerful against Demando and this happened."

"That means we can now conjure our elements in civilian form." Hotaru nodded in understanding.

"I just had a bad thought." Haruka whispered.

"What?" Michiru slowly climbed down from the table and stepped onto the damp floor. Haruka looked at the ground and waved her hand in circles. A soft wind breezed through and the ground dried up.

"Well the inners aren't as responsible as us." She explained. "What happens if Rei figures out she can conjure fire in her civilian form? She still is mad at her for not handing over the crystal."

"We need to get to Usagi and fast." Hotaru confirmed.


	14. Sailor Senshi Power Up Part 2

**Chapter 13: Sailor Senshi Power up Part 2**

"Morning." Usagi said cheerfully as she and Chibi-usa entered the kitchen. Ikuko smiled softly as the two took a seat at the kitchen table. "Where did everyone else go?" she asked.

"They left early this morning." Ikuko answered while handing her daughter a plate of pancakes. She placed a container of maple syrup on the table as well. "They went apartment hunting.

"They could have stayed here" Usagi frowned while passing her plate over to Chibi-usa. The pink haired girl's hand quickly reached out and started to pour and large amount of syrup on top of her pancakes.

"They said they didn't want to impose. They felt like they overstayed their welcome." Ikuko answered with a small frowned. "Especially with your father breathing down their necks I'm not surprised they left." She chuckled slightly. "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Usagi." Luna whispered as she jumped up onto the table. Diana hopped up next to her mother and started to paw at the strawberries on top of her owners pancakes.

"What's up Luna?" Chibi-usa asked softly.

"I've been running some scans around the area. A great big powerful force is gathering at the bottom of the Tokyo Bay." Luna answered.

"We should go." Diana added. Chibi-usa giggled softly as she reached out and wiped the syrup off of the kitten's nose.

"Mom, we're heading out." Usagi jumped up out of her seat. She picked Luna up in her arms and grabbed her car keys.

"But you haven't even touched your breakfast." Ikuko stammered. Usagi grabbed Chibi-usa by the arm and pulled her towards the front door. "Usagi-"she tried again but was interrupted by the slam of the front door. "That girl keeps running out of here like something was wrong with the world." She shook her head.

--------------

"Do you see anything?" Usagi questioned while taking a seat on the edge of a dock.

"Nothing. That's odd." Chibi-usa shook her head while looking down at the crystal clear water. "This doesn't make any sense. Maybe there's something at the bottom of the bay."

"Usagi-chan there you are." Usagi turned around to see the Outers climbing out of Haruka's car. They had really worried looks on their faces.

"What's up?" she asked. Setsuna looked down at Chibi-usa with a knowing look on her dace.

"Chibi-usa did you give a wish to Pegasus last night?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I wished that Usagi's dreams would come true." Chibi-usa answered with a shrug. Usagi noticed blush marks on her cheeks but decided not to call her out.

"Usagi, did you dream about our powers?" Hotaru questioned.

"Yes, I dreamed that you all got stronger." Usagi nodded.

"For some strange reason we are now able to conjure our powers in civilian form." Haruka explained. Michiru nodded quickly. "This happened before. Remember when Princess Kakyuu fainted and she was able to cool her down with a swish of the hand and water appeared?"

Usagi placed a hand on her chin and started to tap it slowly. She narrowed her eyes in thought and looked out at the water. "Luna said that a powerful energy was gathering beneath the bay. Do you think you can do something to see?" she turned towards Michiru.

"I'll try." Michiru confirmed.

--------------

Ikuko hummed softly to herself as she made her way around the living room. She was busy straightening things up. She paused when she noticed a picture of Usagi in her first play. Coincidentally she played a rabbit. Ikuko laughed softly.

"Coming." She called out when she heard a knock on the front door. She brushed off her clothes and headed for the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Is this the Tsukino residence? Are you Ikuko?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?" Ikuko asked while keeping a firm hand on the door handle.

"I'm Demando Masa; I'm a student in Usagi's classes." Demando bowed politely. "I came to get a homework assignment." He added.

"She isn't here right now but she should be back soon. Why don't you wait here?" Ikuko opened the door wider and took a step to the side.

"Thank you so much." Demando smiled and stepped through the threshold. He gazed around the house and smirked softly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ikuko asked.

"That would be nice." He nodded.

--------------

"There's nothing down there." Michiru explained. "The seas aren't churning."

"What if this was a trick?" Setsuna asked while looking down at the water.

"What do you mean?" Chibi-usa question. Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head slowly.

"Think about it." She started. "Luna read that a powerful energy was beneath the bay and yet I don't find anything. It just seems...odd." Before anyone could say anything the sky above them had darkened and lighting started to flash.

"That's not your average storm." Usagi looked up at the sky in fear.

"Quick, transform." Luna ordered.

**URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!**

**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!**

**SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!**

**PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!**

**MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!**

--------------

"I've seen Usagi in school a couple of times. She seems pretty interesting." Demando said softly.

"Usagi has to be the gentlest person I know. I'm not saying this because she's my daughter. She will do anything to make sure people are smiling." Ikuko handed Demando a cup of tea. She smoothed out her dress and crossed her legs.

"What about sacrifices?" he questioned. He fixed his gaze onto her eyes. Ikuko shifted nervoulsy.

"She always puts others before her." Ikuko answered. "If that's what you mean."

"Does that include you? I mean someone as you beautiful as you needs to be protected," Demando reached out and took a hold of her hand. He held it softley and ran his thumb over the back of it.

"What?: she whispered.

"I'm just worried about your safty." he added, his ruby red eyes burning deeply into hers. "If Usagi would give up her life for you then that means you're pretty special." Ikuko quickly jumped out of her seat. She absentmindedly reached up to the necklace around her neck and started to tug on it.

"I think you should go." Ikuko stammard. Demando's eyes widened when he noticed that the gem inside of the necklace changed to many different colors of the raibow when it shifted in the light.

"That's a prety intresting necklace. Where did you get it?" he demanded.

"A friend gave it to me." she whispered. Demando quickly got up out of his seat and headed for the door.

"I must be going. It was nice while it lasted." he bowed and left.

--------------

"I had a feeling you all would fall for my trick." Akumu snickered while floating softly to the ground.

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

"Oh please." Akumu held out its hand. A small green glow emitted from the palm. The attack disappeared before even getting a foot away from Akumu.

**MOON SPIRAL HEAT ATTACK**

Akumu quickly jumped out of the way. He landed behind Sailor Saturn and quickly pulled her arm behind her back. Sailor Saturn grunted in pain as she was pun in a circle and thrown a couple of feet away. Akumu turned its attention back towards Sailor Chibi Moon. "Why don't you come with me? Demando has a special request for you."

**MOON SPIRAL-**

Akumu slapped the wand out of Sailor Chibi Moons hand. She watched in horror as the wand landed in front of Usagi.

Sailor Uranus charged Akumu. The two started to get into a fist fight.

**DEADLY SCREAM**

Akumu quickly jumped out of the way and the attack hit Sailor Uranus in her back. It was now a three way fight between Akumu, Neptune, and Pluto. Sailor Chibi Moon ran over to Sailor Saturn and tried to help her stand.

"I feel so helpless." She cried. Usagi touched the moon wand and it started to glow. Akumu gasped at the bright light and took a step back. The Outer senshi watched as their henshin sticks changed from wands to broaches.

Their respective colored light engulfed them. Their uniforms now resembled the Inner's crystal forms. The bows on the back of their uniform were longer and the middle of the bows in the front was now crescent moon shaped.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SPACE TURBULANCE**

**CHRONOS TYPHOON**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

Akumu screamed in pain as all four attacks combined together and struck Akumu in the chest. "How did you get so strong?" Akumu panted while slumping to the ground. "Just from one touch of that wand...you all got more powerful."

"Say goodnight Akumu." Sailor Uranus pulled out her jewel covered sword.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER**

Akumu just stood its ground and waited for the attack to collide. It was blasted back a couple of feet and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Something shiny flew off from underneath the cloak and landed on the ground. "I'll be back." Akumu confirmed and disappeared.

The sky cleared up as everyone de-transformed. "Akumu wanted to be hit." She muttered while fingering her new broach.

"What?" Setsuna asked as Usagi ran towards them.

"Akumu just stood there, not bothering to be attacked." She added.

"What was that shiny thing that flew off when it was hit?" Michiru looked down at the ground and slowly scan it.

"I don't know." Haruka shook her head. She headed towards her car but stopped when she noticed the starlights running up to them. "Where were you?"

"We went back home." Yaten answered. "We were researching something about Demando."

"This had better be important." Michiru demanded while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on man, you're still mad about the lipstick incident?" he demanded.

"What do you have to say about Demando?" Hotaru interrupted them before a fight erupted.

"The reason why he wants you to be his queen is because he had a crush on your mom Queen Serenity." Taiki explained. "And since you look like her he's grown infatuated with you too."

"And this is why he's searching for the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal." Princess Kakyuu added.

"But I never had it." Usagi shook her head.

"No, your mom did. But she lost it to a friend." Seiya answered.

"Who?" Chibi-usa demanded.

"Our mom." Yaten replied. "So that means one of us have it."


	15. Akumu’s Two Sides

**Chapter 14: Akumu's Two Sides**

"How did they become stronger just by that blond twit touching the moon rod?" Akumu asked while pacing up and down a hallway. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I don't remember giving you the order to stop attacking them." Demando spat as he walked into the hallway. His cape swayed back and fourth with every step he took.

"I practically got killed out there." Akumu stopped pacing. "Those sailor senshi got stronger."

"How?" he demanded.

"The blond girl touched the moon rod and everyone got stronger." Akumu explained softly. "I practically crawled the whole way to the infirmary."

"I found it." Demando interrupted.

"It?"

"The Ultimate Rainbow Crystal." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You found it that easily? Where is it?" Akumu asked.

"The blond girl...her name is Tsuknio Usagi and she is really Sailor Moon." Demando explained softly. "I have her crystal and everyone is searching for it. Her mother has it."

"I'll go and retrieve it." Akumu confirmed.

"No, I already sent Emerald to go and watch them." Demando stopped Akumu. "I want you to stay here and get some rest."

"Since when did you start caring?" Akumu demanded.

"Never, I want my toughest fighter to be in good shape for the big fight." He shook his head. He took a step away and rested his chin in his hand. "I'm going to bribe them with Sailor Moon's crystal for the Ultimate Rainbow crystal."

"What does me fighting have anything to do with it?" Akumu whispered.

"You're like a little pawn in my game. I need you to fight them and get them all weak for me to come in for the kill." Demando reached out and pulled off Akumu's hood. Her long black and green hair fell down her back. He reached out and slowly ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "You are Princess Kakyuu's weakness."

"But why?" she asked. Demando backed away and headed down the hallway. He didn't take a look back he just continued on his way.

Akumu quickly pulled her hood back over her head. She reached her hand up underneath her cloak and rubbed two of her fingers lightly across the faint scar on her shoulder. "Damn you to hell."

--------------

"She's not that bad." Chibi-usa admitted while taking a seat on Hotaru's bed. She leaned back and listened to Starla's voice slowly fade out.

"Starla is the best thing that has happened in Japan since the Three Lights." Hotaru took a seat next to her friend. "What do you think of them anyway?" she asked.

"They're okay." Chibi-usa shrugged. "They're nice and all. But it seems like they are moving into Usagi's life to quickly...especially after they broke up."

"What do you think of them splitting up?" Hotaru questioned.

"It makes me think...how am I still alive with my future mother and father broken up?" Chibi-usa shook her head.

"Maybe you're future life has changed." She suggested. "Seiya likes her a lot. Not that it would really matter because Haruka would do anything to stop them."

"Why does Haruka hate Seiya so much?" Chibi-usa cocked her head to the side." He seems nice to me."

"She walked in on him and Michiru in her dressing room a year ago. Haruka's just making sure no one gets hurt." Hotaru answered with a small laugh.

"She must really care." Chibi-usa smiled.

"She does...hey Starla is doing a CD signing in the mall today." Hotaru jumped off of her bed in excitement. "Let's go." She grabbed Chibi-usa by the arm and pulled her out of her room.

--------------

"What are you looking for Usagi?" Seiya asked as she walked slowly around the Tokyo Bay. Her eyes were focused on the ground.

"The other day when we were fighting Akumu I saw something shiny fall to the ground." Usagi answered without raising her eyes. "It might be important."

"All I see is grass and water." Yaten snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a cloudy day how will we be able to see something shiny on the ground?" he looked up at the sky with a small frown.

"If you don't want to be here fine." Usagi shifted her eyes over to him with a glared. "I just thought that finding whatever it was could help us in our fight." She snapped. Yaten raised an eyebrow silently.

"What if it was a piece of a bomb and you're about to walk all over it and blow sky high?" Yaten asked.

"Yaten, stop putting her down. You can leave if you want." Princess Kakyuu snapped. Yaten rolled his eyes and decided to try and help. He was used to being yelled at by his brothers but when it comes to his princess yelling at him he would do anything to be back on her good side.

"Wait I found something." Taiki bent down and picked something up.

"What is it?" Seiya asked one he looked at it.

"It's a black looking crystal." He answered. Usagi took it out of his hand and examined it closely.

"That's what he used to control Chibi-usa." She confirmed.

"What do mean?" Princess Kakyuu asked.

"Back when I first fought Demando, Chibi-usa was tricked into thinking no one cared for her." Usagi explained while holding the crystal up to the sky. "He filled her with painful feelings and thoughts. It turned her into Wicked Lady. I had to fight my own daughter just to save her. The black crystal controls everyone who comes into contact with it."

"What are you saying?" Seiya shook his head.

"Haruka said that Akumu wanted to be hit after they got more powerful." She continued. "Akumu just stood waiting for the attack to hit. And when she did get hit part of this flew out of her."

"So?" Yaten shrugged.

"So Akumu is trying to find a way out of the darkness," Usagi muttered. Princess Kakyuu suddenly gasped.

"_**...Help me!"**_

"_**I can't see."**_

"_**No, don't! Please stop!"**_

"_**Stop it hurts!"**_

"_**Somebody please help me!"**_

"_**...HELP ME!"**_

"Are you alright princess?" Taiki shook her by the shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "Just a headache."

--------------

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy the CD." Starla handed a customer a signed copy of her CD. She smiled brightly and waved to the next couple of people in line.

"This is so exciting. I can't believe I'm here about to get a signed copy of her CD." Hotaru gasped and held on tightly to the CD clutched in her hands.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before." Chibi-usa giggled softly as the line continued to move. "We have friends who are famous. Why are you jumpy now?"

"Because this is someone famous who is around my age. It's really cool." She answered.

"Next." Starla called out. Chibi-usa had to drag Hotaru up to the table. "Hey. How are you two doing today?" she asked while holding out her hand. Chibi-usa pried Hotaru's fingers off of the CD and handed it to the singer.

"If this is what happens when you turn fifteen I can wait." Chibi-usa muttered to herself.

"Who should I make this out to?" Starla questioned while picking up a sharpie. She held the CD in her hands and looked up expectantly.

"Hotaru Tome." Hotaru answered in a shaky voice. Starla nodded and wrote down a message onto the CD. She looked up at Chibi-usa and frowned.

"You don't want one?" she asked.

"I just came into town today." Chibi-usa lied. "I didn't have enough time to pick up a copy."

"Well here's one free of charge." Starla picked one up off of the small stack beside her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Chibi-usa." Chibi-usa answered.

"Here you go Chibi-usa. I hope you all enjoy it." She handed her a signed copy of her CD.

"Thank you." Chibi-usa smiled graciously and grabbed Hotaru by the arm and pulled her away. A ringing cell phone rang through out the store. Starla picked it up and held it to her ear.

"What?" she whispered.

"I need you to distract the Sailor Senshi for me while I have Emerald go and obtain the crystal from Ikuko." Demando muttered.

"But I thought you wanted me to rest and-"she started.

"Just do it Akumu." He shouted and hung up.

--------------

"What's so urgent that you called all of us here?" Haruka asked while looking out on the city of the Tokyo. "Why all of the way up on Tokyo Tower."

"I figured this was the quietest spot." Usagi answered.

"We found this one the ground." Taiki dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out the piece of the black crystal.

"It flew off of Akumu when you guys fought the other day." Usagi added.

"She thinks it has something to do with Akumu just standing, waiting to be hit by your attack." Seiya answered.

"That was odd." Michiru nodded.

"I think she wants to be freed of Demando's power." Usagi took a look at the view of the city from the window. She frowned slightly.

"If that was true why is she trying to kill us?" Yaten demanded.

"The crystal has different effects on people." She added. The windows all of a sudden started shattering one by one. She quickly jumped back and covered her head from her the flying glass.

"Akumu." Princess Kakyuu glared.

"Quick transform." Usagi ordered.

**URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

**MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

**HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

"Why must you all keep trying?" Akumu shook her head as she floated to the ground.

"If you recall from last time we practically defeated you." Sailor Uranus spat with a small smirk.

"Please, like some wimpy girls like you dressed up in miniskirts could defeat me." Akumu snickered.

"Better get ready to eat your words." Sailor Neptune held out her hands and a violin magically appeared.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

"Water, that's all your attacks are?" Akumu snapped her fingers. Some glass shards floated in the air and formed together to created a thick wall of glass. The water crashed into the glass plane and disappeared.

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

"I didn't need your help." Sailor Neptune turned towards Healer, her blue-green eyes flashed dangerously.

"It sure looked like it." Sailor Star Healer shot back.

"Will you two stop it?" Usagi demanded. Akumu turned to face Usagi. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Kakyuu all exchanged looks.

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**SATR SERIOUS LASER**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Akumu quickly turned back around and watched as the attacks combined. She bowed her head and let the attack hit her square in the chest. Sailor Uranus held out her hand and her space sword appeared in her hands. She walked over to Akumu and gripped the sword tightly.

Akumu noticed it and lowered her head. "Go ahead and kill me. Please just kill me." She begged. Sailor Uranus raised her sword high above her head.

"Stop!" Usagi shouted. She ran over to Akumu and stood in front of her. "No one deserves to die."

"I do. I deserve to. Anything to free myself from him. Somebody please help me and kill me!"

**GALACTICA INFLATION**

Usagi quickly jumped out of the way as the attack landed in front of Akumu. She looked down at the charred marks on the floor and disappeared on the spot.

"She seemed so sad." Usagi muttered. Sailor Galaxia ran up to them with Chibi Chibi in her arms.

"What's going on here?" she panted. Chibi Chibi struggled out of her mothers grip and held onto Usagi's legs.

"Akumu came back. She wants us to kill her." Usagi answered while looking at the broken windows.

"Why?" Sailor Galaxia asked.

"She wants to break free of Demando's power." She answered.

--------------

"Were you able to get the crystal?" Akumu panted while entering Demando's throne room. He peered down at her from his chair.

"No, Ikuko was always with someone. She was never by herself." Demando shook his head.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she demanded.

"Doing what?" he got up off of his throne and walked over towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of her and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Why do want me as your minion?" Akumu tried again. "Why can't I live a normal life?"

"Because you have amazing powers and it needs to be under control." Demando answered and pressed a button on the arm of his chair. A long row of monitors appeared on a wall and he focused his attention to them. "I'm the only person who can do that."

"But why me?" she demanded.

"Because you're destined to do great things." Demando sighed. "That's why I had to take you." He added.


	16. Storming of the Dark Fortress

**Chapter 15: Storming of the Dark Fortress**

Princess Kakyuu sighed as she looked at the necklace resting in her hands. She traced he thumbs lightly over the star points. She brushed her long red hair back and looked up at the night sky.

"Why are you out here at this time of night?" Michiru asked while taking a seat next to the red head. She took off her shoes and socks and let her feet dangle in the water.

"Everyone kept telling me that the Tokyo Bay was a great place to go if you needed to think about something." Princess Kakyuu answered and placed the necklace back on her neck.

"That doesn't mean you had to come at night." She chuckled softly and looked down at the water surrounding her feet. She closed her eyes and laid down on the grass.

"They know where I am." Princess Kakyuu crossed her legs and rested her chin in her hands.

"That's a cool necklace." Michiru sat up and fingered the necklace around the red head's neck. She was scanning the different colored jewels until Princess Kakyuu reached up and took it off of her neck again.

"It was Stephie-chan's." she explained. "I gave it to her when she was born."

"I can't believe she was taken." Michiru shook her head. "I thought we had troubled paths. With the many fights and lives lost. This is worse."

"She's alive; I can feel it." Princess Kakyuu looked up at the night sky again. She looked at the many stars in the sky and frowned. "I just need to find her."

"Well if Demando was the one who took her he might know where she is." She got to her feet and stretched. She grabbed her socks and shoes and headed towards her car. Michiru gasped in pain as she fell to the ground as something hard hit her in the back. "What did you do that for?" she turned around to face Princess Kakyuu.

**KINMOKU STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

"What are you doing?" Michiru demanded as she struggled to her feet.

"I'm going to find her." Sailor Kakyuu explained while looking up at the sky again. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"What?" she asked. "You can't go by yourself." She added.

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

"Don't interfere." Sailor Kakyuu raised a hand up in the air. Her whole body glowed red and she disappeared on the spot.

"I need to tell everyone." Michiru ran down the docks towards her car.

--------------

"Demando, someone is trying to board the fortress." Akumu explained to him. "What would you like me to do with them?" she asked.

"..." Demando stayed silent as he watched the monitors intently. Hs ruby red eyes stayed fixed and he didn't blink at all.

"Demando-"she tried again.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Demando asked while watching the monitor change to a picture of Sailor Kakyuu. He grabbed a glass of wine and sipped it slowly.

"No." Akumu shook her head.

"Like someone you knew years ago." He tried again.

"I don't understand what that-"she started.

"Just go stop her." Demando waved her away. He smiled softly.

--------------

"She's been so down lately." Seiya frowned and sunk into the couch.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Usagi added. "She used to be so uplifting and her eyes used to sparkle." She added.

"Isn't it obvious?" Galaxia shook her head and slowly rocked her sleeping daughter in her arms. "Princess Kakyuu is still mourning over the loss of your sister." She added.

"It's not like she's dead." Yaten snapped. "Maybe she's closer than we think."

"Why did Demando take her in the first place?" Taiki wondered. "It just doesn't make any sense because he could have easily taken Princess Kakyuu or you." He nodded over towards Usagi.

"Well maybe Demando took her because she is supposed to save the world when she gets older." Galaxia suggested. "He probably thought that getting her out of the picture would help him take over Earth."

Usagi was about to add something but stopped when she heard a loud knock on the front door. She stood up and answered it. "Michiru, what's wrong?"

"It's Princess Kakyuu." Michiru panted as she entered the house. She turned towards the starlights with a look fill of regret. "She went to fight Demando alone."

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

--------------

Sailor Kakyuu tip toed down a long hallway. She was quietly breathing softly in hopes she wouldn't be found out.

"What are you doing here?" Akumu demanded. Sailor Kakyuu quickly turned around.

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Akumu held out her hand and the ball of energy stopped a couple of feet in front of her. With a small flick of a wrist she sent it back straight into Sailor Kakyuu's stomach.

Sailor Kakyuu slumped to the ground holding her stomach. She groaned in pain and slowly lifted her head. "Let me see your face."

Akumu took a step back. "Why?" she demanded.

"A couple of years ago I was taking care of a baby because her mother died after she was born." Sailor Kakyuu explained. "Demando took her from me and I'm trying to find her."

"You won't find her here." Akumu snapped. She held out her hand. She curled her fingers up until her thumb, pointer finger, and pinky was sticking out. "Almorde." Akumu chanted as a green energy ball floated in the empty space between her fingers.

Sailor Kakyuu gasped as her body started to glow green. She started to flail her arms and legs, anything to make sure she stayed on the ground. She gasped in pain as her arms and legs were suddenly snapped straight.

"Dispercio." Akumu released her bent fingers and the small green energy ball shot foreword. Sailor Kakyuu screamed as she flew up and hit the high ceiling. She grunted in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. She closed her eyes as she fell back to the floor.

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**SATR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

Akumu quickly jumped out of the way of the attacks. She watched silently as the three starlights ran over to their fallen princess. "Why are you so afraid of letting me see your face?" Sailor Kakyuu demanded.

"Why don't you show them?" Demando suggested while walking into the hallway.

"What?" Akumu turned around.

"Show her the face that has been plague her with nightmares." He smiled softly. "I want to see the pain in her eyes." He added.

"Yes sir." She nodded and tore off her cloak.

"It can't be." Sailor Star Fighter gasped in shock.

"That's impossible." Sailor Star Healer shook her head.

"Unbelievable." Sailor Star Maker whispered.

"My little one." Sailor Kakyuu cried. Sailor Star Shooter stood in front of them staring at them with dark cold eyes. The green from them disappeared and they were left with dark lifeless black.

At last Sailor Kakyuu had found her.


	17. Moon and Stars

**Chapter 16: Moon and Stars**

"You found her?" Michiru asked as everyone gathered back in Usagi's house. She gently held the sleeping Chibi Chibi in her arms to make sure she didn't wake up.

"Yeah, she's Akumu." Taiki answered while looking down at his hands.

"She was the one who plagued my dreams." Princess Kakyuu wiped some tears from her eyes. "Demando forced her too." She whispered.

"I can't believe we were fighting our own sister." Yaten rested his head in his hands.

"I can't believe she was this close to us and I couldn't feel it." Seiya shook his head and held onto Princess Kakyuu's hand for support. Usagi noticed that his blue eyes had faded to a dull shade.

"You must not be that close." Haruka cracked.

"What?" he snapped. Seiya climbed to his knees and glared down at the blonde. Michiru quickly grabbed a hold of her partners hand to stop her from rising up. Haruka quickly shook it off and climbed to her feet. She faced the starlight with a glare.

"Well you said it yourself; Stephie-chan only took a liking to Yaten." She replied. "Even that seems preposterous."

"What exactly are you saying?" Seiya demanded. He blinked and a few stray tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Usagi watched in silence.

"She's working on the side with the darkness right now." Haruka continued without baking down. "How do we know this is the way she's supposed to be?"

"Because she's one of us." Yaten snapped.

"I can't say I'm very fond of you." She shot back. "Ever since you came in the first place things have bee going bad. If it's anyone's fault she was kidnapped it was your princess's."

Princess Kakyuu looked down at the ground as she silently cried. Michiru handed Chibi Chibi to Galaxia and stood up. She grabbed a hold of Haruka's hand and started to pull her out of the room.

"Take that back." Seiya called after them. "Princess Kakyuu was only a kid when our mother died." He watched as Yaten gave his princess a hug.

"And she was chosen to take care of a baby?" Haruka broke free of Michiru's grasp. "She was your sister. Why didn't you take care of her?"

"I can't take this anymore." Seiya shook his head and headed for the door. He slipped his shoes on.

"Seiya?" Taiki called out.

"Just leave me alone." He muttered while opening the door.

"Seiya where are you going?" Usagi got up from her seat. Seiya paused at the door and took a deep breath before answering, fearing that he would break down in sobs.

"For a walk." Seiya answered and left.

"Why did you go and say that?" Michiru exploded. Hotaru and Setsuna raised their eyebrows in shock. They had never heard Michiru yell before unless it had to deal with their missions. "They are having a rough time as it is." She added.

"I'm just stating the truth." Haruka muttered.

"Does it look like it helped? They have different traditions than we do because they live on a different planet. You can't tease them about it." Setsuna joined in.

"We know you hate Seiya but when it comes to personal topics you can't turn them into your hatred for him." Hotaru added.

"I'm going to go and see if he's alight." Taiki got up.

"No," Usagi shook her head. "I want to go." She grabbed her coat and put on he shoes. "Where does he go when he wants to be along?"

"Probably the park. That has to be the quietest place here." He answered.

"Usagi, wait." Yaten climbed to his feet and headed over to her. He stooped a couple of fee t in front of her and looked down at the floor. "He's probably going to hate me for saying this...but...He's been thinking about you since we left to go back home...don't hurt him even more."

"I understand. "I'll be back soon." Usagi nodded and left.

--------------

"_Hey Stephie-chan...Why are you crying?"_

"_I was drawing a picture...for Fireball-hime...and then it blew away."_

"_To where?"_

"_Up there in that tree. And I'm too afraid to get it."_

"_It's no problem. I can get it."_

"_You can."_

"_Just stay down here and watch."_

"_What if you get stuck?"_

"_I won't."_

"_You got it...but now it's ruined."_

"_I'll help you draw another one."_

"_Really?"_

"_You bet."_

"_You're the best Seiya."_

--------------

Seiya let his tears fall freely as he looked down at the moons reflection in the water. He leaned against the bridges railing in the park. A soft breeze blew his hair softly around his face.

"Hey Seiya." Usagi whispered while resting her elbows on the bridge and looked down at the water along with him.

"Hey Usagi." Seiya quickly whipped his tears away.

"I understand why you left but you didn't have to-" she started.

"I just needed time to think." He interrupted and took a seat on the floor. Seiya rested his head in his hands and relaxed into Usagi's warmth. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly"...She didn't really hate me."

"Who?" Usagi questioned.

"Stephie-chan. We just argued a lot." Seiya explained. "It was our thing. But when she left Yaten and I started to argue. It was my way of getting over it." He added.

"Haruka doesn't know what she's talking about." She shook her head and tried to calm him down.

"But it still hurt." He snapped.

"I know." Usagi rubbed his back. "And we're going to save Stephie-chan. I promise." She whispered into his ear.

"Even if you can't transform?" Seiya asked.

"It doesn't matter if I can transform, I always keep my promises." She stood up and looked at the moon. A nice, soft smile was placed on her lips. Seiya wiped his eyes and stood up too.

"It just doesn't make any sense why everything important in my life has to leave." He admitted. "My mom, my sister, soon it will be everyone else."

"You're other sisters are here, and you still have your princess." Usagi reminded him and placed her hand in his. "And you have me." She added.

"But I thought you were with Mamoru-"Seiya started, a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"We broke up." She shrugged. "We haven't met eye to eye since you came back."

"Should I be happy?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, because someone else important came into your life. I'm not going to leave until this whole fight is over." Usagi smiled up at him and grabbed a hold of his second hand. "I'm going to stay by your side forever."

"I love you." Seiya whispered.

"I know...I love you too." She replied. She closed her eyes, stood on her tip toes and kissed him under the moon and the stars. His tears had finally stopped falling.


	18. Akumu’s Last Stand

**Chapter 17: Akumu's Last Stand**

"Seiya are you alright?" Princess Kakyuu jumped up when he and Usagi returned. She ran over to him and flung her arms around him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Seiya muttered and held her tightly. He softly rubbed her back.

"We worked out a plan of action." Hotaru informed them. "We're going to go and free your sister." She nodded.

"When?" he asked.

"As soon as possible." Taiki answered while standing up.

"I say we go right now." Yaten stood up as well.

"But not everyone is here." Setsuna shook her head.

"Well then we call them and tell us to meet in the park." Usagi confirmed.

"Are you sure you want to bring the Inners into this?" Haruka questioned.

"We're going to need all of the help we can get." She replied.

"But Usagi-"Michiru started.

"I don't care if they want my crystal." Usagi snapped. "They are sailor senshi and they still have to help me for as long as I live. They're coming." She fixed the two Outers with a glare.

"I'll go wake up Chibi-usa." Hotaru headed for the stairs.

"What do we do with Chibi Chibi?" Michiru questioned as she ran her hand along the small red head's cheek.

"My mom won't mind taking care of her." Usagi piped up. "She loves kids. She would be happy to help."

"What's going on?" Chibi-usa yawned while descending the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked at everyone sleepily.

"We're going to go and free Akumu." Her future mother answered while opening up her communication watch. "Listen up Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei we need your help..."

--------------

"Let's wait here." Usagi said as she took a seat under a giant cherry blossom tree. She sighed softly and looked up at the night sky. She frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Chibi-usa questioned while taking a seat next to her future mother.

"I'm scared." She answered.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Hotaru shook her head and smiled sympathetically.

"Yes I do." Usagi nodded softly. "I'm afraid one of you might not come back. I'm afraid that Akumu will never break from the darkness holding her. I'm afraid that the inners and I will never be friends again. I'm just...afraid." she shrugged.

"It's alright to be scared. Just don't let it control you." Princess Kakyuu replied. "That's how darkness finds a way to take over people." She added.

"I just hope this nightmare is over soon." She smiled. "Although I'm kidding myself because we have a long fight ahead of us."

"It's about time you showed up." Haruka spat as the Inners headed into the park. Usagi shot her a warning glance and shook her head. Artemis jumped off of Minako's shoulder and nuzzled Luna's cheek.

"Everyone transform and get ready to depart." Usagi ordered.

"Are you sure we should just rush in?" Yaten cocked his head to the side.

"Demando will find out either way. He's really smart. I just want to get in, save Akumu and get out." she replied and took a step back as everyone pulled out their henshin wands, broaches, and head microphones.

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER**

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER**

**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER**

**URANUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER**

**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER**

**FIGHTER STAR POWER**

**HEALER STAR POWER**

**MAKER STAR POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**All: MAKE UP!**

"You know what to do." Usagi nodded. Everyone gathered into a circle with Usagi in the center. She held onto Luna and Artemis as everyone else gathered hands and focused their powers.

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER**

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER**

**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER**

**URANUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER**

**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER**

**FIGHTER STAR POWER**

**HEALER STAR POWER**

**MAKER STAR POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**All: Sailor Teleport!**

--------------

"The sailor senshi are heading here." Emerald explained while lightly fanning her face. "What would you like me to do about them Demando?" she questioned.

"They only came for one person," Demando looked at the computer screens closely. "...and she is slowly losing it." He smirked.

"I know. It's kind of funny actually. She has stated talking to herself and began splitting from good to bad it's hilarious." Emerald threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"Silence Emerald." He snapped.

"Yes sir." She immediately sobered up.

"Go and get Sapphire and Rubeus." Demando ordered. "I want you three to go and toughen up Akumu before her fight."

"Yes master." Emerald bowed low and left.

--------------

"How long until we get there?" Usagi questioned while looking out at the Earth below. Her eyes brightened slightly at the beauty of the planet.

"Not much longer now." Sailor Kakyuu answered.

"So what happens after this?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Star Maker questioned.

"Say we do save their sister...is she one of us?" Sailor Uranus nodded towards the starlights but kept hr gaze towards Usagi.

"She's a sailor senshi. We all have the same goal." Usagi answered. "It doesn't matter if you like it or not we all have the same destiny." She added while sending a look over towards the Inner senshi. It was then she noticed that Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus all had a guilt and forlorn look on their faces.

--------------

Akumu grunted in pain as she collapsed to the ground. Sapphire, Rubeus, and Emerald snickered above her as she struggled to stand back up. "Why are you doing this?" she muttered.

"Those sailor senshi are coming to take you back with them." Sapphire spat.

"It's Demando's orders to toughen you up." Emerald snickered.

"And now that you're so weak we can put this on you." Rubeus pulled a piece of the dark crystal from behind his back. Emerald and Sapphire quickly grabbed a hold of Akumu's arms and held her still. Rubeus brushed his hair away from his forehead and revealed a third eye. Akumu became entranced at the sight of it and didn't notice him press the dark crystal hard onto her forehead.

--------------

"This is it." Sailor Kakyuu explained as the sailor senshi took their first steps onto the space craft. "The Dark Fortress."

"There are millions of hallways." Sailor Galaxy muttered while looking down each one. They all were dark at the very end.

"How are we going to find her here?" Sailor Chibi Moon questioned with a look of worry on her face.

"He did this on purpose." Sailor Pluto leaned on her staff. "Demando is just making Akumu wait until some of us find her to attack."

"Now that she is half revived Demando doesn't want her anymore." Sailor Saturn added.

"What if he planned it?" Sailor Star Healer questioned.

"We can't worry about that right now. We need to find her." Sailor Kakyuu shook her head and headed down a hallway.

"I'll come with you." Usagi ran after her.

"She looks so worried." Sailor Star Fighter muttered as he watched his princess disappear down a dark hallway.

"Can you blame her?" Sailor Star Maker questioned.

"I guess we're in a group." Sailor Star Healer shrugged and headed down the same hallway. She desperately wanted to catch up to her princess. The other two starlights nodded towards each other and followed their sibling.

"I guess it's us now." Sailor Venus said as the Outer senshi turned towards them. Sailor Galaxy bit her lip while looking down the hallway that the starlights had just disappeared in. She slowly backed up into a second hallway and disappeared from sight.

"Let's go," Sailor Uranus led the way down a third hallway. Everyone else followed her silently.

"Where did Sailor Galaxy go?" Sailor Chibi Moon questioned.

--------------

"Sailor Kakyuu slow down." Usagi panted.

"I can't slow down." Sailor Kakyuu called over her shoulder. "I need to find her." She panted.

"You're been searching for her for years-"Usagi started.

"But I'm finally close to her." Sailor Kakyuu cried and collapsed onto her ground. She landed on her knees and wrapped her arms around her self as her tears fell to the floor.

"That doesn't mean you can rush into things and possibly get injured in the process." Usagi kneeled on the ground next to her. "I understand how you feel." She added.

"How?" Sailor Kakyuu demanded.

"Back when I first fought Demando he took Chibi-usa from me. I felt lost without her. I didn't really care for her at first but I never realized how much she meant to me." Usagi admitted. "I almost killed myself trying to get her back. Slow down and think things rationally."

"Thank you Usagi." She smiled.

"No problem." Usagi shrugged.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help us search for her?" Sailor Star Healer shouted while running past them.

"She senses Akumu." Sailor Star Maker explained while continuing to run.

"Let's go." Sailor Star Fighter pulled Usagi to her feet.

--------------

Sailor Galaxy panted as she kept turning different corner and came across more hallways. She wiped her forehead free of sweat and slowed to a walk.

"Why hasn't he actually tried to attack us?" she muttered to herself while coming across a dark room. She paused in the doorway and slowly stepped inside. Sailor Galaxy walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

A soft glowing light emitted from the center of the room. She walked over to it and noticed that beneath a dome of glass as an old ratty book. Sailor Galaxy lifted the lid and ran a finger over the cover of the book.

"The History behind the Stars and Kinmoku." She read to herself. Sailor Galaxy grabbed the book and placed the glass back in place before exiting the room.

--------------

"Why did Usagi run off like that?" Diana asked while holding onto Sailor Chibi Moon's shoulder tightly. "She could be hurt really badly."

"Usagi can take care of herself." Luna answered from Sailor Saturn's shoulder. "She's gotten a lot wiser." She added.

"She wishes." Sailor Mars muttered from underneath her breath.

"I had just about enough of you." Sailor Venus shouted. Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow in silent shock. The rest of the sailor senshi stopped walking and watched the argument unfold.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"We never wanted to go against Usagi." Sailor Mercury jumped in. "But now that we did we regret it."

"You're the only person here who wants her crystal." Sailor Jupiter added. "You even made her and Mamoru break up. What's going to happen to Chibi-usa now?" she questioned.

"This is apart of our plan remember?" Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"What plan?" Sailor Neptune cocked her head to the side. The whole ship started to shake violently. Sailor Chibi Moon was rocked back into a wall and she fell to the ground. Sailor Saturn and Pluto stuck their staffs into the ground and held onto them tightly to stop themselves from shaking.

"No time to explain, we need to get to everyone else and fast." Sailor Mercury had her Mercury computer and glasses on again.

--------------

"Look, it's the end of the tunnel." Usagi pointed at the bright light at the end of the hallway. The sailor starlights ran as fast as they could towards the end. They panted as they reached the next room.

The room was really big with 4 different paths leading away from it. The ceiling was really high and stained glass windows showered the room in different colors. "Look out!" Sailor Star Healer shouted while pushing Usagi out of the way.

A big energy blast shot at them and crashed into the wall opposite of them. The whole ship started to shake hard. Usagi backed up till her she felt a wall behind her back. She slid down to the ground and waited until the shaking stopped.

"Akumu." Sailor Star Maker spat as she walked into the room.

"We're here to take you with us." Sailor Kakyuu struggled to her feet.

"Who said I wanted to go with you?" Akumu rasped out. Her black, lifeless eyes cut coldly at the red head.

"What's that on her forehead?" Sailor Star Fighter whispered while eyeing the glittery center piece on her forehead.

"Another piece of the dark crystal." Usagi answered.

"She has two pieces inside of her." Sailor Mercury answered. "They are surging her with power." She added.

"Where are they located?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned as everyone else ran into the room. Sailor Galaxy ran over to Usagi and handed her the book.

"Hold onto this with your life." She muttered.

"On her forehead and directly underneath her right shoulder blade." Sailor Mercury answered while putting her computer away.

"Then we'll force them out of her." Sailor Uranus pulled out her sword.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTAR**

Akumu quickly moved out of the way. She ran over to Sailor Uranus at blinding speed. She grabbed her by the neck and tossed her over her shoulder like a rag doll.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

**MOON SPRIAL HEAT ATTACK**

**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION**

**MARS FLAME SNIPER**

**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY**

**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK**

Akumu held out her hand. She curled its fingers up until her thumb, pointer finger, and pinky was sticking out. "Almorde." Akumu chanted as a green energy ball floated in the empty space between her fingers. "Dispercio." She released her bent fingers and the small green energy ball shot foreword. All of the sailor senshi screamed as they were hurtled backwards into the wall.

**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN**

Akumu had a startled look on her face as the chain wrapped around her body tightly. She struggled to break free from the chains but the more she struggled the faster her energy was drained.

Usagi opened the book in her hands and looked at a brief synopsis of Sailor Star Shooter. "Her number one weakness is love because she never had someone to love herself." She whispered. "That's it. Sailor Kakyuu, you're the only one who can get through to her."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Kakyuu grunted while standing up.

"If it's true that Sailor Star Shooter can't stand love your love will be able to stop the dark crystal." Usagi explained. "She's getting weaker already."

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**GALACTICA INFLATION**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Akumu screamed in pain as all of the attacks collided with her body. She slumped to her knees while shaking violently. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep conscience.

"I don't mean to hurt you." Sailor Kakyuu said softly while walking towards the fallen warrior. "I care about you too much." She continued.

"Stay away from me." Akumu shouted.

"I can't." she shook her head.

Akumu started to glow black. She screamed and threw her head back. The darkness enveloped the whole room. She panted as the energy left her body. Sailor Kakyuu walked right up to Akumu, she was glowing bright red.

"I love you my little one." Sailor Kakyuu muttered while reaching out and lightly touching the dark crystal pressed on Akumu's forehead. The red light pushed the darkness away and the other sailor senshi watched in silence as the dark crystal fell off of her forehead.

Venus's binds broke apart. Akumu looked up and Sailor Kakyuu noticed that a little bit of green had returned in them. Akumu grabbed a hold of Sailor Uranus's sword and placed the tip up to her shoulder blade. She winced in pain as she dragged the tip across the skin.

A few drops of blood fell to the ground. Akumu dropped the sword and started to dig her fingers into the wound. After a couple of seconds she pulled out a thick piece of the black crystal. She threw it to the ground and Sailor Kakyuu crushed it into pieces.

"Sailor Chibi Moon, make her pure again." Sailor Kakyuu took a step back.

**MOON SPRIAL HEAT ATTACK**

Akumu stood still and let the warm light fill her up. The darkness from her eyes disappeared completely and they were bright green. Her uniform had changed into Starla's civilian clothes. She smiled softly and collapsed into Sailor Kakyuu's arms.

"I can't believe it." Sailor Saturn gasped as all of the sailor senshi gathered around. "She's Starla."

"She's back." Sailor Kakyuu tugged the necklace off of her neck and placed it around the fallen girl.

"Stephie-chan's back." Sailor Star Fighter smiled. Usagi reached up and wiped a stray tear off of her cheek and held her tight.

--------------

"The sailor senshi succeeded." Emerald said softly as she entered Demando's thrown room.

"I know." Demando answered softly. He looked at the many monitors in front of him and screamed with anger. He threw the glass of wine and watched it shatter at his feet.

"There's one more thing." She continued. Demando raised an eyebrow as he watched Emerald walk over to him. He listened closely as she whispered into his ear.

"They took the book?" he shouted.

--------------

"How's she doing?" Princess Kakyuu asked as Usagi closed her bedroom door behind her. Hotaru exited a few seconds later.

"She's still asleep and she's recovering slowly." Hotaru explained while wiping her hands on a cloth. "Stephie-chan will be just fine." She smiled.

"You do know that Demando will do anything to get her back, right?" Usagi turned towards the red head.

"Yes, I do know." Princess Kakyuu nodded while leaning against the hallway wall. "And Stephie-chan had better be careful from now on. I don't want to lose her again." She added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I decided to add Stephie-chan Kou's bio to the end of this chapter because she will become one of the key points to this story.**

**Japanese Name: **Kousei Kou

**Name Meaning: **Star

**Royal Name: **Neo Queen Saphiria

**English Name: **Stephanie

**Nickname: **Stephie-chan

**D.O.B: **September 16th 1991

**Age: **16

**Zodiac Sign: **Virgo

**Height:** 5'5

**Weight:** 135  
**Blood Type: **O positive

**Hobby:** Sing, dance, ice skating

**Club Membership:**Dance team  
**Favorite Food: **Spaghetti

**Least Favorite Food: **Squash and Lasagna

**Favorite School Subject:**English and Art**  
****Least Favorite School Subject: **History**  
****Has Trouble With:**Cute things**  
****Band Responsibilities:**Starla (solo artist)

**Senshi Name: **Sailor Star Shooter  
**Henshin Phrase:**Shooter Star Power, Make up!

**Attack:** Star Meteor Shower

**Appearance: **Stephie-chan Kou is sixteen years old, standing at five feet five inches weighing 135 pounds. She has long black hair with many streaks of green. She has bright green eyes and has a mole on her right cheek. Almost every piece of her clothing is green. She mainly wears shorts or skirts with tank tops. She accompanies the look with a shrunken jean jacket. Stephie-chan is very athletic. She dances and is on the ice skating team. She is often viewed as a girly girl but she is both that and a tomboy.


	19. Distrust

**Chapter 18: Distrust**

Stephie-chan slowly opened her eyes and held her head in pain. She groaned and slowly sat up in the bed. She looked around in disgust at all of the pink and rabbits in the room. She then noticed a blonde sleeping against the bed. She leaned over and gentle poked her.

Usagi stirred and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and turned towards Stephie-chan. "Oh good you're up." She smiled and turned so she was facing the injured senshi. "How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"Who are you?" Stephie-chan cocked her head to the side. She winced in slight pain and reached up to rub the aching muscle.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." Usagi explained while climbing to her feet. She walked over to her dresser and undid the buns in her hair. She started to comb out her hair.

"That explains all of the rabbits in here." She slowly scanned the room. Stephie-chan kicked the covers off of her body and swung her legs to the floor. Usagi quickly raced over to her side as she swayed back and fourth.

"I'm a friend of your brothers." Usagi replied.

"My brothers?" Stephie-chan blinked rapidly and raised an eyebrow. "I only have sisters." She climbed to her feet and brushed the blonde off of her.

"I'll explain that later." She shrugged and refastened her hair. "Everyone is waiting downstairs." Usagi put down her brush and headed for the door. She paused and turned to see Stephie-chan watching her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why are you taking care of me when I attacked your friends?" she questioned while slowly making her way towards the door. Usagi smiled sincerely.

"Because it doesn't matter if you are evil or not." She shook her head. "I help anyone in trouble." She answered and placed an arm around her shoulders to help her out of the room.

"Thank you Usagi." Stephie-chan whispered. Usagi nodded and helped her walk down the stairs. All movement in the living room ceased when they came into view. Princess Kakyuu started to cry softly and Taiki tried to comfort her. "Hotaru can you heal her anymore?" she questioned while setting the injured senshi into a chair.

"No problem." Hotaru nodded. She pressed her pointer finger on Stephie-chan's forehead and closed her eyes. Her fingers started to glow a soft purple. "There you go." She smiled softly while pulling her fingers away.

"Much better." Stephie-chan took off her bandages on her head with a sigh of relief. She stopped and eyed her sisters...or in this case, brothers. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" she cocked her head to the side.

"We came to this planet disguised as men trying to find Princess Kakyuu. We were under the alias of the Three Lights. All of our songs had a secret message to try and find her

"Can you change back to girls?" she questioned.

"I know we can when we transform but we haven't ever tried to change back in civilian form." Taiki answered while handing Princess Kakyuu a tissue.

"That would be strange on account that Seiya has feelings for Usagi." Hotaru added. Seiya closed his eyes and waited for Stephie-chan to say something. She remained silent. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that she was paying more attention to the necklace around her neck than him.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Seiya questioned. Stephie-chan blinked and looked up.

"What do you want me to say?" she shrugged. You're in love. I don't care if it's with another woman." She answered softly.

"Princess you can stop crying now." Yaten handed her another tissue. "She's safe with us." He added while wiping away a tear.

"It's just that she's grown so much and I missed it." Princess Kakyuu answered and threw the tissues away. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Stephie-chan smiling softly at her.

"I'm here now." She explained. "You can stop worrying." She added. Princess Kakyuu hugged her tightly. Stephie-chan closed her eyes to take in the warmth.

"Haruka just called." Usagi explained while re-entering the room. "She wants to meet us in the park for brunch." She added.

"What can I change into?" Stephie-chan questioned while looking down at the nightgown she was wearing.

"I can help you with that." Chibi-usa said while walking into the room with Galaxia, and Chibi Chibi behind her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you guys look alike?" she pointed to the pink haired girl and then over to Usagi.

"We'll explain it later along with many other things." Usagi replied. Chibi Chibi noticed the newcomer and mentioned for her mother to put her down. Galaxia watched in amazement as Chibi Chibi ran over to Stephie-chan and mentioned for her to pick her up.

"What does she want?" Stephie-chan looked down at the small red head smiling up at her.

"She wants you to pick her up." Galaxia answered while watching with a smile.

"I'm not good with kids." She shook her head. Chibi Chibi's smile immediately turned to a frown. She closed her eyes and started to make small whimpering sounds.

"She's going to cry if you don't." Galaxia warned.

"Alright." Stephie-chan rolled her eyes and picked the small red head and started to rock her softly. Chibi Chibi immediately smiled.

"That's interesting." Galaxia whispered.

"I told you there was more to her." Yaten answered.

"I can't believe Usagi took a liking to her just like that." Haruka spat as she watched Michiru set out a giant picnic blanket.

"That's Usagi for you." Setsuna answered while taking a seat on the ground. "She can find the good in everyone." She added. "You of all people should know that. She was the one who saved the world and brought Hotaru back from being taken over by Mistress 9."

"She used to be apart of Demando's team." Haruka reminded them. "Why should we trust her?" she demanded.

"Because she's converted back to good." Michiru answered simply.

"For how long?" she questioned. Michiru sent her a look and opened her mouth to reply. She quickly shut it again with a sigh.

"Here they come." Michiru nodded over her shoulder. Haruka rolled her eyes and took a seat on the ground. "Take a seat everyone." She smiled brightly.

"May you please pass me a napkin for Chibi Chibi?" Galaxia held out her hand while taking a seat on the ground. She sat Chibi Chibi next to her and handed the red head a picture book. Chibi Chibi became so interested in the book that she squirmed every time Galaxia tried to tuck the napkin into her shirt.

"All of this looks so good." Usagi clasped her hands together and looked hungrily at all of the food. Michiru giggled slightly. She quickly regained composure and waited for her turn to get a portion of food.

"Where's Stephie-chan?" Setsuna broke the silence.

"She's over there." Chibi-usa pointed out. Stephie-chan was sitting underneath a big cherry blossom tree. Her legs were pressed to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"I wonder what's wrong." Hotaru muttered before biting into an apple.

"She's afraid of your opinions of her." Princess Kakyuu answered. Michiru shot Haruka a small look and then turned away when Galaxia offered her a plate full of food.

"I'll go talk to her." Yaten climbed to his feet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the tree above his sibling. "Aren't you hungry?" he questioned.

"Not really." Stephie-chan muttered while shaking her head. "They wouldn't want me to eat with them anyway."

"Who? The Outers?" he took a seat next to her and kicked off his shoes. "I understand what you mean. They didn't like us when we first came. Actually Haruka still doesn't." he chuckled softly. "But you shouldn't let that get to you. They might change their minds."

"Doubt it." She looked up at the sky in silence.

"Don't worry about them." Yaten shook his head. "Other people here care about you." He reminded her.

"Fine." Stephie-chan got up and handed her brother his shoes. The two walked in silence back to the picnic blanket. "May someone pass me a burger please?" she questioned while taking a seat in between Usagi and Princess Kakyuu. "What?" she snapped when she noticed Haruka watching her. "You have a problem?"

"I don't know about anyone else but it seems strange how you were able to convert back to good so easily." Haruka answered stiffly and took a quick drink of her soda.

"Haruka." Michiru hissed.

"No, she's just expressing her opinion." Stephie-chan held out her hand to silence the blue haired girl. She turned to Haruka with a small glare. "And now I'm going to express mine."

"Here we go." Taiki muttered before taking a bit out of his burger. Yaten and Seiya watched in anticipation.

"I don't need a cross dressing, gender confused female telling me about my own problem." Stephie-chan spat. "I understand why you hate me but I'm free of the black crystals control now." She added.

"So you say." Haruka shot back with a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"You could easily be lying about you being free of the crystals power." Haruka answered as if it were obvious. "You could be under it's powers right now, trying to find our weaknesses and then you can destroy us one by one."

"Haruka, knock it off." Michiru demanded.

"...You're afraid aren't you?" Stephie-chan smiled softly.

"Of what?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Of losing her." She nodded over to Michiru. "You have a relationship with her and will do anything to keep her safe. Including Usagi." Stephie-chan smirked at the shocked look on the blonde's face. "Don't look so surprised. I can read people easily and you are as easy to read as a kindergarten level book. You can hate me for all of the things I've done but you can't hate me just for me." She added. "I'm going to be helping you all until Demando and the rest of the darkness is gone and only light shines through. So you'd better get used to it."

"Whether you like it or not Haruka you need to accept any help when it comes our way." Luna piped up.

"Luna has a point." Galaxia added quietly. The wind had picked up harshly. Everyone immediately looked up at the sky trying to locate the on coming storm. Stephie-chan turned around.

"He's coming." She muttered while pointing up at the sky. The clouds darkened while forming together above one location. "Judging by those clouds...he'll be at Shakujii Park." She added.

"Let's go everyone." Chibi-usa climbed to her feet. Haruka helped Michiru up and noticed that Stephie-chan had pulled out her head mic.

"She's coming too?" she snapped.

"We'll settle this later." Stephie-chan rolled her eyes. "Right now, I'm going to help you all save protect Sailor Moon." She added.

**SHOOTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

"You can come if you want." Sailor Star Shooter snapped and ran out of the park.

"Did you see those scars on her back?" Setsuna muttered.

"She's going to need help." Michiru pulled out her henshin wand.

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER**

**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER**

**URANUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**FIGHTER STAR POWER**

**HEALER STAR POWER**

**MAKER STAR POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**All: MAKE UP!**


	20. Uranus vs Star Shooter

**Chapter 19: Uranus vs. Star Shooter**

"Welcome back, Star Shooter." Emerald smirked as she watched her run into the clearing.

"Enough talk Emerald." Sailor Star Shooter stopped in front of the blonde haired woman and held up her fists. "If you're here to fight then let's fight." She snapped.

"As much as I'd like to I'm not here to fight you." Emerald waved her fan around quickly. "...He is." She pointed towards the woods. A guy with shot black hair stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were black and he had a piece of the black crystal on his forehead. He was carrying a sword and was covered in armor.

"You don't look that tough." Sailor Star Shooter snickered and pulled out her Star Yell.

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

The guy swung his sword and cut the attack in half. He smiled softly as he watched it disappear. Sailor Star Shooter watched in disbelief.

"Star Shooter, you shouldn't run off like that." Sailor Kakyuu scolded her as the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi gasped.

"Who?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned.

"Chiba Mamoru, he was Usagi's boyfriend." Sailor Uranus answered. "They were going to rule the Moon Kingdom until _he_..._she_ came along." She pointed over towards Sailor Star Fighter.

"He is now called Youkai." Emerald explained.

"I don't care what his name is." Sailor Star Shooter snapped. "He's going down." She charged at him. Youkai gripped his sword tighter and charged towards her. She smirked and quickly kicked at him. The sword flew out of his hand and landed on the ground a couple of feet away.

**STAR METEOR SHOW-**

Youkai quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of Sailor Star Shooter by the neck. She gasped for breath as he slowly started to tighten his grip.

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Youkai quickly pushed Sailor Star Shooter to the ground and quickly jumped out of the way. He picked up his sword and swung it through the air. It collided on the ground. The ground then started splitting apart and the many pieces flew towards the sailor senshi.

**SILENT WALL**

"Thanks a lot Saturn." Sailor Chibi Moon smiled graciously.

"We could also use your help." She lowered her staff and grasped it tightly in her hands.

"I can't." she shook her head. "He's my dad...at least he used to be." She muttered.

**GALACTICA INFLATION**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UETERUS**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

Youkai started spinning the sword up above his head. The faster he swung it the more the wind started to pick up.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

Youkai held the handle of the sword and slammed the tip of the sword into the ground. Dirt in the form of the dragon rose up and shot foreword toward the sailor senshi.

**WORLD SHAKING**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**DEAD SCREAM**

The dragon blasted through the attacks and knocked the sailor senshi off of their feet. Sailor Star Shooter climbed back up and charged towards Youkai again. She kept getting knocked to the ground but she kept jumping back up and tried to attack him over and over again.

The dragon, which had now weakened, turned back around and aimed for Sailor Star Shooter. Sailor Uranus sat up.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER **

The dragon was reduced to pieces of dirt in a matter seconds. The dirt settled back onto the ground. Youkai smirked softly.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face once and for all." Sailor Star Shooter climbed to her feet again. She raised her hand in the air and a star fell down from the sky.

**SCATTERING STARS**

Sailor Star Shooter jumped up in the air. She spun in a circle and threw the stars down at Youkai's feet. He watched silently as the stars lay completely still on the ground. He looked up at Sailor Star Shooter with a smile but soon screamed in pain as the stars popped up out of the ground and started to cut his body.

"Try and survive this." Sailor Star Shooter pulled out her star yell.

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

**SPACE SWORD BLASTAR**

"What are you doing?" Sailor Star Shooter demanded as Sailor Uranus placed her sword on her shoulder.

"You're not hurting him. I'm not going to sit here and let you beat him up." Sailor Uranus snapped. "He's the future ruler of the moon kingdom."

"Not anymore he isn't." she shot back while panting slightly. "He's under the dark crystals spell."

"We can still find a way to save him." Sailor Uranus shook her head. "Chibi Moon, purify him." She ordered.

**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK**

"The crystal won't come off by itself." Sailor Star Shooter smirked softly. "You need something to jar your memory." Her smirk faded and it was replaced with a glare and a frown. "And if I need to weaken him to do that then I will."

"Not while I'm here." Sailor Uranus took her sword off of her shoulder and aimed it at Sailor Star Shooter's neck.

"I've had just about enough of you." Sailor Star Shooter shook with anger. "You've been rude to my family and me. I'm not going to stand here and listen to anymore of it."

"Well if you stay here you'd better get used to it." Sailor Uranus replied. Sailor Star Shooter charged at Sailor Uranus. She clenched her fists and drew her arm back ready to strike. Lighting struck the ground and she quickly jumped out of the way.

"Listen up sailor senshi," Emerald held the injured Youkai in her arms. "Demando will rule the planet. And he will have Tsukino Usagi as his queen." She looked over at Usagi. "We'll be back." She vowed and disappeared.

"Now we can settle this. No attacks or weapons." Sailor Star Shooter wiped her forehead and sent Sailor Uranus a glare. "Just plain old fist fight."

"Star Shooter stop." Sailor Kakyuu pleaded.

"No, I fight for what I believe in." Star Shooter never took her eyes off of her target. "And if it means defeating another senshi to gain her respect then that's the way it has to be." She screamed and charged forward.

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

Sailor Star Shooter easily out ran the attacks and continued to run towards Sailor Uranus. She swung out her fist and Sailor Uranus caught it easily. She sent a punch towards Sailor Star Shooter's stomach but she quickly spun around and kicked the blond straight into the abs.

Sailor Uranus gasped in pain and slumped to the ground.

**SCATTERING STARS**

**STAER METEOR SHOWER**

"Star Shooter, she's had enough." Sailor Star Fighter ran over and struggled to pull her sister away.

"Not yet." Sailor Star Shooter growled. Star Fighter watched in shock when she noticed that Star Shooter's eyes changed to a dark red and her two canine teeth had grown to actually look like fangs. "She needs to be annihilated." She pushed Star Fighter away and tore off her right glove.

Sailor Star Shooters nails had grown a lot longer. She slashed down at Sailor Uranus.

**SILENCE GALIVE SURPRISE**

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

Sailor Star Shooter quickly jumped out of the way. She glared at the Outer senshi defending the fallen warrior. She suddenly gasped and collapsed to the ground. Stars formed over her body and she was transformed back to her civilian form.

"I wonder what that was about." Chibi-usa muttered as everyone de-transformed. Michiru leaned down by Haruka's side as Hotaru tended to her wounds.

"Look at her side." Usagi pointed at the skin shown underneath the ripped shirt. Princess Kakyuu pushed the material aside and saw a long scratch mark. It was slightly glowing silver.

"It's glowing." Princess Kakyuu cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"So is the full moon." Yaten looked up at the sky. The moon was indeed glowing brighter than it usually did.


	21. Forgivness

**Chapter 20: Forgiveness**

"How is she doing?" Michiru asked while leaning against Haruka's bed. She grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and ran her cheek across it.

"She should be fine after a couple of hours of rest." Hotaru answered while changing her bandages.

"I can't believe Star Shooter would attack her like that." Michiru spat furiously. She had subconsciously tightened her grip on her partners and.

"It wasn't Star Shooter." Hotaru muttered.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna questioned.

"She changed...into some animal or something." She explained. "Her teeth and nails had grown and her eyes turned red."

"Why are you standing up for her?" Michiru demanded.

"She's been taken over by the darkness for years. Her minds messed up or something. Did you see all of those scars on her back? She just needs to adjust." Hotaru explained. "I understand why you hate her but she has had a troubled past. You can't blame her for that."

Michiru was about to answer but was interrupted when he door bell rang. Everyone sat in silence to see if it was a delivery man. The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Setsuna got up from her seat by the bed and left the room. The person at the door started to knock instead. "I'm coming." She called out and opened the door. There stood Stephie-chan with her arms full of flowers and chocolates.

"Hey, I came to see how Haruka was doing." She muttered and handed Setsuna the gifts.

"Come on in. She's in her room." Setsuna stepped aside to let the starlight through. Stephie-chan slowly entered the house and took off her shoes. Setsuna lead her up the stairs and into the injured woman's room.

"You're awake." Setsuna smiled as she saw Haruka sitting straight up in her bed. Haruka smiled and then caught notice of Stephie-chan in the doorway and immediately frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka demanded. Stephie-chan flinched at her outburst but didn't leave the room.

"I came to apologize." She whispered.

"I don't want to hear it." Haruka snapped.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to explain." Stephie-chan pleaded.

"No way." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can hate me all you want but I have a lot of stuff to explain and apologize about." She took a seat next to the bed. "Please?"

Haruka looked down at her and noticed the hurt and the pain hidden behind her green eyes. She felt her anger melt away. "Fine, go ahead." Stephie-chan took a deep breath and started.

"I can only remember parts of my time with him, but what I'll always remember is that Demando is a monster. I don't remember when I was taken but he treated me nicely until I turned 8." She explained softly. "He started to have Sapphire and Emerald and Rubeus to attack me at any chance they had. "I was weak and he wanted to toughen me up."

"After he had them beat me he put me to work." Stephie-chan continued. "If I complained or I went to slow I would get whipped. It explains all of the scars on my back."

"What about the marking on your stomach?" Hotaru interrupted.

"This?" she questioned when she lifted up her shirt and pointed to a small scar. Hotaru nodded and softly traced the scar. "It's from a bear scratch."

"Why did you turn into an animal?" Setsuna questioned. "When we were fighting your nails grew, your teeth grew into fangs, and your eyes turned red." She added. Stephie-chan nodded and lowered her shirt.

"It's from the scratch. Demando didn't think that having humans hitting me would toughen me up. He would use animals and forced me to hide in the woods and had the animals hunt me down." Stephie-chan started to rub the scar subconsciously over her shirt. "He would sometimes keep me in the woods for days and not bring me back into the ship until I was half dead."

"That's awful." Michiru gasped.

"It gets worse." She chuckled softly. "One of the bears that attacked me was...enhanced."

"What do you mean enhanced?" Haruka muttered.

"It was given all of these injections and medicines and stuff to make it more powerful." Stephie-chan answered. "When it scratched me it was a full moon. I turned into an animal and went to attack Demando. I lose conscious of what I'm doing."

"But why did you attack Haruka?" Hotaru asked.

"Because she was my enemy at the time. I only go after things that are a threat to me." She explained while standing up. "I wanted to apologize for everything because it's the right thing to do."

"Apology not accepted." Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and relaxed into the pillow behind her. Stephie-chan's jaw dropped as she jumped to her feet.

"What?" she demanded. "I just explained to you everything that has happened to me and why and you still can't accept my apology?"

"I can't accept your apology because I can't trust you." Haruka shook her head.

"What do I have to do to show you that I'm pure and I'm here to help?" Stephie-chan asked. It was then she realized she was shaking and close to tears. She quickly reached up and wiped her eyes to make sure she didn't cry in front of them.

"You want to help?" Haruka sat up again. She winced in pain and Michiru grabbed onto her hand. "Leave, take your family and go back home."

"Why do you hate my family so much?" Stephie-chan whispered.

"Because they ruin everything." Haruka spat. "Who knows what's going to happen to us in the future now that Mamoru and Usagi broke up."

"You can only blame this on the change of someone's heart. Not me and my family." Stephie-chan shook with anger. "I don't know what I have to do and I don't care. I'm going to find a way to gain your loyalty." She stormed out of the room.

"Wait." Hotaru called out. Stephie-chan walked back into the room. She climbed to her feet and walked over to the starlight. Without warning, Hotaru reached out and gave her a hug. "I forgive you." She muttered.

"I forgive you too." Setsuna smiled.

"Me too." Michiru nodded.

"I'm aiming for someone else to accept it but thanks." Stephie-chan smiled and broke free of her grasp. She sent them all one last look and left.

"Haruka do you have to be so difficult?" Michiru turned back towards the blonde haired girl. She quickly regretted what she said because Haruka was lying their trying hard not to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I forgive you Stephie-chan." Haruka whispered.


	22. Visions and Realizations

**Chapter 21: Visions and Realizations**

"So what would you guys like for dinner?" Ikuko asked as she walked into the living room while wiping her hands free of water.

"How about spaghetti?" Galaxia questioned as she watched Chibi Chibi play with some toys that Ikuko had lent them.

"Sounds great." Ikuko nodded.

"Spaghetti." Chibi Chibi threw her hands in the air and started to giggle.

"Chibi Chibi seems to like the idea." Princess Kakyuu smiled. Everyone turned their attention to the front door as Stephie-chan entered the house. She closed the door behind her and placed her shoes by the door. "Where did you go?" she asked

"I just went for a walk." Stephie-chan muttered. Princess Kakyuu got up and gave her a soft hug but Stephie-chan was too distracted to hug her back. She just stood their and waited to be released. "When's dinner?" she asked.

"In 30 minutes." Ikuko answered while heading back into the kitchen. "We're having spaghetti."

"May I help?" Stephie-chan followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of tomatoes out of a small bowl and started to toss them into the air and catch them.

"You don't have to." Ikuko shook her head and smiled softly. She reached out and took a hold of the tomatoes.

"But I want to." She insisted. "You guys gave me clothes, shelter, and food. I want to give something back." She explained.

"That's very sweet of you but you should just relax here." Ikuko answered. "But thank you for offering." She added.

"If you are sure." Stephie-chan shrugged and headed back into the living room. Galaxia picked up Chibi Chibi and headed over towards her.

"I left a book for you on Usagi's bed." She whispered into her ear. "It may capture your attention." She added. Stephie-chan raised an eyebrow and headed up the stairs. She passed Chibi-usa's room but stopped when she heard her talking to someone.

"I wish we didn't have to see each other in our dreams." Chibi-usa's muffled voice came through the door.

"My fair maiden," a deep voice answered. "I count the days to when I can see you again." Stephie-chan stuck a finger down her throat and continued on her way to Usagi's bedroom. She shut the door behind her and took a seat on the bed.

"The History behind the Stars and Kinmoku?" Stephie-chan read the title. "Interesting." She nodded and rested her back against the wall. She reached out and touched the cover of the book.

"_**What's this book about?"**_

"_**It's about a planet not far away from the moon."**_

"_**What's so interesting about the planet?"**_

"_**A lot of things. But you can't read it."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because it's very valuable and you might ruin it."**_

"Stephie-chan," Yaten shook her. "Stephie-chan wake up." He insisted. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You fainted." He answered while helping her to her feet. He placed her on the bed and then felt her forehead for a fever.

"I did?" Stephie-chan asked and slapped his hand away.

"Yeah, I found you sprawled on the ground." Yaten explained. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked one more time.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled and gave him a small hug. She picked up the book again and flipped open to a random page. "You don't need to worry about me all of the time." She added.

"You're all that I have." Yaten took a seat on the ground with his back resting against the bed "I don't know what I'd do if we lost you again." He sighed.

"You'll find someone soon." Stephie-chan climbed off of the bed and sat next to her brother. "That Minako girl seems to have a liking to you...at least that's what Usagi told me." She added with a small laugh.

"Yeah but I can't trust her anymore." He shook his head.

"Because she's trying to take Usagi's crystal?" she questioned. "Is that it?"

"She's betrayed us." Yaten snapped.

"There has to be a reason behind it." Stephie-chan shot back. "Maybe they're trying to get the crystal to protect Usagi." She shrugged.

"Protect her from what?" he demanded.

"Demando." She answered simply. Yaten opened his mouth to reply but ended up closing it in defeat. He climbed to his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dinner is almost ready. Are you going to come down?" he changed the subject while heading towards the door.

"No, I'm going to just stay up here and read." Stephie-chan pointed to the book in her lap.

"I'll come and get you when it's time to eat." Yaten said and left. She rested her back against the bed and opened the book to the page she marked. Stephie-chan read the paragraph out loud:

_Queen __Saphiria had been ruling Kinmoku for many years before she was slain. She had 4 daughters; the youngest was to be trained to be the next in line for the throne. Queen Saphiria's body was found in her most sacred garden full of many colored roses. She was struck down and murdered by a beast. The animal appears to resemble a bear and it is as fast as a cheetah. The beast is seen to have silver hair with ruby red spots. Queen Saphiria left the to Queen Kakyuu who is later going to give the throne to her daughter Princess Kakyuu before handing it over to Queen Saphiria's youngest daughter._

"A beast with silver hair and red spots." Stephie-chan closed the book and looked up at the ceiling in thought. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the beast. The only thing that came to her mind was...

"Stephie-chan." Chibi-usa knocked on the bedroom door and entered the room.

"Yeah?" she opened her eyes and tucked the book underneath the pillows.

"Dinner." She said and waited for Stephie-chan.

"Okay, let's go..." Stephie-chan nodded and followed her out of the room. She frowned while remembering what she just read. _'Demando killed my mom?'_


	23. Fast Friends

**Chapter 22: Fast Friends**

Stephie-chan sighed heavily as she pushed her meatballs around her plate. Half of her spaghetti was eaten and/or spread around her plate. Yaten noticed she looked slightly depressed but decided not to say anything.

"Are you all right Stephie-chan?" Taiki asked. She slowly raised her head and put on a smile.

"I'm fine. Why?" she questioned.

"Because that has to be the tenth time you've sighed tonight." Seiya answered. "And the only time I hear someone sigh like that is when Yaten has a bad hair day." He snickered. Yaten stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Stephie-chan answered with a shrug. "I have rehearsals, dance, and skating practice tomorrow." She explained before grabbing her cup and taking a sip of soda.

"And school." Princess Kakyuu added.

"And scho-what?" she screeched while slamming her glass back down on the table. "Why do I have to go to school?" she demanded.

"Because you're sixteen and you haven't graduated yet." Galaxia answered as if it were obvious. "You're brothers are going too." She added.

"Where am I attending?" Stephie-chan asked reluctantly.

"The Same place Hotaru, the inners, your brothers, Princess Kakyuu, and I are attending." Usagi answered while whipping off Chibi Chibi's mouth.

"I am." She shook her head.

"You are what?" Usagi asked.

"It's 'the same place Hotaru, the inners, your brothers, Princess Kakyuu, and I am attending.'" Stephie-chan explained. "Sorry but grammar mistakes get on my nerves sometimes." She apologized. "May I be excused?"

"Sure." Princess Kakyuu nodded and smiled softly. "I'll save your dinner for your lunch tomorrow." She added.

"Thank you." Stephie-chan gave a slight nod and pushed her chair away from the table. As she headed for Usagi's bedroom the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She shouted and opened the door. "Hey Hotaru."

"Hey." Hotaru smiled softly. "May I come in?" she looked past my shoulder.

"It's not my house." Stephie-chan backed away from the door and let her in. She turned around and saw Chibi-usa rushing over quickly.

"Hotaru what brings you here?" the pink haired girl asked while giving her friend a hug.

"I was talking a walk but I can't stay long." Hotaru answered. "I just came to talk to you."

"I leave you two to it." Stephie-chan said and headed up the stairs.

"It involves you too." Hotaru called out. She stopped and slowly turned around and came back down the stairs. Stephie-chan leaned against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to invite you two to my house for a sleepover tomorrow night." Hotaru explained.

"Tomorrows a school night." Chibi-usa reminded her.

"I already cleared it with everyone at my house." Hotaru replied with a shrug. Chibi-usa held up a finger and turned towards the kitchen.

"Usagi is it alright if I spend the night at Hotaru's tomorrow?" she shouted.

"It's a school night." Usagi answered.

"Please?" Chibi-usa begged in small voice. Stephie-chan snorted and shook her head.

"Yeah it's alright." Usagi sighed. "Just call before you go to bed." She ordered. Chibi-usa turned back around and smiled. Hotaru smiled too and turned towards the quiet starlight.

"Will you come, Stephie-chan?" she asked.

"I don't do the sleep over scene." Stephie-chan shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

"I would really like it if you came." Hotaru said.

"It's going to be really fun. Please?" Chibi-usa asked. Stephie-chan blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you doing that?" she questioned.

"Doing what?" Chibi-usa and Hotaru questioned simultaneously.

"You're so nice to me." Stephie-chan answered. "After everything that's happened. Why?" she demanded.

"Everyone deserves friends." Chibi-usa answered. The reply made Stephie-chan remain quiet.

"Oh..." she muttered. A small smiled formed. "I guess I'll go but I can't go right away I have rehearsal and a lot of practices tomorrow." She added.

"No problem." Hotaru shook her head and shrugged. "Just come by for dinner and everything else." She added.

"Thank you." Stephie-chan's smile grew a bit more. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She added and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going to walk Hotaru home." Chibi-usa called out while grabbing her jacket out of the closet by the door.

"Take a flashlight with you." Usagi ordered her. Chibi-usa grabbed one and the two left. Stephie-chan got up from her seat at the top of the stairs and entered Usagi's bedroom. She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked while jumping onto the bed. Stephie-chan sat up and looked at her in shock. "Yes, I can talk. I'm Usagi's cat guardian Luna."

"Nice to meet you." Stephie-chan said slowly. "And I'm fine." She added while lying down again.

"I've been with Usagi for years and I know when things are bothering people." Luna explained. "So-"she trailed off. Stephie-chan sighed and closed her eyes.

"Everyone is being so nice to me." She muttered.

"How is that bad?" Luna questioned.

"After everything I've done they are trying to be my friend." Stephie-chan continued. "I attacked them and injured them..."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Luna interrupted. "Usagi always sees the best in people."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." She chuckled slightly. Stephie-chan all of a sudden sat up. A serious look was etched onto her face. "Can I tell you something?" she asked slowly.

"Sure, I'm all ears." Luna nodded.

"You have to keep it a secret..." she started.

"I can't believe I have to go to school." Stephie-chan muttered as Usagi drove everyone to school the next day. She had a sour look on her face as she looked down at her school uniform. "I can't believe I have to go to school in this sorry excuse for an outfit."

"Do you have to complain about everything?" Karou groaned while rubbing her temples.

"I complain about everything and anything if I have to wake up before 7 o'clock." Stephie-chan shot back while rubbing her eyes.

"Well then you'd better get used to it." Taiki answered.

"Now I know why Demando gave you up." Seiya rolled his eyes.

"Seiya." Everyone in the car shouted.

"What?" he demanded.

"Here we are." Usagi sighed while pulling into a parking space.

"Thank god." Stephie-chan opened the door and jumped out of the car. She grabbed her school bag and sports bags and ran towards the building. _'The sooner school starts the sooner school ends and the sooner I'll be happy.'_

"Hey Stephie-chan." Hotaru called out as she climbed out of her car.

"Oh, hey Hotaru." Stephie-chan said slowly while giving a small wave. She noticed that Haruka was watching her closely. She reached into her bag and pulled out some green lenses sunglasses and placed them on her nose. This way she could glare all she wanted and not be noticed.

"Come on, I'll show you to the receptionists desk." Hotaru grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up the front stairs. "Bye guys." She called over her shoulder towards her guardians. "That's a lot of bags."

"I'm going to try out for the dance and ice skating teams here." Stephie-chan answered. "Why don't you try out for dance? You have the legs for it." She smiled softly.

"I would but I can't do anything that physical for long periods of time." Hotaru answered with a small shrug.

"Why not?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Let's just say my bones are weak." Hotaru bit her lip and looked away.

"Alright." Stephie-chan said slowly. The two remained silent as they headed for the receptionists desk.

"Here you go. You have to sign in." Hotaru explained as they stopped outside of the office. "She'll call your name and give you your locker number, schedule, combination, gym locker, and your books. I'm going to wait out here to show you where your locker is." She added.

"Thanks." Stephie-chan nodded and entered the small office. She placed her bags by the bench and signed in. She took a seat on the bench and crossed her legs while leaning back.

"Ms. Akane, I need a blue slip." A boy entered the room. Stephie-chan looked up and couldn't help but stare. The boy has white hair and purple eyes. He has a small mole on his upper lip and a couple of piercing on his right ear.

"Take a seat. I have a couple more people to check in first." She ordered. The guy nodded and took a seat next to Stephie-chan on the bench. He dropped his bag onto the ground, crossed his arms and leaned back. "I don't think I've seen you here before

"I'm new. I'm starting today." Stephie-chan answered. "I'm Stephie-chan." She added while holding out her hand.

"I'm Seth." He answered and took a hold of her hand. The two shook and pulled away.

"That's not a Japanese name." she raised an eyebrow.

"Neither is yours." Seth shot back. Stephie-chan nodded and smiled softly.

"My real name is Kousei." She answered softly.

"Mine's Kaito." He shrugged. "Not my favorite that's why I go by English name instead." He added.

"Is your hair really that shade?" Stephie-chan reached up and ran a few strands of his hair through her fingers.

"I dyed it." Seth shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "My hair is actually black. I can see we're two big fans of hair coloring." He nodded towards her head. It was then he noticed her sports bag. "What sports are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying out for dance and ice skating." Stephie-chan answered.

"I do those sports too." Seth's eyes brightened. "The teams are really small so you don't have to try out. You'll probably be a shoo in." he added.

"Ms. Kou." Ms. Akane called out while waving a piece of paper.

"That's me." Stephie-chan grabbed her bags and stood up. "I'll see you around."

"Later." Seth nodded.

"Thank you Ms. Akane." Stephie-chan grabbed her books and headed out of the office. "Okay, I'm ready." She told Hotaru.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru questioned while tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"I was talking to someone." Stephie-chan muttered while struggling to carry all of her books. Hotaru took half of them into her arms to lighten the load. She leaned back into the office to see the guy.

"You were talking to Seth Ryuu?" Hotaru asked in a disgusted voice.

"What's wrong with that?" Stephie-chan questioned while raisin an eyebrow in confusion.

"He's a real jerk." She explained with an eye roll.

"He was nice to me." Stephie-chan shrugged,

"Looks like he has his first crush because he is mean to everyone." Hotaru said with a small smile. Stephie-chan blushed lightly.


	24. Usagi vs Rei Part 1

**Chapter 23: Usagi vs. Rei Part 1**

Usagi sat in her homeroom class, looking out the window. She fumbled with her pencil absentmindedly. She never paid any attention to anyone who tried to talk to her.

"Odango, are you alright?" Seiya asked quietly while lightly touching her wrist. She jumped and slapped his hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seiya. I was just thinking about something." Usagi smiled softly. Seiya immediately noticed that she was hiding something but decided against pressuring her into telling him. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to eat outside with me today during lunch?" he questioned.

"I'd like that." Her smile grew. Seiya knew it was a real smile this time because her eyes brightened up.

"Guess who just showed up." Karou nodded with her head over to the door. Yaten and Taiki looked up and immediately turned away when the Inner senshi stepped through the doorway. "Why do we have to have the same homeroom?"

"The feelings mutual." Rei snapped while dropping her bag onto the floor. Ami, Makoto, and Minako stayed silent and lowered their heads.

Yaten turned to face Minako. She looked up and smiled brightly. He opened his mouth to say something but the small thump in the middle of his back forced him to close his mouth and turn back around. Minako's smile faded.

Usagi silently got up from her seat and walked over to Rei. Rei stood up in her seat and regarded the blonde with a stone face. "Why?" the blonde demanded.

"Why what?" Rei shrugged.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" Usagi demanded as her voice shook softly. "Why do you cause me so much pain?" she muttered.

"Because someone who is a crybaby, lazy, and can hardly pass the entrance exams shouldn't be leader." Rei answered as if it were obvious.

"If I shouldn't be the leader then why was I born into the Royal Moon Family and not you?" Usagi cocked her head to the side and waited for an answered. Her blue eyes had a look of determination set upon them.

"...You need someone strong and reliable to be the leader." Rei hesitated slightly. Seiya noticed that the auburn haired girl was becoming more and more agitated and nervous.

"Usagi has been reliable." Karou interrupted. "She's saved the Earth millions of times.

"So what if she had to kill herself in the process." Taiki added.

"Usagi would sacrifice herself for peace and love and for anyone who deserves it." Yaten smirked softly. Rei glared at the two and got up close to the silver haired boy's face.

"If it were me I wouldn't have died." She snapped.

"You know what Rei, I'm glad we're not friends anymore." Usagi pushed her out of Yaten's face. "It's now that I realize how big of a back stabber you are." She snapped. Seiya and Yaten exchanged surprised looks.

"My hearts aching." Rei said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"If you want to know who's the better leader then why don't we fight?" Usagi snapped.

"Fight?" she repeated.

"Yes, at dusk tonight." Usagi nodded. "Up at Tokyo tower we'll see who the right leader is." She confirmed.

"I hope you bring a tissue to catch your tears when I earn the silver crystal." Rei smiled. Usagi chuckled to herself and crossed her arms over he chest.

"So what if you earn it? "She shrugged. "We can't find it remember?" She smirked. Rei's smile faded slowly. "I'm not the same crybaby you knew. I've changed into a strong woman and I'm not going to let you get to me anymore." She added.

"Please take your seats everyone." Their homeroom teacher called out as the rest of the students filled into the classroom. "We will begin with the announcements..." she added.

--------------

"Is she crazy?" Chibi-usa exclaimed as everyone besides, Usagi and Stephie-chan met underneath the school's giant cheery blossom tree. "She's going to fight Rei?" she demanded.

"I don't know, Usagi is pretty strong. Se might have a chance." Seiya reminded them while taking a seat on the ground. "Remember when we had to fight Galaxia?" he asked.

"But she can't transform and she's going to fight Sailor Mars." Hotaru shook her head. "She could get really hurt."

"The only way she can win is with endurance, speed, and defense." Karou explained.

"Like she has that." Chibi-usa cracked. "She can't even out run kindergarteners." She added. Seiya shot her a glare. She glared back and looked away.

"With all of the years she spent as Sailor Moon she should be in perfect shape by now." Taiki muttered. "I mean think about it. She's been in tough situations that involves quick thinking. And you can't tell me that the monsters she's faced wanted to stay put as she attacked them."

"Don't forget she has changed." Yaten added. "Let's be supportive." Seiya, Taiki, and Karou all looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"But we need to find her someone who can teach her to fight the old fashion way." Hotaru muttered.

"What old fashioned way?" Chibi-usa questioned.

"Martial arts." Yaten answered.

"They need to be well disciplined and believes in the power of nature to help them along with the fact that they learn how to control speed and gain endurance." Taiki explained.

"It's perfect." Seiya added

"Who can teach her that?" Hotaru questioned.

"I guess Haruka can." Karou shrugged. "She's the fastest person I've seen and she has good discipline and endurance."

"Don't forget she's a hot head." Seiya crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Chibi-usa snickered softly.

"I've been looking all over for you guys." Usagi panted as she ran up to the senshi sitting underneath the tree. She looked up and saw all of them staring at her. "Do you not want me here?" she questioned.

"No, we do." Seiya jumped up and kissed her temple. Chibi-usa had an angry look on her face. Hotaru noticed but remained quiet.

"We were talking about your fight with Rei." Hotaru explained.

"And we decided that since you can't transform you need someone who can teach you martial arts." Yaten added.

"What's material arts?" Usagi cocked her head to the side. Chibi-usa groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Martial arts Usagi." Taiki explained with a small smile. "It's a way of fighting." He added. "It's great discipline."

"Who can teach me that?" Usagi asked.

"Haruka probably can." Karou answered. "And who else are you comfortable with?" she shrugged.

"Are you fine with it?" Usagi looked up at Seiya. "You won't get jealous will you?" she questioned.

"I'll be fine," Seiya re-assured her. "If I go with you." He muttered into her ear. Usagi smiled softly and shook her head.

"Rei had better get ready then." Usagi looked up at the sky with a soft smile. "I'll be really focused on this. I'm giving it 110 percent." She vowed.


	25. Interrogation

**Chapter 24: Interrogation**

Demando sat silently on his throne watching the TV monitors closely. He didn't even pay attention when Emerald appeared into the room. She took a seat on one of the arm rests and watched the screens too.

"What are you doing master?" she questioned.

"I know what Sailor Star Shooter's civilian form is." Demando answered softly. "Maybe this will help me in finding out everyone else's." he added.

"And this way..." Emerald smiled.

"I will be able to see what makes them all weak." He continued. "And I'm thinking of using Sailor Neptune first." He added while pressing a button on a remote. The screens all turned to Sailor Neptune.

"How will you be able to tell who she is in civilian form?" Emerald questioned.

"Rewind." Demando said while pressing the rewind button on his remote. He rewound his monitors and watched as Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"Why should we use her to get to Star Shooter?" Emerald asked. Demando sighed and pressed another button.

"_**I can't believe Star Shooter would attack her like that." **_

"_**Why are you standing up for her?"**_

"How can I help?" she asked. Demando finally looked up at her and smiled.

Usagi and Seiya walked hand in hand down the hallway of the school towards the front doors. They were silent, but loved each others company. Seiya was enjoying her warmth while Usagi was thinking about her fight coming up.

'Why, oh why did I choose to fight Rei?' she thought with a small groan. 'There's no way I can win. What am I going to do?'

"Everything will be alright Usagi." Seiya squeezed her hand. She looked up at him in shock.

"How did you-" Usagi started. Seiya smiled and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You're going to win." He answered. "You're the strongest person I know." He added. The two walked over towards her car and leaned against it waiting for everyone else to join them. Usagi looked at her watch and frowned.

"I wonder what's taking everyone so long." She muttered. A yellow convertible pulled up behind them. Seiya noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey there Odango." Haruka called out. Her eyes rested on Seiya and her voice had a slight edge to it. "...Seiya." she added.

"Haruka." Seiya answered while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have you seen Hotaru?" Setsuna questioned.

"I meant to tell you." Usagi slapped her forehead. She smiled apologetically. "She left to go and meet up with Chibi-usa. They went to the park." She answered. Michiru unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car.

"I'll see you two later." She said while grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Bye Michiru." Setsuna said while getting into the front seat.

"Good luck." Haruka added and backed up out of the parking space. She then drove out of the schools parking lot and into the traffic.

"How come you aren't going with them?" Seiya asked.

"I have some business to attend to." Michiru answered coolly. Yaten, Taiki, and Karou all ran up to the car.

"Gosh you guys. I was getting ready to leave without you." Usagi said.

"Sorry we took so long." Karou panted. She took a couple of seconds of deep breaths before straightening up. "Rei and them cornered us." She added.

"What did they say?" Seiya demanded.

"They warned us to stay out of their way and once they defeat Usagi they'll defeat us one by one before they get to Demando." Yaten answered. Taiki remained silent and crossed his arms over his chest. Stephie-chan ran up a couple of seconds later.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "I was at a dance meeting." She added. Taiki turned towards Michiru.

"So why are you here?" he asked. Yaten and Karou had then noticed her and waited to hear her explanation.

"I came to talk to Stephie-chan." Michiru answered while placing her hands behind her back.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Stephie-chan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She reached up and started to tug on her necklace. She cocked her head to the side and waited for an answer.

"Come with me and you'll see." Michiru replied.

"I'm not going just because you want me to." She snapped.

"I have something that you might want." Michiru sighed.

"She's not going with you." Karou spat.

"I can take care of myself." Stephie-chan said softly. "If anything goes wrong I can just transform." She added.

"...I just don't want to lose you again." Karou smiled softly while holding her close. Stephie-chan smiled into her warmth.

"I'll be fine." She re-assured her while pulling away.

"Contact us if anything goes wrong." Seiya ruffled Stephie-chan's hair. Everyone climbed into the car and drove off leaving Michiru and Stephie-chan on the sidewalk.

"You don't have anything for me do you?" Stephie-chan asked without looking up at her.

"No," Michiru shook her head with a small smile. "I figured it was the best way to talk to you." She added.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Stephie-chan demanded.

"Mom, I'm home." Usagi called out as she and the starlights entered the house. Chibi Chibi ran over to them and grabbed Princess Kakyuu by the legs. She smiled.

"How was school today?" Ikuko asked while grabbing onto her necklace. Usagi placed her school bag by the door and took off her shoes.

'It was great. How was everything here?" she asked. "Where are dad and Shingo?"

"They went to a game." Ikuko answered and headed for the stairs. "Honey, I need to talk to you." She called over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back you guys." Usagi told them and headed up the stairs behind her mother. She followed silently into her mother's bedroom and took a seat on her bed. "What's up mom?"

Ikuko took a deep breath and sat next to her daughter. "A couple of days ago when you and your friends were at the Tokyo Harbor some guy from your class came and was looking for you." She answered.

"Umino was looking for me?" Usagi cocked her head to the side. "I haven't heard from him in years." She muttered.

"No it wasn't him." Ikuko shook her head.

"Then who?" Usagi asked.

"Some guy named Demando Masa." Ikuko answered.

"..."

"You wanted to talk to me but you take me to an aquarium." Stephie-chan spat while looking at the many different types of fish swimming behind the glass.

"Humans are like sea creatures..." Michiru muttered. "They need to stay in their environment or else they'll die. They reproduce and when their mission is completed they die." She sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stephie-chan stormed over towards her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She then started to shake her furiously. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want to know about your secret." Michiru said calmly.

"My secret?" Stephie-chan took a step back.

"The secret you told Luna." She answered.

"How do you know I confided in Luna?" Stephie-chan whispered as she paled slightly.

"I have my ways." Michiru smirked. Stephie-chan glared and quickly re-gained her posture.

"Why should I tell you anything?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't..." Michiru leaned foreword and whispered something into the smaller girl's ear.

"Is that a threat?" Stephie-chan crossed her arms over her chest. Michiru only smiled and nodded slightly.

"What did he want?" Usagi questioned.

"I offered him some tea and then we got into a talk about sacrifice." Ikuko shook her head and looked at the floor. She had a slight pained look on her face.

"Sacrifices?" she asked.

"Yes." Ikuko nodded. "He asked me what you thought about them. He said he was worried about my safety." She added.

"And then I told him to leave. It was then he saw this necklace around my neck and he asked where I got it. I told him and then he left. Do you know anything about this?" Ikuko finished and turned to look at her daughter.

"No, I don't mom." Usagi slowly shook her head. "I've never seen him at school."

"He must have something to do with Sailor Moon." Ikuko suggested. Usagi placed a hand on her chest and looked down at the floor. "I hear on the news about some sailor senshi defeating a guy named Demando a couple of years ago. I thought it was the same thing. It's strange because whenever she shows up you disappear. Have you ever seen her?" she questioned.

Usagi quickly looked away and out of the window. The sun was starting to set and the golden light flooded into the room. She felt warm. "No, mom I haven't. Not in a while." She whispered.


	26. Usagi vs Rei Part 2

**Chapter 25: Usagi vs. Rei Part 2**

Michiru entered the house and dropped her bag by the door. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter.

"So did she tell you anything?" Haruka questioned. Michiru remained silent. She slowly lifted her head and stared at the opposite wall.

"No, she didn't. She's really strong." She answered softly. "Stronger than you." She added.

"Impossible." Haruka spat.

"You weren't there." Michiru shook her head.

"_Is that a threat?" Stephie-chan demanded. "I don't care if you do know my secret or not. No one threatens me." She spat while brushing her hair behind her ears. She pulled her head mic out of her pocket and placed it on her left ear._

"_Are you sure you want to do that?" Michiru smirked._

_**SHOOTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP**_

"_Suit yourself. It would have been easier if you just told me." She shrugged and pulled out her henshin wand._

_**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**_

_Sailor Star Shooter stared at Sailor Neptune. Something about her was off. What was it? Her skirt? Her hair? Her eye color...since when were they a light shade of green?_

"_Do you really think you can beat me, Sailor Neptune?" Sailor Star Shooter got into a fighters stance. She smiled softly._

"_Just watch me." Sailor Neptune glared._

_**DEEP SUMBERGE**_

"_Why do you want to know my secret?" Sailor Star Shooter demanded as she charged foreword._

"_The fate of the world is at hand." Sailor Neptune answered while quickly jumping out of the way. Sailor Star Shooter slid to a halt and turned around._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped and pulled out her Star Yell._

_**STAR METEOR SHOWER**_

"_Stop, you're going to damage this aquarium." Sailor Neptune shouted as she jumped out of the way. The attack hit the glass of one of the fish tanks and there was a deep crack in its place. "We'll settle this in a different way." She added._

_Sailor Star Shooter and Sailor Neptune ran at each other. Neither of them slowing or backing down. Sailor Neptune swung out her right fist. Sailor Star Shooter slapped her hand away and slammed her left fist into her stomach._

_Sailor Neptune grunted in pain and slumped to the ground. Sailor Star Shooter turned to leave._

"_I would have told you if you just asked me. Now you and no one else will know" she called over her shoulder. "No one else besides Demando." She added._

"So it has something to do with Demando?" Setsuna muttered while looking at the ceiling in thought.

"Everything has to deal with Demando." Haruka reminded her. The doorbell rang, interrupting them. "That's Usagi. She wants me to help her fight Rei."

"How?" Michiru questioned.

"I can't believe she's going to fight Rei and she can't transform." Setsuna shook her head I disproval.

"What a foolish idea." Michiru added.

"Usagi has always found a way to make everything turn out right. We should just trust her on this one." Haruka shot back. "Usagi, come on in." she smiled when she opened the front door.

"Thank you for helping me." Usagi replied and entered the house.

"No problem. Shall we get started?" Haruka and Setsuna led Usagi to the backyard. Michiru sat in the kitchen, fanning her face. A soft smile played upon her lips.

--------------

"She attacked you?" Galaxia gasped. Chibi Chibi looked up from the toys she was playing with in alarm.

"Yeah but I had everything under control." Stephie-chan shrugged and took a seat on the ground next to Chibi Chibi. She handed her a small stuffed animal to make sure she wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Why did she fight you in the first place?" Taiki questioned. "What did she want?" he asked.

"...She still wanted to see if I was worth enough to fight on the same side as them." Stephie-chan bit her lip and turned away.

"Unbelievable." Yaten shook his head.

"I worked things out. Don't worry." Stephie-chan re-assured them all. Luna walked into the room. She mentioned her over. "Did you tell Michiru my secret?" she whispered into Luna's ear.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday." Luna answered. "Why?" she questioned.

"Because she...oh no." Stephie-chan climbed to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"We have to stop Usagi's fight." She answered.

--------------

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked as Usagi slumped to the ground. She was panting heavily. Haruka ran over and helped her to her feet. Usagi swayed a bit but had a smile on her face.

"I'm fine." Usagi answered. "I just sometimes have breathing problems." She added while trying to control her breathing.

"You've gotten so fast in these past few trials." Haruka nodded proudly. "Good job." She added. Michiru remained silent but watched them closely.

"The sun has almost set all of the way." Setsuna looked up at the sky.

"Time for me to go." Usagi sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. She opened her eyes again and they were filled with a look of determination.

"Good luck." Haruka called out to her. Setsuna smiled as the blonde passed her into the house. She frowned when she noticed Michiru sitting still.

"Michiru, are you alright?" she questioned while shaking her lightly. "You've been acting really strange lately."

--------------

"I knew she'd chicken out." Rei smiled triumphantly as she looked at her watch. "Let's go you guys." She mentioned for the rest of the inner senshi to follow her.

"I see you showed up." Usagi walked up to them. "I figured you'd run away scared." She snickered.

"That's your job not mine." Rei shot back.

"You'd better hurry up and transform." Usagi waved her hand in the air. "You won't have any energy left if you don't do that now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**

"Are you ready?" Sailor Mars demanded. Usagi crouched down into a fighter stance.

"Bring it on." She muttered. Sailor Mars and Usagi charged at each other.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

"Neptune what are you doing?" Usagi asked as she jumped out of the way of the attack. Sailor Mars got struck full force with the attack and got pushed backwards into a wall.

Sailor Neptune walked out of the shadows, her violin held tightly in her hands. She was smiling softly.

**MARS FLAME SNIPER**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

Sailor Mars got hit by the attack again. Sailor Neptune turned towards Usagi and propped up her violin.

"Neptune, it's me Usagi." She pleaded.

"That's not Neptune." Sailor Star Fighter shouted as she and the rest of the starlights ran up.

"What?" Usagi demanded. Sailor Star Shooter ran up and grabbed Sailor Neptune by the arms and threw her o the ground. Her violin bounced away and Sailor Neptune grunted in pain as her head hit the ground hard.

Sailor Star Shooter pulled her up by the hair and brushed her hair out of her forehead. "Hit her here." She shouted.

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAER SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Sailor Neptune screamed in pain as the attacks collided on the target. Her violin disappeared.

"Emerald?!" Usagi gasped in shock. Emerald struggled to her feet and shook with anger. "What did you do with Neptune?" she demanded.

Emerald glared and snapped her fingers. Michiru appeared with her arms and legs bound together. She had her mouth taped over. When she saw everyone she had a relieved look on her face. Emerald disappeared.

Usagi ran over and untied Michiru. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"All I remember is me being in my home. I fell asleep and when I woke I was on Demando's ship. I don't know what he wanted." Michiru explained while climbing to her feet. "He was running some tests."

"What kind of tests?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned.

"He just took my finger prints and made me run on a treadmill for a long time." Michiru answered. "Then Emerald tied me up and left. I sat, struggling to break from my bonds in a dark room until she made me come back here." She added.

"And Emerald looked like you." Usagi bit her lip.

"Don't you see? He's watching us all closely." Sailor Star Maker answered. "He's taking some of our DNA and giving it to his workers to look like us. He's trying to figure out our strengths and weaknesses." She added.

"He knows our civilian forms." Sailor Star Fighter gasped. "He can attack us anytime." She added.

"He's getting smarter." Sailor Kakyuu stomped her foot. She crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her fists angrily.

"How did you know it wasn't Michiru?" Usagi turned towards Sailor Star Shooter. She smiled softly.

"When she took me to the aquarium it was then I noticed her eyes were a slight shade of green." She answered with a small shrug. "I have a thing with slight detail."

"Good eyes." Sailor Star Healer commented.

"That and she said she forgave me." Sailor Star Shooter added. "Why would she want to fight me after that?"

"You make fun of her lipstick color." Sailor Star Healer muttered.

"Huh?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Never mind." Sailor Star Healer shook her head.

"The inners left." Sailor Star Maker announced. Sailor Star Shooter looked out at the view from the top of the Tokyo Tower. She slowly gazed out at the city. It was then a dark figure caught her eye. She blinked and the figure was gone. "Are you alright Shooter?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw something." She said slowly while turning back around. "Let's go."

As the sailor senshi left the dark figure watched them from below in front of the Tokyo Tower.

"So you have been re-born." The figure muttered.


	27. The Starlight Knight

**Chapter 26: The Starlight Knight**

**Stephie-chan's POV**

"_Demando?" I asked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light. I recognized his nasty cologne anywhere. I gasped softly when I realized that my arms and legs were shackled and chained to a stone wall._

"_Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Demando flicked the tip of a long needle. He squirted some of the liquid out and smile._

"_What are you doing?" I whispered as panic rose in my body. I've always had a problem with needles and the fact that my abductor had a long one in his hands scared me even more._

"_Calm down. It won't hurt." Demando laughed softly while slowly descending the needle towards my neck._

"_No, don't!" I shouted while closing my eyes._

_**STAR SABER**_

_I opened my eyes again and everything disappeared. I was floating in nothing. My ragged breath echoed in the dark voice. Demando and the wall disappeared._

"_Who did that?" I called out. A bright light filled the room. I shielded my eyes and I kept getting brighter and brighter before it finally faded. Standing before me was a guy around my age. He was dressed in armor and he was wrapped in a cloak. The hood was up so darkness covered his face. "Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm the Starlight Knight." He answered. His voice sounded familiar. "I'm here to protect you." He added._

"_Protect me?" I asked. He reached out and ran his hand down along my cheek. He then leaned foreword and pressed his lips to mine. Everything got warmer..._

--------------

**End Stephie-chan's POV**

Stephie-chan woke up and shot up in her seat. Yaten and Princess Kakyuu looked at her with worry. It was then she realized she was sitting in the car heading to school. "Another day of school? Shoot me now." She muttered

"Come on, it's not that bad." Usagi commented as she parked the car in front of the school. Everyone jumped out and headed into the building. She stayed behind and started to re-brush her hair and put it up in her signature buns. "And that means something coming from me." She added.

"Whatever." Stephie-chan snapped and rested her head back onto the door.

"So what where you dreaming about?" Usagi questioned. Stephie-chan sat back up and gave her a questioning look. Usagi smiled softly. "You were mumbling in your sleep and then you smiled as if someone kissed you." She added.

"What makes you think I dreamed of someone kissing me?" Stephie-chan asked slowly as she started to blush slightly.

"Your smile. I've smiled that one smile plenty of times after I've been kissed." Usagi answered while dabbing some perfume onto her neck. "It just makes sense."

"...EW, Kissing is as disgusting as...school." Stephie-chan opened her door and climbed out of the car.

Princess Kakyuu was waiting for her. She handed her her bento box and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Love you." She smiled and ran her hand down Stephie-chan's cheek.

"Love you too." Stephie-chan smiled. Usagi got out of the car and handed her her school bag.

"Judging by you blushing I think you enjoyed your kiss." Usagi smiled and headed into the school. Stephie-chan rolled her eyes and waited around for Hotaru. A couple of seconds later Haruka drove up. Hotaru gave each of her guardians a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as they drove off.

"Where you waiting long?" Hotaru asked while running up.

"No, I slept on the way here so it didn't seem that long." Stephie-chan shook her head as the two entered the school. They headed towards the cubby room and put their lunches up.

"I didn't think we would be staying up so late." Hotaru rubbed her eyes. "You had fun right?" she asked, her purple eyes were filled with fear.

"Yeah, it was great." Stephie-chan nodded. The happiness returned. "Thank you for inviting me." She added.

Hotaru nodded and the two headed out of the room into the busy hallway. "So what class do you have first?" she asked. Stephie-chan opened her schedule and took a look at it.

"I have art." She answered and folded it back up. "How about you?"

"Math. It's on my way." Hotaru answered. "I'll walk you."

"Great. I still get confused here." Stephie-chan muttered as she was jostled by other students.

"It'll get better once you are here for a week." Hotaru re-assured her.

"I don't want to be here period." Stephie-chan laughed light. She looked down the hallway and saw a kid with white hair. "Hey Seth," she waved softly.

Seth stopped talking to his friends and smiled softly. He mentioned for his friends to follow him as he walked over. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Hey Stephie-chan, what's up?" he asked with a small smile.

"Not much." She shrugged and smiled back. _'His voice sounds like the Starlight Knight's but it can't be him.'_ She thought.

"Hey Hotaru, you smell good today." Seth turned towards Hotaru. His friends started to titter. Stephie-chan frowned in confusion.

"Thank-"Hotaru started.

"How did you bathe without short circuiting?" Seth cracked. He and all of his friends burst into laughter. Hotaru looked down as he cheeks turned red. Stephie-chan dropped my school bag to the floor and gave Seth a push.

"Hey back off." She shouted.

"Chill, Stephie-chan." Seth slowly stopped laughing. "I was joking." He tried to reason with her.

"Well it wasn't funny." She snapped. "Now leave her alone." She ordered. The guys around Seth made low sounds and Seth's smile completely faded and he glared and clenched his jaw.

"...Geez what's bitten you?" he demanded.

"The annoying bug who's name is Seth." Stephie-chan said after a second of mock though. "Now back off before I squish you." She menacingly took a step foreword. Seth took a step back and regarded her for a minute before turning.

"...Come on guys." He said and his group of friends followed him.

"Thanks." Hotaru whispered and lifted her head.

"No problem. He really is a jerk." Stephie-chan grabbed her school bag and the two headed down the hallway again. "So what was that joke about?" she questioned.

"When I was young the lab my dad worked in exploded. My mom died, my dad was in critical condition as was I." she explained. "I had to get my arm amputated and I ended up gaining a robotic limb."

"Seriously?" Stephie-chan gasped.

"I wish I were joking." Hotaru shook her head sadly.

"I thought I had it bad." She muttered. Hotaru stopped her and stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"You did have it bad. I lost an arm and people tease me about it. So what?" she shrugged. "You lost part of your life. That's worse."

"That's the bell." Stephie-chan muttered without shifting her gaze from Hotaru's. Hotaru slowly started to back away down the hall.

"The art classroom is right there. I'll meet you at the water fountain over there to head to second period." She pointed out. "I'll see you later." A small smile returned to her face.

Stephie-chan just nodded and entered the art classroom. She tried to scan the room and find a seat before the teacher, who was at the back of the room found out she was late. Of course someone moved their stool and she ended up tripping over it. The teacher turned and glared.

"You're late Ms. Kou." He spat. "Take a seat next to Mr. Sato." He added.

"Who?" Stephie-chan cocked his head to the side.

"Seth." The teacher explained.

"Oh Great." Stephie-chan groaned and headed over to her seat anyway. She dropped her school bag on the floor and took the smock off of the stool. She put it on backwards and took a seat.

"Hey." Seth muttered. Stephie-chan picked up a paintbrush, dipped it in some black paint, and started.

"Leave me alone." She spat while continuing with her work.

"I want to apologize." He tried again.

"You should apologize to Hotaru not to me." Stephie-chan snapped, still refusing to look at him.

"I want to apologize to you too." He muttered. Stephie-chan put down her paint brush.

"For what?" she asked slowly. Seth moved his stool closer and looked directly at her.

"For...picking on Hotaru yes but I also wanted to apologize for not backing down when you asked." He answered. "I've been mean to everyone for years and my friends enjoy it when I crack on people. You changed me."

"How?" Stephie-chan demanded.

"When I first met you...you were so nice to me. Everyone other person I meet for the first time is mean and tease me about my eye and hair color." Seth explained. "That's why I'm mean to everyone else here. But you've changed everything. I teased Hotaru today hoping she would leave so I could give you this." He reached down for his school bag and pulled out a white rose.

"Thanks, it's great." Stephie-chan muttered while tossing the rose down on top of her bag. She didn't bother to smell it or anything.

"And I want to be your friend." Seth added and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I want to protect you." He said.

"Protect me from what?" Stephie-chan questioned. Seth opened his mouth to answer but the loud blast from the opposite wall interrupted him. The wall crumbled into many pieces. Emerald and Youkai entered the room. Everyone besides Stephie-chan and Seth ran out of the room screaming.

"Youkai, go and get her." Emerald ordered with a small smile.

"Yes, Emerald." Youkai muttered and stalked over towards me.

"What the-"Seth muttered. He got up from his seat and grabbed an easel. He swung it very hard. Youkai knocked it out of his hands. He then grabbed Seth by the neck and tossed him out of the hole in the wall.

"As for you..." Youkai slowly turned back around.

**SHOOTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

**I'm one of the four holy shooting star's lighting up the night sky. Sailor Star Shooter, STAGE ON!**

"Nice to see you again." Youkai smirked softly.

"I'd like to feel the same but it makes me feel sick when I see your faces." Sailor Star Shooter spat.

"I'll let Youaki take care of you." Emerald said and disappeared on the spot.

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

Youkai shot foreword and drew his sword. He swung it in a circle and slashed the attack in half. He then dropped his sword and charged foreword. Sailor Star Shooter ran towards him. She shot out her fist towards his face. He moved and slammed his elbow into her stomach. She grunted in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" he demanded.

**SCATTERING STARS**

Youkai grabbed his sword again and spun it in a circle in front of him. The attack disappeared quickly. "You're gotten so weak hanging with that pathetic team. You should have stayed with us." He grasped Star Shooter by the neck and lifted her high into the air.

**STAR SABER**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

"Sailor...Saturn..." Sailor Star Shooter gasped as she tried to release Youkai's grip on her neck. Youkai placed her back on the ground and kicked her in the stomach with so much force that she flew back and crashed into the opposite wall. Some paint tipped over and splashed on the ground.

**I'm the Sailor Soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn.**

**I'm the Starlight Knight, protector of the stars.**

"I've never seen you before but it shouldn't be had to destroy you." Youkai smiled softly when he set his eyes on the Starlight Knight.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

Youkai lifted his sword into the air and started to spin it faster and faster. The wind started to pick up and the sword started to glow a bit.

"Try this on for size." Sailor Star Shooter said while grabbing a bucket of paint. She splashed it onto Youkai who dropped his sword and tried to rub the pain off of his face and out of his eyes.

"You'll pay for this." Youkai shouted while disappearing.

"Thanks for the help Saturn." Sailor Star Shooter said while grabbing a hold of her stomach. She winced every time she breathed in and out. "I think I broke a rib." She muttered.

Sailor Saturn took off her glove and pressed her finger to Shooter's stomach. Her finger had started to glow a light purple. Star Shooter's breathing got gradually better and she removed her hand from her side. "That feels so much better." She muttered. Shooter had then turned to a retreating Starlight Knight.

"Wait," she shouted and ran over to him. "I want to thank you too." She smiled. The Starlight Knight smiled softly and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I make sure the stars don't burn out." he muttered. "I'm glad you're safe." He added and left.

"We'd better hurry up and get out of here before everyone gets back." Sailor Saturn joined Star Shooter's side. "We need to find the other senshi, they need to know about him." She added.


	28. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 27: Truth be Told**

"The Starlight Knight?" Usagi questioned. "I've never heard of him" she shook her head. She turned around and asked Seiya with her eyes. He shrugged and shook his head too.

"Have you Princess?" Taiki questioned.

"Only rumors." Princess Kakyuu answered.

"From what I've heard the Starlight Knight only shows up when a star is going to burn out." Galaxia added.

"And he came to save Shooter?" Chibi-usa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hotaru nodded. "He came at the same time I got there."

"Setsuna have you seen anything in the time stream about him?" Yaten turned towards her.

"No, I thought he was just a myth." Setsuna answered while tapping her chin.

"What we need to worry about right now is Demando knowing our civilian forms." Galaxia changed the subject. "He can attack us at any time and I'm worried about Chibi Chibi's safety. She can't transform anymore." She added while watching the red head play in a corner.

"If that's the case then we should go everywhere in a group." Setsuna suggested.

Yaten stared at her in suspicion. "What do you mean _everywhere_?" he said slowly.

"School, the mall, the park-"Princess Kakyuu listed off.

"What about me?" Chibi-usa interrupted. "I go to a different school than all of you." She added. "What if I'm next?" Usagi silently got up and left the room. Galaxia noticed but stayed quiet to listen to the topic at hand.

"Don't worry. Haruka, Michiru, and I will take you." Setsuna re-assured her. Chibi-usa smiled softly.

"And Hotaru can come with us to school." Taiki added. He took a quick look around the room and frowned. "Where's Stephie-chan?" he asked.

"She's at rehearsals for her concert tomorrow." Princess Kakyuu answered.

"Someone should call Stephie-chan to be careful." Seiya suggested.

"She should know by now." Yaten snapped. "She was attacked during school." He added in a 'duh' voice. Seiya grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. Yaten ducked and stuck out his tongue.

"One of us needs to go and pick her up." Galaxia said.

"She's 16. Can't she drive?" Yaten asked.

"I don't know. What am I her keeper?" Seiya rolled his head.

"I wasn't asking you." He spat.

"I'll go." Setsuna said while climbing to her feet. "It's on my way." She added.

"Do you want me to go?" Hotaru asked while immediately jumping up. "What if something happens?" she added.

"I would rather you stay here with Chibi-usa and everyone else." Setsuna answered and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll be fine." She nodded softly and then left.

Seiya sunk a bit lower in his seat and it was then he realized that Usagi wasn't in the room. "Where's Usagi?" he asked.

"I saw her leave." Galaxia answered softly while going over to sit next to her daughter. "She's probably up in her bedroom." She added. Seiya nodded and headed up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door and opened it softly.

"Usagi?" he muttered. Usagi sat on her bed while looking out the window. She had her back to him and didn't answer. Seiya walked over to her and sat next to her. He placed his arms around her and stayed quiet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Mamoru, I'm fine." Usagi finally answered. Seiya released his grip from her and clenched his jaw.

"What did you just call me?" he whispered. Usagi blinked and turned around. She had a surprised look on her face as if that was the first time she noticed him in the room with her.

"Seiya..." she answered with a small smile. "I said Seiya." She repeated. Seiya sadly shook his head. Usagi turned away and bit her lip. She tried to blink back her tears.

"You called me Mamoru." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." Usagi cried; her tears started to flow down her cheeks. Salty trails were marking her cheeks.

"Don't be." Seiya placed a hand on her shoulder. Usagi shrugged it off and backed away from him. Seiya watched silently as she shook her head. She lifted her chin and tried to make her tears fall back into her head.

"It just makes everything hurt more when I know that you all have to fight him." She whimpered. "Maybe breaking up with him was a mistake..." she added.

-------------

**nanairo no niji ni tokeru JINIA no saku ano oka de**

**taiyou ga waraikakeru mabushii yume shinjiteru**

**itsumademo mitsumete A SIGN OF WISH**

**I BELIEVE IN MY DREAM**

**hakanai kedo kono sekai no katasumi de**

**samishisa o koraenagara kagayaku hi wo matte iru**

**itsumademo kienai A SIGN OF WISH**

"Good job you guys. That's a rap. I'll you see you all tomorrow." Stephie-chan turned off her microphone. Her back up band started to pack up their instruments. She jumped off of the stage and grabbed her guitar. She hummed to herself while walking over to the case.

Stephie-chan paused when she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned and blew out a sigh of relief when she noticed Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru walking towards her. "Man, you guys scared me." She placed a hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that." Haruka shrugged. "Walking lightly helps when you're a senshi

"How are you feeling Michiru?" Stephie-chan turned towards her. Michiru had a confused look on her face but she knew that it was an act and that Michiru didn't really want Haruka and Setsuna to know what had happened. "Never mind, I can see that you're better." She added.

Haruka turned towards Michiru. She just shrugged and looked away. "So what brings you guys here?" Stephie-chan asked while snapping her guitar case shut and picking it up off of the table.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us for a ride." Setsuna asked softly. Stephie-chan raised an eyebrow.

"A ride to where?" she asked slowly. Her voice had traces of suspicion in it.

"To Shooting Star cliff." Haruka answered. "Just to enjoy the view." She added. Stephie-chan looked up at the night sky and then back at the outer senshi.

"I don't know," she answered softly. "I still need to pack up." She looked around and saw a lot of equipment still out.

"We'll help." Michiru took a step foreword. She turned to look back at Haruka and Setsuna. The two nodded and moved to help.

"Thanks I could use it." Stephie-chan smiled. Michiru smiled softly and walked over to a pile of cables and wires. She looked at it for a second and then picked a few up.

"What do you want me to do with these wires and cables?" she asked as Stephie-chan placed her guitar onto the ground.

"I need you to put it in those crates over there." She pointed to the pile of orange crates. Michiru started towards them but stopped. She caught Setsuna's and Haruka's eyes again. Haruka gave a slight nod. Michiru nodded back and gripped the cables tight in her hand.

--------------

"How's Usagi?" Princess Kakyuu asked once Seiya came back down the stairs. He shook his head and kept it pointed at the ground. He brushed past her and entered the kitchen. She followed him and saw that he was sitting at the kitchen table, his tears falling freely. "Seiya, what's wrong?" she asked softly while sitting next to him.

"It was a mistake." Seiya muttered.

"What?" Princess Kakyuu leaned closer.

"She said it was a mistake in breaking up with her old boyfriend." He said a bit louder while lifting his head.

"She can't mean that-"she started.

"She just told me." Seiya shouted. Princess Kakyuu flinched but stayed silent. He panted heavily as he tried to control his temper. "Usagi called me by his name and then she said that it was a mistake to break up." He added in a softer tone.

Chibi-usa backed away from the kitchen and shook her head in anger. She then stormed towards the stairs. She clenched her jaw and her fists. Chibi-usa knocked on Usagi's bedroom door and entered.

"Hey what's up?" Usagi asked as Chibi-usa stormed over to her. She gazed up at the anger in her daughters face. Chibi-usa shook her head and then reached out and slapped her across the face.

Usagi ran her hand across her cheek and slowly looked up at her daughter in disbelief.

"How could you?" Chibi-usa demanded.

"How could I what?" Usagi asked.

"Do you see how much you've been hurting him?" she shouted.

"Excuse me?" Usagi said while climbing to her feet. "Who's the one who won't talk to him? You think me getting with him was a mistake too." She shouted. Chibi-usa's anger faded slowly. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly.

"I guess like mother, like daughter is understandable right now." Chibi-usa smiled softly.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Chibi-usa questioned.

-------------

"Man there is so much stuff." Haruka wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"Yeah, some people are at home sick so I have to take care of this myself." Stephie-chan replied. "Thanks again for helping." She added while staking a couple of crates on top of another. Setsuna looked over her shoulder and nodded towards Michiru.

Michiru dropped the cables in her hands except one and tightened her grip on it. She ran over to Stephie-chan and threw the cord over her body and around her neck. Stephie-chan quickly grabbed the cord from her neck and tightened her grip on it. She planted her feet and pulled Michiru over her shoulder in a huge arc. Michiru landed on the ground in front of her still holding onto the cord tightly.

"You need to be faster than that if you are trying to tie me up." Stephie-chan smirked softly and dropped the chord. "Now that I think about it," she tapped her finger against her chin. "The drive up to the cliff would be the perfect place to try and bound and gag me. What's the deal?" she demanded.

"We don't want you talking to Hotaru or Usagi or anyone else anymore." Haruka crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're my friends. Why wouldn't I?" Stephie-chan asked with a shrug.

"We're warning you. Stay away." Setsuna took a step foreword. "We don't want them getting hurt." She added. Stephie-chan shook her head in disbelief.

"What's this really about?" she demanded.

"We just don't think they're safe when you're around." Michiru answered while standing next to Haruka and Setsuna. Stephie-chan cocked her head to the side. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were talking about.

"...I...wait...you said..." she stammered.

"That's just it." Haruka walked foreword. Stephie-chan backed up with every step she took. It wasn't that she was scared. Far from that. She just didn't like it when people got into her face. "We forgave you. We still can't trust you." She added.

"What more do you want me to do?" Stephie-chan raised her hands in the air.

"Just stay away and everything will be fine." Setsuna answered. The tree of them turned towards each other and then started to leave the park.

"Sorry I can't." she called after them. The three turned around as Stephie-chan started to clean up the space.

"Why not?" Haruka demanded. Stephie-chan started to laugh softly while placing the items in her arms back on the ground. She turned towards them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because no one tells me what to do." She answered with a smirk. "And I don't care if you think you're right because you're stronger and older." She added.

"Don't make us force you." Michiru took a step foreword.

"I'm shaking." Stephie-chan rolled her eyes.

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWR, MAKE UP!**

"Well fine, if that's the way you want it." She muttered while brushing some of her hair behind her left ear.

**SHOOTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!**

"Why don't you back down now?" Sailor Pluto suggested. "It's three against one." She tightened her grip on her staff.

"I never back down from a challenge." Sailor Star Shooter said while grabbing her leg and starting to stretch. "But I'll be a good sport about it and let you all go first." She added with a sweet smile.

**WORLD SHAKING**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**DEAD SCREAM**

Sailor Star Shooter crouched low to the ground and waited for the attacks to come closer. She smiled softly as the attacks collided. A puff of smoke rose up and started to rise up high in the air.

"That was easy." Sailor Uranus smiled while straightening back up.

"A little too easy." Sailor Pluto said slowly. The dust settled down and Sailor Star Shooter was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" Sailor Neptune questioned. She and Sailor Pluto looked around wildly. A soft noise reached her ears. She quickly turned and saw Sailor Star Shooter landing back on the ground on her feet. She didn't have a scratch on her and she was charging for Sailor Uranus's back. "Uranus, behind you." She shouted.

Sailor Uranus turned around quickly. She quickly did a round house kick and hit Sailor Star Shooter in the stomach. Sailor Star Shooter grunted in pain and grabbed her stomach as Sailor Uranus smiled. Her smile slowly faded when Sailor Star Shooter straightened back up and grabbed a hold of Sailor Uranus's ankle.

Sailor Star Shooter quickly spun her around in circles and then finally let go. Sailor Uranus flew back and crashed onto a prop table. The table broke in half and she landed on the ground and remained still.

"Uranus." Sailor Neptune shouted while running over to her.

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

The two attacks collided and created a big explosion. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Star Shooter were both knocked off their feet. Sailor Pluto stuck her Garnet Rod into the ground and slowed herself to a stop.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Neptune asked while helping Sailor Uranus to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. But she won't be." Sailor Uranus muttered while grabbing a hold of her arm.

"You're cut badly." Sailor Neptune gasped.

"I'm fine." She pushed her hand away and ran towards Sailor Star Shooter, who was struggling to climb back on her feet. "Get ready." She said while pulling out her sword.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTAR**

Sailor Uranus jumped up into the air and brought her sword down to strike Sailor Star Shooter. When she landed back on the ground she swung to attack but another explosion caused them to blast apart.

"Youkai." Sailor Star Shooter grunted while climbing to her feet. She was covered in dirt and small cuts. She was panting slightly.

"I came here to destroy you all but it seems like you are already doing my job." Youkai smirked while walking out of the shadows. He grabbed a hold of the handle of his sword.

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

"When are you going to learn that that's not going to work?" he questioned while pulling out his sword. He sliced it through the air and cut the attack in half. He then lifted his sword up in the air and started to spin it quickly.

"I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Sailor Star Shooter muttered while charging foreword.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

Sailor Star Shooter gasped and tried to stop. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms to shield her face. Youkai slammed the sword into the ground and a dragon formed out of the rocks and dirt. The dragon sped foreword and slammed right into Sailor Star Shooter. She was blasted back into a tree and fell to the ground. It took a lot of strength for her to get back up on her feet.

**WORLD SHAKING**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**DEAD SCREAM**

"I don't need your help." Sailor Star Shooter muttered as she stumbled foreword. She had a determined look upon her face but she was so cut up that one more hit would knock her out. "I can deal with him myself." She added while straightening up.

**STAR SABER**

The Starlight Knight jumped down from a tree and ran over to Sailor Star Shooter. She struggled to stand up and used him as a balance. "You all are sailor senshi. You need to learn to work together. The past is the past." He informed them.

"Who are you?" Sailor Pluto questioned.

"I'm the Starlight Knight." He answered.

"Well whoever you are, stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." Sailor Neptune spat.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SPINNING DRAGON**

Sailor Neptune moved to jump out of the way but one of her legs were stuck. She looked down and noticed that one of her feet was stuck in a pile of cords, wires, and cables.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER**

Sailor Uranus shot her attack at Youkai's but it quickly disappeared inside the attack. She quickly ran forward and jumped in front of the attack before it hit Sailor Neptune. She groaned in pain as the attack collided with her and she sunk to the ground.

"Uranus, no!" Sailor Neptune shouted. Sailor Pluto ran foreword and swung her staff. Youkai got hit in the stomach. He grabbed the staff out of her hands and knocked Sailor Pluto over the head with it. She crumpled to the ground and grabbed her head in pain.

Youkai stepped around her and headed towards Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

"Just incase I don't make it, I want you to hold my hand." Sailor Uranus said weakly as she held her gloved hand out. Sailor Neptune grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. Sailor Uranus smiled softly and shut her eyes waiting for the attack.

Sailor Star Shooter screamed in pain as the attack hit her body. Her legs shook violently and she fell to her knees. She was panting heavily now and some blood ran quickly down a cut on the side of her head.

"Why did you do that?" Sailor Uranus demanded. Sailor Star Shooter winced as she struggled to turn and face the blond.

"Enemies or not..." she muttered. She was blinking rapidly to stay conscious. "We're all fighting for the same thing." She added.

"Now it's time to destroy you." Youkai smiled and tightened his grip on the sword. He positioned the handle near his head and pointed the tip at Sailor Star Shooter's chest. He chuckled softly and thrusted it down at her chest.

Sailor Star Shooter raised her head and started to glow in a silvery light. Youkai took a step back in shock. She slowly climbed to her feet. A star sign appeared on her cheek and the flow around her got brighter.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

Sailor Star Shooter held up her palm. The attack rebounded off of the silver light around her and shot back towards Youkai. He gasped and was struck hard from the force of the attack. He climbed up to his feet and spat some blood out of his mouth. "I'll be back." He vowed.

The silver light around Sailor Star Shooter's body slowly disappeared. The star sign on her cheek disappeared too. She gave a shuddered breath as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She crumpled to the ground unconscious. Stars flew down from the sky and circled her body. They glowed brighter and brighter until she returned to her civilian form.

"What was that light?" Sailor Pluto asked as she rubbed her forehead. She leaned down and pressed her fingers on the pressure points in Stephie-chan's neck. "She's alive." She added.

"Should we take her back to Usagi's?" Sailor Neptune asked. Sailor Uranus silently pulled Stephie-chan into her arms and stood up.

"It's too far. Let's take her home." She answered.

"Wait, where did the Starlight Knight go?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"He disappeared." Sailor Neptune answered. "Let's not worry about him right now. We have to hurry before she looses too much blood." She said while looking at the limp girl in her partners arms.


	29. The Prophecy

**Chapter 28: The Prophecy**

"We need to wash off the blood." Michiru said as Haruka carried Stephie-chan into a guestroom. She grabbed some towels out of the bathroom cupboards. Setsuna pulled the sheets form the bed back and Michiru lined the bed with the towels so no blood would stain the sheets. Haruka set her down.

Michiru waved her hand in the air and a ball of water formed into her hands. Setsuna handed her a wash cloth. She dampened the cloth and started to rub the blood off of Stephie-chan's neck and face. "The blood is coming from a cut on her head." She added.

"Just press down on it until the bleeding stops." Setsuna instructed. "It'll heal over time." She added.

"What about a bandage?" Haruka questioned. "We could just wrap it around her forehead and over her hair where the cut is. This way it won't get infected." She said.

"Good idea. I'll go and get them." Michiru stood up. "Keep pressing on her cut." She turned towards Haruka. She nodded slightly and gently started to add pressure. Setsuna studied Stephie-chan carefully as Haruka pressed onto the cloth. The two sat in silence.

"So why do you think she did it?" Haruka spoke up.

"Huh?" Setsuna questioned.

"Why do you think she stopped me from getting hurt?" she replied.

"_**Just incase I don't make it, I want you to hold my hand." **_

"_**Why did you do that?" **_

"_**Enemies or not... We're all fighting for the same thing."**_

"She's desperately trying to gain our trust." Setsuna shrugged. "Stephie-chan probably thought that sacrificing herself would help." She sent Haruka a knowing look.

"She's going to have to do more." Haruka muttered.

"She's trying hard Haruka." Setsuna shook her head. "Why is it so hard for you to see that?" she demanded. Haruka opened her mouth to answer but she quickly closed it when Michiru re-entered the room.

"Why do you have your mirror?" Haruka asked.

Michiru didn't answer. She just pointed it at Stephie-chan's face and waited for a couple of seconds until she turned it around and took a look. "She's pure." She answered. "There are no traces of darkness inside her." She explained while moving Haruka's hand out of the way and removed the cloth.

"Let me see it." She demanded. Michiru mentioned for Setsuna to help prop Stephie-chan up to place the bandaged around her head.

"Why don't you trust me?" Michiru tucked her mirror underneath the pillow away from the blond. Setsuna's eyes narrowed and she lowered her ear towards Stephie-chan's lips.

"I didn't say that." Haruka shook her head.

"But that's what you meant." Michiru glared.

"Shh..." Setsuna snapped. Michiru and Haruka turned away from each other and looked at their fellow senshi. "Listen." She added and backed away from Stephie-chan.

Stephie-chan's lips were moving as she was whispering something to herself. Michiru cocked her head to the side and leaned closer, trying to hear.

"What is she saying?" Haruka questioned. Stephie-chan opened her eyes and started to speak softly. "Is she awake?" she kneeled by the side of the bed.

"No, she's still unconscious." Setsuna shook her head. She reached out and opened up Stephie-chan's eye lids. "You see? Her eyes are empty." She explained and then slowly let go.

"She's reciting something." Michiru mentioned for them to stay quiet. Everyone leaned closer and tried to listen as Stephie-chan spoke softly.

_The darkness has returned._

_The moon has lost its power._

_The elements of fire, water, love, and thunder_

_Will soon die out._

_Darkness will jump ahead in time._

_The moon and falling stars will be partners._

_The Light of Hope will shine once more._

_The ruler of the stars will be revealed._

_The owner of the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal will be revealed._

_Many sacrifices will be made,_

_A new element holder's life is in danger._

_The true form of darkness will be looked in the eye,_

_The moon will be restored once more._

_Only the moon and stars will prevail in destroying the darkness once and for all._

_But for a great price._

Stephie-chan all of a sudden gasped and a shuddered breath left her mouth before she closed her eyes and slumped back.

"What was that about?" Haruka whispered.

"It sounded like a prophecy." Setsuna answered. She got up from the side of the bed and walked over to a bag near the door. "Is this her bag?" she asked while picking it up.

"Yeah, I took it and her guitar with us on our way back here." Michiru answered while wrapping some bandages around Stephie-chan's head. She kept clicking her tongue every time blood would seep through.

"Maybe there is something in here that can help explained everything." Setsuna suggested while tossing the backpack to Haruka. She moved out of the way and the back pack crashed to the floor. One of the zippers was opened and a book fell out.

"What's this?" Haruka cocked her head to the side and picked up the book from the ground. "_The History behind the Stars and Kinmoku_." She read aloud.

"This might help." Setsuna took the book out of her hands and sat back down near the bed again. "Oh look, there's a page marked." She flipped open to the page. She read the page aloud and gradually started to read it slower and softer as she finished.

Michiru paused what she was doing and let the words sink in. "Their mother was murdered? No wonder she gave into the darkness so easily." She whispered.

"Stephie-chan was just a child." Setsuna shook her head. "Demando probably fed her lies and she fell for them because she saw him as a father." She added.

"There's so much more to her that we don't understand." Michiru muttered and fastened the bandages with a small clip. She placed Stephie-chan back onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"That's what we said about Sailor Saturn. But she came out just fine." Haruka climbed to her feet. Michiru and Setsuna watched in silence as their friend shook with anger. She clenched her hands into fists and looked down at the ground. "Is this how everything is supposed to be for us? Are we always going to disagree with a portion of our group, fight them, realize we were wrong, and then run away?" she demanded.

"You're upset." Michiru stood up and placed both of her hands on Haruka's shoulders. "Why don't you go and lie down?" she suggested. Haruka nodded softly and reached up to squeezed her partner's hands.

Michiru smiled and Haruka left the room. Setsuna got to her feet to and placed the book on the end of the bed. "I'm going to go and call Princess Kakyuu and tell them that Stephie-chan's alright." She said.

Michiru nodded and placed the book on the night stand. She walked around the bed and pulled her mirror out from beneath the pillow. Stephie-chan moved her arm and grabbed a hold of Michiru by the wrist.

Stephie-chan slowly opened her eyes but closed them again from the bright light shining in her face. She winced from the pain coming from the injuries on her body.

Michiru noticed her lips moving but she didn't hear anything. "What did you say?" she asked while leaning closer.

Stephie-chan groaned in pain. "...Thank you." She repeated. Michiru straightened back up and watched Stephie-chan release her grip and her arm went limp on the bed.


	30. The Fall of the Inners Part 1

**Chapter 29: The Fall of the Inners Part 1**

Usagi woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining through the blinds and onto her eyes. She sat up and felt weak from all of the crying she had done last night. Chibi-usa lay asleep peacefully next to her. She slipped out of bed and started to run a shower. As soon as the water was warm enough she hopped in a started to scrub her face.

"Who is better for me? Mamoru or Seiya?" Usagi whispered as she closed her eyes in thought. She barley felt the hot pricks of the water showering her body. "Mamoru has been there for me since the beginning." She muttered.

"_How can I tell mom I flunked another test?" fourteen-year-old Usagi whimpered while looking at the 30 in red on top of her paper. "How can I show her this thing?" she cried, crumpled but the paper into a ball, and tossed it over her shoulder. It flew into the air and bounced off of a man's head._

"_Hey, watch it meatball head." The man snapped as Usagi turned to walk down the street._

"_Huh?" Usagi turned around. "Oh sorry." She apologized. Usagi gasped when she noticed the man reading her paper._

"_A 30?" the man snickered. "Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" he demanded. Usagi turned red with anger._

"_How dare you!" Usagi snapped. She ran up to him and grabbed the paper out of his hands. "Give me that!" she stuffed it into her backpack. Usagi stuck her tongue out at the man and stormed away._

"_The nerve of that guy. What a total jerk calling me meatball head." She shook her head in anger. "But still...he sure is cute." Usagi giggled._

"And Seiya helped me cheer up when Mamoru was 'away'. He seems to love me deeply." Usagi cocked her head to the side.

"_From here there is no attendance." A guy said as sixteen-year-old Usagi tried to sneak pass a 'no authorized personnel beyond this point' section of the park._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean it..." Usagi shook her head and apologized quickly. "Well actually...I just wanted to see Alice up close...I'm terribly sorry." She muttered._

_The guy sat up from his position from a park bench. He looked at Usagi in shock. "You're the one from the..." he trailed off. Usagi had a confused look on her face. "I guess you don't remember..." he sighed._

"_Um...did I meet you somewhere?" Usagi tapped her chin trying to remember._

"_You don't recognize me?" the guy pointed to himself. He had an astonished look on his face. She shook her head again. "I see...I guess I'm not as popular as I thought." He muttered._

"_Oh I get it!" Usagi lightly hit herself on the forehead. "You're hitting on me! I have a boyfriend who has promised his future with me, ya know!" she explained._

_The guy chuckled to himself and jumped up over the bench. Usagi took a step away and glanced up at him. "You're very amusing." The guy said and walked away._

"_What? You're rude!" she muttered to herself. "From there, it's no admittance except for authorized people!" Usagi screamed at him._

"_I'm one of those authorized people." The guy replied. "See ya, meatball head." He added._

"_There nerve of him! No one can call me 'meatball head' except Mamo-chan." Usagi crossed her arms over her chest with a huff._

"But I've been with Mamoru for years." Usagi shook the thought out of her head. "Seiya just showed up." She added. "And how is Chibi-usa still alive?"

Usagi turned off the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and stepped back into her bedroom. Chibi-usa wasn't in the bed so that probably meant she was downstairs eating. Usagi dressed slowly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned and ran her hand across her chest where her necklace used to be.

"Usagi, breakfast is ready." Galaxia said while knocking on the doorway to the bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." Usagi grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. She took a seat on her bed and started to put them on.

"You need to eat something." She leaned against the doorway and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm not hungry right now." Usagi shook her head. "I'll get something when I go out." she added.

"Where are you going?" Galaxia demanded.

"I'm running an errand." She answered while getting up and going back over to her dresser. She picked up a perfume bottle and dapped some onto her neck.

"You know what Setsuna said." Galaxia had a cross between a shocked and worried look on her face. "You need to have someone go with you." She reminded her. Usagi grabbed her car keys and her purse.

"I'm not stopping you." Usagi finally looked towards Galaxia. "Do you want to come or what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Give me five minutes." Galaxia sighed and left the room.

--------------

"Why are we doing this?" Minako questioned while taking a seat on the ground. Artemis was stretched over her shoulders.

"We've hurt Usagi enough." Makoto added. "Why don't we just tell her?" she demanded.

"We're in too deep." Rei shook her head. "She can't know anything." She explained while looking up at the bright sun. She shielded her eyes and looked at her friends. They all had gloomy looks on their faces.

"So how much longer?" Ami asked.

"What if we die before we tell her?" Minako cried.

"Youkai can't kill us." Rei answered with a small smile.

"Why not?" Makoto cocked her head to the side.

"He's only at his strongest before Star Shooter shows up." Rei answered. "There is something about her that no one knows about. We need to figure out what it is." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And this will help us get the crystal?" Ami demanded.

"I think you're going at this at a wrong angle." Artemis interrupted.

"Artemis." Minako watched him as he jumped off of her shoulder and landed in the middle of their circle.

"You can't keep Usagi in the dark. She is your leader and should know what you're up to. We can't keep hurting." Artemis shouted. Tears slowly started to drip down his cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away. "People in her life keep disappearing. And the darkness is getting stronger and stronger. We can't stay separated any longer. Usagi can't transform. She needs our help." He reminded them.

"Artemis-"Minako reached out to pick him up. He quickly lashed out and scratched her hand. She pulled her hand back and watched some small drips of blood form at the cuts.

"I made a promise to Queen Serenity that I would protect her no matter what. And that's what I'm going to do." Artemis muttered and ran away from the Inner senshi as fast as he could.

--------------

"Did you see that Emerald?" Demando jumped up from his throne. Emerald's eyes widened in shock. He was smiling, actually smiling.

"Yes master." She said slowly. "What about it?" she asked while looking at the monitors in front of them.

"Usagi is slowly deteriorating." Demando explained softly. "Star Shooter is recovering from her recent injuries. And that means she can't weaken him anymore." His smile grew wider slightly.

"What would you like me to do?" Emerald pulled out her fan and started to fan her face quickly.

"I want you to enhance Youkai and then send him out to fight Usagi." He answered and grabbed a glass of whine.

"But she's helpless." She dropped her fan and grabbed a hold of Demando's arm. Demando raised an eyebrow and stared down at one of his minions.

"Since when did you start caring?" Demando asked and pushed her off of him.

"I don't-"she started

"Then go and do as you're told." He spat. Demando smiled softly and looked at the screens again.


	31. Luna's Helping Hand

**Chapter 30: Luna's Helping Hand**

Michiru ran a hand through her hair and stumbled down into the kitchen. She winced at the bright light flooding through the windows. She stopped when she noticed Haruka sitting at the table. "You're up early." She said while walking over.

Haruka moved her chair out and Michiru sat in her lap. She leaned her head back and rested it underneath the blonds chin.

"I couldn't sleep that well so I figured I would just come out here to think." Haruka answered and wrapped her arms around the small girl's waist.

"You can't keep pushing her away." Michiru whispered and breathed in her girlfriends scent.

"Why not?" she demanded. Michiru sighed deeply. She sat up and turned towards her partner and looked her in the eyes. Haruka noticed that her blue eyes were filled with regret and sadness.

"She's one of us now." Michiru answered.

"She was Demando's henchmen." Haruka spat.

"Was. She isn't any more. She wants to help us in our fight against him. And we still attack her. She is in a lot of pain because of us." She placed her hand in Haruka's. She slipped her fingers in between the others and squeezed it tightly. Haruka just grunted. "If anything she could be a big help. She should know how he operates."

Haruka grunted again. Michiru brushed some of the blonde's hair out of her face. The two locked eyes and their breathing, and beating of their hearts became one.

"Some thing has been bothering me." Haruka finally muttered.

"What?" she questioned.

"Why hasn't Demando bothered to try and get her back?" Haruka muttered. Michiru was about to answer but Setsuna ran into the kitchen. She was panting heavily and her hair was a mess. It looked like she just woke up from a nightmare.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" Michiru asked. "You look flushed." She frowned slightly.

"She's gone." Setsuna answered with a worried look on her face. "Stephie-chan's gone."

* * *

"I wonder where Stephie-chan is." Seiya frowned while taking a seat in the living room. He picked up Chibi Chibi and held her softly in his arms. She giggled softly and snuggled up against him.

"Setsuna called last night and said that she was with them." Taiki reminded him. He picked up a book off of the center table, put on his glass, and opened the book.

"Why?" Yaten asked slowly.

"Something about her passing out." he shrugged. The front door opened. Stephie-chan took a deep breath and slowly walked into the house. She closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She quickly un-wrapped the bandages on her forehead and checked in the small mirror by the door to see if she stopped bleeding.

Stephie-chan brushed her hair over her cut and stuffed the bandages into her pocket. She tried to have somewhat of a sunny disposition as she walked into the living room. "I'm home." She muttered.

Princess Kakyuu ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Stephie-chan gasped in pain and winced slightly. The red head pulled away and Stephie-chan quickly put on a small smiled. "Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Yes Princess, I'm fine." Stephie-chan answered slowly.

"Why do you look all stiff?" Luna asked while rubbing her paw along the senshi's ankle, trying to get her attention. Stephie-chan pulled her leg away and slowly started to circle her ankle.

"I slept wrong is all." She lied.

"Are you ready for your concert today?" Yaten asked.

"Absolutely..." Stephie-chan nodded. "But I left my guitar at their house. I'll go back and get it later." She added.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Princess Kakyuu grabbed a hold of Stephie-chan's hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"No," she cried out. Stephie-chan closed her eyes in pain and slowly opened them again. "I think I'm just going to lie down for a couple of minutes." She said and slowly backed towards the stairs. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't bother me." She added.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Princess Kakyuu frowned. Luna ran up the stairs and slipped past a closing door. She jumped up onto the bed next to Stephie-chan.

"What's going on?" Luna questioned.

"I can't tell you." Stephie-chan grabbed a pillow and held it over her stomach. She moaned in pain and tried hard not to cry.

"I'm already holding a secret from you." Luna reminded her. "One more won't kill me." She smiled softly.

"But it'll kill Princess Kakyuu and everyone else if I tell. Sorry but no. They are already worried about me. I don't want to make things worse." Stephie-chan whispered.

"What could be worse?" Luna asked softly. "This secret or your first one?"

"The first one. If they found out they'd disown me." She answered. Stephie-chan closed her eyes with a sigh and relaxed onto her bed. Luna watched silently. She jumped back when Stephie-chan shot up in bed and held a hand over her mouth. "I don't feel too well." She muttered and ran to the bathroom.

Luna heard Stephie-chan coughing and then her throwing up. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." she called out. Hotaru entered the room as Stephie-chan walked out of the bathroom, wiping her lip with a tissue and popping a Listerine strip onto her tongue.

"Have you seen Galaxia or Usagi on your way back here?" Hotaru questioned.

"No I haven't." Stephie-chan shook her head. "Why?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm just worried." She muttered. All of a sudden she gasped and tilted her head back up towards the ceiling. Her eyes started to glow a soft purple. In a couple of seconds she gasped again and lowered her head.

"Are you alright?" Stephie-chan grabbed a hold of her friend's shoulders as she slumped to the floor.

"Something bad is going to happen." Hotaru climbed to her feet. Yaten ran into the room.

"A planets star is about to burn out." he informed them.

"Let's go." Hotaru nodded and the two ran out of the room. Stephie-chan dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her transformation head mic.

"Are you crazy?" Luna jumped onto her shoulder and scratched her hand to make sure she dropped her magical item. "You are very injured. You could get killed." She explained.

"That's a chance I'll have to take." Stephie-chan grabbed Luna by some of her hair and tossed her back onto the bed. Luna jumped back off and grabbed a hold of the transformation head mic. before Stephie-chan could get her fingers around it.

Luna went and pushed it underneath the small crack of a dresser. "What did you that for?" Stephie-chan demanded.

"I can't let you go." Luna said.

"Why not? It's a few injuries." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about your other condition." Luna replied.

"I don't care." Stephie-chan snapped and headed for the door. She reached out and pulled the door open.

"If you go I will tell everyone about your nightmares and your secret." Luna shouted at her. She paused with a foot out of the door. She sighed and leaned against the doorway in thought.


	32. Pain

**Chapter 31: Pain**

"So you're just going to demand them to tell you?" Galaxia trailed behind Usagi as she marched down the street with an air of business. Usagi had a dead set look upon her face and everyone who saw her coming down the street would quickly move out of her way.

"I have a right to know." Usagi crossed her arms over her chest.

"This isn't the way you should work things out." Galaxia ran to catch up to her.

"I follow my heart and this is what's it's telling me." She replied.

"But Usagi-"

"Listen," Usagi said and turned around. Galaxia was shocked o see a very hurt and angry look in her eyes. It made her blue eyes turn to a cobalt blue. "I have had to make a lot of sacrifices. Some have cost my life and some have cost someone else. I will do whatever it takes to drive the darkness away." She confirmed.

"I'm not going to stop you," Galaxia said softly. "But just remember you are in more danger since you can't transform." She added.

"The thought never left my mind." Usagi smiled softly and continued on her way.

* * *

"You are really going to go?" Luna followed behind Stephie-chan as she stormed out of Usagi's room and into the hallway.

"Yes, they need my help." She answered. Stephie-chan all of a sudden stopped and took a small step back. She pressed her back to the wall and peeked slowly around the corner into Chibi-usa's room. Sitting on the bed was Ikuko and Princess Kakyuu.

"It just hurts me sometimes." Princess Kakyuu explained while reaching up and wiping a tear off of her cheek. "I know it's been years but Stephie-chan seems like she doesn't want me around anymore." She sniffed.

"You know that's not true." Ikuko shook her head.

"She keeps pushing me away." Princess Kakyuu continued. A sad smile played on her lips. "It's like she hates me."

"She's probably trying to keep you safe from harm." Ikuko suggested.

"If only she realized she's making things worse." She sighed. Stephie-chan moved away from the door and went back to Usagi's room.

"What's wrong?" Luna questioned.

"I'm hurting people even when I try not to." She ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe this was a mistake." She added.

"What do you mean?" Luna cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe I should just leave." Stephie-chan answered.

"No, we need you here." Luna shook her head,

"As long as me or Usagi is here we're all in danger. We need to drive him away." Stephie-chan looked up at the ceiling in thought. She turned towards the door when she heard a light tapping on the doorway.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling." Ikuko said with a warm smile.

"I'm fine." She replied with a small smile of her own. Stephie-chan then caught sight of the necklace around Ikuko's neck.

"I guess I'll leave you alone then." Ikuko nodded and left the room.

"Wait!" she called out.

"Yes?" Ikuko asked while coming back into the room.

"That's an intrusting necklace." Stephie-chan got up slowly from the bed. "May I borrow it for a second?" she questioned.

* * *

"We should head out." Rei informed them while looking up at the sky. She lowered her head and turned on her heel to leave as soon as everyone else got up to follow her.

"Wait!" Usagi demanded as she marched over to them. Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as Usagi walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want the truth." Usagi answered. "I want you to tell me why you betrayed me." She said, her face turning a soft red.

"We don't have to tell you anything." Rei snickered and turned to leave again.

"Rei, as your princess I demand you tell me." Usagi called after her.

"As if." She shook her head and turned back around. "I'm not under you rule anymore so I don't have to listen to you," she smiled.

"You followed under her rule for years." Galaxia interrupted. "Why change now?" she questioned.

"This doesn't concern you." Rei snapped.

"It does now." Galaxia's eye's hardened. Usagi was about to add something but the ground started to shake beneath her.

"What's happening?" she gasped while falling to the ground.

"An earthquake?" Ami questioned while looking around worriedly. Galaxia turned around and scanned he area to see what was causing the shake.

"Usagi, look out." Galaxia ran over and pushed out of the way as a dragon made of electricity sped past her and disappeared.

"It's Youkai." Usagi cried.

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**MERCURY CYRSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**JUPITER CRRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**GALAXY STAFR POWER, MAKE UP!**

Youkai simply moved jumped out of the way. The attack crashed into a lake and water rose high into the sky. "I don't want to bother with you five." He muttered.

"What?" Sailor Galaxy shook her head in confusion.

"It's her I want." Youkai muttered and pointed at Usagi. She shook with fear from her spot on the ground.

"Then you can have her." Sailor Mars shrugged.

"Mars!" Mercury snapped.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried. Everyone turned to look at her. She looked desperately at him. "Mamo-chan, don't you remember me?" she begged. Youkai looked at her with an empty look. His dark eyes didn't register anything he said. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Usagi.

**GALACTICA INFLATION**

**DRAGON BINDS**

Youkai spun his sword. A giant dragon made out of vines erupted form the tip and charged at Usagi. Galaxy's attack was split down the middle from the vines and disappeared. Usagi cried out as she was pinned to a tree as the vines tied tightly around her chest and waist.

"Nice try but you're just getting in my way." Youkai smirked.

"Let's go. It's their fight." Sailor Mars ordered the rest of the inner senshi. They started to follow her. Sailor Mercury turned around and started to run back towards them. Sailor Jupiter and Venus followed suit.

**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY**

**VENUS LOVE ME SHOCK**

**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION**

Youkai held out his hand. The attack simply disappeared. "When will you ever learn?" he questioned. Sailor Mercury put on her visor and pulled out her small computer.

"Our attacks won't work." Sailor Mercury cried while pressing a lot of buttons. "Don't you see his new sword? And he has a little machine box on the side of his head. He's stronger now." She explained.

"Damn." Sailor Galaxy cursed. Youkai turned back towards Usagi and pointed his sword at her.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

"We have to protect her." Sailor Galaxy shouted while running over to the terrified Usagi. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter clasped hands and stood in front of Galaxia who stood in front of Usagi, waiting for the attack to collide.

**MOON SPRIAL HEART ATTACK**

**STAR SERIOURS LASER**

**STAER SESITIVE INFERN**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**DEAD SCREAM**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**WORLD SHAKING**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Youkai quickly jumped out of the way. He tightened his grip on his sword as the rest of the sailor senshi ran up.

"We're here now. You guys can leave." Sailor Uranus told them coldly as Sailor Neptune used her Space Sword and cut Usagi's binds.

"We're not going anywhere." Sailor Venus shook her head slowly.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Neptune questioned as Usagi rubbed her reddening skin.

"Yeah I'm fine." Usagi smiled graciously. "Thank you." She nodded.

"What's that on his head?" Sailor Saturn pointed to his forehead.

"It's a power supply." Sailor Mercury answered. "Demando has a piece of the black crystal in it. It's sending him more power." She added. "He now has the three pieces of the black crystal giving him power."

"Then I guess we'll have to take them all out." Sailor Star Fighter cracked her knuckles. Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker all charged towards Youkai on three different sides. A lighting bolt struck down to the ground. The Starlights stopped in their tracks and looked up at the sky.

"Master." Youkai kneeled down as Demando slowly descended from the sky.

"Demando." Sailor Pluto glared. Sailor Chibi Moon pulled out her wand and took a couple of steps foreword. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn stuck out their staffs resulting in them being in a cross to block her path.

"You worry about them." Demando raised an eyebrow at all of the glares aimed at him. He turned his violet eyes over towards Usagi and smiled. "I'll handle her."

**SILENT WALL**

Demando grabbed a hold of Youkai's sword and slashed at the wall shield in front of him. The wall shattered and Sailor Uranus and Neptune quickly jumped in front of Usagi. They grunted in pain as some glass shards cut at their backs.

"Demando stop." Stephie-chan shouted as she limped up to the battle scene. She was breathing deeply and struggled to keep a straight face to mask her pain. "Is this what you want?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small chain.

"Is that..." Youkai started.

"The Universal Rainbow Crystal." Demando's eyes flashed.

"I'll give it to you as long as you leave this place for good." Stephie-chan said while holding out the chain at an arms length.

"How about I take it anyway?" Demando snapped his fingers. Youkai charged foreword and slammed his fist into Stephie-chan's stomach. She grunted in pain and dropped the chain to the ground. Youkai picked it up and tossed it over to Demando. ""Finally, it's mine! I will now be able to rule the world." He smiled triumphantly.

In bolt of lightening he and Youkai disappeared. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury turned towards each other and nodded. They turned and ran away. "Wait." Usagi called after them.

"Stephie-chan." Sailor Kakyuu ran over towards the fallen girl and helped her into a sitting position. Stephie-chan's eyes fluttered a bit and she rested her head on Sailor Kakyuu's shoulder.

"How stupid can she be?" Sailor Uranus spat. "She finds the crystal and the just gives it to him?"

"Uranus, there has to be a reason." Sailor Pluto silenced her. Sailor Galaxy frowned and looked down towards Stephie-chan who was chuckling softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded.

"I just bought us some time." She smiled and grabbed a hold of Sailor Kakyuu's hand. She squeezed it tightly and then fainted.

* * *

"Emerald, come and see what I have obtained." Demando said while holding the crystal over his head. She turned from the monitors and looked at the object with wide eyes.

"Is that..." Emerald started.

"Yes, it's the crystal." Demando nodded and pressed a button on his throne. A small dome rose up from the floor and underneath was the Silver Crystal.

"And that means..." she asked.

"Now that I have both I will be invincible." He answered and pried the Rainbow crystal out of the casing. He placed it next to the Silver Crystal and stepped back. They waited a couple of seconds but neither of the crystals glowed.

"Why isn't it working?" Demando shouted. Emerald went and got a closer look.

"Because it's a fake!" she shrieked.

"That's not possible." Demando grabbed a hold of the crystal to take a better look at it. In the right light he was noticed it was plastic. His hand shook with anger and he tossed it to the ground. "Stupid sailor senshi. Just wait." He vowed.


	33. Stephiechan's Ordeal

**Chapter 32: Stephie-chan's Ordeal**

"That fake crystal was my mom's necklace wasn't it?" Usagi questioned while taking a seat back on the couch in her living room. She held Chibi Chibi close in her arms.

"Yeah, it was." Stephie-chan nodded and blinked rapidly to keep herself from falling asleep and showing any signs of pain.

"How did you get it?" she continued. "She never takes it off."

"I have my ways." She smirked lightly and straightened up in her seat.

"Hey isn't your concert going to start soon?" Yaten asked while looking at his watch. He leaned over to show the watch face to his sister.

"I don't have my guitar." Stephie-chan shook her head slowly. "They do." She nodded over towards Michiru and Haruka. Haruka grunted and slumped a bit lower in her seat.

"We'll give it to you before the concert." Michiru said with a small wave of the hand.

"I'd better hurry and change then." She got up from her seat and slowly trudged over towards the stairs.

"You look really tired." Princess Kakyuu got up and walked over to one of her senshi. "Why don't you take a nap before you get ready?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine really." Stephie-chan re-assured her and started up the stairs. She paused when she felt a warm hand on top of hers. She turned and locked eyes with her princess and noticed small traces of pain and hurt in them.

"I insist." She said softly.

"Okay but wake me up in a couple of minutes." Stephie-chan smiled slightly and continued up the rest of the stairs. She entered Usagi's bedroom and slumped onto the bed. She placed a pillow underneath her head and tried to find a comfortable position before she drifted off to sleep.

--

"_Why are you so happy?" Prince Demando spat as Stephie-chan skipped up to him._

"_I turned 13 today." She answered as if it were obvious. "I'm officially a teenager."_

"_Oh right. I almost forgot it's your birthday." A smile formed onto his face. "I have a surprise for you/"_

"_A surprise? What is it?" Stephie-chan demanded._

"_Follow me." Prince Demando smiled softly and got up from his throne. His long white cape trailed behind him as he stormed out of the room and down the hall. Stephie-chan followed a couple of steps behind. "It's in here." He said and opened the door._

_Stephie-chan stepped into the dark room slowly. She started to rub her arms when a cold draft washed over her. She took a seat on the bed in the room and waited patiently for Demando to say or do something._

"_Here's your surprise." Demando muttered in her ear. In a flash he pulled out a needle and stabbed it into her neck. Stephie-chan gasped in pain as he pressed his thumb down and started to push the liquid into her neck. She slumped forward and fell unconscious._

_He smirked lightly and pulled out a long rope from under the bed. He grabbed a hold of Stephie-chan's arms and tied her to the bed posts. Demando kissed her forehead and left the room._

_A couple of minutes later Stephie-chan stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She heard the door shut with a smart click and started to struggled a little on the rope that held her in place next to the head of the bed. Stephie-chan held onto the rope as though it were life. It wasn't long before she felt herself being pulled away from a sitting position at head of the bed to a laying position upon the duvet. She opened her eyes and looked upon Demando. His white hair was falling into his eyes as he looked over his prize. The look in his eyes deeply frightened her._

_"So beautiful," he said quietly, taking in her visage. He stroked back her jet black hair and ran a finger across her cheek. She sighed softly, knowing what to expect next. He smiled. Stephie-chan looked at the man who stood over her. She felt his fingers slide across her lips, causing a tingling sensation in the surrounding tissue. "Shhh..." he smiled softly. She thought for a moment even in the darkness, that his black crescent moon seemed to glow. She shook her head mentally. There was no light here, only darkness. Even Demando's white silk ensemble seemed to fade to grey into the darkness of this place. _

_"I brought you a present," said Demando. Stephie-chan laid her head to the side. Anything Demando would give, she wouldn't want. "I know you didn't eat dinner," he said. It was not a second more when something was pressed against her lips. The smell wafted up her nostrils and she gasped softly. Chocolate. Of all the things... The small piece of confectionary was pressed into her mouth as the sweet taste of dark chocolate and strawberry cream filled her senses. She chewed and swallowed the sweet, ever carefully gauging his reaction. But he showed nothing, which frustrated her. She tensed as she realized another sweet as being pushed between her lips. She laid her head back to the side, not going to let him get the best of her by using her weaknesses for sweets. She bit her lip. She had to be strong._

_"What do you want?" Stephie-chan finally got the courage to say. His smirk was really starting to irritate her. "You," said Demando. She pushed all the contempt she could muster into the glare she sent back. Demando hissed softly. "Those eyes," he said, smirking. "How I've longed to make those mine...to have them...pleased. Ever since I saw you grow up into a beautiful girl...I knew I had to have you." Stephie-chan shuddered as she felt the bed shift under Demando's weight. He brushed his light hair out of his eyes and looked down at the figure laid out beside him. She whimpered as she left his gentle caress on her thigh, slowly taking his time working upwards. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The prince chuckled._

--

Stephie-chan shot up in bed in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily and shaking hard. She looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief that she was in Tokyo.

"Did you have another dream about it?" Luna questioned while jumping up on the bed next to her.

"Yes I did." She admitted and wiped her forehead. "I could feel him touching me again." She added.

"Is that why you gave into the darkness so easily?" Luna asked.

"No, there's a different reason." Stephie-chan muttered while pulling her knees to her chest. She slowly started to rock back and forth. "I swear I'm going to avenge my mothers death but killing Demando."

"Even if you wind up dead yourself?" she gasped.

"It may be the only way." Stephie-chan answered.

**AN- The dream part of this chapter was taken from the story Hostage. I don't remember the person's name right now but I sent them a PM about letting me use this. They aven't replied yet so I'll keep it up in this chapter unless they say otherwise.**


	34. The Fall of the Inners Part 2

**Chapter 33: The Fall of the Inner's Part 2**

"Stephie-chan's asleep." Seiya explained while coming back down the stairs. "She canceled her concert." He added.

"Something is seriously bothering her." Princess Kakyuu muttered. "Why can't she open up to us?" she questioned.

"Whatever is bothering her it might be because it was a traumatic event and she won't tell us." Taiki shrugged. Princes Kakyuu nodded softly and got up. She headed up the stairs towards the bedrooms as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Yaten sighed while getting to his feet. He trudged over towards the door. "May I help you?" he asked while opening it.

"My name is Seth Sato." He bowed politely. "I'm a classmate of Stephie-chan's. She missed school today so I figured I would give her the homework assignments." He mentioned towards the extra books in his arms.

"She's actually asleep right now." Yaten turned towards the stairs.

"Would it be alright if I waited?" he questioned politely.

"Come on in." Yaten nodded and moved out of the way. I'm Yaten and this is Taiki and Seiya." He explained while leading Seth into the living room. "We're Stephie-chan's brothers."

"Yeah, I see you guys at school sometimes." Seth nodded and took a seat in a chair. "And how can anyone forget the Three lights. You guys were awesome. I can't believe you stopped playing." He added.

"We didn't stop playing we just stopped performing." Seiya shrugged. He looked up momentarily from behind a laptop screen. He frowned slightly and stared at Seth for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Who's this?" Princess Kakyuu asked as she came back down the stairs. Seth immediately got up and held out his hand to shake hers.

"This is Seth Sato, a classmate of Stephie-chan's." Yaten answered. "Seth this is our...guardian Karou." He hesitated.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Karou smiled.

"I dropped by to give Stephie-chan her homework." Seth explained while showing her the books in his arms.

"I just checked on her. She's awake now." Karou pointed to the stairs. "You can go on up. It's the second door on the left." She explained.

"Thanks again." He nodded and headed up the stairs.

"He's nice." Karou nodded.

"We have to keep an eye on him." Seiya replied.

"What do you think he has a heart snatching gun or something?" Yaten chuckled.

"You never know." Taiki replied. "He might work for Demando."

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

Seth knocked lightly on the door he was instructed to go to. He slowly opened the door and took a step inside. "Stephie-chan?" he called out.

He paused in the room when he heard someone coughing in the bathroom. A couple of seconds later he heard a flush. The bathroom door opened and Stephie-chan walked into the room placing a Listerine strip on her tongue. "Oh." She said when she noticed Seth.

"Hey, I came here to give you your homework." Seth held out the books to her. Stephie-chan grabbed a hold of them and eyed him carefully.

"Right, how do I know that you didn't come here to try and get some?" she raised an eyebrow while tossing the books onto the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him.

"Because I'm not like that." He shook his head.

"All guys are like that. Especially teenagers." Stephie-chan answered while slowly taking a seat on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on her stomach.

"Can't I just bring you some books to keep you on track?" Seth took a step foreword. "School moves quickly. I don't want you falling behind." He explained.

"Whatever." She snapped.

"You looked very sick recently." He reached over and placed his hand on her forehead. She quickly slapped it away. "I'm worried and you should be glad that I'm nice enough to care."

"I'm not." Stephie-chan spat.

"You're lying." Seth immediately shot back.

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"You kept the rose." He answered. Stephie-chan refused to look at him. He was about to say something else but a beeping noise interrupted him. "What's that?" he questioned.

"My beeper." Stephie-chan quickly got up. She grabbed a hold of Seth's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Thanks for getting my homework but you have to go."

"What ever the problem is, maybe I can help-"he started as she ran down the stairs with him behind her.

"No you can't. You have to go now." Stephie-chan opened the front door. "See you at school." She pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him. "He's gone."

"Let's go." Princess Kakyuu said while pulling out her head mic.

"Right." She nodded. "I'll contact everyone else...and it's upstairs." Stephie-chan slapped a hand to her forehead. "You go ahead."

"Hurry, judging by the last few fights you can really damage Youkai." Taiki nodded.

"Got it." She replied and ran up the stairs two at a time. Stephie-chan entered the bedroom and immediately dropped to the floor. Luna walked in a couple of seconds later.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm trying to get my transformer." Stephie-chan answered while reaching her arm underneath the dresser.

"But you can't." Luna jumped on her head. She leaned over and held out her claws in front of the girls face.

"Listen Luna," Stephie-chan shook her head so Luna would fall off. "I don't care if you go on national television and spread my secret. Someone is going to get hurt and I need to help stop it." She replied.

"But-" Luna started.

"Usagi might be in danger...or someone else." Stephie-chan grunted while moving closer to the dresser. She blindly slapped around the ground trying o find her transformer. "I have to go. It's my duty." She added.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

**SPACE TURBULANCE**

"Is that all you can do?" Youkai snickered as he swung his sword around in a circle. The attack simply disappeared "I guess it's my turn."

**SPINNING DRAGON**

**SILENT WALL**

"This isn't going well." Usagi muttered while holding on tightly to Chibi Chibi.

"How much longer is Stephie-chan going to take?" Sailor Star Fighter panted. She was kneeling I front of Usagi and would occasionally stop any attacks flying towards the helpless girls.

"It's not like it's going to matter." She shook her head. "We're being creamed. Look, half of us are knocked out already." She pointed to the fallen Kakyuu, Healer, Maker, Chibi Moon, Saturn, and Galaxy.

"What are we going to do?" Fighter slumped back.

"Mommy." Chibi Chibi cried as Galaxy collapsed to the ground. She bit Usagi's hand and ran over to her mother.

"Chibi Chibi no, stay here where it's safe." Usagi called after her.

"Mommy." She got to her knees and pressed her cheek against her mothers. Chibi Chibi cried hard and grabbed onto her mother tightly.

"You-"Youkai growled and lifted his sword over his head again.

"Chibi Chibi!" Usagi shouted and ran to retrieve the girl. She quickly scooped her up and lifted her head to notice Youkai looming over her.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

"Usagi look out." Sailor Star Fighter struggled to her feet.

**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN**

Usagi gasped as the chain wrapped around waist and pulled her back. She landed on her butt on the ground as Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Mars and Venus all ran foreword.

**MARS FLAME SNIPER**

**MERCURY AQUA RHAPOSDY**

**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION**

**VENUS LOVE AND BEATUY SHOCK**

"It didn't even scratch him." Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"He's gotten more powerful." Sailor Venus added.

"There has to be a weakness, Mercury can you find anything?" Sailor Mars demanded. Sailor Mercury nodded and pulled out her small computer.

"Energy from the dark crystal is coursing through his veins." She explained.

"Then let's attack with everything we've got." Sailor Star Fighter got to her feet. She smirked while wiping her forehead free of dirt and sweat.

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**WORLD SHAKING**

**DEAD SCREAM**

**MARS FLAME SNIPER**

**MERCURY AQUA RHAPOSDY**

**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION**

**VENUS LOVE AND BEATUY SHOCK**

Youkai quickly moved out of the way. The attacks created a big explosion a few feet away from him. He quickly covered his face so no dirty would get into his eyes. "If you're finished..." his eyes started to glow a golden yellow.

"What's happening?" Sailor Neptune whispered while looking up at the sky. Clouds quickly rolled in and darkened the sky. Thunder was heard in the distance.

"It's so cold." Sailor Star Fighter shivered.

"This can't be good." Sailor Pluto muttered. Youkai raised his hand in the air and pointed up at the sky. A bolt of lightning struck his fingertip.

**RAION LIGHTNING**

Youkai pointed at the sailor senshi. Lightning shot down from the sky and shot straight for the sailor senshi.

"Damn." Sailor Uranus cursed.

"Minna-chan." Usagi cried while running over to them. She stopped in front of Sailor Star Fighter and lifted her head up with one hand and holding onto the crying Chibi Chibi in the other.

"Now for you." Youkai snickered and raised his hand in the air again.

"Oh no." she gasped.

**RAION LIGHTNING**

Usagi closed her eyes and covered her head waiting for the attack. She snapped her eyes opened and looked up when she heard screams from the other inner senshi. She looked up as the senshi dropped to the ground after being electrocuted. "Minna, why?" she questioned.

"This was our plan all along." Sailor Mercury answered softly.

"I don't understand." Usagi shook her head.

"We betrayed you to try and find the crystal." Sailor Venus answered.

"We didn't mean to cause you harm." Sailor Jupiter added.

"We thought it would be easier to find it with you out of the way." Sailor Mars replied.

"We have nothing but the deepest respect for you Usagi." Sailor Mercury said.

"We love you so much." The five of them responded at the same time.

"Please don't forget about us." Sailor Mars smiled softly.

"Rei-chan-" Usagi chocked up.

"Don't cry over me princess. We'll be back." She said as the five of them slowly disappeared. Usagi pounded the ground with her fists. "Youkai, you're going to pay for this." She placed Chibi Chibi on the ground and charged foreword.

"Usagi-chan..." Stephie-chan ran over towards her as the sky brightened up. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"He killed them." Usagi shook with anger. "Youkai I swear I'm going to kill you." She shouted.

"We can't do anything now." Stephie-chan grabbed her by the arm. "Let's just get everyone home." She added.

"Here you go." Stephie-chan said softly while handing Haruka an ice pack. The two avoided each others eyes as the blond received the ice.

"Thanks." She muttered. Michiru smiled warmly while wrapping up one of Haruka's arms in a bandage.

"He's getting stronger and stronger the more time we fight him." Setsuna grabbed a towel from Stephie-chan and started to wipe the blood off of the cut on Hotaru's back.

"He won't hold back much longer especially with Demando's anger running behind him." Princess Kakyuu grimaced in pain while sitting up to take a cup of water and pain killers from Stephie-chan.

"Usagi do you want anything?" Stephie-chan turned towards the blonde.

"..." Usagi remained silent while looking out the family room window. Her blue eyes were fixed intently on the moon. She would sigh from time to time but she never took her eyes off of the moon.

"Usagi-" Seiya reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Leave me alone." She muttered and pulled her hand away. Usagi got up out of her seat and ran up stairs to her room.

"Her heart's broken into many pieces. First Mamoru and now this." Haruka muttered and shook her head sadly.

"We have to do something." Michiru nodded.

"Like what? Storm the dark fortress?" Hotaru demanded.

"It's worth a shot." Yaten nodded.

"Last time we did that we barely got out alive." Galaxia reminded them.

"You all should rest." Stephie-chan interrupted. "I'll go." She said and got to her feet.

"No." Princess Kakyuu immediately shook her head.

"Why not?" she demanded. "I can fight him."

"What ever has been bothering you Demando might know and he can use it against you." Taiki added.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Stephie-chan insisted. She waited for someone to get up and stop her but all she got in reply was worried looks. "I'm going." She confirmed.

"That may be true but if you succumbed to the darkness before you can succumb to the darkness again." Chibi-usa explained.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and headed for the door. She pulled out her head mic and slipped over her ear.

"I can't let you go." Luna said while jumping in front of her.

"Get out of my way Luna." Stephie-chan ordered and kicked at her. Luna yelped and quickly jumped out of the way. She stormed past her and headed for the front door.

"Stephie-chan if you go after him-"she called after her.

"What are you going to do Luna?" Stephie-chan demanded as she grabbed a hold of the doorknob. "I dare you to try and stop me." She called over her shoulder.

"Everyone Stephie-chan is pregnant." Luna explained. Stephie-chan paused and slowly closed the door again.


	35. Comfort

**Chapter 34: Comfort**

"What did you just say?" Princess Kakyuu broke the silence.

"Stephie-chan is pregnant." Luna answered. She turned back towards Stephie-chan to see if she would continue to go and fight. She was shocked to notice that she was close to tears.

"I gotta go." Stephie-chan muttered and hurried out of the house.

"Stephie-chan wait." Seiya got to his feet as soon as the door closed.

"Let her go Seiya." Chibi-usa ordered.

"But-"he started.

"You have someone else you need to talk to." She answered.

"But she's my sister." Seiya shook his head.

"And Usagi's my mom." Chibi-usa replied softly. "I want her to be happy and she made a great sacrifice for you. Go and talk to her." She ordered. Seiya nodded and headed up the stairs.

"We'd better go." Michiru got to her feet. She and Setsuna helped Haruka into a standing position. She held her hand out for the car keys. "Hotaru do you want to come with us or would you rather stay here?

"I'll come." Hotaru nodded. "I'll call you later Chibi-usa." She added before leaving.

"I can't believe Stephie-chan is pregnant." Galaxia muttered while shaking her head slowly. "And she's only sixteen."

"I know what you're thinking." Luna quickly interjected. "She didn't agree to it."

"So you're saying she was-"Yaten trailed off.

"Raped?" she finished. "Yes, she's been having nightmares about it recently." She admitted.

"And you didn't tell us?" Princess Kakyuu demanded.

"She promised me not to and I knew that admitting to everyone would be able to stop her from leaving and doing something stupid." Luna explained.

"But she can get an abortion." Galaxia suggested.

"No she can't." Taiki shook his head.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It's different for starlights." Princess Kakyuu answered. "When you plan to have a baby you have to be one hundred percent sure that you want to have one. Because when you're pregnant you can't get rid of it unless-"

"Unless of miscarriage." Galaxia finished.

"Not exactly." Yaten shook his head. "It's unless you get struck really hard in the stomach." He added.

"Like a miscarriage." She repeated.

"No, when we mean struck we mean like stabbed." Taiki answered. "It's like the way people here on Earth used to get abortions before the right scientific tools were made." He explained.

"May we stop talking about this?" Chibi-usa cried. "It's really depressing." She added.

"Would you rather talk about Usagi?" Yaten shot back.

Seiya slowly descended the stairs. He headed over to Usagi's bedroom door and paused outside of it. He was able to hear her cries through the door. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated for a second before going through with it anyway. "Usagi?" Seiya called out while knocking on her bedroom door.

"Leave me alone Seiya." came her reply. He hesitated again before answering.

"Can we just talk?" he pleaded.

"I don't want to see you." Usagi snapped.

"Usagi-"Seiya tried again.

"Go away." She shouted. Seiya quickly backed away from the door when he heard something hard bang against it.

"Then I'll stay on this side of the door." Seiya answered. He pressed his ear up against the door. "Usagi come on-"he tried again.

"Why does everyone in my life keep disappearing?" Usagi cried out. Seiya quickly clapped his hands to his ears and took a step back from the door. It was now apparent to him that she moved closer.

"You knew from the start of being a sailor senshi that you would have to make a lot of sacrifices." He replied softly.

"They died before." She replied. "They made sacrifices for me before."

"Then why is this so hard?" Seiya questioned.

"Because I couldn't transform and do anything to stop it." Usagi answered as if it were obvious. "And what's worse, my ex-boyfriend, my once future husband killed them in front of me." She added.

"I suppose this is partly my fault." He sighed and turned to rest his back against the door. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't control my feelings Seiya." Usagi answered.

Seiya couldn't help but smile softly. "Usagi I assure you everything will turn out right. We will convert Mamoru back and your friends will be revived." He promised. He let out a small gasp as the door opened and he fell flat on his back.

"How can you promise that?" she demanded. Seiya noticed that her eyes were slightly bloodshot and her cheeks had left over salt trails.

"Because I love you and I don't like to see you when you're sad." He answered and wrapped his arms around her. "When you smile your blue eyes light up and it seems like everything is right again. You've suffered a lot of pain when you shouldn't."

"When are things going to get better?" Usagi questioned while resting her head against Seiya's chest.

"When we find your crystal and the owner of the Rainbow Crystal." Seiya answered while holding her tighter. He slowly started to rub small circles on her back.

"Thank you for being here for me." She whispered and held him closer.

"I love you too much to leave." He muttered and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too." Usagi replied. "But I'm curious about something." She added and pulled away. She walked over towards her vanity mirror and picked up one of her make-up brushes.

"What?" Seiya asked, walking up behind her.

"How is Chibi-usa still alive if I broke up with Mamoru?" Usagi questioned while swirling the make-up brush in some white powder and rubbed it across her cheeks to hide her tear trails.

"I don't know but why question it?" he answered while placing his hands on her shoulders. "She's a pretty cool kid and you should be glad that she's here right now."

"I know, but I had a nightmare last night." She admitted. "It felt so real, she died in my arms."

"It won't happen. I assure you it won't. Not while I'm here." Seiya shook his head. Usagi smiled softly and turned around in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.


	36. Emerald's End Part 1

**Chapter 35: Emerald's End Part 1**

"You're not going to school either?" Stephie-chan questioned as she climbed the stairs up into Chibi-usa bedroom.

"No, I wouldn't be able to pay attention." Chibi-usa shook her head. "I'm worried about Usagi but she bounces back quickly. What about you?" she questioned.

"I'm still recovering." She answered while slowly taking a seat on the end of her bed. "These cuts and bruises don't hurt that much. It's just hard to move so quickly and stuff." She added.

"I thought it was because of the baby." Chibi-usa turned to look out her bedroom window.

"No, it has nothing to do with it." Stephie-chan shook her head.

"I'm sorry for what happened." She added softly.

"So am I, but it was destined to happen." Stephie-chan shrugged and leaned back until she was staring up at the ceiling.

"You think that it was your destiny to be raped?" Chibi-usa spat.

"If it wasn't then it wouldn't have happened." She answered simply. "I kind of saw it coming too." She admitted. "I had dreams before it that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't think it would be that extreme."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"You can stop apologizing." Stephie-chan ordered.

"No, I mean that your dreams have been tainted and you were never able to dream properly." Chibi-usa explained.

"I still have good dreams." She shot back.

"Like?" Chibi-usa raised an eyebrow.

"My dream is to continue with my music until my late twenties meanwhile I'll be working on my dancing and this way when I retire from music I can still dance." Stephie-chan answered.

"You're luck to be so strong. I don't think if the same thing happened to me I would be able to dream again." Chibi-usa shook her head in disbelief.

"What about you Chibi-usa? What are your dreams?" she changed the subject.

"To be a lady." Chibi-usa answered. Stephie-chan frowned slightly and sat up to face the girl. "That's pretty much it. When I came back to this time period from the 30th century I was supposed to be training to be a full fledge sailor senshi and to make a lot of friends. It was then I noticed a drastic change from Usagi now and the Usagi who is my mom in the future." She explained.

"Usagi's your mom?" Stephie-chan gasped. "That explains the resemblance." She muttered to herself.

"My mom in the future is very graceful and gentle." Chibi-usa continued as if she weren't interrupted. "The Usagi here is crazy, and happy-go-luck, and more like a sister. It was a great change and I want to be just like her."

"That's a great dream and it takes a special girl to want to be just like her mother." Stephie-chan smiled softly. She got up from the bed and walked around the small room and stopped when her eyes landed on a heart shaped bell. "What's this bell do?" she asked and rang it loudly.

Chibi-usa quickly grabbed it out of her hands and placed it back on the shelf it original rested on. A golden light filled the room. Stephie-chan and Chibi-usa covered their eyes until the light faded.

"Pegasus." Chibi-usa called out cheerfully and ran over to the white horse. She ran her hand down its snout and wrapped her arms around it's neck.

"It calls a horse?" Stephie-chan gasped.

"Shh, Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa are still home." She shushed her.

"But it's a horse." Stephie-chan stammered.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Pegasus." Chibi-usa pulled back slightly and kissed Pegasus lightly on the tip of it's snout. "I'm sorry we haven't talked.'

"Are you feeling alright?" she cocked her head to the side. "You just kissed a horse." She reminded her friend.

"He's not a horse." Chibi-usa shook her head and pulled away.

"Do you need glasses?" Stephie-chan demanded. She walked up the horse and held onto the horse's snout in one of her palms. "Anyone can see that this is a horse." She added.

Stephie-chan then felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Would you mind letting go of my chin?" the now white haired human asked politely. She slowly let go and then quickly took a couple of steps back.

"Stephie-chan this is Helios. Helios this is Stephie-chan, our newest member of the team." Chibi-usa introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Helios bowed low.

"You remind me of someone," she tapped her chin and slowly analyzed the man in front of her. She leaned foreword slightly and took notice of the gold horn on his head and the small jewel planted in the middle of his forehead. "...Apollo." she whispered.

"His name is Helios." Chibi-usa reminded her.

"I know." Stephie-chan nodded and continued to stare at Helios. "Apollo was my horse. He looks exactly like Helios except he's white and has a green mane with bright blue eyes. He was given to me by Demando before I gave into the darkness. He was my only friend." She explained.

"Apollo is one of my closest friends." Helios told her before turning back towards Chibi-usa. "My maiden you have grown so it's been a long time. I've missed you so." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you to Helios." Chibi-usa hugged him again. The two pulled away when her communicator started to beep and flash. "What's up?"

"There's trouble at the park." Usagi explained. "Hurry here as quickly as you can." She added before shutting off her communicator.

"Let's go," Chibi-usa nodded over to Helios. "You should stay here and rest." She added while turning towards Stephie-chan.

"No way, I want to help and fight." Stephie-chan immediately declined.

"But what about the baby?" she asked.

"I'm two months pregnant." Stephie-chan explained. "If I haven't had a miscarriage by now then I'm fine." She added.

"Stand still." Helios ordered and touched Stephie-chan's forehead with the tip of his index finger. Her whole body started to glow a soft gold color. When he removed his finger the light faded away. "There you go."

"I'm healed." Stephie-chan gasped. She quickly tested a roundhouse kick and smiled happily when she landed back on her feet. "Let's go and get Mamoru back." She added.

"Prince Endymion has been captured?" Helios gasped.

"We'll explain everything on the way. Would mind giving us a ride?" Chibi-usa questioned while heading towards her bedroom window. She climbed up on the window seat and unlocked it.

"Not at all." He shook his head.

--

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**GALACTICA SUPERSTRING**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

"Do they really use the same attacks every time?" Emerald fanned her face with a fan as she watched the five attacks charging her.

"Yes, you'd think they'd learn by now." Youkai muttered while pulling out his sword. "Just watch and learn." He snickered. His grip tightened on the sword and he swung it quickly in the air. The attack disintegrated.

"Oh man. With the Outers to injured to help we're hopeless." Sailor Galaxy panted while resting her knees on her hands.

"You can't give up now you guys." Usagi called out to them from a safe distance. "There's got to be another way." She added.

"It's time now to take out the trash." Youkai smiled while resting the dull part of the sword on his shoulder.

"May I do the honors?" Emerald turned to him with an expecting look.

"Certainly, but leave the black haired one. I have a special use for her

"You got it." She nodded and twirled her fan in her hand. She opened it fully and then spun in a circle.

**FANNED FLAMES**

The fan in Emerald's hands grew two times it's normal size. She fanned towards the ground. Fire shot out of the end and it rushed over towards the sailor senshi. Sailor Star Fighter held out her hands to try and stop the attack. A whip wrapped tightly around her arms and pulled her out of the way. The flame quickly spread around the other senshi and trapped them inside the vortex.

"You're my opponent now." Youkai pulled Sailor Star Fighter down to the ground with the whip. He untied it from her wrists and pointed his sword at her neck. "Any last words?" he questioned while raising it up high.

**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK**

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

Youkai quickly jumped away from the attack. He skidded to a stop a couple of paces away. "Shooter, nice to see you again." He smiled softly and wiped his forehead free of dirt and sweat.

"I can't say the same about you." Shooter snapped. "Are you alright?" she ran over towards Fighter and helped the tired senshi to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine." Shooter rolled her eyes at her sister's overprotectiveness. "Pegasus healed me." She explained while pointing to the white horse.

"Pegasus?" Fighter asked while taking a look at it. Pegasus was kicking dirt on the flames trying to cool it down but every time he almost succeeded Emerald would fan the flames higher and higher.

"Say goodbye to your friends Shooter because you are coming back with us." Youkai pointed his word at her.

"If you want me back then bring Demando here to get me." Shooter ordered with a glare.

"He doesn't care if you come back dead or alive." He explained. "I prefer dead."

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

**DRAGON BINDS**

The vines that shot out of the end of the sword slashed through Shooter's attack. She gasped when she was slammed back into a tree and the vines wrapped around her tightly.

Youkai placed the sword back in the sheeth as he stalked foreword. When he came face to face with Shooter he reached out and grabbed a hold of her chin and agled her face up towards his. "You know now I see why Demando has a licking towards you."

**STAR SABER**

Youkai screamed in pain as he felt his back being sliced open. He angrily turned around to try and find the source of the attack. As he gazed around the grounds some smoke drifted onto the grounds and he started to choke.

"Poison gas." Fighter gasped before starting to cough hard. She ran over to Usagi and Chibi Chibi and tried to keep them out of the way of the smoke.

"Here." The Starlight Knight said while placing an oxygen mask over Shooter's mouth. "Are you alright?" he questioned while cutting her free of her binds.

"I am now." She nodded while rubbing at the small welts on her upper arms.

"Just call if you need help at anytime." He added. "I'm always here." The Starlight Knight took of his mask and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He quickly placed it back on and disappeared into the smoke.

"Wait!" Shooter called after him. She covered her eyes as a strong gust of wind came up and blew the smoke away. Pegasus flew high into the air and charged at Emerald. He knocked her fan out of her hands. He quickly picked it up in his teeth and ripped it apart.

"My fan." Emerald shouted angrily. She soon started to cough and choke as the smoke floated all around her. She slumped to the ground gasping for air. After a couple of minutes the smoke finally cleared up. She got to her feet as he eyes flashed with anger. "No, where did they go?" she asked while looking at the empty park.

"They disappeared." Youkai answered softly while getting to his feet. He was wheezing pretty badly.

"My fan," she whimpered wile looking at the broken pieces. Her hands shook with anger. "They think that this is all I can do?" she got to her feet and pulled out a tiara. She slammed it onto her head and smiled.

--

"Nice to have you back Helios." Usagi smiled graciously. She sent Chibi-usa a small wink. Chibi-usa blushed lightly and immediately look away. "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"I had a feeling that I was needed back soon." Helios answered with a small nod. "I just had to wait until I was rightfully called."

"We really needed the help." Princess Kakyuu added. "We're being creamed."

"Before Youkai's enhancements Stephie-chan was able to injure him so easily." Galaxia added.

"Who's the Starlight Knight?" he questioned.

"We don't know." Taiki shook his head. "He just showed up once when Stephie-chan was almost killed and kept on showing up ever since." He added.

"Why does he always kiss you on the cheek?" Seiya turned towards Stephie-chan. She quickly snapped her head up and turned to look over at him. She immediately glared.

"How should I know? I don't know him." She snapped.

"It seems like you do." He snickered. "Wait, Starlight Knight, please wait." He mimicked in a high voice.

"Shut up." Stephie-chan screamed and got to her feet.

"I was just joking." Seiya muttered.

"Yeah right." She stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" he asked. Stephie-chan ran up the stairs two at a time and ran into the bedroom she shared with Usagi. She slammed the door closed behind her and started to pace around.

She suddenly stopped pacing and ran over to her school bag that was by the desk. She quickly rummaged around and pulled out the white rose. It was slightly weltered. Stephie-chan frowned and leaned against the desk thinking.

"_I want to apologize." He tried again._

"_You should apologize to Hotaru not to me." Stephie-chan snapped, still refusing to look at him._

"_I want to apologize to you too." He muttered. Stephie-chan put down her paint brush._

"_For what?" she asked slowly. Seth moved his stool closer and looked directly at her._

"_For...picking on Hotaru yes but I also wanted to apologize for not backing down when you asked." He answered. "I've been mean to everyone for years and my friends enjoy it when I crack on people. You changed me."_

"_How?" Stephie-chan demanded._

"_When I first met you...you were so nice to me. Everyone other person I meet for the first time is mean and tease me about my eye and hair color." Seth explained. "That's why I'm mean to everyone else here. But you've changed everything. I teased Hotaru today hoping she would leave so I could give you this." He reached down for his school bag and pulled out a white rose._

"_Thanks, it's great." Stephie-chan muttered while tossing the rose down on top of her bag. She didn't bother to smell it or anything._

"_And I want to be your friend." Seth added and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I want to protect you." He said._

"He wants to protect me?" Stephie-chan muttered and shook her head.

"_Can't I just bring you some books to keep you on track?" Seth took a step foreword. "School moves quickly. I don't want you falling behind." He explained._

"_Whatever." She snapped._

"_You looked very sick recently." He reached over and placed his hand on her forehead. She quickly slapped it away. "I'm worried and you should be glad that I'm nice enough to care."_

"_I'm not." Stephie-chan spat._

"_You're lying." Seth immediately shot back._

"_How do you know?" she demanded._

"_You kept the rose." He answered._

"Why did I keep this stupid rose? And why did he want to protect me from?" Stephie-chan collapsed onto the bed and crossed one of her arms over her eyes.

"_Here." The Starlight Knight said while placing an oxygen mask over Shooter's mouth. "Are you alright?" he questioned while cutting her free of her binds._

"_I am now." She nodded while rubbing at the small welts on her upper arms._

"_Just call if you need help at anytime." He added. "I'm always here." The Starlight Knight took of his mask and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He quickly placed it back on and disappeared into the smoke. _

"Oh my god." She shouted and sat up. "I get it now."


	37. Emerald's End Part 2

**Chapter 36: Emerald's End Part 2**

"You know your teachers are going to be very upset that you skipped a couple of days of school." Hotaru lightly scolded Stephie-chan as the two of them split away from the rest of the senshi attending the school.

"Upset right." Stephie-chan nodded absentmindedly.

"And they'll pile on tons of homework." Hotaru continued. "It's happened to me before." She added.

"What a shame." Stephie-chan muttered.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hotaru demanded

"Of course." She turned towards her friend and sent her an innocent look. She immediately turned back around and scanned the hallway.

"What are you looking for" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Seth, I need to talk to him." Stephie-chan answered while continuing her search.

"About..." she shrugged. Stephie-chan turned away long enough to dig in her school bag and pull out the white rose. "You kept that?"

"Yes, why?" Stephie-chan frowned.

"Oh my god, you do realize that this means you like him right?" Hotaru demanded.

"That's preposterous." she quickly dismissed the idea.

"Well no one has ever kept a rose he's given out." Hotaru explained. "Now that you have there's some hope for him."

"Don't have a project to work on or something?" Stephie-chan snapped.

"Fine, I'll go." She smiled and held her hands up in defense. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Stephie-chan muttered and locked her eyes on her target. "Seth." She called out and walked over to him.

"Hey." Seth nodded and continued to pull books out of his locker.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"About?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I just need to talk to you...in private." Stephie-chan said slowly when she noticed his friends standing near them.

"What ever you say to him you can say to us." One his friends slapped his chest and put an arm around Seth's shoulders.

"Beat it guys." Seth ordered with a small jerk of the head. "What's up Stephie-chan?" he asked when his friends left.

"I'm just going to go right into this." She rolled her eyes. "When you first gave me this rose you said you wanted to protect me. Protect me from what?" she demanded.

"It's like you said. Teenaged guys only have one thing on theirs minds." Seth immediately answered and turned back towards his open locker. Stephie-chan shook her head and slammed the locker close. She leaned against the door to make sure he wouldn't try to open it again.

"I don't mean that." She snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth said coolly. He then turned away and started to couch violently. Stephie-chan's green eyes brightened up when she saw him cough.

"That's a pretty bad cough." She said in a sympathetic voice. "Like you breathed in some poison gas." She quickly changed her tone.

"How do you know about poison gas?" Seth demanded.

"The only time there was poison gas was during that attack at the park." Stephie-chan answered. "I heard it on the news and you had to be pretty close to inhale it." She added.

"You want me to tell you the truth? Why don't you tell me the truth?" he glared angrily.

"About what?" she asked.

"About why you were out of school and have some many cuts and bruises all around your body." Seth answered.

"I don't have any cuts and bruises." Stephie-chan shook her head.

"Then let me see." He ordered. She dropped her school bag to the ground and lifted up the bottom of her shirt to show him her stomach and lower abdomen. "That's impossible. I saw them-." He whispered.

"When?" Stephie-chan interrupted.

"What does me seeing your bruises have to do with anything?" Seth sighed.

"Seth this is very important." She sighed. "You can trust me. I need you to tell me your secret." She pleaded. He was about to answer until he noticed something over her shoulder. She watched his eyes get big and wide. "Are you al-"she started.

"Look out." Seth shouted and quickly pushed her down. Stephie-chan fell to the floor and felt his body cover hers before a loud clanging sound filled her ears. "Hurry, run."

"From what?" she demanded while pushing him off of her. Stephie-chan climbed to her feet and turned to look down the hall...and noticed a giant green dragon heading towards them. "Emerald, she must have used that tiara." She muttered.

"Come on, we have to go." Seth shouted over the screams of the other students. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and tugged her down the hallway. Stephie-chan wanted to protest but remained silent and followed Seth down many hallways. They came to a door and stopped.

"What?" she panted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered while taking off his shoe and pulled out a key. Stephie-chan turned and looked down the hallway. It was deserted but the screams quieter as the crashes were getting louder.

"Hurry its coming." Stephie-chan screamed. Seth placed his shoe back on and jammed the key into the hole. He flung the door open and pulled her inside and shut the door behind them. "Is the basement?"

"Bomb shelter actually." He answered and while heading down the stairs. "We should be fine here." He added.

"I have to go." Stephie-chan broke free of his grasp.

"What?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"I have to see if my friends are okay." She explained while heading up the stairs.

"I'm sure they're fine." He said impatiently. "Right now we need to stay here." He added.

"You can't tell me what to do." Stephie-chan spat and continued up.

"I have to tell you something important." Seth followed her.

"It can wait." She got to the top of the stairs and grabbed a hold of the doorknob.

"No it can't. It has to do with Demando." He explained.

"What's with all the commotion?" Karou asked while grabbing her arm when a student crashed into her while running past. "Ungrateful little-"she muttered.

"I don't know." Seiya tightened his grip on his school bag and jumped out of the way of a bigger pack of people. Usagi bit her lip and turned to look out the window. The sky was darkening fairly quickly.

Yaten quickly grabbed a hold of a girl rushing past by the shoulders. He spun her around and shook her hard. "Why is everyone running?" he demanded.

"There's a giant monster." The girl shrieked and broke free. She ran down the hallway as quickly as she could.

"Giant monster?" Taiki repeated with a puzzled look on his face.

"Guys." Hotaru called out while running over to them.

"Hotaru, what's happening?" Usagi questioned.

"I just got a message from Stephie-chan." She panted. "Emerald has turned into a giant dragon." She explained.

"Like last time." Usagi muttered.

"Emerald's searching for her but she's hiding." Hotaru added

"We need to stop her." Karou said.

"Usagi, call the rest of the senshi and go hide." Seiya ordered.

"Okay, Seiya be careful." Usagi nodded while backing down the hall. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you too." She added.

"Let's go guys." Karou pulled out her head mic.

"Right." Everyone else nodded and pulled out their henshin items.

**FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP**

**HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP**

**MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER, MAKE UP**

**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**

"What do you know about him?" Stephie-chan asked slowly while coming back down the stairs. Seth followed her and the two took a seat on the ground opposite each other.

"Let me start from the beginning." Seth ran a hand through his hair. "When I was young I had dreams about people living on stars like people living on planets." He explained.

"Okay..." she nodded her head in understanding.

"I would always draw what I dreamed. Everyone in my family thought I was deranged and called me crazy. And I had dreams about a girl in trouble." Seth added.

"That girl was me wasn't it?" Stephie-chan interrupted.

"I didn't realize it until I met you on your first day of school. Anyway on my sixteenth birthday I had a dream of the real me. I learned I was the Starlight Knight and I had to protect Neo Queen Saphiria." He started again. "But I didn't know who she was. All I did know was that she was a sailor senshi. I've been following the news trying to see if I could figure out who she was but then I had another dream and she was Sailor Star Shooter. I figured if I went to help the sailor senshi I could talk to her. But my powers are limited and I couldn't de-transform in front of you all so I always left."

"Is this what you meant when you said you would always protect me before you left?" she questioned.

"Yeah." He admitted. Stephie-chan nodded gain and remained silent. Seth got up and walked back up the stairs to press his ear against the door.

"Why do you keep kissing my cheek?" she broke the silence.

"I thought it was obvious that I liked you." Seth answered. It became quiet again. "It's kind of funny actually because we're supposed to be married." He added.

"Excuse me?" Stephie-chan gasped.

"In the future we're going to be married and have a baby girl to succeed us when we die." Seth answered while coming back down the stairs. He took a seat opposite of her again.

"But I don't like you like that." She shook her head.

"Even if you do or not, it's still bound to happen." He didn't even try to hide his hurt.

"Over my dead body." Stephie-chan snapped. The two of them turned to look at the top of the stairwell as the door was ripped off it's hinges.

"You just had to say that." Seth muttered as the two backed up against the wall.


	38. Emerald's End Part 3

**Chapter 37: Emerald's End Part 3**

"Hurry Haruka." Michiru ordered as she, Setsuna, and Haruka raced towards the high school in Haruka's sports car.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Haruka answered while slamming on the breaks. Citizens jumped out of her way as fast as they could and continued to run past the car. A lot more people were blocking the road up ahead. "People are crawling the streets. Maybe we should just walk." she suggested while moving the car forward again.

"No, take a short cut over there." Setsuna interrupted while pointing to a dark alley. "It's going to be a tight squeeze though." she added as Haruka turned. The blond smiled softly as she sped up slightly and drove through the alley. They popped out on an empty side of the town and headed towards the school.

"Is that Chibi-usa?" Michiru pointed out. Haruka pulled over and slowed down.

"Chibi-usa climb in." Setsuna said while opening the door. Chibi-usa climbed in a buckled up as Haruka started to gain speed.

"Thanks." she panted while wiping her forehead. "I got the news from Usagi and just darted out of the school. I would have called you guys and asked for a ride but I was in a rush and didn't think of it at the time." she explained.

"Well, we're on our way now." Haruka said while turning a corner. She gasped and slammed on the brakes. "Oh no." she muttered when she noticed that the road was blocked. People were crowded in the street. Many were carrying valuable items or bags. Some weren't even wearing shoes.

"We're still a ways from school." Michiru stated as she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up on her seat. "The crowd goes on for miles." she added.

"How are we going to get there?" Haruka demanded while slamming her hands on the steering wheel. Chibi-usa picked up her school bag and dumped the contents on the back seat. "Now is not the time for a lesson." she scoffed. Chibi-usa ignored her and pulled out her bell.

"I have an idea." she smiled.

"Pass me that bag of sand." Stephie-chan ordered softly. Seth watched the doorway of the room as he bent down slowly and grabbed the bag before handing it to her.

"What's it for?" he muttered while placing the bag into her empty hand.

"Just wait." she whispered and slowly untied the bag and dumped some of it into her hands. "Wait for it." she repeated as the light at the top of the stairs started to fade as a huge shadow covered the area.

"What ever it is you're going to do, do it." Seth demanded.

"Get out your poison gas." Stephie-chan responded. He nodded and pulled one capsule out of his pocket. "On my mark." she tightened her grip on the bag. The light at the top of the stairs completely disappeared. Two red glowing eyes made it's way down the stairs. "NOW!" she shouted while throwing the dirt at the eyes. A loud growl erupted from the dragon as the sand hit it's target. Seth tossed the poison gas capsule to the ground and it exploded sending off a cloud of gas.

"This way." Seth grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards one side of the room. "There should be another door." he covered his mouth and nose with one hand and started to ram the exit door with his other shoulder. "It won't budge."

"Move over." Stephie-chan pushed him aside and started to kick at the door. With every kick it started to move open slightly. A small ray of light fill the crack. "Come on. Come on." she panted.

Emerald finally got the sand out of her eyes, but it was then she started to cough heavily from the poison gas. She was still able to sense heat in the room and found the hear from Seth and Stephie-chan. She shot foreward and clamped her jaw down on one of them.

"OW!" Stephie-chan screamed while slumping to the ground. She reached into the bag and threw more sand in Emerald's face. Seth moved forward and kicked the door as hard as he could. The door opened and Seth quickly leaned forward for a breath of fresh air. He then went back into the room and pulled Stephie-chan through the door. "Man, this hurts." she muttered.

"Come on. We need to find everyone else." Seth said as lied down on the ground. He breathed deeply and then sat up. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Does it look like I can?" Stephie-chan snapped while rocking back and fourth, clutching her leg.

"Hurry, everyone out." Sailor Star Fighter said while ushering people through the front door of the school.

"Let's go. This way." Usagi ordered while helping people through a hallway window.

"That's the last of them. Everyone is evacuated." Sailor Star Healer explained as everyone gathered back into the hallway.

"Is it me...or is it really quiet in here?" Sailor Star Maker muttered with a frown. A loud growl filed their ears and following after it was a burst of flame down the hallway in front of them.

"Not any more it's not." Sailor Kakyuu answered. Emerald turned the corner and glared down at all of them. "This isn't going to end well." she muttered while grabbing Usagi and running down the hall with her. Emerald opened her mouth and shot a wall of fire towards them.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

The water turned the flame into steam and it filled the whole hallway.

"Ow, that's hot." Sailor Star Healer fanned her face. "What took you so long?" she asked when Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Pegasus stepped through the steam.

"They're evacuating the city." Sailor Pluto answered while reaching up and wiping her forehead free of sweat. "The streets were crawling with people." she frowned and looked around at the other senshi silently counting to herself. "Where's Galaxy?"

"I don't know." Sailor Star Fighter shrugged and shook her head. "I don't think she got Usagi's message." she frowned and looked around. "Speaking of which where's Stephie-chan?

"Last I saw she was talking to Seth." Sailor Saturn answered. All of a sudden Sailor Star Healer gasped and quickly pushed Sailor Uranus and Neptune to the ground.

"Look out!" she shouted just as Emerald's tail appeared through the steam and knocked Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon into a wall. The two slumped to the floor unconscious.

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SPACE TURBULENCE**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

Emerald blew another wall of fire at them. Everything caught fire. The entire hallway was burning down around them. "It's too hot." Sailor Star Fighter gasped as she covered her face from the heat.

"The flames are getting closer." Sailor Uranus said as she pulled Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon away from the flames. She placed them on Pegasus back and he flew up into the air and out of the school.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

"This isn't good." Sailor Neptune coughed from the smoke. Emerald's red eyes seemed to glow with glee as she opened her mouth one more time to fire another blast of flames at them.

"Hey Emerald." Stephie-chan shouted somewhere through the flames. A big gust of wind picked up and blew the flames, smoke, and steam away. Stephie-chan and the Starlight Knight stood at the end of the hallway with a classroom fan blowing at a high level. "You want me. You got me." she ordered. Emerald turned and opened her mouth.

"Gotcha." the Starlight Knight smirked as Stephie-chan pulled a fire extinguisher from behind her back and shot it down Emeralds throat. He pulled out his sword and charged towards Emerald.

**STAR SABER**

Emerald quickly turned around and knocked her tail into the Starlight Knights stomach. He gasped in pain and flew back and hit a wall before slumping to the ground. His sword landed right in front of Stephie-chan.

"What if the tiara has something to do with her power?" Stephie-chan suggested as she struggled to pull the sword out of the ground.

"That just might work." Sailor Star Maker nodded as she thought about it.

"Everyone try to knock the tiara off her head and then give it to me." she ordered while pulling the sword out of the ground and grasping it tightly in her hand.

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

**SPACE TURBULENCE**

The tiara on Emerald's head shot up in the air and clattered to the ground. Sailor Uranus quickly kicked it over towards Stephie-chan as Emerald quickly checked the ground trying to see where it landed.

"Help me with this." Stephie-chan said as she helped the Starlight Knight to her feet. He nodded and gripped the sword from behind her so she could be steadied on one leg. "Ready?" she asked as the two lifted the sword high in the air. Emerald turned around and her red eyes widened in shock as they slashed down at the tiara and cut it in two.

A black vortex shot up from the ground and surrounded Emerald. Her body changed back into her original state and she screamed out loud as she was slowly sucked down into the ground. She reached her hand out and tried to grab onto something as she was disappearing. Stephie-chan hopped over to the hole and watched. "Shooter, I head you a warning. Know who your true friends are." she said as she locked eyes with Stephie-chan. "Demando." she whispered as she disappeared and the black vortex disappeared.

"Hell hath no fury like a girlfriend scorned." Stephie-chan muttered as she picked up the two peices of the tiara. The tiara turned to dust in her hands and she let it fall to the floor.

"What do you mean?" the Starlight Knight questioned as he placed his sword back in the sheath.

"Emerald loved Demando." she answered while placing her arm on the Starlight Knights shoulder so she could have support to stand up straight.

"You should be fine once Hotaru fixes your leg Stephie-chan." he explained while looking down at her bloody leg. "That is if you haven't lost a lot of blood already."

"How do you know her name?" Sailor Star Healer frowned.

"And Hotaru's at that." Sailor Neptune added.

"I need to tell you all something really important." the Starlight Knight sighed.


	39. Tension

**Chapter 38: Tension**

"I heard on the news about the attack. I'm sorry I couldn't come-" Galaxia started once the sailor senshi walked into Usagi's house. "What's he doing here?" she pointed at Seth.

"He's the Starlight Knight. He's here to explain things to us." Stephie-chan immediately answered while taking a seat on the floor. Chibi Chibi crawled into her lap and made herself comfortable.

"Can we trust him?" Princess Kakyuu questioned as she and the rest of the senshi took a seat around the room.

"I do." She answered with a small shrug. Seth sent her a smile but she quickly looked down at the ground instead.

"I bet." Hotaru muttered underneath her breath. Stephie-chan sent her a small glare and rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Chibi-usa asked, mentioning for him to start.

"What I know." Seth answered simply. "I've been the Starlight Knight for as long as I can remember. I've been training in martial arts for years." He explained while looking around the room. He was surprised that everyone was listening intently. "I had a feeling that I needed to learn but I didn't know what. I've had reoccurring dreams and nightmares about a girl living in darkness."

"That explains a lot." Stephie-chan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yaten turned towards her with an expectant look.

"I had dreams about someone saving me." She answered. "He helped me out of the darkness. It was a reoccurring dream when I was under Demando's control. I desperately wanted to get out but was only able to in my dreams."

"Well a couple of years ago I heard about the sailor senshi on the news." He picked up on his story. "It was around the time the Earth was being frozen."

"Snow Queen Kaguya." Michiru nodded as she remembered the event.

"Exactly, I remember the comet was a major part of the invasion. And then I remember the crystal." Seth added.

"The crystal that affected the scientist." Usagi said. It was then Luna jumped onto her shoulder and started to listen in on the conversation. Artemis was perched on the other shoulder.

"Right, and this had me thinking." He continued. "She used an inanimate object to give her power. So why not do the same with Usagi?"

"What?" everyone gasped at the same time as Seth pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"This is may look like an ordinary ring but it isn't. One day, a year before the events that are happening now, my astrology class went on a field trip to watch the lunar eclipse. It was a very gusty day." Seth handed the ring to Galaxia and mentioned for her to pass it around to everyone. "We were cautioned to stay inside but we really wanted to see it. It was a clear night so we decided to go anyway."

"What does this have to do with the ring?" Taiki questioned as he examined the ring closely.

"When the moon was fully covered in shadows a huge gust of wind came and blew everyone to the ground." Seth locked eyes with Usagi. He was trying to make sure that she got the most sense out of it. "This ring was in my pocket but when I fell to the ground it fell out. A slivery light came shooting down from the moon and bathed the ring in its light."

"And?" Setsuna questioned.

"I had a feeling the ring changed since then. So the next night I went to the park around midnight and I placed it on my finger." He took the ring back and stared at it for a minute. "I was immediately filled with power and strength that I hadn't obtained before. I was able to knock over a tree just by doing a simple martial arts kick on the trunk."

"So you think one of us can use it?" Stephie-chan asked.

"I think Usagi can use it." Seth answered while tossing her the ring. "I've been watching you senshi quietly, observing. It wasn't until Usagi threw her necklace into the river that I realized that I was meant to make the ring. So here you go."

"Thanks." Usagi smiled brightly and started to slip the ring on her finger.

"Don't put it on." Haruka shouted while jumping to her feet.

"Why not?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Just because he claims that the ring can help doesn't mean it really can." She explained as if it were obvious. "You didn't show up until now. How do we know you aren't using it to your advantage to send Usagi over to Demando on a silver platter?" she demanded.

"Back off Haruka." Stephie-chan got to her feet and glared at the taller blond. "He's says he's on our side, he's on our side."

"Of course you stand up for him." She snapped.

"I personally don't like him very much but I know he's true to his word." She shot back.

"How?" Haruka demanded.

"Why would he bother to save me a plethora of times?" Stephie-chan questioned while raising her voice with every word.

"To make sure you were in good health to send you to Demando." Haruka shouted back.

"If you don't want to use it Usagi, it's fine with me." Seth jumped in. "I just figured you'd want to help instead of sitting around watching helplessly. And this way you can keep Chibi Chibi here out of danger." He added softly. "Thank you for your time and I'll see you all later."

"You didn't need to be so rude Haruka." Michiru scolded her.

"You can't just trust anyone who says they're good." She explained and turned to face Stephie-chan one more time. "You can't really trust anyone at this time."

Stephie-chan just shook her head and brushed past everyone on her way to the stairs. She ran up them one by one and slammed Usagi's bedroom door closed behind her. "I'll go talk to her." Princess Kakyuu excused herself and headed up the stairs, She knocked lightly on the door and opened it a bit. "May I come in?"

"It's a free country." Stephie-chan muttered wile quickly hiding something under one of the pillows. Princess Kakyuu noticed but decided not to bring it up.

"You can't let what Haruka say get to you." she said softly while taking a seat on the bed next to her. She reached out and brushed some strands of her hair out of her face. "She just doing what she thinks is the best for her future ruler."

"That doesn't mean she can automatically judge people without getting to know them." Stephie-chan spat in anger. "Seth might be here for a reason and it might be to help Usagi or anyone one of us. If she keeps pushing people away we will be killed in a matter of seconds."

"You seem to care about him a lot." Princess Kakyuu smiled softly.

"I don't care about anyone or anything but myself." She muttered.

"How's your leg doing?" the red head quickly changed the subject.

"It's fine, but don't change the subject." Stephie-chan scolded her lightly. "I mean Seth might even help me find out who murdered my mom and-"she started.

"How do you know about that?" Princess Kakyuu asked in a semi calm and quiet voice. Stephie-chan bit her lip before answering.

"I read it somewhere." She said quietly. "No Princess don't." she tried to push her hands away as Princess Kakyuu reached over and pulled the book out from underneath the pillow.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"I found it." Stephie-chan answered simply. She mentally kicked herself for lying about where got the book.

"How much did you read?" Princess Kakyuu questioned.

"Not a lot. Why are you getting so upset?" Stephie-chan shook her head and got up off of the bed. She headed over to the mirror and started to brush her hair. That was one of the things she did when she got nervous, she just had to mess with her hair. And with the fact that her princess was getting really upset over the book was a lot to be nervous about.

"I don't want you fighting with us anymore." She answered.

"What?" Stephie-chan slammed the brush down onto the dresser. "I have to. Demando needs to be stopped. He needs to be killed." She explained while facing her princess head on.

"You're not fighting and that's that." Princess Kakyuu stood her ground.

"Why, is it because I'm weak or because I'm pregnant or something?" Stephie-chan shouted. She didn't mean to yell but she was tired of people lecturing her.

"All of those things and more." She answered.

"I'm three months pregnant and I've been fighting since I can remember. Nothing bad has happened to it yet." Stephie-chan quickly shot back. "And that wasn't even a good answer."

"Well it's the one you're getting." Princess Kakyuu responded." Look, there are just some things you shouldn't be worried about and right now fighting isn't one of them."

"You can't tell me what to do." She screamed. And then came the crushing blow. "You're not my mother." Princess Kakyuu gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She shook her head softly and tilted her head back to make sure her tears wouldn't spill down her cheeks.

"What's going on up here?" Seiya demanded as he, Taiki, and Yaten entered the room. He paused when he noticed an angry Stephie-chan and a saddened Princess Kakyuu. "What did you say?" he shouted at his youngest sibling while collecting his princess in his arms. Taiki took the book out of her hands and gazed at it.

"Nothing, I'm out of here." Stephie-chan muttered while grabbing a jacket. She grabbed her shoes and stormed out past all of them.


	40. Alone

**Chapter 39: Alone**

"I can't believe she said that to me." Princess Kakyuu whimpered as Seiya handed her another tissue. She blew her nose into it and tossed it on the pile of the tissues she used and reached her hand out for another one.

"Just think about it." Seiya said softly while wiping some tears off of his princess's cheeks. "Stephie-chan may have gone through more pain than anyone of us have ever felt. Maybe even more than Usagi." He added with a small shrug.

"Ever since she came back to us I've noticed her filled with anger and hatred towards everyone and everything." She whispered. "It's hard to believe that the cute and innocent baby that I once held grew up to be so…"

"Dark?" he finished.

"Yeah." Princess Kakyuu nodded and wiped her eyes.

"It's Demando's fault that she turned out this way." Seiya grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You can't keep blaming yourself." He explained.

"I promised your mother that I would protect her." She started to cry again. She rested her head on his shoulder as he body shook with every gasp of air she took. "But I broke that promise when he took her away for fifteen years. Fifteen years I was filed with pain and false hope."

"Demando over powered you. That's all." He started to rub her back in small circles. The two of them sat in Usagi's room quietly for a couple of minutes. She would randomly sniff and Seiya would pass her a tissue to blow her nose or wipe her eyes or cheeks.

"What if she hasn't been purified by Chibi-usa?" Princess Kakyuu broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Seiya sat up straight and looked down at her. She sat up and turned fully towards him.

"Well it makes sense. She's full of hatred and anger and she picks off fights left and right." She continued.

"It might just be her personality. She could be hard headed." He suggested. "Try not to let it get to you. She's on our side now and I think it would be harder for Demando to take her back." He smiled.

"Thanks Seiya. You really know how to cheer people up." Princess Kakyuu smiled softly and hugged him tightly.

"I try." He held for a couple of seconds before pulling away. Her red eyes locked with his blue ones. She leaned in closed her eyes before pressing her lips to hiss. Seiya kissed her back and held her tightly again.

"Emerald has been killed Demando." Rubeus informed his master as he bowed low to the floor. Sapphire kneeled beside him and too bowed his head. Youkai stood off to the side silently.

"She was a waste of my time anyway." Prince Demando muttered before taking a sip of his wine. He placed it back in the glass holder on his chair and tilted his head to the side, placing it on top of his closed fist. "Too wrapped in trying to please me that she couldn't concentrate."

"But with me fighting the sailor senshi now we shouldn't have any problems." Rubeus lifted his head slowly and got his feet. A confidant smile was on his features. Sapphire got to his feet too.

"I know we won't have any problems." Demando glared at them."But if there is one screw up I will kill you immediately." He said harshly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did Emerald get to stay but she messed up so much?" Rubeus's smile faded into a worried look.

"I do mind you asking but if you must know she tended to my ever need." He sighed and sat up straight in his chair. "Sapphire I want you to accompany him the next time they fight the sailor senshi."

"Yes Demando." They said simultaneously.

"Youkai, if and when things get out of hand I want you to step in and help." He called out.

"Affirmative." Youkai nodded and headed out of the room.

"You are dismissed." Demando shouted. Rubeus and Sapphire nodded once more and headed out of the room. Once the doors closed Rubeus quickly pulled Sapphire into an empty room and turned on the lights.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way today" Rubeus snarled.

"How-"Sapphire started but Rubeus raised his hand to silence him.

"I just know." He snapped. "This fight may cost me my life and it's the first time I can try to see how different the sailor senshi are." He explained.

"You have my word." Sapphire nodded.

"I'd better." Rubeus warned him and left the room. Sapphire followed after him.

Stephie-chan crushed an empty soda can with her foot and kicked it down the street as she continued to walk. She passed pastry shops, chocolate shop, book stores, and cart shops without a second glance. She just kept her eyes on the ground and prayed that people would noticed her and get out of her way instead of crashing into them.

"Why did I have to go and say something so stupid?" she muttered as she continued along. "Why do I just have to cause so many people so much pain?" she slapped herself in the forehead as if that would help knock some sense into her.

Before she knew it, Stephie-chan had made her way to the park. She picked up the soda can and dropped it into one of the trash cans she passed. "Why do I make a mistake after a mistake after a mistake?" she groaned while pressing her head against the bark of a tree.

"The biggest mistake you could have made so far is that you are here alone without your friends." Rubeus smirked as he floated down from the sky.

"I don't need my friends to help me." Stephie-chan spat as she turned to face him. She reached into her jacket pocket…and found that it was empty. She quickly stuffed her hands into every pocket she had on her clothes. Her heart started to beat faster with panic.

"You really do since you don't have your transformer." He snickered.

"Damn." She muttered.

"Princess Kakyuu is feeling much better." Seiya announced as he headed down the stairs. Usagi looked up from playing with Chibi Chibi and eyed him closely before turning her attention back towards the little girl.

"What happened?" Yaten questioned as Seiya took a seat next to him on the couch.

"She and Stephie-chan seemed to have a fight about something." He answered. "She must have said something that really upset her. I just tried to make her stop crying." He added.

"Why are you wearing red lipstick?" Usagi questioned without looking over at him. Seiya turned pale slightly while wiping his lips.

"Busted." Yaten snickered.

"Seiya, may I talk to you for a minute?" the blond got to her feet and mentioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Yaten let's go and give Chibi Chibi her bath." Taiki placed a book down onto the table a picked the little girl up.

"But I don't want to give her a bath." He shook his head.

"Yes you do." Taiki pulled him up by the collar and up the stairs.

"I know you're upset. But let me explain-" Seiya started but Usagi helped her hand to silence him. He had a look of surprise on his face when he noticed her starting to smile.

"I'm not upset." She shook her head. "I want to thank you."

"Why?" he asked slowly. "I kissed another girl while I'm dating you."

"You kissing Princess Kakyuu made me realize that I'm still in love with Mamoru." Usagi explained. "I see you don't understand," she commented on the confused look on his face. "I love you with all my heart Seiya. But I just realized that when we first met I was attracted to you because you looked like Mamoru. And you probably did the same because I reminded you of Princess Kakyuu."

"So you want to break up?" Seiya asked after swallowing over a lump in his throat.

"I'm destined to be with Mamoru and rule Crystal Tokyo and have Chibi-usa. You're probably destined to be with your own princess or someone knew who comes along." She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and willed herself to keep going before she burst into tears. "Our destinies have been set and we can't change them. No matter how hard we want to/"

"I guess you're right." He nodded and wiped away his own tear. "And I would still like to be friends." He added. Usagi nodded and bit her lip. "Then as a friend I will help you get Mamoru back. Even if I have to kill myself in the process." He re-assured her and gave her a hug.

Usagi buried her face into his chest and started to cry harder.

"They finally broke up." Haruka said as she took a seat next to Michiru on the back patio swing. "He took it pretty well."

"All of our destinies are already set." Michiru rested her head on her shoulder. Haruka jerked her head softly and the wind picked up and started to push the swing back and forth softly. "There's no way Usagi would have messed it up."

"I wouldn't have cared if she messed it up or not." Chibi-usa interrupted them. She was sitting on the railing and looking up at the sky. "As long as she's happy and you all should feel the same." She added.

"As long as Usagi's following her heart. That's what we need to worry about." Hotaru confirmed as she climbed up to sit next to her pink haired friend. "That and how to turn Mamoru back."

"How come you haven't started to fade yet?" Michiru questioned while lifting her head to look at Chibi-usa.

"What do you mean?" Galaxia frowned.

"When we were fighting Nehelania, this was during the time you were the evil Galaxia, she faded in and out when Mamoru turned to the dark side." Setsuna answered.

"It might have something to do with Usagi's grieving." She shrugged.

"That's probably it because when she was with Seiya she was so happy." Chibi-usa commented.

"Was, but what if she converts back?" Hotaru asked.

"She said that she's changed when we first met up when Hotaru was going to high school remember?" Setsuna responded. "She's stronger now, not the same crybaby we knew when we first met. We have to trust her."

The back door slid open and Princess Kakyuu came out with a worried look on her face. "You guys. We have a major problem." She explained.

Stephie-chan screamed in pain as she landed back on the ground with a thud. She struggled as she climbed back up to her feet. Her jacket was hanging loosely off of her body. Her shirt and skirt were ripped and cut up and she was covered in dirt and blood. "Is that all you got?"

"She still hasn't backed down yet?" Rubeus looked a little surprised.

"Maybe those enhancements we gave her are still running through her veins." Sapphire suggested.

"Maybe we should strike her harder." He snickered. He and Sapphire grunted as they held out their hands. A bright beam shot out of their palms and headed towards them. Stephie-chan closed her eyes and waited for it to hit. When it didn't come she opened them and noticed the Starlight Knight standing in front of her, holding out his sword to cut the attack in half.

"Are you alright?" he called over his shoulder.

"I don't need your help." Stephie-chan muttered.

"It looks like you do." The Starlight Knight placed an arm around her waist and started to help her away from the fight.

"How dare you interfere?" Rubeus shouted.

"I'm not the only one." He smirked.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SPACE TURBULANCE**

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

Sapphire and Rubeus quickly jumped out of the way as the attack came towards them in two different directions. "Looks like everyone is here." Sapphire muttered as all of the sailor senshi ran into the clearing.

"Time to put our plan into action." Rubeus nodded over towards him. Sapphire nodded back and the two pulled round black balls out of their pockets. "Tell us, how well can you see in the dark." He shouted. The two of them threw the balls hard towards the ground. On contact the balls exploded and covered the whole park in a pitch black dome.

"What just happened?" Usagi whispered.

"I can't see." Sailor Star Fighter cried from a couple of paces away.

"This is not good." Sailor Uranus muttered. She reached out to her left and felt around the open space until she touched a gloved hand. "Neptune."

"Yeah, don't let go." She answered and squeezed her hand.

"Do your thing Youkai." Sapphire shouted from somewhere in the darkness.

"What are we going to do?" the Starlight Knight whispered. Stephie-chan shrugged and looked around. All of the senshi weren't that far apart from each other but they did have frightened looks on their faces. It was then she noticed Youkai stalking over to Usagi with his sword in his hands.

"Usagi behind you!" Stephie-chan shouted. She watched as Usagi quickly moved to her left just as Youkai swung his sword and hit a tree instead.

"What?" Rubeus shouted in anger. "She can see in the dark."

"Since when can you see in the dark?" Sailor Chibi-Moon called from somewhere in the darkness.

"I told Haruka and them when I went to visit her after I attacked her. With the enhancements Demando gave me I can see in the dark." Stephie-chan answered.

"So our main problem is her." Sapphire spat.

"Youkai find her." Rubeus ordered.

"Usagi, use the ring." The Starlight Knight shouted as he pulled Stephie-chan to her feet and tired to help her move behind a bush. "Help us fight."

"She won't be able to use it in the dark. We have to wait until the shield goes away." Sailor Galaxy answered.

"Ouch." Sailor Kakyuu screeched in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Star Healer called out.

"The shield is getting smaller. Don't touch it. It electrocutes you." Sailor Star Maker answered for her.

"Usagi use your ring." The Starlight Knight ordered.

"I can't." she called back.

"Yes you can. It's almost nine o'clock." Sailor Pluto caught onto what he was trying to have her do. "That means the moon is out. The silver light might break the shield."

"I'll try." Usagi said softly.

"The moons out?" Stephie-chan gasped. "I never took my medicine."

**I call on the power of the moon. **

"You need to get away from me. Now." She pushed the Starlight Knight off of her and limped a couple of steps away from him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Just go." She ordered.

**Give me your strength and your guidance. **

"Not again. Please not again." Stephie-chan groaned in pain as her body started to contort. Her eyes changed to a dark red and her two canine teeth had grown to actually look like fangs. She growled up at the sky as her nails started to grow longer.

"What's happening?" he whispered.

**Please use your silver light to help us find our way out of the darkness.**

"Listen to me. When I change completely and the shield is down make Rubeus and Sapphire attack me." She slumped to her knees and started to growl deeply.

"But-"the Starlight Knight started.

"Just do it." She snapped.

"Okay." He nodded.

**Release us from the darkness.**

Silver light shot down from the sky and shot a hole through the top of the shield. It started to get wider and wider until the darkness has faded away completely.

"Why you little-"Rubeus shook with anger.

**STAR SABER**

The Starlight Knight threw his sword straight up into the air at Rubeus. Rubeus grabbed a hold of it and threw it back towards the Starlight Knight. Demonic Stephie-chan quickly kicked it out of his way. She jumped into the air and knocked Rubeus to the ground.

"Rubeus." Sapphire shouted when they crash landed.

"I blame you for turning me into this." Demonic Stephie-chan said in a dangerously low voice as she straddled Rubeus on the ground.

"Are you planning on killing me?" Rubeus asked in a surprisingly calm voice. She growled and pulled back her fist getting ready to strike him. "Stay close to your friends Shooter. They're the only people who you can fall back on." He warned her.

"Shut up." She snarled and smashed her fist into the black upside down crescent moon on his forehead. The force of the blow shattered the crescent moon and made blood drip down his forehead. He then disappeared into a black vortex.

"Stephie-chan." Someone called from behind her. She turned around and grunted in pain as the Starlight Knight hit her upside the head with the dull side of his sword. She collapsed to the ground unconscious and slowly turned back to her normal state.

"Damn." Sapphire muttered and disappeared along with Youkai.

"Did you kill her?" Sailor Kakyuu demanded as she walked up.

"No, she's just knocked out." The Starlight Knight shook his head and placed the sword back in its sheath. "I didn't hit her that hard." He bent down and placed her in his arms. Her head and neck were dangling.

"They're getting harder." Sailor Chibi-Moon muttered as she walked up to them.

"We probably wouldn't have been able to defeat him if she hadn't transformed." Sailor Star Fighter muttered.

"We wouldn't have beaten him if he didn't give Usagi the ring." Sailor Neptune turned and gave Sailor Uranus a look.

"Fine. It was a good idea to make the ring." Sailor Uranus looked like she had just eaten a lemon. "Thank you."

"No problem." The Starlight Knight smiled softly.

"_It has been reported that yet another strange happening occurred tonight around nine o'clock."_ A news reporter stated.

Ikuko was in the living room ironing some clothes when the news came on. It was one of the things she did when she was doing the housework. Since most of her family is always out of the house it gave her something to do. _"This along with the destruction of the local high school was been striking fear into the locals. Here's is a small clip of what we were able to capture."_

"_**Usagi use your ring." **_

"_**I can't." **_

"_**Yes you can. It's almost nine o'clock. That means the moon is out. The silver light might break the shield."**_

"_**I'll try."**_

_**I call on the power of the moon. **_

_**Give me your strength and your guidance. **_

_**Please use your silver light to help us find our way out of the darkness.**_

_**Release us from the darkness.**_

"Usagi?" Ikuko's jaw dropped as she collapsed onto the couch behind her.

"_This Usagi may be linked to the strange happenings that have recently been occurring in the city. We will try and get more answers in the next couple of days."_The reporter concluded. _"In other news-"_

Ikuko turned off the TV and sat in the room silently.


	41. Departure Part 1

**Chapter 40: Departure Part 1**

"Someone go and get a towel." Princess Kakyuu ordered as she opened the front door to the Tsukino house. Seth passed the threshold with Stephie-chan in his arms while making sure to clear her head and feet from the doorway.

"I'll get it." Yaten nodded and headed up the stairs. He headed towards the linen closet and pulled the door open. He hummed to himself while plucking a white towel off of a stack and closed the door. He jumped when he noticed Ikuko standing next to him.

"I see your home." Ikuko nodded and looked at the towel in his hands. "What's the towel for?" she questioned.

"Stephie-chan got attacked by a dog and we're fixing her up." He answered while twisting the towel around in his hands.

"When you're done could you send Usagi up?" she asked with a small smile. "I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, no problem." Yaten nodded. He quickly turned and blew a sigh of relief when he headed back down the stairs. "Here's the towel." He said while coming back down the stairs. "How's she doing?"

"Her hearts beating if that's what you mean?" Seiya answered after taking her pulse. "She's just really cut up." He answered while pushing Stephie-chan up into a sitting position. He and Seth looked away as Usagi slowly peeled off her top and started to wrap up her chest in bandages.

"Should we have Hotaru heal her again or just wait until she heals herself?" Taiki questioned while placing a damp towel on his sisters forehead.

"I say we just let her heal." Galaxia answered while bouncing Chibi Chibi softly in her arms. She turned and headed for the stairs. "This way if there's any other damage her own body could heal it. I mean how long does her magic work for cuts?" she questioned and disappeared up the stairs.

"That's true." Princess Kakyuu nodded. "We should just wait until she wakes up." She reached out and brushed some of Stephie-chan's black hair out of her face.

"Oh Usagi, your mom needs you." Yaten said when she was finished wrapping his sister up. She nodded and pulled a blanket off of the chair and wrapped it around her. Usagi climbed the stairs two at a time and entered the hallway.

"Chibi-usa is mom in her room?" Usagi questioned after knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yeah, she said she needed to talk to you about something." Chibi-usa nodded while turning away from the small orb that held Pegasus. "Could you knock next time?" she demanded.

"I did knock." She quickly answered.

"Well then wait for me to respond." Chibi-usa rolled her eyes and turned back around to face Pegasus.

"Sorry." Usagi rolled her eyes and closed the bedroom door behind her. "Mom, you needed me?" she questioned as she entered the room. Ikuko mention for her to take a seat on the bed without turning away from the mirror. She cocked her head to the side and brushed her hair before turning to face her daughter.

"I know." She said while taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"You know…" Usagi trailed off not exactly understand what her mother was trying to say.

"I know about you and your friends and all of the strange happenings around the city." Ikuko brushed some of Usagi's blond hair out of her face. "You and your friends are the sailor senshi that I've been hearing on the news aren't you?" she questioned.

"But how-"she started.

"News reporters were able to catch an audio clip of you reciting some chant and making the black vortex or whatever go away." Ikuko answered.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find a way." Usagi looked down at her hands in shame. She stiffened when she felt her mother's arms around her. "Why are you hugging me?" she asked.

"When you were little you came home from school crying. I asked you what's wrong after giving you something to eat to calm you down. You answered that during school you were asked what you wanted to do when you grew up and you couldn't give an answer." Ikuko explained with a smile. "So I told you that you should always do what your heart tells you. 

Later that night we, the whole family, went out for ice cream and you saw a dog stuck in some sort of trap. You ran over and pulled him out." She continued. "After that you came up to me with a big smile and said 'I want to help people.' And now that I know you and your friends are the sailor senshi you're really making your young dream come true."

"How long have you known?" Usagi questioned.

"I had a suspicion for a while. She appeared and you disappeared, you always slept in ever since that one incident and you stayed out late, and you have a purple cat with a crescent moon mark on its forehead." Ikuko counted on her fingers. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." She chuckled softly.

"I have to go." Usagi muttered.

"Go where?" she questioned.

"I have to leave Japan." She explained while getting up from her seat on the bed. She walked over to the bedroom window and looked out at the sky. "People in the media know and f they know I'm involved then our biggest enemy will come after you or the rest of the family and I can't have that. I don't want to see any get hurt. So we're going to leave tomorrow evening." She added.

"I understand." Ikuko said softly. "It's your decision but I will miss you." She said while wiping a stray tear off of her cheek.

"Bye mom." Usagi gave her one more hug before leaving the room. She entered her own room and opened her balcony windows. She climbed through the window and leaned against the railing, pulling her communication watch to her mouth.

"This is Usagi, everyone listen up." Usagi commanded. "From private sources I have learned that the media is onto our secret. We must leave Japan to a safer place. We must go to the Moon Kingdom." She hesitated and took a look back into her bedroom. "Please gather at my house immediately. We must make a list of things to pack because we are leaving tomorrow evening." She finished and closed the watch.

Usagi climbed back into her bedroom and pulled out a black sports bag. "I heard what you said Usagi." Luna jumped onto her bed.

"Oh Luna, you startled me." Usagi placed a hand over her chest. She reached out and rubbed the top of her head.

"We just want to tell you how much we approve of your decision." Artemis added. "You always had a knack of making sure no innocent person got hurt and leaving the Earth all together will do that." He added while jumping up on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

"Thank you but it's still going to be hard leaving this place." Usagi muttered while opening a drawer and starting to stuff some clothes into it. "I mean I've been fighting here since I was fourteen. Now I'm running away from it all. I've had good memories here…and bad" She took a seat on her bed and started to pet Luna on her back.

"You know this is what we need to do." Artemis whispered in her hair. "One of our own is badly injured and Demando is after both you and her. This is the only option." He added.

"…I know…but I wish it wasn't." Usagi curled up in a ball and silently cried herself to sleep.


	42. Departure Part 2

**Chapter 41: Departure Part 2**

"We actually have to leave?" Chibi-usa asked once everyone was seated around the living room.

"Everyone in the city of Tokyo heard my voice on the news." Usagi explained softly. "It's only a matter of time."

"Well just because you screwed up doesn't mean we have to leave." She shot back. Usagi opened her mouth to respond but closed it instead and shook her head slowly.

"That's not lady like." Helios interrupted while tilting Chibi-usa's head up towards him. "Just because people can point out Usagi doesn't mean you can be mean to her. Let's listen to her side of the story." Chibi-usa nodded and turned back towards her future mother.

"If people know who I am then they'll know who you all are and when our secret gets out it'll be harder for us to protect everyone in the city." Usagi sighed.

"She has a point." Galaxia piped up. "And it was only a matter of time until her mother knew." She explained softly while rocking the sleeping Chibi Chibi back and forth. She stirred slightly in her mother's arms but drifted off into a deep sleep.

"She's actually known ever since I first became Sailor Moon." She admitted. "And no one else can find out so we have to leave soon."

"You're right we should leave." Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Usagi smiled.

"But we have a problem." She quickly added. "How are we going to leave with one of us severely injured and a baby?" she pointed out.

"I can do it." Stephie-chan whispered while struggling to sit up straight. She winced softly and grabbed onto her side as she made it all of the way. "I can manage." She spoke softly while looking around the room.

"You can hardly sit up." Princess Kakyuu placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "I think we should wait to leave." She added while pulling her hand back.

"These are barley scratches." She bit her lip to fight back from crying out as a wave of pain rushed through her body.

"Yeah because they're gashes." Seth answered while moving her hand and placing an ice pack on her side.

"If we wait something worse can happen to one of us." Michiru spoke up. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"What will happen if we do?" Hotaru questioned. "What if Demando follows us or what if he doesn't? What will happen to Tokyo?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Taiki shrugged.

"Let's just figure out a list on what to bring." Seiya added while picking up a pen and pulling his knees up to his chest. He placed a large notepad on his lap and clicked the pen over and over again as he waited.

"Wait, is the moon kingdom even built now?" Yaten interrupted. "Because it did get destroy 1000 years ago."

"How do you know that?" Setsuna cocked her head to the side.

"The moon and the stars are connected." He answered. "Our history is the moons history and the moons history is our history."

"But in the 30th century it's rebuilt so there has to be something there." Chibi-usa reminded them. "Some time before then obviously it was re-built. We just have to pray that it's right now." She concluded.

"Who would re-build it?" Seiya questioned.

"I don't know." She snapped. "I'm just saying we don't know until we get there." She rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you tell people that you're leaving before we go?" Helios asked.

"Who do we have to tell?" Seth shot back.

"The rest of my family." Usagi piped up.

"Anyone else?" he looked around the room.

"My friends at school." Chibi-usa answered.

"My friends at the track." Haruka added.

"My orchestra group." Michiru said.

"My fans." Stephie-chan whispered.

"Just go on a TV show and say you're taking a break." Setsuna suggested.

"Yeah I'm taking a break from my two month career." She sneered.

"Let's just get back to the list." Seiya pleaded.

"Clothes." Galaxia answered.

"Female health products." Hotaru added.

"Male health products." Seth nodded.

"Shoes." Helios suggested.

"Food." Usagi said.

"I saw we're aloud to bring three small personal items." Princess Kakyuu added. "Henshin items don't count. I mean it could be a while to get there." She added

"Wait, it shouldn't take that long to get there." Hotaru interrupted. "How far away is the Earth to the moon?" she nudged Taiki.

"On average…" he trailed off as he calculated. "384,748 kilometers." He finally stated.

"How many miles is that?" Chibi-usa questioned.

"Don't answer that." Yaten grabbed his head. "Please don't. My head hurts just thinking about it." He groaned.

"Does anyone else want to add to the list?" Seiya tapped it with the pen impatiently.

"Food, shoes, health products, clothes…are we missing anything?" Michiru shrugged.

"I guess that's it beside the three personal items." Setsuna replied.

"We should all get some sleep." Haruka said while pulling Michiru to her feet. "We have a lot of packing to do." She added. "Where should we meet up to leave?"

"I say the park." Seth suggested.

"No way, anyone and everyone can see us." Yaten quickly shot the idea down.

"I'll take a look at different spots around town and-"Usagi started.

"No," Seiya shook his head. "You said that your mom heard it on the news. Reporters and stuff might come up to you." He explained. "You need to stay inside so no one can spot you."

"Why not the harbor?" Princess Kakyuu asked. "Hardly anyone goes there at night."

"That's a good idea." Setsuna nodded.

"The harbor it is." Hotaru confirmed. She frowned slightly when she noticed Stephie-chan asleep again on the couch. "Do you want me to heal her before we go?" she held up a finger.

"I think we should wait." Galaxia shook her head. Hotaru shrugged and headed for the door with everyone else. "Should we just leave Stephie-chan down here or move her?"

"I don't think we should move her." Seth said while running a wet paper towel across Stephie-chan's forehead. "It might cause more damage." He frowned when he noticed a small spot of blood on the bandages getting bigger and bigger.

"Sapphire." Stephie-chan whispered. Her voice was so soft it sound like it could have been the wind outside. Her lips barley moved.

"What'd she say?" Taiki asked.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Yaten opened one of her eyes and noticed the pupils weren't reacting to the light. "Should we wake her up?"

"No, it's like waking up a sleepwalker." Seiya shook his head. "It's very dangerous."

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Usagi muttered. All of a sudden Stephie-chan snapped her eyes open and sat up before gasping in pain and lying back down.

"Ow!" she whimpered.

"I'll get you more pain killers." Princess Kakyuu got to her feet and headed for the stairs.

"We should clean and change her bandages." Seiya added as he and Yaten followed her.

"And maybe more blankets and pillows." Usagi suggested while heading into the hallway.

"I'll get you another damp towel." Seth got up from the back of the couch and headed into the kitchen. Stephie-chan rubbed her forehead and slowly sat up while grabbing a hold of her side. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and slowly got to her feet.

"You don't need to get me anything." Stephie-chan muttered as she limped into the kitchen. "Seth?" she called out when she didn't get a response. "Are you even listening to me?" she demanded and turned on the light. She paused when she noticed Seth lying on the ground unconscious.

"They're all just temporarily knocked out." A voice called out to her as the lights went out. Stephie-chan turned to look around the kitchen to see where the voice was coming from. "They won't remember a thing." Sapphire added while stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Stephie-chan whispered while taking a few steps back as he walked towards her.

"I need to tell you something." Sapphire answered while reaching out to grab a hold of her hand.

"Don't touch me." She snapped while pulling her wrist away.

"This is important." He insisted.

"You need to go before they come back down and-" Stephie-chan started.

"They're out too." Sapphire shook his head slowly. "I wanted to make sure that we could talk." He added.

"…About what?" she asked while cocking her head to the side.


	43. Departure Part 3

**Chapter 42: Departure Part 3**

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Stephie-chan whispered while grabbing a hold of her arm. She searched his face and didn't find any mischievous twinkles in his eyes or any knowing smirk etched upon his lips.

"It's about the Universal Rainbow crystal." Sapphire muttered while walking over towards the kitchen window. He looked up at the moon before closing the curtains making the room darker.

"What about it?" she winced as her knees buckled slightly. Her whole body shook as she struggled to stand back up again.

"Sit down first. You can hardly stand." He ordered her softly while rushing to her and helping her stand by placing an arm around her waist.

"Just hurry up." Stephie-chan snapped while hobbling over to a chair at the table. She slowly lowered herself down and moved another chair over to her so she could prop up her feet. "I don't think Demando knows you're here and you need to leave before he finds out." She added.

Sapphire nodded and took a seat across from her at the table. His blue eyes narrowed as he thought tried to figure out where to start his explanation. He looked back at Stephie-chan and started. "The Universal Rainbow crystal is in the many colors of the rainbow for a reason." He started. "There are many different colors: white, pink, blue, red, orange, green, aquamarine, purple, dark red, yellow, light green, dark purple, dark blue, gold, and silver."

"I know what a rainbow is." She sneered.

"But don't you think the colors are similar to something?" Sapphire sighed impatiently. She frowned while looking down at the table in thought. She tapped her fingers and then suddenly gasped.

"…Are you saying…" she trailed off as he nodded.

"All of the sailor crystals that you sailor senshi have inside of you make up the Universal Rainbow crystal." He confirmed.

"If that's true then how does the Universal Rainbow Crystal exist without all of the other crystals combining to make it?" Stephie-chan cocked her head to the side in confusion. "And if all of the crystals do make the main crystal why is it that none of the other senshi are dead?"

"I don't know so I honestly can't answer that." Sapphire quickly shook his head. "But what Demando does know is that one of you starlights has it and he'll do anything to get it." He added.

"When you say anything-"she started.

"Yeah I mean anything." He nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stephie-chan shook her head. "Demando would probably want you to keep this a secret." She crossed her arms over her chest and winced when she brushed up against a cut.

"Because you need to know." Sapphire answered immediately. "Rubeus injured you badly and if Demando found this out then he could easily kill you and-"he trailed off when she held up a hand to silence him.

"Stop." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Sapphire asked.

"You need to stop caring for me." Stephie-chan glared at him while shaking her head slowly. "You can't care for me, not anymore." She confirmed.

"I don't understand." He stammered.

"Yes you do." She sighed softly. "You're Demando's brother and you grew up on the side of darkness." Stephie-chan explained.

"So did you." Sapphire reminded her. She rolled her eyes and tapped the table impatiently.

"But I'm meant to be pure." She responded. "Weather I like it or not I'm going to rule a planet and have a baby and protect people from outsiders. And that includes you." Stephie-chan finished.

"I'll leave then." He muttered while getting up from his seat and heading over towards the kitchen door.

"What will Demando do…?" Stephie-chan called out to him. "When you get back?"

"He won't do anything because I haven't been back to the ship ever since Rubeus died." Sapphire shook his head slowly. "Everything will be fine."

"You know about us going to the moon don't you?" she whispered.

"Yes, but I promise I won't tell." He nodded and left. Seth stirred on the floor and slowly sat up.

"You must have been really tired." Stephie-chan commented as he got to his feet. He rolled his shoulders around twice before finally turning towards her.

"How did you get over there?" Seth asked as he pointed from the couch to the chair she was sitting in. He turned on the light in the kitchen and headed over to the sink. He turned on the water and placed a cloth underneath the water.

"I walked." She answered as if it were obvious. He sighed while turning off the water and handing her the damp cloth. "I'm fine really. I don't need it." She insisted.

"Why is it so hard for you to find help?" he demanded while tossing the rag onto the table. It landed with a soft splat and water started to roll off of the edge of the table.

"When I say I'm fine I'm fine." Stephie-chan responded. "It's my body so I should be able to tell when I need help or not."

"Okay so the new definition of fine is where you're constantly bleeding and in pain." Seth crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe we should call the people who write the dictionary." He suggested sarcastically.

"Just leave me alone." She snapped while getting up from her seat. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Seth bent down to help her back up but she slapped his hands away and got back up to her feet by herself.

"Why won't you let people near you?" he changed the subject.

"Because all people do is hurt others." Stephie-chan said while limping back to the couch. Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, Taiiki, and Princess Kakyuu all came back into the room as she took a seat back on the couch.

"Why did you get up?" Princess Kakyuu asked while popping open the top to the pain killers. She dumped two pills into her palm before closing the jar again.

"Yeah why were you in the kitchen?" Seth asked while taking a seat in the chair opposite of her.

"I was thirsty." Stephie-chan muttered while taking the pills out of Princess Kakyuu's palm and dry swallowed them.

"Here are some blankets and stuff." Usagi placed them at the end of the couch. She fluffed up a pillow and placed it behind Stephie-can's head. "You'll be sleeping down here tonight." She added while placing the blankets over her. "Where's Chibi-usa and Helios?"

"They're in her room." Seiya answered. "Chibi-usa's asleep and he's asleep in a chair." He quickly added when he noticed the worried look on her face.

"We'd better get some rest before we have to start packing." Yaten yawned. He stretched his arms before turning to trudge back up the stairs. Taiki, Seiya, Princess Kakyuu, and Usagi followed after him.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Stephie-chan asked Seth as she tried to get comfortable on the couch. He picked up a spare blanket off of the back of the chair and draped around his body.

"No, I'm going to stay here and make sure you're alright." Seth answered and turned off the lights in the room. Everything was black and quiet.

"Seth-"she started.

"My parents know I'm here. It's fine." He snapped while sinking into the chair. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Stephie-chan stared up at the dark ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Seth's slow breathing indicated that he had already gone to sleep.

"Sorry." Stephie-chan whispered and closed her eyes.

--

"Help me close this." Chibi-usa grunted as she jumped up and down on her suitcase. Hoare's purple eyes followed her with every bounce. The pink haired girl landed on top of the suitcase and rolled off. "It won't close. Maybe I packed too much."

"How many bags do you have?" Hotaru gasped when she noticed three different bags on her bed.

"Three." Chibi-usa wiped her forehead free of sweat. "One for makeup, one for clothes, and one for shoes." She pointed out.

"You need to get your priorities straight." She giggled softly while pulling some of the clothes out of the suitcase. "And since when did you start wearing makeup?" she questioned. Chibi-usa just shrugged and continued to pull things out of her suitcase.

"So what are the three things you're going to bring?" Hotaru changed the subject after she couldn't get a straight answer out of her friend.

"I don't know. It's really hard to decide." Chibi-usa answered while taking a seat on the bed next to her bags and clothes. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked up at the ceiling. "It's still hard to think that we'll be leaving." She sighed softly.

"You haven't been on Earth for a long time." she shook her head and took a seat on the floor. "It's actually pretty easy for me to leave." Hotaru added while picking a picture off of the dresser and stared at it before putting it back.

"Why?" Chibi-usa propped herself up on her elbows and frowned.

"Because for years I haven't had any friends because people thought I was a freak for having seizures and being able to heal people." Hotaru explained. "But then you came along and showed me what true friendship is so since I'm leaving with a friend it should be easy." She responded. "Or maybe it's easy for me to leave because I'm so lonely."

"How can you be lonely?" Chibi-usa slid off of the bed and sat next to her friend on the floor. "You have me, and my family, and your family-"she started to list off.

"Yeah a family made up of all girls." Hotaru scoffed. "It's not that I don't love them it's just that people give me really weird looks when they drop me off at school or when we're walking in the city."

"You have your father." She added.

"Who's been in rehab for years." Hotaru noted.

"Well you have the rest of the sailor senshi and-"Chibi-usa started again.

"Don't mention Seth, because he's not my friend." She quickly interrupted. "He shouldn't be any of our friends. How do we know that he isn't really working for Demando or something?"

"You've been talking to Haruka haven't you?" the pink haired girl sighed. "You're acting the same exact way when your family wanted to kill you." She informed her friend softly.

"That's because they thought-" Hotaru tried to explained but Chibi-usa held up her hand to show that she wanted to finish her conversation.

"You're the senshi who can destroy worlds and they thought that you would destroy the earth if you awakened, which is why they wanted to kill you and couldn't trust you or Usagi.  
" she explained. "You're all are acting the same exact way to Stephie-chan and Seth. If Stephie-chan can see that he's trying to help why can't you?" she demanded.

"Because whether or not she admits it she likes him and that's the only reason why she wants him to help." Hotaru answered with a shrug.

"That's not true." She shook her head.

"Yes it is. You can totally tell." Hotaru responded.

Just at that moment Stephie-chan knocked lightly on the bedroom door before climbing up the stairs. "Hey Usagi is making lunch right now. Do you two want anything?" she questioned while pausing near the top of the landing.

"No." the two quickly answered.

"What?" Stephie-chan frowned while climbing up the rest of the stairs into the room. "Is she a bad cook or something?" she questioned while taking a quick look around the room.

"She burns everything." Chibi-usa answered. "She's made me test some of her food once…I threw up everything in my stomach." She made a disgusting face and then buried it into a pillow.

"Well some of it is for the trip and when we get there." She shrugged as her eyes landed on the pile of clothes and the three open bags on her bed. "I suggest you prioritize and finish packing. We're going to be leaving soon. But I don't think there' much you need since your boyfriend is coming along with us."

"How did you-"Chibi-usa started.

"It's easy to read people when they like each other."Stephie-chan smiled softly. Her green eyes looked as if they were glowing. " Even if it's small clues it's easy to tell."

"Yeah, anger and hatred is one of those key things." Hotaru nodded.

"What are you talking about?" she frowned slightly.

"I'm talking about you and Seth." Hotaru answered with a knowing smile. "It's obvious that you two like each other." She added.

"He may like me but I don't like him." Stephie-chan shook her head while taking a couple of steps towards the stairs. She slightly winced in pain as she took a couple of steps down.

"You're lying." She insisted.

"No I'm not." Stephie-chan quickly turned back around and looked at Hotaru with hard eyes. "He's an important part to our group and our fight against Demando. When he's dead Seth will be gone as well." She concluded and continued down the rest of the stairs.

"Why is that such a touchy topic for her?" Chibi-usa asked after a moment of silence. "I don't have much of a problem talking about Helios." She added while getting off of her bed.

"Who knows? Let's just hurry up and finish packing." Hotaru shrugged and started to fold some clothes before putting them into the suitcases.

--

"We did say the harbor didn't we?" Sailor Uranus asked as she checked her watch for the tenth time. "Where are they?" she started to pace with her hands clasped behind her back. She kept gazing into the darkness when she heard any slight sound.

"They might be having trouble getting Stephie-chan here." Sailor Neptune answered. "She has been injured pretty badly recently remember? Try to calm down." She added with a small sigh.

"Besides the later we stay out here the better." Sailor Pluto responded softly. "This way we can check to make sure if anyone still comes to the dock at night." She reminded them.

"Will we be strong enough to defeat Demando?" Sailor Saturn changed the subject. A silence fell over the rest of the outer senshi as they tried to figure out what was the best answer to her question.

"The original senshi defeated him before." Sailor Uranus finally answered.

"No, he was murdered by the Wiseman." Sailor Pluto shook her head and quickly corrected her friend. "He was being used and when his mission was over he was killed." She explained.

"No deserves to die in dark blood." Sailor Neptune whispered.

"Do you guys remember the prophecy?" Sailor Uranus suddenly questioned.

"What prophecy?" Sailor Saturn frowned. Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus all looked at each other before turning back to her before reciting it:

_The darkness has returned._

_The moon has lost its power._

_The elements of fire, water, love, and thunder_

_Will soon die out._

_Darkness will jump ahead in time._

_The moon and falling stars will be partners._

_The Light of Hope will shine once more._

_The ruler of the stars will be revealed._

_The owner of the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal will be revealed._

_Many sacrifices will be made,_

_A new element holder's life is in danger._

_The true form of darkness will be looked in the eye,_

_The moon will be restored once more._

_Only the moon and stars will prevail in destroying the darkness once and for all._

_But for a great price._

"What about it?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

"Darkness will jump ahead in time." Sailor Saturn tapped her chin in thought. She looked up at the midnight sky quietly for a couple of seconds before sighing and looking down at the ground. "Our fight isn't even close to being over." She concluded.

"I knew being a senshi was an important duty…" Sailor Uranus shook her head. "I just didn't know it would be this hard." She added.

"Sorry we took so long." Sailor Galaxy panted as she and the rest of the senshi ran up to them. Sailor Star Shooter was placed on the ground off of Sailor Star Fighter's back. She dropped her bag to the ground and slowly lowered herself to the ground for a seat. "Chibi Chibi was having a fit about leaving." She apologized while wiping her daughter's cheeks.

"So should we go ahead and just leave?" Sailor Uranus questioned while picking her bag up off of the ground and placing it on her back.

"We should say a prayer or something first." Sailor Kakyuu suggested.

"I'll do it." Usagi stepped forward. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "With the power of the moon in me, I give my prayers to those who have fallen before us. For those who tried to protect us and gave up their own lives to help the rest of us going on as we are now. We wish, hope, and pray that we will be able to return to the Earth once again and see its breath taking beauty in good health." She finished before lifting her head.

"I guess it's time to go." Sailor Star Maker commented. All of the senshi and the Starlight Knight gathered into a circle and held hands. Chibi Chibi, Luna, Artemis, and the group's bags were in the middle of the circle.

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**URANUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER**

**SATURN CRYSTALPOWER**

**FIGHT STAR POWER**

**MAKER STAR POWER**

**HEALER STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**All: Sailor Teleport!**

In flashes of white, pink, aquamarine, purple, dark red, yellow, light green, dark purple, dark blue, gold, and silver the sailor senshi all left the Earth heading for the moon kingdom.


	44. Arrival

**Chapter 43: Arrival**

"Everything out here is so beautiful." Sailor Chibi Moon couldn't help but whisper as she looked back at the Earth.

"It's too cold." Sailor Star Fighter snapped while rubbing her arms quickly. "How much longer?" she questioned.

"That's the fifth time you asked me." Sailor Star Maker rolled her eyes. "And I keep telling you the same thing. I don't know." She added.

"Move your legs; you're taking up too much room." Sailor Star Healer insisted while kicking Sailor Uranus's legs out of her way. "Mine are starting to cramp up." She bent over and started to massage them.

"So are mine and the perfect way of relieving it is shoving them up your butt." Sailor Uranus glared at her before crossing her legs.

"Stop arguing." Usagi shouted. "I don't know how much longer it'll take to get there but it won't help if we're constantly at each other's throats." She insisted with a small yawn. "It's too late and I'm too tired to listen to you all."

"She's right." Sailor Pluto agreed. "We're going to be stuck with each other until Demando is defeated so we're going to have to try and get along."

"That'll happen, and then we'll go to hell." Sailor Uranus snapped.

"The way I see it we're already there." Sailor Star Shooter smirked. She then pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She then started to shake softly.

"Are you alright?" the Starlight Knight questioned with a frown when he noticed her shaking. He placed a hand on her shoulder and then pulled t away when he noticed her starting to sweat.

"Yeah I'm fine." She whispered while clenching her legs tighter.

"You don't have a fever." Sailor Kakyuu muttered after pulling off her glove and putting it on the younger senshi's forehead. "I wonder what's wrong."

"It's just the chills." Shooter muttered, before shaking more violently. Her pupils started to dilate and her breaths started to turn raggedy.

"You're turning into your demonic form." The Starlight Knight gasped while pulling off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled up the hood around her face. "We must be getting closer to the moon. Where's your medicine?" he questioned.

She pointed to her green bag in the middle of the pile and started to shake more. She let out a soft growl. Chibi Chibi started to cry and clung onto Sailor Galaxy's neck to stay far away from Shooter.

Sailor Star Healer dug into the pile of bags and pulled out her sister's bag. She unzipped each pocket before pulling out a vial of green liquid. "Is this it?" she asked. Sailor Star Shooter managed to nod before she started to growl no stop. "What do I do with it?"

The Starlight Knight took it out of her hand and popped open the cork. "Where's the needle?" he asked. Shooter just grabbed it out of his hands and quickly swallowed it. She coughed violently as she stopped shaking and sweating. She was breathing hard as she tried to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"What was that about?" Sailor Saturn questioned after a moment of silence.

"I turn into my demonic form during the full moon." Sailor Star Shooter whispered as Sailor Kakyuu started to wipe off her forehead. She harshly slapped her hand away.

"The full moon was yesterday." Sailor Neptune shook her head in confusion.

"Maybe if she stays on the moon it gives her long term effects." Helios suggested.

"It's usually during the full moon that she has to take her medicine but maybe if we stay on the moon she can't be out in the light." Usagi explained.

"So what are you saying?" Sailor Star Maker asked. "She stays in the darkness?"

"No, not the darkness!" Sailor Star Shooter suddenly shouted. She started to gasp again but this time it sounded like she was struggling not to cry. She was holding her legs again but she started to rock back and forth. "Please not the darkness." She whimpered.

"She'll just have to stay indoors." Sailor Galaxy interrupted. "And keep the blinds closed. That's the only way." She added while trying to quiet down Chibi Chibi.

"We're here." Sailor Chibi Moon announced as they landed on the moon. The shield around them disappeared and the cool air cooled everyone down from the cramped and hot quarters.

"She's going to have to stay completely covered." Luna said as Shooter adjusted the cloak around her shoulders. She sighed silently while picking up her bag and placing it on her back. Sailor Kakyuu silently lifted her bag onto her back before handing Sailor Star Fighter her bag.

"Are you alright?" Fighter questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded.

"Stay behind the group with me." Fighter whispered as everyone headed forward. "You've been really quietly lately." She pointed out. "Is what Stephie-chan said to you still bothering you?"

"You don't understand how much that hurt me." Sailor Kakyuu muttered while brushing some of her fire red hair out of her face. She was surprised when Sailor Star Fighter started to laugh.

"How do you think I feel when Haruka and the rest of the Outer senshi keep telling that I'm just a screw up or I'm ruining Usagi's future?" she questioned.

"How do you get though it?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned.

"We don't really hate each other." Fighter answered with a small smile. "We have a hate-temporarily like kind of friendship." She explained. "It's kind of like Tom and Jerry. They hate each other but at times they have to help each other when they're in trouble."

"It's just that I let her slip out of my hands when she's a baby, then I fighter her to convert her back to our side, and now she's even more distant and in more pain." Sailor Kakyuu whispered. Fighter placed an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"It wasn't and is never your fault that she was kidnapped. Stop blaming yourself. If anything it's Demando's fault. From what Usagi told me he was pure when he died saving her. Something must have changed him back." Fighter answered. "As for Stephie-chan, she's dealing with a lot of different emotions right now. Just give her some time."

"Maybe she just can't get that close to people." She suggested. "I mean look at her and Seth. She's so mean and cold to him even though she clearly cares."

"I guess that's her way she deals with things." Fighter shrugged. "Some people cry, some people are mean, and some people keep to themselves. Lucky for us she has two out of those three problems." She snickered.

"Hurry up you guys." Helios called back towards them. "The moon kingdom is here." He explained.

"Don't confront her about it unless you two are completely alone. Fighter panted as they started to run to catch up to the group. "It'll just make things worse. She needs some time alone to work things out."

"There are people guarding the palace." Sailor Galaxy explained when the two reached the rest of the group. Chibi Chibi was still clinging tightly to her as she eyed Sailor Star Shooter carefully. "They say they won't let us in unless they see a moon and a stars artifact."

Usagi pulled out her ring, Chibi Moon pulled of her tiara to reveal her crescent moon mark on her forehead, Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker pulled out their Star Yells, Sailor Star Shooter pulled out her necklace and brushed her hair away from her right cheek to show a star mark, Sailor Kakyuu showed the floral mark on her forehead, and the Starlight Knight pulled out his sword.

The two guards inspected each item carefully. The two turned towards each other and whispered before tapping their staffs on the ground twice. The palace doors opened slowly. "Why are there guards here if Usagi and everyone else won't live here until later?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

"I guess they are securing it before we move here." Usagi answered as everyone filed into the palace."Since people are already here we should be fine." She added while placing her bag on the ground. A guard quickly ran up, grabbed it, and headed towards the stairs.

"Sailor Star Shooter, someone came here before you all did and requested for us to get you when you arrived." A guard informed her after he bowed politely.

"Wait, someone knew we were coming here?" Sailor Saturn questioned.

"Shooter what is he talking about?" the Starlight Knight as while grabbing a hold of her arm. She quickly pulled away and dropped her bag onto the floor. She took off his cloak and handed it back to him.

"Show me who." She insisted. The guard nodded again and mentioned for her to follow him. The rest of the senshi dropped their bags and followed closely behind. The guard stopped outside of a door and knocked twice before opening it and filing in. "Sapphire." She quickly rushed over towards his bedside.

Sapphire was lying on the bed; a bandage was wrapped around a wound on his head. He had a small bandage on his cheek and his chest was wrapped up in bandages as well. She placed his hand on top of his and took a seat in a chair next to the bed. "What happened?"

"Demando knows." He whispered.


	45. Jealousy

**Chapter 44: Jealousy**

"You told him we were coming?" Sailor Uranus exploded as Sailor Star Shooter exited the infirmary. She walked at a quick pace as if she would be able to out walk the onslaught of questions.

"Sapphire knew, he was listening to us at Usagi's place." Shooter informed her, she sped up a bit but since Uranus had such long legs it didn't take long for her to find a pace that didn't have her jogging.

"And you didn't stop him from leaving?" Sailor Neptune questioned from the right side of Sailor Star Shooter.

"He said he wouldn't tell Demando." She answered with an impatient sigh.

"Like we can trust him." Neptune snapped.

"We can." Sailor Star Shooter insisted. She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway. She regarded Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus with a glare. The two of them glared back. "Go ahead and believe what you want but he's staying here, and I'm going to make sure he makes a full recovery. Deal with it." She regarded them one last time before brushing past them.

"Unbelievable." Sailor Uranus muttered as she and Sailor Neptune headed back towards the infirmary. "Why don't you talk some sense into her?" Sailor Neptune suggested when she noticed the Starlight Knight was sitting on the ground outside of the room.

"She can befriend and trust whomever she wants." He answered with a shrug. "I can't stop her." He continued to look at the opposite wall. Sailor Uranus noticed that he was slowly wringing his hands and had a slight angered look in his eyes.

"You love her, don't you?" she questioned.

The Starlight Knight slowly lifted his head. He shifted his eyes between the two of them before staring at the wall again. "…Yes, a lot." He finally answered.

"Then do what you think is best for her." Sailor Uranus quickly replied. ""She's already injured badly and if we trust him she could eventually get killed." She added. Sailor Neptune gave him a small smile before the two of them headed down the hallway towards the lobby.

The Starlight Knight continued to sit outside of the infirmary when Sailor Star Shooter returned with a bag of ice. "May I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her when she was close enough to hear.

"Give me a minute, I need to change Sapphires bandages." She walked past him and headed into the infirmary.

"But it's important." He insisted.

"And so are his injuries." Sailor Star Shooter shot back. She placed the bandages and some anti-bacterial ointment on the table next to Sapphire's bed. She then grabbed the remote and slowly raised his bed. "I'm going to try and change your bandages now." She informed him.

"Why don't you wait and do this later?" Sapphire weakly asked when he noticed the Starlight Knight staring at him through the doorway.

"I don't want you to get infected." She shook her head softly while slowly unwrapped thing bandage around his head. She brushed his hair away from the wound on his forehead and started to gently apply the ointment onto it.

"Hey you guys, the bedrooms are all set up." Usagi informed them.

"Usagi, why don't change Sapphire's bandages?" the Starlight Knight suggested while pushing her into the room.

"I'm perfectly capable of-" Sailor Star Shooter started but the Starlight Knight grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the doorway.

"You need to clean the wounds first." He called over his shoulder.

"Let me go, please let me go." She begged. The Starlight Knight turned around and noticed that she had a genuine look of fear on her face. He slowly let go of her wrist and watched as her fear suddenly turned into anger. "What's your problem?"

"You tell one of our enemies that we're coming to the moon kingdom and expect him not to tell Demando?" The Starlight Knight bellowed.

"Sapphire didn't tell Demando." She answered simply.

"Just because he claims he does something doesn't mean it's true." He said slowly.

"It's true because I can trust him." Sailor Star Shooter crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Why?" The Starlight Knight demanded.

"Because he tried to help withstand the darkness." She explained.

--

"_Stop crying." Prince Demando ordered as he slipped his shirt back on. Stephie-chan continued to lie on the ground, her legs curled up towards her chest, her arms covering her breasts as she shook from head to toe. "I said stop." He unbuckled his belt and whipped her back._

_Stephie-chan let out a loud scream as her back turned red and swelled. She screamed again when she felt the sting of the whip again and again. Eventually her sobs slowed down and she remained silent while on the ground._

"_I don't see why you're crying." Prince Demando spat while tying his cloak around his shoulders. "I'm just making you tougher." He explained while stepping over her body and heading towards the door. He opened it and stepped off to the side. "Now get out." He said harshly._

_Stephie-chan struggled slowly to her feet and shuffled to the door. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks when she passed him. Prince Demando pushed her hard on her back. She fell flat on her face outside of his door. He just stared at her for a couple of seconds and then slammed the door shut._

_She pushed herself back up and rubbed the blood away from the corner of her mouth. She rested her hand against the wall and stumbled down the cold hallway. One of the doors ahead of her opened and Sapphire stepped out. He looked around and when his eyes met hers she felt a chill run up her spine._

"_Leave me alone." Stephie-chan backed away. " Don't get any closer." She whimpered._

"_I'm not going to hurt you." Sapphire insisted while getting closer._

"_I said stay away." She screamed._

"_Calm down." He said softly._

"_No, go away." Stephie-chan glared at him._

"_Trust me." Sapphire locked eyes with her again. "If I hurt you in any way you can leave. I just want to help you." He said while slowly holding out his hand. She looked at it for a couple of seconds before slowly placing her hand in his. "Come on." He said and led her towards his bedroom._

_Stephie-chan paused in the doorway as he closed the door behind them. "Here, to help cover yourself up." Sapphire said while pulling out a pair of pants and a long t-shirt. He held it out an arm's length away. She reluctantly grabbed hold of the clothes and started to put them on._

"_Here let me clean up your back." He mentioned for her to sit with her back facing him on the edge of the bed. Stephie-chan slowly made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. She flinched when he took a seat behind her and started to roll up the back of her shirt._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" Stephie-chan muttered._

"_Someone has to be." He answered while rubbing some ointment onto her back._

"_But-" she started._

"_Just because we're brothers doesn't mean we have the same views on everything." Sapphire shook his head. Stephie-chan nodded silently and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "You don't deserve to be treated like this." He muttered into her ear as their eyes locked in the mirror._

--

"So you think you need to return the favor?" the Starlight Knight questioned.

"What are you so upset about?" Sailor Star Shooter threw her hands up n the air.

"If you've forgotten we're destined to be together." He answered as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, destined as in not right now." She responded.

"What are you saying?" The Starlight Knight whispered. Sailor Star Shooter noticed the hurt expression on his face but her anger made her continue.

"I don't love you Seth." Sailor Star Shooter stated.

"But you love him." He glared.

"I didn't say that." She shook her head.

"You didn't have to." The Starlight Knight snapped. He pulled out the white rose from underneath his cloak. It was the same one he gave to her when he tried to apologize during her first day of school. He held it out in front of her and ripped it in half before throwing it to her feet. As he turned to leave he deliberately slammed his right shoulder into her left. Sailor Star Shooter grimaced and grabbed a hold of it as pain shot up her arm and her chest.


	46. Makenai

**Chapter 45: Makenai**

Sapphire's eyes flickered as he slowly awakened from his sleep. He groaned at the brightness in the room before snapping his eyes shut again. He then slowly opened his eyes and turned to see Sailor Star Shooter sitting next to the bed with her arms and legs crossed. "How long have you been sitting there?" he questioned.

"For a while now." She answered simply. She got up from her seat and kneeled next to the bed. She reached up and brushed some sweat off of his forehead before placing her gloved hand on top of his.

"You shouldn't be here." He muttered.

"Why not?" Star Shooter demanded.

"Spending time with me just causes trouble." Sapphire muttered. She could help but chuckle at his statement.

"Trouble follows me everywhere." She explained softly. "There wouldn't be much of a difference." She added with a sad smile. The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he sat up in his bed and mentioned for her to take her seat back in the chair.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend be upset that you're in here with me?" he broke the silence. Sailor Star Shooter crossed her legs and regarded him with a hard look.

"Seth is not my boyfriend." She snapped. "I don't like him." She insisted.

"Yes you do." Sapphire responded.

"No I don't." she shook her head in anger.

"Are you worried about being with him because you still have feelings for me?" he pressed on.

"Have you ever stopped to think that you are the only one I can talk to without being judged?" Shooter quickly answered.

"Call it whatever you like." Sapphire shrugged and took another look at her. "You're afraid aren't you?" he changed the subject.

"Yes, of a lot of things." She admitted quietly. "But I can't let anyone know especially Demando; they could use it against me." She added. "And I'm not strong enough to deal with all of this pain and hurt which is why I hide all of my emotions besides anger.

"Don't worry. Makenai." He answered.

"Huh?" Shooter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Makenai, it means don't give up." Sapphire explained calmly.

"Shooter," Usagi knocked on the door frame before taking a step inside. "Sailor Kakyuu sent me to find you. She really wants you to get some sleep." A surprised look set on her face and then she quickly flushed in embarrassment.

"Okay," Shooter nodded and turned back towards Sapphire. "I'll come in and check on you later." She reassured him.

"Don't worry about me." He shook his head slowly. "Just get some rest and try to get better." He added. Sailor Star Shooter got up and headed towards the door. Usagi bowed politely to Sapphire and turned to hurry to catch up to the small starlight.

"You shouldn't have brought him here." Luna hissed as Usagi and Sailor Star Shooter headed down the hallway.

"Luna, I didn't bring him here." Sailor Star Shooter clarified.

"But he knew that we were coming." Artemis added.

"And?" she questioned.

"And it means that Demando might know where we are." Usagi grabbed a hold of her upper arm to mention that she should stop walking and pay attention. "Shooter this is bad." She added.

"How is this bad?" Shooter demanded.

"If Demando knows we're here he can strike and kill either you or Usagi at any given moment." Luna explained.

"He will not hurt us, anyone of us." She insisted. She blew out an impatient sigh while running a gloved hand through her hair. "I'll make sure of it." She added.

"How can you do that with the current state you're in now?" Artemis questioned. "You can hardly walk." He added while nodding at the scars, cuts, and bruises all over her arms and torso.

"Does no one here trust me because I used to be dark?" Shooter demanded. "Or that I tended to Demando's orders?" she glared at the three of them.

"No it's just that-"Usagi started.

"Then when I say trust me, actually trust me." Shooter interrupted before shaking her head. "I don't need to be walked back to my room; because I'm sure that's the main reason you came to fetch me. I'll be fine." She sent the blond a soft smile before heading down the hallway.

"Makenai…don't give up." She muttered to herself while ascending the staircase.

--

Sailor Kakyuu shot up in her bed. She was panting heavily as a cold sweat rolled down her back. She shakily reached up and wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead. "My god." She whispered.

Sailor Star Fighter yawned loudly and sat up in her bed. "Are you alright?" she whispered while rubbing her eyes. Her long black hair cascaded around her shoulders. Her hair tie lay next to her on the bed. "I was just about to wake you. You were talking in your sleep."

"I'm fine." She shook her head quickly. "Just a bad dream."

"Was it like the other ones?" Star Fighter tried to look concerned but the lack of sleep made her look nervous instead. Sailor Kakyuu couldn't help but smile but it soon faded as her thoughts drifted back to her dream.

"No, it was darker." She explained. "It felt more real."

"Maybe you should get your mind off of it." Star Fighter suggested. "Take a walk or go and get something to eat. And come back and try to sleep later." She added. "It works for me all of the time."

"You're right. " Sailor Kakyuu nodded while pushing the covers off of her and climbing to her feet. "I'm going to go check up on Star Shooter." She said while heading towards the door. "Go back to sleep." She added.

"Good luck." Star Fighter yawned and rolled over onto her side and fell back asleep. Sailor Kakyuu quietly exited the room and headed down the hallway. She came to a stop outside of Stephie-chan's room and noticed the light was on. She raised a gloved hand to knock but stopped herself.

'_Maybe I should wait a bit longer to talk to her.'_ She thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard guitar strings being strummed and soft sinning. Sailor Kakyuu reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Star Shooter called out. Sailor Kakyuu opened the door, stepped inside of the room, and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing up?" she questioned.

"I should ask you the same question. You should be resting." Sailor Kakyuu scolded her lightly.

"I couldn't sleep." She muttered before writing something down on a notepad. She then put the pencil into her mouth and started to strum some notes on the guitar.

"What are you working on?" the red haired senshi questioned while taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"A new song, it's called Makenai." Star Shooter answered while setting the guitar aside.

"Don't give up?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned.

"Yeah, Sapphire gave me the idea." She admitted. Sailor Kakyuu noticed a very faint pink tint to her cheeks but it immediately disappeared. "Through all that's been happening you won't believe how many times I wished I could just end it all but something or someone told me to keep fighting and to never give up. So I decided to write a song about it." She explained.

"May I hear it?" Sailor Kakyuu asked.

"This is all I have so far." Star Shooter nodded and placed her guitar in her lap. She picked up her green pick and got into position. "Ready?" she asked. Sailor Kakyuu nodded and she started to play the notes. She hummed for a couple of seconds before starting to sing.

**Kanashimiga ima Sailor Smile  
Kisekiwookosuno Sailor Wing  
Daredattekagayakuhoshiwomotsu  
Makenai! ashitae Sailor Eeru  
Zettai! tsukamaeru! Sailor Star  
Konochikai todoke gingamade**

"That's really good." Sailor Kakyuu nodded.

"Thank you." Star Shooter responded while placing her guitar on the floor before turning back towards the red head. "Listen about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it." She apologized.

"I understand." She shrugged

"No you don't." Star Shooter shook her head slowly. "You and everyone else in my family were able to meet my mom but not me. And being abducted by Demando I didn't think I would ever understand what love was. But in reality you've always tried to share it with me but I just kept pushing it and you away." She explained.

"It's understandable actually." Sailor Kakyuu insisted.

"Why didn't you want me to finish reading the book?" Star Shooter questioned. "And I want the truth." She added. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying." She added.

"I don't know if you'll be able to handle it." She whispered.

"Please." Star Shooter begged.

Sailor Kakyuu took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before slowly opening them again. "The truth is…your mother killed herself." She admitted.

"What?" she gasped.

"To protect herself from you." Sailor Kakyuu continued."The truth is one in every 100 people born on Kinmoku is born with the powers of a certain animal and until they control the powers they're on a rampage."

"So I was the silver beast?" Star Shooter asked quietly.

"Yes, but you didn't kill your mom." She quickly re-assured her. "You were close to injuring her and she knew about your prophecy. On Kinmoku you can delay a prophecy with a sacrifice. So she delayed yours for a couple of years but Demando was still able to find you."

"All of those lies he told me." Star Shooter spat in anger. "Now I really want to kill him." She seethed.

"It will be hard, but there is a key to defeating any darkness." Sailor Kakyuu responded. Star Shooter sent her a confused look. "Light and love; you and Usagi are the two main people who can defeat the darkness. She has and always will have light with her wherever she goes."

"And I need to supply the love," Star Shooter stuck out her tongue in disgust. She sighed and then lowered her head in shame. "…I already hurt him more than once. He won't listen to me." She added.

"Makenai, when the time comes it'll work." She gave her a small hug. This time Star Shooter actually returned it.


	47. Like a Rose

**Chapter 46: Like a Rose**

"No, try it again but keep your hands up this time." The Starlight Knight insisted while grabbing a hold of Sailor Star Healer's wrists and moved her fists so they rested close to her cheeks. She rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Why are we learning boxing if we never fought in hand to hand combat before?" she turned towards Princess Kakyuu with her hands raised in the air. "Most of the time we have our magical items." She pulled out her star yell.

"With the forces of darkness growing stronger we have to be ready for anything that could happen." Princess Kakyuu answered. She was perched on a bench next to Usagi watching her senshi practicing sparring with each other. Chibi Chibi was placed in Usagi's lap playing with a small doll. "Now do it again." She instructed.

"Why isn't Shooter out here doing this with us?" Sailor Star Healer continued to complain.

"The farther away she is the better." The Starlight Knight muttered before picking up a water bottle and taking a quick sip. He offered it to the small senshi but she scrunched up her nose in disgust and quickly shook her head.

"Shooter is in the rose garden with Uranus and Neptune." Usagi answered casually.

"Uranus and Neptune?" Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker gasped at the same time. "Why?" they asked.

"She wanted to talk to them." Luna answered.

"She wants a truce." Artemis added. "She's tired of how they treat her like an she's still apart of Demando's team." He explained.

"That might have something to do with being in love with a henchman." The Starlight Knight explained. Sailor Star Healer shot him a confused and angered look but he mentioned for her to get back into the fighting stance.

"She just wants a change." Chibi Chibi interrupted. She smiled shyly when everyone turned her way and continued to play with the small doll in her arms.

"Something tells me they won't be very understanding." Sailor Star Fighter muttered.

---

Sailor Star Shooter took off her boots before grabbing a hose. She grasped it tightly in her arms and twisted the nozzle. A steady stream of water poured out. She lightly pressed her thumb over the opening and made the water spray out in a more powerful stream. She then started to water the plants.

"Okay, enough with the silence." Sailor Uranus snapped after a couple of seconds. Sailor Star Shooter remained silent but pressed the hose between her legs to slide off her gloves. She wiped her arm across her forehead to get the sweat off before continuing to water the roses.

"Why did you call us in here?" Sailor Neptune asked quietly. It was then that Sailor Star Shooter shut off the water. She reached down and plucked a rose up out of the soil before sitting on the edge of the stone fountain. She dipped her toes in the water and faced them.

"Have you ever noticed that a girl is like a flower?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned.

"A flower?" Uranus repeatedly slowly as if to wonder if she was actually brought into the rose garden to be asked about a flower.

"More like a rose." She continued.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Neptune stuck her feet in the water as well. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before she started to trace her fingers along the surface.

"A rose blooms when it reaches its peak." Sailor Star Shooter continued while lightly trailing the petals of the red flower. "Kind of like how woman reach adulthood." She added before handing the flower to the sea green haired senshi.

"A rose has many layers and they fall off from time to time revealing the innocent and pure bud." Neptune gazed at the flower as well. Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes and leaned back so her back rested up against the fountain's base.

"A woman has many layers be it emotional or physical." She responded while taking the flower back. She took a quick sniff before dropping it in the fountain."She can deal with a lot but with every problem a petal falls off until all that is left is the bud."

"Are you the flower or the bud?" Sailor Neptune asked while watching the water ripple around the flower.

"Usagi's the bud, and we're the petals." Sailor Star Shooter said in a monotone. She turned away from Sailor Neptune and stared at all of the roses in her vision. "Some of us have already fallen."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

Sailor Star Shooter quickly turned around and faced her with a hard look. Sailor Neptune's eyebrows rose in surprise but she remained silent. "We all have the same mission as senshi. We have to protect our princess and everyone else in need." She explained.

"We've come at you the wrong way, we understand that." Sailor Neptune started slowly. "It's just-"she got cut off by Sailor Uranus scoffs.

"We don't trust your judgment." She snapped. "You're a monster."

"I can't help what I was born with." Sailor Star Shooter simple shrugged her comment off. "The only way I can fix that is with medicine I've been doing pretty well with it besides a few choice times." She muttered. "Anyway-"

"And what about Sapphire?" Sailor Uranus interrupted again.

"He was never under the control of darkness like Demando is." She insisted quickly. "I know that for a fact. He is as demented and twisted and dark."

"How can we trust you on that?" she asked.

"Hasn't Usagi done a lot of stupid things like I am doing with Sapphire?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned while raising one of her eyebrows. Sailor Uranus stuttered a bit and she couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Yes but-"Sailor Uranus tried but Sailor Star Shooter interrupted her this time.

"Then why is this different?" she got up from her seat and grabbed a hold of her gloves and shoes. "I want us to be friends but my past if probably affecting your judgment. I was hoping this would be a sign that I mean what I say." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings. She held out her palm and the two senshi took them.

"Is this a real aquamarine gemstone?" Sailor Neptune gasped while holding it up to the light. "How'd you find it?" she questioned.

"I stayed up late last night reading this book," Sailor Star Shooter dropped her gloves and boots before picking up the book. "And it's very easy to find them here." She explained while flipping open to a marked page.

"I don't do well with jewelry." Sailor Uranus muttered while turning it around in her had.

"It's an earring." She showed her the clasp. "It didn't take long for to make them. I'm really good at being creative."

"It's your favorite stone too." Sailor Neptune added.

"I'm trying to be the bigger person. I'll completely understand if you guys don't want to wear them. I just thought for as long as I'm here we should try to get along." Sailor Star Shooter neatly folded her gloves and boots on top of the book and put them into her arms. "And then when Demando's is killed I'll go back home, start my turn as the next ruler of Kinmoku, and you can forget all of the stupid things I've done and destroy the rings or do whatever you want with them." She added.

"Thank you." Sailor Neptune smiled and slipped the ring over her gloved finger.

"You're not good with confrontation are you?" Sailor Uranus questioned as she watched the black haired senshi rock from back and forth. If you looked closely you could see her shaking.

"No, not really." Sailor Star Shooter looked down at her feet. "It's weird. I can perform in front of tons of people but I can't stand confrontation." She chuckled softly.

"If that's true, then how will you deal with the final confrontation with Demando?" she asked.

"I'll be scared," Star Shooter admitted while heading towards the door. "But as long as my friends are near me I should be fine." She finished and exited the room. Sailor Neptune rolled up the hose and stored it into a corner.

"So what do you think?" Sailor Neptune asked as she watched Sailor Uranus look at the earring in her flat palm.

"She's okay." Sailor Uranus answered and reached up to clip the earring into one of the holes in her ear lobe.


	48. Starlight, Starbright

**Chapter 47: Starlight, Starbright**

"So how are you feeling?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned as she unwrapped Sapphire's head bandage. "The cut on your head is just about gone." She informed him while running her gloved thumb over the faded cut.

"The rest of my body is still beaten up pretty badly." Sapphire reminded her as he winced slightly from the pain before grabbing his side.

"Now you understand how I feel." She chuckled softly while throwing the bandages away into the trash can by the bed. She pulled her feet up into the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her arms around her legs. "My recovery is coming along fine but I'm still sore." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I like your necklace." Sapphire said when he saw the piece of jewelry glitter underneath the lights. "It's a locket isn't it?" he questioned, squinting as if it would help him see it better.

"Yeah, my mother gave it to me." Sailor Star Shooter fingered it before reaching behind her neck and un-hooking the chain. "It means so much to me because it's the only trace I have of her, you know. I've never been able to open it." She frowned while trying to pry it open.

"Let me try." Sapphire insisted while holding his hand out. She looked at the necklace, then Sapphire, then to the necklace again before slowly dropping it into his palm. At the minute of contact, a flash of multiple colors filled the room before he dropped it on the bed. "What was that?" he muttered.

"Future princess from the planet of fragrance-"Helios knocked on the infirmary door before kneeling at the sight of Sailor Star Shooter.

"Princess?" she made a face. "Please don't call me that." She pleaded while turning her attention towards him.

"You are needed in the library." He explained while getting back on his feet. "You are also asked to be escorted." He held out his hand.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sailor Star Shooter grabbed her necklace off of the bed and hooked it back around her neck before joining Helios at the door. "Just call if you need anything." She added before leaving. "Was I actually called to the library?"

"No, you were called to spar." Helios answered.

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Against the Starlight Knight." He finished.

"That should be easy." Sailor Star Shooter muttered while cracking her knuckles and rolling her head around her neck once. "I've been through tough battles before. This should be a piece of cake." She lifted her fists and punched the air.

"Shooter, he's really upset about something." Helios placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful." He warned.

"Don't worry. I can take him." Sailor Star Shooter brushed his hand off of her shoulder and entered the quad where the senshi were sparring before. "OW." She screeched and then grabbed her arm as blood started to seep through a new cut.

"You're too slow." The Starlight Knight muttered while resting the dull part of his blade on his shoulder. He stared at her with cold eyes.

"You caught me off guard." She snapped.

"Anyone can catch you off guard." He answered while pulling his sword off of his shoulder and pointing the sharp point towards her neck. "You have to be alert." He added before swing the sword down towards her head.

Sailor Star Shooter quickly jumped out of the way. She continued to do simple jumps and spins as he came closer towards her, swing the sword high above his head hoping to reach his target. "It amazes me at how fast someone can get just by having a passion for dancing." She smirked while dropping to the floor. She swung her leg out and caught him by the ankles making him fall to the ground.

The Starlight Knight grunted as his back slammed to the ground. Sailor Star Shooter quickly placed her hands on the handle of the sword around his and struggled against him to push it towards his neck. "This is too easy." She muttered.

"I'm not as weak as you." He shot back before slamming his head against hers. Sailor Star Shooter gasped and grasped her head in pain while rolling off of him. She struggled to her feet while rubbing her temples.

"You're calling me weak?" she hissed.

"You let your emotions get in the way." The Starlight Knight taunted her while circling slowly. He would sneer every time they would lock eyes. "You don't know when to hide your fears and anger or when to use it."

"Shut up." Sailor Star Shooter snapped.

"You're so weak it's pathetic." He continued. "You say you're trying to help protect Usagi but now everyone has to protect you." Sailor Star Shooter quickly ran into him and slammed his back up against the wall.

"I said shut up." She glared. She then frowned when the ground started to shake. "I'm not that strong." She let go of him and looked around as some plant pots hanging up fell to the ground. "I guess it's not just me."

"You guys, Demando and Youkai are here." Sailor Saturn informed them.

"Sapphire." Sailor Star Shooter gasped and headed towards her. "We have to check on him."

"There's something I should tell you." She muttered.

---

"Traitor." Demando shouted. "Youkai." He snapped his fingers. Youkai pulled out his whip and snapped it on Sapphire's back. He screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground.

"Demando, brother." Sapphire grunted while climbing to his knees. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and rested the other on one of his propped up legs. "I have not betrayed you." He insisted.

"You are in the comfort of the sailor senshi's arms." He snapped.

"Why do you want the other crystal?" Sapphire questioned. "Why is the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal that important to you?" he wiped some blood off of his side onto his pants.

"It'll help me gain control of the Earth." Demando answered as if it were obvious.

"But why not use them to rebuild our planet?" he pleaded.

"Shut up." He snapped his fingers. Youkai whipped him in the back again. Sapphire gritted his teeth in pain and started to breathe deeply. "You just don't understand." He walked forward and leaned down to look at his brother in the eye.

"I understand that you're a demon." Sapphire responded and spat in his face.

"Youkai." Demando roared before slapping his brother across the face. Youkai lifted the whip high into the air.

**SCATTERING STARS**

**GALATICA INFLATION**

Youkai quickly jumped out of the way. Demando gasped and threw himself to the ground and covered his head. The two attacks collided into a pillar. It crumpled to the ground in a ball of dust.

"Youkai take care of the rest of them." Demando ordered while charging towards Stephie-chan. She gasped as his hands wrapped tightly around her neck before she was slammed so hard into a wall that it broke through. "Too afraid to fight back?" he questioned as Sailor Star Shooter quickly climbed to her feet.

"You don't have a hold over me anymore." She wiped a trail of blood off of cheek.

"If that's true then why are you shaking?" he taunted her lightly. "You're so weak."

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

Demando grunted in pain as the attack slammed into his stomach. He was pushed back out of the hole and slammed on to his back. He got up and turned to look at the battle against Youkai and the other senshi.

"You're my fight. Not theirs." Sailor Star Shooter quickly grabbed a hold of him by the ankle. She then grabbed him by the collar and tossed him a couple of feet away.

**SPINNING DRAGON**

**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK**

Sailor Chibi-Moon gasped as her moon rod shot out of her hand by a huge clump of rocks and dirt.

**SILENT WALL**

"Thanks so much." She smiled in relief as Sailor Saturn stood in front of her hold her staff out to make the shield.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SPACE TURBULANCE**

**CRONOS TYPHOON**

Youkai picked up his sword and slashed the attack in half. "Youkai, I'm going to personally make sure that you are defeated." Sailor Star Fighter muttered while pulling out her star yell and aiming it towards him.

"No, we should help Shooter." Sailor Star Maker quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and pointed over towards their fellow starlight that had just recently been slammed face first onto the ground.

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Demando quickly pulled Sailor Star Shooter back to her feet and pushed her forward. She screamed in pain as the attacks collided with her body. She slumped back to the ground. "Leave me alone. Demando is my fight and my fight only." She insisted.

"You're too scared…too weak." Demando smirked.

"I AM NOT." Sailor Star Shooter screamed her face red with anger and with blood. Her eyes started to glow a soft red as well.

"Youkai." He snapped his fingers.

**RAION LIGHTNING**

Bolts of lightning shot down from the sky. Each sailor senshi was struck hard and collapsed to the ground. They laid motionless on the ground. Youkai then sent one of the bolts of lightning towards Sailor Star Shooter. She stood still watching it get closer and closer.

"Say goodbye." Demando's eyes shined with satisfaction as the lightning bolt got closer and closer. Sailor Star Shooter shut her eyes and opened up her arms. She quickly snapped them open again when she heard a man scream in agony.

"NO! Sapphire." Sailor Star Shooter cried as he slumped to the ground. A huge hole went through his chest. He slumped against her as he fell to the ground. "Sapphire." She cried. A tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to defeat him." Sapphire muttered while reaching up to wipe the tear off her cheek. "I love you." He added.

"I love you too." She wept as his body slowly dissolved into the air around them. The Starlight Knight shook with anger. A blue aurora started to flow around his body.

"Demando you're mine." He pulled his sword out and charged at him. Demando slammed his fist into the Starlight Knight's stomach. The powerful charge around it sent him flying back. His sword stuck straight up into the ground.

It was then the sword emitted a bright white light. The starlights gasped when they de-transformed and stood with in their civilian forms except Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were still in their female forms. When it faded away four different magical items appeared in front of the starlights. A bo a.k.a staff was in front of Stephie-chan, a sword was in front of Seiya, two sais a.k.a two daggers were in front of Yaten, and two kamas a.k.a two long sickles in front of Taiki.

"Along with these come great power." Yaten muttered while grabbing a hold of her new magical items.

"And we've needed power for a while now." Taiki added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Seiya questioned. The four of them silently pulled off their head microphones from their ears and placed it in their palms. It quickly changed into a star locket covered with many jewels.

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**

**MAKER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**

**SHOOTER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**

Their sailor fuku's had changed a bit. Their shorts had now turned into skirts and their thigh high boots turned into ankle boots. Their gloves now stopped at their wrists and it also came with a star charm bracelet. Their hair was still in it's ponytail but now it was off to the side and the hair tie had a star clip to it. Instead of their lockets being placed in the cent of their top it was placed on the waistband to their skirts.

"Youkai take care of them." Demando ordered before disappearing.

"Fighter, behind you." Sailor Star Healer said without turning around. She quickly ducked as Youkai missed her and started to turn around and charge at them again.

"Let's show them what we can do." Sailor Star Maker smiled while gripping her new item.

**SEVEN STAR SWORDS**

**SLASHING STAR DAGGERS**

**SPINNING STAR SICKLES**

The three attacks each hit Youkai one by one. He shouted in pain and slumped to his knees. Sailor Star Shooter took a step forward and stared at the new staff in front of her.

"Shooter," a voice called out. She scanned the ground and noticed Sailor Kakyuu struggling to sit up. "Don't forget, Usagi supplies the light and you supply the love. Believe in yourself and all of your friends." She insisted.

"You're right. I do have friends. I should believe." Sailor Star Shooter nodded and closed her eyes while tightening her grip on the staff. She opened her eyes again and held her staff high into the air.

**GOLDEN STAR HEALING BRUSH**

The staff shot out four rings consisted of golden stars. They flew out and surrounded Youkai before slipping down around its arms and legs. He screamed in pain as small jolts of electricity zapped his body. Starting from his fingertips, bright silver light started to take over his body. When it reached halfway, splitting his body exactly in half, he grabbed a hold of his sword and slashed the rings into pieces. His body shook before he disappeared.

Sailor Star Shooter quickly picked up the Star Saber and ran towards the Starlight Knight. She knelt down and placed her staff next to them. "Hey are you alright?" she questioned trying to help him get to his feet.

"When did you start caring?" he muttered while slapping her hands away.

"I've always cared." Sailor Star Shooter glared at him as he grabbed his sword and used it to help him get back to his feet. She got up from her knees and watched him re-sheath his sword. "Don't you dare tell me that-"

"If you cared why don't you say it?" the Starlight Knight lifted his head and glared straight into her eyes. She frowned and watched as he crossed his arms over his chest indicating that he was going to wait for the right answer.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Don't give me that crap." He spat before taking a couple of steps forward. She hesitated a slight second before backing away from him quickly. "You know what I mean. Tell me that you love me." He demanded.

"I-I…" Sailor Star Shooter shook her head and turned to run away but he grabbed her by the arms and shook her hard.

"Say it." The Starlight Knight hissed.

"I can't." she whispered, close to tears.

"Say it." He shook her again.

"I can't." she screamed, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Why not?" the Starlight Knight questioned.

"Because every time I love someone they die." Sailor Star Shooter shouted while pushing him away. She furiously wiped her cheeks and her eyes to stop her tears from falling but they wouldn't. "And I don't want to risk that with you. That's how much I care." She grabbed her staff and hurried away.


	49. Shooter's Choice

**Chapter 48: Shooter's Choice**

"Oh my god, why did I say that?" Sailor Star Shooter panted as she took a step back inside the palace. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered and stomped her foot. She groaned softly and clapped one of her hands to her forehead. "God."

"You're not stupid." Helios answered. Sailor Star Shooter jumped and placed a hand over her heart as she started to breathe deeply. He waited patiently as she gained composure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as her breathing returned to normal.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He answered while taking a seat on the ground. He mentioned for her to sit next to him before staring out into the galaxy. His eyes were transfixed on the stars.

"How's everyone else?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned as she lowered herself to the ground. "And Princess Kakyuu, how is she?" she placed her staff in her lap and placed her arms over it to make sure she had it close in case another attack would come.

"They're all fine." Helios answered with a small shrug. He continued to look out at the galaxy instead of turning towards her. "Some are resting in the infirmary but other than that-"he trailed off. The two sat in silence for a couple of moments. Sailor Star Shooter reached up and lightly traced the necklace around her neck.

"What did you mean I'm not stupid?" she broke the silence.

"Exactly that." Helios answered and finally turned to face her. "You remind me so much of the moon princess." He added with a small smile.

"Which one?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned. No traces of a smile were on her face. He could tell that either answer wouldn't suit her well. So he remained silent. "Both?" she gasped.

"I didn't say that." He muttered.

"I don't crave food." She listed off on her gloved fingers. "I don't whine and argue for attention. I'm not lazy."

Helios stared at her for a couple of seconds. "I mean their spirit." He answered and turned away again. "Both Usagi and Chibi-usa believe that they can overcome anything without forcing someone to die. They always try to find a way around tough obstacles without sacrificing anything."

"But I like to fight." Sailor Star Shooter quickly shook her head. She gripped the staff hard in her hands until they started to throb "I like to cause pain." She whispered. "Maybe that's why I'm partly a beast."

"You just told your future husband that you don't love him so he doesn't die." Helios reminded her gently.

"It's not me though." She insisted.

"Then why did you say it?" he simply asked. Sailor Star Shooter opened her mouth to give a response but sighed in defeat. "That's what I thought." He smiled.

"Bite me." She immediately shot back.

"I may be a horse but I'm not a cannibal." Helios answered. Sailor Star Shooter gave him a weird look but ended up smiling anyway.

"Very funny." Sailor Star Shooter chuckled to herself before getting to her feet. "Thanks for the…talk. I'm going to go and check on everyone else." She turned and headed towards the palace. "And don't tell me it's because I love them." She called over her shoulder as Helios opened his mouth.

He smile but remained seated.

---

"How are you feeling?" Sailor Star Shooter asked quietly. Sailor Kakyuu was resting in one of the infirmary beds. Her left cheek had a huge bandage placed on it and another bandage was wrapped half way up her right arm. She had an ice pack tapped to her knees and one placed on her forehead.

"I've been better." She smiled softly through the pain. "Luckily there are some medical supplies here and we also have a senshi that can heal us." She added with a sigh. "But it very boring sitting here and staring at the ceiling."

"This is all my fault." Sailor Star Shooter shifted in her seat and hung her head in shame. "If my prophecy didn't say that I would be-"she trialed off and tried to choke back a sob that was rising in her throat.

"Our lives as senshi are set for us even before we are born." Sailor Kakyuu winced as she reached out her gloved hand to grab a hold of Sailor Star Shooter's. "You can't blame yourself." She said in a soft voice.

"Then who can I blame?" she started to shake with fury.

"Blame the person who's causing you all of your pain." Sailor Kakyuu answered as if it were obvious. Sailor Star Shooter removed her hand and slammed it onto the desk next to the bed.

"Damn Demando to hell." Sailor Star shooter spat. The red haired senshi gave her warning look but she rolled her eyes and got up out of her seat. She crossed her arms and started to pace. "I can't help but be mad. He's been churning the darkness inside of me for so long. He controlled me like a puppet and his puppet master."

"What's wrong?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned when she watched the starlight pause at the doorway.

"What if the darkness is his key to finding me?" she questioned while turning to face her. "What if my baby is the reason he is able to…"

"You have a tough choice to make." Sailor Kakyuu said after a moment of silence. She gasped in pain as she struggled to sit up in her bed. Sailor Star Shooter hurried to her side and moved the pillow so it would still be against the injured senshi's back. "Do you want to keep your baby?" she questioned.

Sailor Star Shooter paused and stared at her. "What?" she whispered. "I don't know."

"It'll be the baby of a rapist." She reminded her gently. Sailor Star Shooter nodded and quickly wiped away the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Would rather run and hide every time you see a pair of violet eyes? Will you react the same way to your sister?" she added.

"I don't know." Sailor Star Shooter snapped.

"Like I said it's your choice; either give up the baby or run forever." Sailor Kakyuu. "And I'm going to be honest. If you decide to run, I won't follow you. Kinmoku needs a ruler and if you run I'm going to stay there."

"I need some air." She muttered and quickly left the room.

---

"I don't really see why we should stay here." Usagi sighed as she struggled to keep the restless Chibi Chibi in her arms instead of rushing over to her mother who was being treated by Hotaru and some of the palace workers. The sailor senshi and the Starlight Knight had gathered in Sailor Uranus bedroom since it was the inner most room of the palace and it was sound proof.

"We keep dropping like flies." Sailor Pluto shook her head. "We need to rest before we travel." She explained while placing a wet towel on Sailor Star Healer's lower back.

"What about Chibi Chibi?" Sailor Galaxy winced and then flinched when some rubbing alcohol was placed onto one of her many cuts. "She's in more danger than any of us." She added.

"We have to go." Sailor Kakyuu confirmed.

"Where?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned.

"Kinmoku." Sailor Star Maker answered while cleaning one of her cuts. "Demando hasn't been there in years and there are many different paths to the planet. Some could take a couple of minutes and some could take a couple of years."

"So the best time to leave, if we leave, is at night." Luna said.

"Exactly." Artemis nodded.

"You're all done Uranus." Sailor Saturn announced and got to her feet. She handed the blond a mirror to check how her skin has healed.

"Thanks Saturn." Sailor Uranus said and handed her back the mirror. "Since you all are still injured and there is no cook here I'm going to go out and get some food." She got to her feet and headed towards her bed.

"How will you cut stuff and bring it back?" the Starlight Knight asked as he started to sharpen his blade.

"I'll use my sword." She answered and moved to pull it out from behind the door. "…Neptune?" she questioned.

"Yes?" she asked while conjuring up some water to place in a bowl. Sailor Saturn would then dip a cold wash cloth into the water and continue to clean the senshi's cuts.

"Where's my sword?" Sailor Uranus asked as she continued to stare at the empty space by the door.

"It was right there a couple of seconds ago." She frowned while looking at the spot Sailor Uranus was standing.

"Where's Sailor Star Shooter?" Sailor Chibi Moon questioned while looking around at them slowly. "Didn't she know we had a meeting?"

"She's making her choice." Sailor Kakyuu answered simply. Before anyone did anything Sailor Star Shooter walked into the room with Helios at her side. She was crying very hard.

"Here." Helios muttered while handing Sailor Uranus her sword.

"Why are you crying?" Sailor Galaxy questioned.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Saturn frowned.

"What did you do?" Sailor Chibi Moon demanded as she glared at Helios. He stayed silent but raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly lowered her gaze and moved to help Sailor Saturn help heal the other senshi.

"I couldn't…" she shook her head. Sailor Kakyuu got up and silently wrapped her arms around the young senshi. She started to cry hard and she grabbed onto the princess as hard as she could. "I couldn't go through with it. If I murdered it…I would be exactly like him." She whimpered. "I'm sorry."


	50. Golden Revival

**Chapter 49: Golden Revival**

"So have we decided?" Usagi asked quietly. She firmly placed Chibi Chibi into her lap and started to slowly rock her back and forth. "Are we really going to leave?"

"Wait, we're leaving?" Sailor Star Shooter frowned and took a seat next to Usagi on the floor. She reached out to run a finger down Chibi Chibi's cheek but she shrank back and buried her face into the blonds' chest. She frowned and looked away.

"Demando can attack us at any moment." Sailor Kakyuu answered. She took a seat next to Sailor Star Fighter who immediately placed her arms around her. "We have to go."

"To where?" she demanded. "We just got here? We're about to settle." She added while moving her arms to show the bedroom was recently decorated and a few staff members running down the hallway carrying many different items.

"We're going home." Sailor Star Healer answered with a small sigh. She smiled at the thought.

"Home?" Sailor Star Shooter repeated with a confused look.

"To Kinmoku." Sailor Star Maker nodded. "It hasn't been touched…or at least it shouldn't have been touched since we rebuilt it." She explained exchanging a sad look with Sailor Galaxy. "Like I said before there are many different paths to and from Kinmoku that can take minutes or even years

"We need to leave as soon as possible." The Starlight Knight stated before pulling out a cloth form his pocket. He then started to buff the blade to his sword. "Maybe when we get to Kinmoku we can some allies." He added. "The starlights aren't the only senshi there." He explained when the Outer senshi gave him a confused look.

"Whatever you guys think is right; I'll follow." Sailor Star Shooter confirmed with a slight head nod. "No matter what it takes or how long I'll help to get you all there safely." She added.

"You haven't been to Kinmoku in years." Sailor Star Fighter reminded her gently. Her younger sister nodded again and sighed before looking off into the distance.

"But if it's really my home then I should always know where it is." She finally answered. "Home is a place that you can always go back to and it's where your family and your friends are." She added.

"I'm out of alcohol." Sailor Saturn muttered while furiously wiping away the dried blood on Sailor Galaxy's arm.

"I need some more too." Sailor Chibi Moon added while furiously shaking a bottle up and down to see if some more of the liquid would come out.

"I'll go and get it." Sailor Star Shooter climbed to her feet. "I shouldn't be long." She added before heading out of the room. After a couple of minutes she stopped and leaned against the wall. A worried look was etched upon her face.

"Are you alright?" the Starlight Knight questioned while tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped violently before turning around to face him. "You should be happy. You're finally going back home." He added when he noticed the look on her face.

"I thought you didn't want to bother dealing with me." She muttered while crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't reply so she just shook her head before continuing on her way.

"Why aren't you excited?" the Starlight Knight called out. Sailor Star Shooter stopped again but she refused to turn around. "I mean if I were going home I'd be the happiest person? Is it because-".

"It's because something bad will happen if we go." She interrupted.

"How do you?" he asked.

"Evil and darkness follows me everywhere." Sailor Star Shooter answered. She struggled to keep her voice the same and cleared her throat constantly to make sure she didn't start to cry. "Apart of it lives in me."

"That doesn't mean-"the Starlight Knight started.

"My prophecy." She interjected. "Part of it already came true. Everything else will. No matter how hard I try to make it stop, it'll happen." She admitted. "And if I told you…you'd want to kill me."

---

"Where is she?" Sailor Saturn pressed a wet paper towel to a cut on Sailor Star Healer's back. "I seriously need to clean the rest of these cuts and bruises before they get infected." She muttered while rubbing her hand across it.

"Here" Sailor Star Shooter tossed her the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Sailor Chibi Moon quickly caught it before it hit her in the head. "Sorry I took so long. I got lost." She explained while leaning up against a wall.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Chibi Chibi rubbed her eyes and yawned while trying to snuggle into her mother's arms. Sailor Galaxy winced and slowly pushed her out of her lap.

"I would love to take you to bed but I'm not feeling well right now." Sailor Galaxy muttered while cupping her daughter's cheek into one of her hands. Chibi Chibi whimpered.

"I'll take her." Sailor Star Shooter suggested and held out her hand towards the little girl. She cried out and latched onto her mother's arms.

"No, no." she cried.

"What's wrong Chibi Chibi?" Usagi asked quietly.

"I think she's afraid of you." Sailor Pluto answered.

"Why would she be…?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned but trailed off when she remembered what had happened on their way to the palace. She nodded and leaned back up against the wall. She then muttered something under her breath but no one was able to hear her; a loud screeching had filled their ears. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Sailor Uranus answered.

"I think Demando and Youkai are back." Sailor Neptune answered.

"Then let's go." Sailor Star Shooter said and headed towards the door. The Starlight Knight grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back into the room.

"How are we going to fight them?" he questioned. "Only three of us aren't hurt." He pointed to Helios, himself and then her.

"I'll come." Sailor Galaxy struggled to her feet. Chibi Chibi shook her head and held onto her mother's leg.

"You need to rest." Sailor Star Fighter encouraged her.

"I'm fine." She insisted. She then pried her daughter off of her leg and kissed her on both of her cheeks and her forehead. "Take care of Chibi Chibi for me." She insisted. "Let's go."

"Mommy." Chibi Chibi started to sob as she struggled to get out of Usagi's grasp.

"Chibi Chibi, you have to stay here." Usagi pleaded.

"NO!" the girl shouted. A bright golden light emitted from the girl which forced Usagi to let her go. She was then encircled in the light and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Sailor Star Maker gasped.

"This is not good." Sailor Kakyuu said and covered her head as a blast shook the palace walls.

---

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

Youkai took out his sword and cut the attack in half. He then swung the sword high into the air and slammed it into the ground. Bolts of lightning shot out of the tip and raced towards the Starlight Knight, Sailor Star Shooter, and Sailor Galaxy.

**GALATICA INFLATION**

The two attacks collided and created an explosion that knocked all of them off of their feet. "My god, this is tough." Sailor Galaxy panted as she got up on her knees. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and cried out in pain as one of her cuts re-opened.

"Galaxy, you can hardly stand." The Starlight Knight suggested while bending down to help her up. "You need to rest." He added when he noticed that her usually bright golden eyes were starting to dim.

"No, I don't." she pushed him away and got to her feet.

"Why do you insist on fighting?" Sailor Star Shooter asked before dodging an attack.

"I need to protect my daughter." Sailor Galaxy answered. "You're going to be a mother. You should understand." She added while looking at the young girl.

"LOOK OUT!" the Starlight Knight shouted and pushed Sailor Galaxy out of the way. Sailor Star Shooter turned to see what he was talking about and ended up gasping in pain as Youkai pushed the tip of his sword straight through her abdomen.

**GALATICA INFLATION**

**STAR SABER**

Youkai pulled his blade out of her stomach and slashed at the two attacks. Sailor Star Shooter slumped to the ground, grabbing at her bleeding stomach. He swung his sword high in the air, ready to strike the young senshi.

A bright golden light blasted Youkai off of his feet. Chibi Chibi appeared next to her mother and the Starlight Knight. "What are you doing here?" Sailor Galaxy questioned.

"Mommy." Chibi Chibi cooed and hugged her mother. The golden light got bright and brighter.

"What's going on?" Youkai shouted while covering his eyes. Sailor Star Shooter sat up and rubbed her stomach where the hole and blood used to be. She climbed to her feet and covered her eyes. The star symbol on her cheek started to glow gold as well.

When the light faded Sailor Galaxy pushed Chibi Chibi away, but now she was in a sailor fuku that resembled hers. "What's going on?" she muttered.

"I'm Sailor Chibi Galaxy." The now eight year old girl answered while pulling her newly healed mother to her feet. "With me fighting along you side we have double the power." She explained.

**STAR SABER**

**GALACTICA SUPER STRING**

The two galaxy attacks shot out strings of gold and wrapped around Youkai. His sword was knocked out of his hand and tightly rooted him to the spot.

**GOLDEN STAR HEALING BRUSH**

The staff shot out four rings consisted of golden stars. They flew out and surrounded Youkai before slipping down around its arms and legs. He screamed in pain as small jolts of electricity zapped his body. Starting from his fingertips, bright silver light started to take over his body. This time the four rings covered his entire body. When the light faded away he slumped to the ground.

"Is Youkai finished?" Sailor Chibi Galaxy questioned as they raced over towards him.

"Yeah, he isn't under the Dark Crystal's power now." Sailor Star Shooter answered while pointing to four pieces of the dark crystal on the ground. She quickly crushed them with the heel of her boot.

"Who are you?" he muttered.

"I'm Sailor Shooter, what's your name?" she answered.

"Mamoru." He replied while reaching up to rub his forehead. A pained expression shot across his face as his hand ran over a swollen bump.

"You're safe with us Mamoru." Sailor Galaxy reassured him as the Starlight Knight placed him on his back before they headed towards the palace.


	51. Destination Kinmoku

**Chapter 50: Destination Kinmoku**

"Youkai?" Sailor Kakyuu looked up in confusion as Sailor Star Shooter and the Starlight Knight carried him into the room. Sailor Galaxy held Sailor Chibi Galaxy tightly in her arms.

"…No, its Mamoru." Sailor Neptune pointed out.

"Daddy." Sailor Chibi Moon cried and ran over to his side. Usagi was silent and stayed in her seat, watching from across the room.

"Put him down right here." Sailor Star Shooter instructed while slowly bending her knees. The Starlight Knight nodded and the two placed him on the ground lightly. "Don't move him too much. There might be some internal bleeding." She added.

"How did you do it?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned while grabbing a towel.

"It was Chibi Chibi." Sailor Galaxy answered drawing attention to her daughter.

"Why is she dressed in a senshi fuku?" Sailor Pluto asked; pointing to the girl who was placed on the ground. "And she looks like she grew

"Don't act so surprised." Sailor Star Healer rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You're the senshi of time." She reminded everyone. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune all glared at her. She shrugged before turning away.

"I'm Sailor Chibi Galaxy." The young senshi introduced herself.

"Wait, Emerald, Sapphire, Rubeus, and Youkai are all destroyed." Sailor Star Maker pointed out. "Demando can't beat us."

"No, he still can." Sailor Star Shooter shook her head. "Demando is more powerful than you think. Trust me." She shook with anger when she mentioned his name. The Starlight Knight looked at the very faint mark on her stomach and then back to her. She didn't notice since she was too busy tending to Mamoru's wounds. "He'll find a way to complete his goal."

"Then we have to leave, now." Artemis confirmed.

"He should be healed first." Diana suggested.

"We can finish healing him when we get there." Sailor Saturn pulled off her glove and started to heal the small cuts.

"Mamoru's going back to Earth." Usagi finally said.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Usagi, are you sure?" Luna asked with a worried look was on her face. The blond rubbed her lightly on the head before climbing to her feet and facing the rest of the sailor senshi.

"He may be my future husband and a king but he really won't be able to help us." She climbed to her feet and addressed the rest of the senshi. "He isn't a fighter like the Starlight Knight." Usagi pointed out.

"She's got a point." Sailor Uranus nodded in agreement.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he revive you every time you…died?" Sailor Kakyuu asked quietly.

"The other senshi have revived me more than him." Usagi quickly countered.

"But we're not a whole team anymore." Sailor Neptune reminded her.

"We'll be fine." She insisted. "If I defeated Nehelania without him, then I can do it again."

'_If I defeated Nehelania without him, then I can do it again'_

"God damn those sailor senshi." Demando grabbed his glass full of wine and threw it at the giant screen. The wine fell to the floor and the glass shattered into many pieces. "Everyone one of my minions…gone." He pressed a button on his chair before getting up. A hole in the middle of the floor opened up and a dome rose from the floor. In it was the Silver Crystal.

"It's about time they deal with my true power." Demando knocked the dome off of the stand and grabbed a hold of the Silver Crystal. Its bright light shined brightly and then it turned to a slight gray color. "They've underestimated me for the last time." He chuckled deeply. "Why waste my time sending people out for me when I should have taken care of them myself a long time ago?"

The light from the crystal started to glow around his body. He closed his eyes for a second before snapping them open again. His violet eyes turned to a darker shade of purple that it actually looked black. Demando lifted his arms into the air and shot a beam of energy to the ceiling. It blasted a hole bigger than the beam of energy. "This is truly amazing power. I need more

'_Warning, warning. You are drifting to close to a black hole. Please turn around as soon as possible and fire the thrusters at full speed.'_ An automated announcement came from over the speakers.

"No." Demando said simply. Instead he pressed forward on two levers, making the ship sail faster towards the black hole.

"Who's going to send him back?" Sailor Galaxy questioned. Sailor Chibi Galaxy was seated in front of her, getting her long red hair braided.

"I'll go." Sailor Star Shooter confirmed with a nod.

"Me too." Sailor Chibi Moon got to her feet.

"Me too." Sailor Pluto added. She turned towards her leader with a look of both regret and sympathy. "Usagi, you should come with us." She informed her softly.

Usagi was seated in a corner, breathing deeply. A hand was placed on her chest; grasping it as if something was trying to force its way out. Sailor Star Shooter started to breathe deeply as well. The Starlight Knight noticed that her eyes were slowly turning a darker shade. It looked black with every passing second. He quickly reached over and shook her arm. She blinked and shook her head; her eyes returning to her bright green color.

The blond nodded and kneeled on the ground next her to her future husband. Pluto, Chibi Moon, and Star Shooter stood around them with their hands clasped together. "We'll be back soon."

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**SHOOTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER**

"Sailor Teleport." The three senshi chanted before disappearing in a silver, green, and dark red light.

When they re-appeared they were standing in Usagi's bedroom. Everything was in boxes and dust had settled. "Geez, it looks like no one's been in here for years." Sailor Chibi Moon commented as she wiped away a layer of dust.

"That wouldn't make any sense." Usagi muttered while taking a hold of his legs. "We've only been gone for a couple of days. Come on. Let's put Mamoru in my parents bed." She mentioned for Sailor Star Shooter to grab a hold of him under his upper body.

Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Pluto led the way down the hallway towards Usagi's bedroom, checking to make sure her parents weren't anywhere near them. Pluto opened the bedroom door and quietly ushered Usagi and Sailor Star Shooter inside.

Sailor Chibi Moon tiptoed back down the hall towards the stairs. She peeked over the corner and saw Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo seated in the living room. Ikuko was looking at a binder full of pictures. "Ikuko, you've looked at that six times today."

"I just miss them." She answered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"They're traveling for school." Shingo reminder her. 'You can call her anytime you want."

"I know." She replied with a small smile. "It's just weird not to have anyone arguing."

"Ikuko-mama." Chibi-Moon whispered.

"Ready to go?" Sailor Pluto asked from behind her.

"Can't we stop by and say hi?" she asked.

"Not like this." The older senshi shook her head. Chibi-Moon nodded and mentioned for them to go to the bedroom without her. She stared at her family for another second before moving. Ikuko looked up at the stairs and smiled softly before turning her attention back to the photo album.

"What was that light?" Kenji questioned when he saw flashes of silver, green, and dark red outside of the window.

"I didn't see anything." Ikuko muttered.

Mamoru groaned in pain and clutched at his chest. He wiped his forehead free of sweat and turned to see saw flashes of silver, green, and dark red outside of the window. "Usako." He muttered. "Don't go to Kinmoku. She's dangerous. She'll kill you. They'll kill you all."

"Did they see you?" Sailor Neptune questioned when they had returned.

"No, they didn't even know we were there." Sailor Chibi-Moon responded sadly. Helios silently wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get ready everyone."

"Are you sure you want to leave him there?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned Usagi as she picked up her things around the room. The Starlight Knight silently handed her the guitar. She nodded once and before placing it over her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm positive." Usagi answered with a nod.

"Before we go, we should honor those who fell here." Sailor Saturn said quietly.

"That's only one person." Sailor Star Fighter replied.

"It's two." Sailor Star Shooter shook her head.

"How is it two?" Sailor Star Healer asked with confusion.

"It just is." She snapped.

"Usagi, would you like to do the honors?" Helios asked.

"Those on the moon before and after me." Usagi clasped her hands together and lowered her head. The rest of the sailor senshi followed suit. "Please take care of those who have fallen here. Those who have helped us in our fighter to protect the universe." She prayed.

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**GALAXY STAR PAOWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER**

**URANUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER**

**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER**

**SHOOTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER**

**MAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU CRYSTAL POWER**

**All: Sailor Teleport!**

"This crystal is amazing." Demando said with an evil and yet crazy smile plastered on his face. "Nothing happened to me. Nothing happened to the ship." His smile got bigger. "If the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal is about the same as this, then I shall be unstoppable."

"That light." A voice rasped out. Demando turned and looked wildly around the room. "I remember that light. How I hate that light."

"That light is what drew me back all those years ago." Another voice stated.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"You aren't pure enough to have that light." The raspy voice confirmed.

"Wretched light." The other voice spat. Demando raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are your names?" he questioned.


	52. Doubt

**Chapter 51: Doubt**

"We're here." Sailor Kakyuu announced as their feet touched the soft ground. Everyone let go of each other's hands and looked around.

"This is my home?" Sailor Star Shooter muttered as she looked at the tall gates in the distance. Behind them were many tall buildings that glittered like the stars around them. Behind those buildings was the palace.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Sailor Star Healer asked while placing an arm around her shoulders.

"It's…cute." She brushed her sister's arm off of her shoulders before grabbing a bag and starting forward. She paused and frowned when she noticed a small path that broke off from the main one. She cocked her head to the side and noticed that it leads into the woods. "What's in there?"

"It's nothing." Sailor Star Fighter said quickly. She cleared her throat and turned towards the young starlight. "Just a path to walk." She said in a normal octave.

"But it looks very…un-used." Sailor Star Shooter commented.

"We hardly have time to take a walk during reconstruction." Sailor Star Maker answered.

"Okay." The young girl nodded before turning on her heel in the direction of the path. She was pulled back by Sailor Star Healer grabbing her by the ponytail and dragging her back. "Where are you going?"

"To take a walk." Sailor Star Shooter answered as if it was obvious. "What's wrong with you all? You're acting weird…well…weirder than usual."

"You can do take a walk later." Sailor Kakyuu said gently. "We should head to the palace." She nodded to everyone else who picked up their bags. She silently led the group towards the giant gates. Sailor Star Shooter frowned but followed anyway. After a couple of minutes they reached the gates where two men standing with two swords crossed in front of the doors.

"Your highness, you have returned." One of the men greeted the group.

"I'm sorry." Sailor Kakyuu smiled softly before performing a small curtsey. "I know I should have mentioned where I was going but it was a spur of the moment thing." She added while looking over her shoulder and sending Sailor Star Fighter a small look.

"Welcome back, your highness." The other man stated.

"There's really no need to call me that anymore." Sailor Kakyuu explained slowly and moved a few steps towards her right to reveal Sailor Star Shooter. "The title shall soon be passed."

"You found her?" they gasped when they noticed her.

"…May you let us in?" Sailor Kakyuu changed he topic. "We should get started as soon as possible." She reminded them.

"Yes your highness." The guards nodded. "Here you go." They uncrossed the swords and tapped them twice on the ground. The doors slowly creaked open and revealed the tall white buildings that surrounded the palace.

"Wow." Sailor Uranus whistled. "Why is everything so-"she trailed off.

"Shiny." Sailor Saturn answered.

"The paint is infused with glitter." Sailor Star Healer answered. "We're a star, not a planet, remember?" she reminded them as everyone took a step into the city.

"What happened to our clothes?" Sailor Chibi Moon gasped and looked down at her feet. Her senshi uniform had changed into a leather clad uniform. It consisted of a pink leather tank top and a white leather skirt. She wore leather boots that matched the color of her top. The rest of her accessories stayed the same.

"Does everyone where leather here?" Sailor Pluto asked quietly. She shifted slightly from foot to foot. Sailor Saturn looked more uncomfortable than she did, mainly because some faded scars running up and down her arms. Sailor Uranus silently slid of her leather jacket and handed it to her.

"It's one of our biggest exports." Sailor Star Fighter explained.

"Finally, I get to wear pants." Sailor Star Shooter sighed happily. Her smile quickly faded before she wrapped her arms around her bare abdomen. The Starlight Knight held out his jacket to her which she refused with a quick shake of the head.

"Come on everyone. The route to the palace is this way." Sailor Star Maker called out. Sailor Star Shooter bowed her head and moved slowly so that everyone else was walking ahead of her. She knew without lifting her head that the Starlight Knight was next to her.

"Is there any real reason why you're holding your stomach?" he questioned quietly.

"…I don't feel well." She whispered.

"Does it have anything to do with Demando stabbing you?" the Starlight Knight pointed the handle of his sword towards her most recent scar on her stomach. Sailor Star Shooter snapped her head up and looked to see if the group heard what he said before turning towards him. "I know about the rule here about babies."

"What, are you studying me now?" she snapped. "Just leave me alone please."

"I'm just trying to help-"the Starlight Knight insisted.

"I know you are." Sailor Star Shooter turned towards him. He stopped and waited patiently. "And thank you for that. I know you care about me, but I've just recently lost someone…two people. The only way to help me right now is to leave me alone." She explained quietly.

"If you ever want to talk-"he placed a hand on her shoulder. It was then that Sailor Star Shooter did something that she hasn't done in a long time; she smiled.

"I'll take a rain check." She patted his hand before speeding up to reach everyone else.

---

"Finally, my bed." Sailor Star Healer cried happily as she stepped through the palace doors. She dropped her bags to the floor and ran up the stairs two at a time. "A nice hot bath and hot food."

"Okay, they'll show you where your bedrooms are." Princess Kakyuu mentioned towards the few workers moving towards them to take a hold of the senshi's bags. "If you ever need anything they won't mind helping." She continued. "Shooter could you come with me?"

"Why?" she questioned while raising her eyes to the ceiling. It was painted with many different angels and cherubs. The angel's long hair was flowing behind their bodies and haps were held tightly in their hands. Their green eyes were squinted softly.

"I would like to talk to you about something." Princess Kakyuu explained before heading down a quiet hallway. Sailor Star Shooter followed a couple of paces behind her. She was looking around at the many different paintings on the walls; most of them depicted space of the creation/destruction of stars.

After a couple of minutes they entered a small round room. Windows replaced the walls and the ceiling. It gave a perfect view of the distant sun and Mercury and Venus. They looked a bit grey.

"So what's up?" Sailor Star Shooter asked before taking a seat in a bubble chair. She pulled up her legs and crossed them underneath her.

"I've just noticed that you've changed a lot in the past couple of weeks." Princess Kakyuu answered while sitting opposite of her. She smiled softly and started to finger her bag that was sitting next to her on the bench.

"...How so?" she asked slowly.

"It's not anything bad." The red head quickly stated. "You haven't been as distance like you have been before. You've opened up a lot more. You've made friends with Hotaru and Chibi-usa. I don't think I should mention Seth."

"What are you getting at?" Sailor Star Shooter raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. Princess Kakyuu reached into her back and pulled out a garland made of rainbow colored flowers.

"I know that all of this is happening quickly but we need to get you ready for when you take over the throne." The red head answered and placed the garland on top of the young senshi's hair. Her green eyes turned a darker shade of green. "You're the last born so you are destined to take over as ruler of Kinmoku. I've done my job; now it's your turn."

"I can't." she whispered.

"You have to." Princess Kakyuu shook her head slowly. "It's your destiny."

"No, I seriously can't." Sailor Star Shooter insisted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" the red haired woman asked. She was met without a response. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. "You're being really selfish right now. What would your mother think?"

Sailor Star Shooter gasped and snapped her head up. She angrily snatched the garland off of her head and furiously started to rip it into pieces. None of this fazed Princess Kakyuu. She just sat there watching the flower petals float to the ground. Sailor Star Shooter quickly got up and stormed out of the room, crushing one of the only fully blossomed flowers that were left on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Starlight Knight asked when she passed him. Sailor Star Shooter mentioned for him to follow her as he hurried down a flit of stairs and into a dark room. She turned on the lights and found that it was a reading area. She closed the door behind them and took a seat.

"May I have that rain check now?" she finally questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he had a worried look on his face.

"…I can't be a sailor senshi anymore." Sailor Star Shooter admitted. She then proceeded to explain the conversation that she had just had with her princess a couple of minute earlier before heading into the room.

"That's the reason why you can't be a sailor senshi?" The Starlight Knight asked; confusion was etched deeply into his face.

"No," she shook her head. "Remember back on the moon when I told you that if I told you why we couldn't come back here you'd want to kill me? What if I told you that Demando isn't really our enemy, but a pawn; one of the many pawns sent to distract you us." She added.

"What are you saying?" the Starlight Knight responded.

"…I can't be a senshi anymore because I need to be killed." Sailor Star Shooter admitted. "To stop Demando from destroying everyone and everything I need to be killed first. And it needs to happen by the next New Moon."


	53. Into the Future Part 1

**Chapter 52: Into the Future Part 1**

"We should tell her."

"She's been through enough."

"If we tell her…we won't know what the consequences will be."

"Yes we do, she'll go ballistic."

"I still think we should."

"Apart of the darkness is still inside her."

"And she's going to have a baby."

"What if she does something stupid?"

"We'll tell her eventually…just not now. She wouldn't understand."

"You all had better be right."

Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Princess Kakyuu all stepped out of a small room. Healer had her arms crossed over her chest and a frown placed upon her face. "Trust me; Stephie-chan is like a time bomb. One more thing will set her off." She insisted before heading down the hallway.

"The one thing we should do is get rid of her book." Sailor Star Fighter muttered.

"I gave her permission to read it." Princess Kakyuu shook her head slowly. "She won't give it back. She's been gone for fifteen years. She'll want to learn as much as she can about her home as possible." She explained.

"We could always take it while she's asleep or something." She suggested.

"No, she's a very light sleeper." Sailor Star Maker quickly shot down the idea. "Ever since…" Sailor Star Fighter was about to suggest something else but the sound of high heels heading towards them made her stop before a word even formed. Sailor Saturn came down the hallway, a frantic look upon her face.

"Hey, have you guys seen Healer?" she panted.

"Yeah, she just went down the hall." Princess Kakyuu answered. "Why?"

"There's something seriously wrong with Sailor Chibi-Moon." The purple haired senshi answered.

"I'll go get her." Sailor Star Maker volunteered before running out of sight.

"What's wrong with Chibi-Moon?" Sailor Star Fighter asked as she and Princess Kakyuu followed the young senshi back in the direction she came.

"She's…I don't know…sick." Sailor Saturn started to explain. "Her breathing is very shallow, her heartbeat is lowering, and her skin is getting paler and paler by the minute." She was on the verge of tears. "Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and I were in the training room with her. She was fighting Uranus and was getting hit pretty hard. I kept telling her to take it easy but she refused to back down. Anyway, after being knocked back she grabbed her chest and the collapsed to the floor. She was getting worse and worse by the minute. She's now in the infirmary."

"Maybe it's an illness." Princess Kakyuu suggested.

"No, because the same thing started to happen to Usagi as well." Sailor Saturn shook her head. "And it can't be something we at because Usagi came down with it at the exact same time."

"Princess, may I have a word." Sailor Galaxy called out the door of a small room. Princess Kakyuu mentioned for them to continue before entering the small room. She shut the door behind her and moved over to the senshi who was holding a worn out piece of paper and a flashlight in her hands. "You know the saying, everything happens for a reason?"

"Yes, I'm very familiar with that." The red head found herself whispering. "Why?"

"Do you know about Stephie-chan's prophecy?" Sailor Galaxy questioned.

"Yeah, she's supposed to become ruler of Kinmoku." Princess Kakyuu answered impatiently. "What are you trying to…?"

"But do you know about the path she has to get there?" she quickly interrupted with a sigh. "Read this. I found this document down in the very back of the library." She handed over the paper and flashlight. "I know it's restricted and I made sure nothing was damaged. Anyway, it's her prophecy." Sailor Galaxy leaned over her shoulder. "Some of these things have already happen. The Inner senshi dying, the light of hope returning, the moon has lost its power.

"Don't prophecies normally go in order?" Princess Kakyuu interrupted.

"You of all people should know that Stephie-chan isn't normal." Sailor Galaxy answered.

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"One of these things should be happening soon. That may be the very reason why Usagi and Chibi Moon have all of a sudden fallen ill." Sailor Galaxy explained. "The only problem is figuring out which one will come true next."

"We have one senshi who can figure that out." Princess Kakyuu muttered before switching off the flashlight.

---

Sailor Star Shooter quickly pulled her hand back and shook it as the some blood trickled down from a newly formed cut on her finger. She sucked the digit for a couple of seconds before putting her glove back on. "Why did they even want me to find a blue rose anyway? There's no such thing." She muttered to herself before getting up on her feet.

She brushed some leaves out of her hair before continuing along the path back towards the palace. The leaves rustled in the wind; cherry blossoms slowly floated down towards the ground. The golden rays from the setting sun peeked through the many small spaces in between the leaves which added to the peacefulness of the quiet.

"It's been a long time since everything was this peaceful." Sailor Star Shooter whispered before closing her eyes. She breathed deeply and felt her entire body instantly relax as she let the breath go. "OW!" she suddenly cried out when something sharp scratched her thigh.

Sailor Star Shooter looked down and saw a green and white cat staring back at her with bright blue eyes. It had a bandage on its cheek and its paw left paw. The cat glared and scratched at her leg again. She kicked at it; the cat hissed before taking off down the path. Sailor Star Shooter quickly followed after it, the golden rays soon disappeared the deeper and deeper into the woods she got. "You stupid cat, come back here." She called after it. The cat stopped at the edge of a connecting path. Sailor Star Shooter stared at it for a couple of seconds. The cat blinked before running down the path and disappearing from site.

Sailor Star Shooter shook her head and looked up at the trees. They were so tall and thick that the trees blocked out the sun. The shadows slowly started to creep up the path towards her. "Shooter." A voice called out. She frowned before slowly turning around and heading back in the direction she came.

"Stephie-chan." A deep voice called out. Sailor Star Shooter quickly turned around to look at the shadows again. She squinted her eyes and peered straight into it. Everything around her suddenly got very silent, and not in the peaceful way like before. A small chill ran down her spine.

"Shooter." A hand reached out and grasped her shoulder. Sailor Star Shooter gasped and turned around. She sighed when she noticed Sailor Pluto looking at her with a worried look. "Didn't you hear me calling? We have to get back."

"I'm sorry." Sailor Star Shooter apologized as they headed back down the path. "I was just enjoying the quiet."

"Don't come back here." Sailor Pluto stopped walking. She gripped her staff tightly before turning to the young senshi. "Don't come back here. Don't go down that path." She insisted. She then straightened back up and headed down the path again. "Usagi and Chibi Moon are very sick. We should hurry."

---

"I'm not going to ask again, who are you?" Demando shouted. The silvery-white light around him glowed brighter.

"We've seen that light many times before." A voice called out.

"That wretched light…those happy people." Another spat.

"We know about you."

"Very well."

"You were the one who succeeded in having the moon princess captured."

"You turned her daughter against her."

"But you had to go soft."

"I love her." Demando's voice wavered. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before snapping them back open with anger.

"You made your love get in the way." The voice continued taunting him.

"And yet I somehow wound up with this." He smirked.

"But that's not the only thing you want." The other voice reminded him.

"You want the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal."

"We want freedom."

"We want revenge."

"We want her killed."

"Then join me." Demando suggested. "Help me destroy the rest of the sailor senshi." He looked around widely, trying to see where the voices were coming from. They just got louder and closed in around him.

"In case you've forgotten they've destroyed your team."

"And turned one of yours back to their side."

"They're too strong now."

"…But they won't be in the future." Demando said. A genuine smile slowly stretched across his lips. To dark shadowy figures appeared in front of him. He held out the Silver Crystal like a flashlight to help him see who they were. "Who are you?"

"Queen Beryl."

"Queen Nehelania."


	54. Into the Future Part 2

**Chapter 53: Into the Future Part 2**

"Water." Sailor Chibi Moon coughed. Helios held a glass out towards Sailor Neptune. She twisted her wrist in a circle before water conjured into it. As he handed the drink to the pink haired senshi, Neptune picked up a rag in both hands and twisted it. Water conjured through it and dripped onto the floor. She then placed it on Usagi's forehead.

"This is not good." Sailor Chibi Galaxy muttered to herself.

"How did they just all of a sudden get sick?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned. She was holding Usagi's head in her lap.

"Maybe it's because they crystal has been gone for so long." Artemis suggested. Diana mewed before licking her owner's cheek. Chibi-Moon groaned and turned her head slightly.

"Chibi Moon has her own crystal." Luna reminded him. "Well, technically Usagi will give her the crystal in the future so both of them would be sick." She corrected herself. "Demando has had her crystal since the beginning. Why would they be sick now?"

"How long do they have?" Sailor Saturn grabbed a hold of her friend's gloved hand and held it tightly. She frowned when it became transparent for a couple of seconds.

Sailor Star Healer locked eyes with Sailor Pluto form across the room. She frowned and shook her head before walking over towards the older senshi. "You're the senshi of time. You knew all of this would happen." She accused.

"Back off Healer." Sailor Star Maker ordered. She ignored her sister and stopped in front of the senshi. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a glare set upon her face. Sailor Pluto stared down at her.

"I just want some answers." Healer stated.

"If I explained to you everything that'll happen then something far worse will be the result." Sailor Pluto answered calmly.

"Mamoru." Usagi whispered. Princess Kakyuu grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the shaking girl.

"You're going to be okay." The red head whispered. "Has this has happened before?"

"When Nehelania put a spell on Mamoru." Sailor Uranus explained. "He was in love with her. And since he didn't remember Usagi or Chibi-Moon it was like they never met. And if that's the case then Chibi-Moon wouldn't exist."

"But Mamoru should be recovering." The Starlight Knight reminded them.

"Then there must be something else." Sailor Galaxy suggested. "Maybe the darkness is getting stronger and overshadowing the light."

"Shooter, where are you going?" Princess Kakyuu asked when the senshi shuffled towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk." Shooter called over her shoulder. She shut the door behind her before heading down the hallway. She stopped near a pillar and pulled out a cloak. She wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the hood up over head before heading towards the garden. "Which way?" she whispered to herself as she stepped into the garden. She looked at each exit, slowly scanning the paths that led from it.

"I know what you're doing." The Starlight Knight said while taping her on the shoulder. He immediately tensed up before turning to face him with a glare. "You're going to go down that path that you're not supposed to go down." He added with a knowing look. "You know you're not allowed."

"Do you always do what people tell you?" Shooter asked.

"No, but you should." He quickly shot back. She rolled her eyes at him before leaving the garden form the back exit. Her leather outfit changed back into her senshi uniform. "I'm telling you this is a bad idea." He called after her retreating back.

Sailor Star Shooter slowly turned around and faced him. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her left leg. She bit her lip before tensing her jaw. "Why?" she demanded.

"…Just trust me, please." The Starlight Knight pleaded. She just simply raised an eyebrow before turning back around on her heels. "If you go I'm going to tell-"he started.

"Go ahead." She interrupted. "She doesn't run my life. She-OW!" she shrieked when she felt something cut her leg. "That stupid cat again." Shooter spat. The cat hissed at her before taking off down the path. Sailor Star Shooter started after it. The Starlight Knight looked at her back, then up to the palace, and back. He sighed before taking off after them.

---

"If you have the crystal that should be enough power." Queen Nehelania rasped out as she covered her eyes from the Silver Crystal's bright light. A small section of her hair turned white. She quickly backed away and smiled when it turned a light purple/blue again.

"The sooner we get to the future the better." Demando insisted.

"This way we can have three crystals on our side." Queen Beryl added.

"I should check with-"he muttered.

"With who?" the two women asked at the same time. "Didn't you call the shots when you had your own team?"

"I call to a higher authority." Demando admitted.

"If this higher authority told you to get the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal then I'm sure it'll be fine." Queen Beryl responded.

Demando raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. He walked over towards the giant viewing screen and looked at a still picture of the moon. "We need to take care of something first." He finally stated as he pressed a button. A picture of Kinmoku appeared on the screen. "And since tonight's the new moon it'll be perfect."

---

"Shooter, we have to go back." The Starlight Knight insisted. Tall trees lined the path and created a cover from the moonlight. A small breeze picked up a couple of leaves as they walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

"You didn't have to come." Sailor Star Shooter snapped. She stepped through a small bush. She gasped lightly as her foot got caught on a root and sent her to the forest floor. "What is this?" she reached out and pushed a couple of roots away from a thick piece of stone.

"It's a cemetery." The Starlight Knight stepped through the bushes. He held out a hand to help her up but she got up on her own and brushed off her knees. "These are all very old. Look the letters are faded. Your mother would probably be buried in another place." He added. She looked at him for a second before walking around.

"Let's just take a look." She insisted. "That cat must still be here." She added, making sure to step around all of the graves. Shooter continued to look around the small space before her eyes locked onto a grave without a grave marker. "Check this out."

"That's odd." The Starlight Knight muttered. He pushed his sword holder off to the side and bent down. He reached out and was about to touch the ground where the grave marker shoulder be.

"Don't touch that." The green and white cat shouted as it jumped out from the bushes.

"Who are you?" Shooter demanded.

"I had you two come here for a reason." The cat answered. It turned its blue eyes towards the senshi. "Shooter, you're time is up." "The new moon is tonight." The cat turned and faced the Starlight Knight. "You have to do it now."

"But what'll happen if we don't?" he questioned.

"Something really bad. You have to." The cat insisted.

"I can't."

"Come on, I told you about this days ago." Sailor Star Shooter stood up straight after turning towards him. She looked at the sword before lifting her chin and closing her eyes. "Just do it."

"Shooter, there has to be another way." The Starlight Knight begged.

"It's too late." The cat shook its head sadly. "They're here."

---

"Hold on Chibi-Moon." Sailor Saturn begged as she started to become transparent for longer amounts of time. Helios changed the wet wash cloth on her forehead before kissing her cheek.

"I can't feel anything." She moaned.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Chibi-Galaxy questioned.

"What can we do?" Princess Kakyuu asked.

Sailor Pluto gripped her staff tightly. She pushed herself off of the wall and turned towards the door. Her staff was pointed directly at the door. "Get up against the back wall." She ordered.

"Why?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned.

"Just do it." Sailor Star Healer stated. Her sister looked at her and noticed a look of urgency. She nodded once and helped move the two women across the room towards the back. "Hurry."

"What's going on?" Usagi whispered.

"Something's coming." Sailor Pluto answered. "Something big."

"Pluto, don't do it." Sailor Neptune cried out.

"Don't do what?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"This may be the only way." Pluto called over her shoulder.

"Pluto, you can't. There's another way." Sailor Uranus pleaded. "There's always another way."

"What are they talking about?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned.

"Time stop." Sailor Saturn whispered before lowering her head. A small tear dripped down her cheek.

"What-"she started but a huge blast rocked the palace and immediately made her go silent. She covered Usagi's head with her body as a few pieces of debris fell from the ceiling. "What's happening?"

Before anyone could answer the door was blasted open.

**SILENT WALL**

The purple shield was placed around the senshi and the door bounced off and collided into one of the walls. She dropped her staff when she noticed Chibi-Moon had remained transparent.

"Demando." Sailor Pluto muttered as he walked into the room.

"I have some people I would like you to meet." Demando stepped into the room. His violet eyes shined brightly in the darkness. "Well, some of you have already met." He stepped to the side to let his guests come in.

"Nehelania

"Queen Beryl

"Looks like this is working to our advantage

"With the rest of this crystal's power I can use it to go into the future and you two will cease to exist

**GALACTICA SUPER STRING**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Demando held out the Silver Crystal. It started to shine brightly. Usagi and Chibi-Moon screamed in pain as the light continued to get bright and brighter. The five attacks bounced off of the light and knocked the six senshi off of their feet.

"We have to stop him

"No, if you knock the crystal out of his hand it could shatter and they'll die

"But if he uses all of the power they'll die

"Silver Crystal, with you in my hand I can achieve all of my dreams; all of my wishes. With you're powers I can achieve anything. I shall go into the future and obtain more crystals; more power. So I can envelope this universe in darkness. I must spread the darkness.

**SILENT WALL**

---

"I've got a bad feeling." The Starlight Knight said, as he looked up at the sky. The moonlight started to shine in the cemetery. As soon as it covered half of the small space it started to darken again. The new moon was starting.

"Do it now." Sailor Star Shooter begged. "Hurry, before he comes."

"You look really scared." He muttered.

"You're wasting my time." She groaned and took a step towards him. "Give me the sword." She reached out to try and take it from him but he quickly backed away into one of the dark corners. She followed him and lowered the hood of her cloak.

"No."

"Give it to me please."

"There's always another way."

"He's right you know." Demando's voice rang out. The Starlight Knight drew his sword and moved to have Sailor Star Shooter placed behind him. "How chivalrous."

"Why are you here?" the Starlight Knight demanded.

"I was brought here because of her." He nodded past his shoulder towards the senshi. She frowned and took a small step back. This caused him to smile. "She didn't call me, and yet she did call me."

"What?"

"It's time for her to come back with me." Demando explained.

"Over my dead body." The Starlight Knight snarled.

"That can be arranged." He shot back. Demando pulled out the silver crystal. The crystal's light was very weak. He held it tightly, before shutting his eyes. His lips started to move quickly; as if he was muttering some sort of chant.

**STAR SABER**

Demando snapped his eyes open and held the crystal out. A beam of light shot out and knocked the Starlight Knight back.

"No!" Sailor Star Shooter cried as she knelt down and tried to help get him back on his feet. She shielded her eyes as the beam of light got closer. The green cat hissed loudly and jumped into front of them as soon as the light got to its brightest.

**TIME STOP**

Sailor Star Shooter slowly opened her eyes and saw Sailor Pluto standing in front of them; her staff out in front of her. A dark red shield was placed around her, the cat, the Starlight Knight, and Sailor Star Shooter. "Pluto, what's going on?"

"I just stopped time." Sailor Pluto explained. "I'm only allowed to use it once because it costs me my life."

"But-"she started.

"Demando has traveled through time to achieve more power." She continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "You need to stop him or else darkness will prevail."

"Where's everyone else?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned.

"They're all safe." She reassured her. "You'll be joining them shortly."

"But Pluto."

"I can't hold this shield anymore. Good luck."

"Pluto." Sailor Star Shooter called out. The shield disappeared and she opened her mouth to cry out again but realized she couldn't make a sound. Everything started to move slowly and it felt like a heavy force was pressing against her chest. A small gasp of air escaped before she passed out.


	55. Apollo and Wintergreen

**Chapter 54: Apollo and Wintergreen**

"Shooter, are you alright?"

Sailor Star Shooter flinched before slowly opening her eyes. The voice echoed a couple of times before it faded into darkness. The darkness seemed to be everywhere. Nothing could penetrate the suffocating void. She felt like she was falling but couldn't tell because everything looked the same.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked again.

"Who's there?" Sailor Star Shooter called out.

"You should know who I am." A green light filled the room before a white horse with green hair stepped through, following it, the green and white cat.

"Apollo?" she whispered as he walked up towards her. She pulled the glove off of her right hand and reached out to pet his nose and the side of his face. "How are you here? I thought Demando got rid of you."

"I never was Demando's." He explained, closing his eyes against the warmth of her hand.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I can explain everything." The green cat jumped up onto Apollo's head before sliding down his nose, resting at the tip facing the senshi.

"What's your name?" the senshi demanded.

"Wintergreen, I'm your cat guardian just like how Luna is Usagi's guardian and Diana is Chibi-usa's." the cat answered, her blue eyes twinkling brightly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but we don't have much time left." She explained.

"Where am I?" Sailor Star Shooter carefully transferred the cat from Apollo's nose into her hands. She then moved it close towards her face.

"You are in between." Wintergreen answered. "Sailor Pluto stopped time right before Demando was thrown to the future. You are in between. You are stuck between both the present and the future." She explained when she noticed the confused look on the senshi's face.

"What about everyone else?" Sailor Star Shooter asked.

"They're all fine. Don't worry about them." The cat answered. "The Starlight Knight wasn't able to kill you. Sailor Pluto stopped him" she added.

"I know, but he had to." The senshi answered.

"Why?" Wintergreen demanded.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the confused cat cocked its head to the side.

"I feel like," Sailor Star Shooter started to explain. She trailed off for a couple of seconds as she looked off into the distance. "…there's something in me." She finally answered.

"You mean your baby?" Wintergreen asked.

"My baby is dead." She responded in a monotone. "And I thought I was supposed to be the one asking questions." She quickly snapped out of her explanation.

"What do you want to know?" Apollo asked.

Sailor Star Shooter lowered her head. For a couple of seconds they sat in silence before she lifted her head. Tears trickled down her now red cheeks. "Why me? Why is everything happening to me?"

"Why does everything happen to Usagi?" he answered quietly. "Why did she lose her crystal? Things happen for a reason."

"Are you related to Helios?" Sailor Star Shooter placed Wintergreen into her folded arms and walked close towards him.

"Yes, he's my brother." Apollo answered.

"He said you were friends."

"He doesn't know I'm related to him. It's because we were split at birth and I was controlled by darkness while he, was controlled by the light."

"How did you break away?" she questioned quietly.

"I met you." Came the simple answered.

"What-"Sailor Star Shooter started. Bright beams of light started to flash through the dark voice. She winced and practically dropped Wintergreen as she raised her hand to shield the light from her eyes.

"Shooter, we don't have much time left." Apollo started to talk quickly as the darkness faded. "When you get back to Kinmoku things will be different…drastically different and you can't let it get to you." He explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He ignored her questioned and started to fade into the bright lights.

"While there, you have to find-" Apollo started to explain but soon is voice faded away as a loud roaring sound started to fill their ears.

"Who? Who do I have to find?" Sailor Star Shooter screamed over the noise. A couple of seconds later the bright lights chased away the darkness completely and left her blinded.

---

"Shooter, please wake up." A deep voice called out. Sailor Star Shooter blinked. The bright lights went away and in its place was the Starlight Knight looking down at her with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered quietly before sitting up. She brushed the dirt off of her back with one hand as she held Wintergreen in the other. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"Well that's saying a lot since your eyes just went blank before you fell to the ground." He responded while getting to his feet. He grabbed his sword off of the ground before putting it back into the holster.

"How long was I out?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned as she reached up to rub her temples.

"Like, two minutes." He answered.

"Shooter, look." Wintergreen cried from her arms. "The graveyard is gone." She explained. It was then that Sailor Star Shooter actually looked at her surroundings. There wasn't a graveyard anymore. They were standing in a wide open field.

"Wow, you're right Wintergreen." She muttered.

"Who's Wintergreen?" the Starlight Knight questioned. He looked down at the cat as she meowed quietly.

"My cat. I'll explain later." Sailor Star Shooter turned around in a circle one more time before heading back towards the palace. "Right now, we have to find everyone else and…someone." She said with uncertainty.

"Someone?" the Starlight Knight answered with confusion before hurrying to catch up with her on their trek back

"Yes, I don't know their name but I know we have to find someone." She explained. "Apollo was telling me-"

"Apollo?" he grabbed her by the arm and made her stop in the middle of the hill they were trying to climb. He placed both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him so that they were nose to nose.

"Yes, do you know him?" Sailor Star Shooter nodded in confusion.

"Yes, he's my guardian." The Starlight Knight responded. "How do you know him?"

"Demando gave him to me as a gift while I was…living…with him when I was young." She answered.

"Apollo was taken from me when I was young." He explained. "I call him with this flute." He explained before pulling out the silver instrument. It was broken in two. "The night he was taken from me this instrument was cut in half. I haven't been able to call him but he was able to contact me in my dreams. "Why hasn't he talked to me?"

"I don't know." Sailor Star Shooter shrugged before continuing up the path. "He just told me that I needed to find someone before it was too late." She explained. The Starlight Knight nodded before running up the rest of the hill. He stopped so abruptly that he was about to fall down the other side. 

"I think it is too late." He whispered.

"What?" she asked, running up towards him to stand at his side.

"Look." He pointed. Sailor Star Shooter followed his finger and gasped. The city surrounding the palace was nowhere to be found. Smoke filled the sky and rose up in columns in many places. Red and orange glittered beneath the smoke, indicating that flames were still being fueled. Search lights scoured the ground and the sky. The palace was hidden behind a curtain of black.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"This must be the future." The Starlight Knight answered.

"Damn it."


	56. Suki Kou

**Chapter 55: Suki Kou**

"Where's everyone else?" Sailor Star Shooter asked as she and the Starlight Knight headed into the city. She covered her mouth with a gloved hand before starting to cough as the smoke filled her lungs.

"I don't know." The Starlight Knight handed her a mask. "Do you think they got stuck in the present?" he asked while applying a mask to his face. "You might want to put on your cloak."

"I don't think so. Pluto was very strong." She insisted as she tied her cloak around her neck. She lifted the hood so it shielded her face. "She would be able to transport everyone where we had to go."

"Maybe they're in the city already." He tried to reassure her. Sailor Star Shooter snorted and pointed at the smoke rising.

"Where, there's nothing here except a riot."

"It was just a suggestion." He snapped. "Let's head into the city and try to find them. Maybe we could find some clues." He grabbed a hold of her hand and started to pull her along. "We should stay together as much as possible."

"Okay." Sailor Star Shooter nodded before following behind him. As they entered the city they were jostled and hit by citizens running around. "Wait a minute; there's no light." She pointed out.

"So?" the Starlight Knight questioned.

"There's no light from the moon." She let go of his hand and pulled the hood off of her head. She pointed up at the sky where he two moons should have been. The sky bitch black. "That's because there are no moons." She said slowly. "What's going to happen to Usagi and Chibi-Moon?" she whispered.

"I don't know." The Starlight Knight shook his head. "What if-Shooter what's wrong? "He knelt beside her as soon as she collapsed.

Sailor Star Shooter groaned in pain as she grasped at her cheek. The Starlight Knight tried to brush her hands away but she kept turning in pain. "Let me see what's wrong?" he pleaded. Sailor Star Shooter slowly moved her hands and hissed in pain. The star symbol on her cheek was glowing silver and pink. The light started to fade to a grey before slowly fading out. The star symbol then disappeared. "I wonder what that-"

"Hey you two!" a loud voice shouted out. "Where are you doing?" Sailor Star Shooter and the Starlight Knight slowly turned to see two figures dressed in long violet robes. Hanging off of them were different weapons.

"They're wearing a different uniform than we are." The shorter of the two pointed out.

"King Demando would want to hear about this." The taller insisted. "Get them!"

"Run!" the Starlight Knight shouted before grabbing Sailor Star Shooter's wrist. The two of them panted hard as they ran and ran. "Come on, hurry."

"Where are we running to?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned. She looked over her shoulder and saw the two men dressed in purple still following them.

"Anywhere away from them." He answered.

"Wait," she pulled him to a stop. "We have powers. Why are we running?" she questioned. Sailor Star Shooter turned and pulled out her star yell.

**STAR METE-**

"Come here," the Starlight Knight pulled her by her ponytail into an alleyway. He crouched down behind a giant pile of dirt. He placed a hand over Star Shooter's mouth and pulled her against his chest so that she wouldn't be seen.

Sailor Star Shooter remained silent. She looked up at the Starlight Knight who was peeking behind the pile of dirt to make sure that they weren't being followed. She quickly looked away and felt a rush of heat when he sat down on the ground. "They work for Demando." He whispered while removing his hand.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what if he finds out that you're here?" he explained. "He'll hunt you down and-"

"Oh really?" Sailor Star Shooter feigned shock. "So what has he been doing before?" she snapped. The Starlight Knight glared at her before shaking his head and looking away. "What?" she asked when his eyes locked onto something.

"Look at this." The Starlight Knight got up and pulled a lifer off of the wall. "Funny, this picture looks like you." He tilted it so that Sailor Star Shooter could see. In the picture was a younger version of Sailor Star Shooter but she had one green and one blue eye, long black hair with stars in various places, and she had a mole on the left side of her chin.

"That's not me." Sailor Star Shooter shook her head.

"I know," the Starlight Knight agreed. "Her basic features look like you though." He added.

"She looks a little bit like you." She pointed out. She gasped when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. The Starlight Knight grabbed her by the wrist again and started to pull her down another alley way. "How'd they find us?"

"I have no idea." The Starlight Knight answered. "Don't look back." He added. "It'll only slow us down." The two continued to run in silence aside from their shoes stepping into puddles. They were about to reach the end of an alleyway when two men dressed in violet robes ran by. "Damn it." He cursed.

"Shooter." A voice cried out.

"Wintergreen, where have you been?" Sailor Star Shooter asked when she saw her cat guardian on top of a flight of stairs.

"I'll explain later." She responded.

"Where's everyone else?" the Starlight Knight questioned.

"In a safe place is." Wintergreen jumped off of the stairs. She crawled through a small space in a door. The two waited outside before they heard a faint click. The door swung open. "Close it quietly behind you." She whispered.

The Starlight Knight pressed it close with his foot. "Follow me." Wintergreen took off down a dark hallway. Sailor Star Shooter grabbed the Starlight Knight by the hand and led him after her guardian. "Down here." Wintergreen pressed a small button on a banister. The stairs that were in front of her slowly lowered until there was a giant gap in between the floor and the top section of the stairs.

"A secret passage way?" The Starlight Knight whistled. "How'd you find this?" he asked.

"Again, I'll explain later." Wintergreen said apologetically. "There's something more important we have to worry about first." She added. Wintergreen led the two down the dark passageway. The stairs rose back up behind them. "There should be a door about here." Wintergreen explained before stopping.

Sailor Star Shooter stepped forward and grabbed the doorknob. She gave it a quick twist and pulled it open. Light started to shin through the opening. Wintergreen leapt through. Sailor Star Shooter opened the door wider and walked into the light followed by The Starlight Knight.

"Shooter, you're okay." Sailor Kakyuu cried as she ran up and gave her a hug. "I was really worried."

"There's no need to be." She answered into her red hair. "Everyone else is here?" she questioned while looking around the small room.

"Yes, we haven't been here long." Sailor Neptune answered. She conjured up some water into a glass before handing it to Sailor Saturn. Her eyes were red and she looked very tired.

"How long have you been down here?" The Starlight Knight questioned as he closed the door behind them.

"After Pluto stopped time we found ourselves in the city. But it was chaos." Sailor Uranus answered. "People were stealing things out of stores and attacking each other. Then this little girl helped us find shelter down here." She added.

"Where is she?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned.

"Out to get food." Sailor Star Healer answered. She was sitting up against a while with Sailor Star Fighter's head in her lap. Her blue eyes were vacant and red. She sniffed occasionally. A few dry tear trails marked her cheeks.

"Oh, so there are more of you." A voice called out. Sailor Star Shooter and the Starlight Knight turned to see the girl from the flier entering the room from a door. When she closed the door it vanished behind her.

"Shooter, she's the one you were supposed to find." Wintergreen explained as she hoped up onto her shoulder.

"She's the girl from the flier." The Starlight Knight whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned while eyeing the girl. She didn't look older than seven, maybe eight at the most. "Where are your parents?" she demanded.

"My father is out fighting." The girl explained. "Now that you're here, you can help me find my mom."

"What happened to her?" The Starlight Knight questioned. The girl turned towards him and eyed him carefully before answering.

"She just disappeared one night." The girl explained. "When she left this whole place went up into smoke." She added.

"What's your name?" Sailor Kakyuu asked.

"Suki Kou." She answered. "My mother's name was Kousei. She was Queen Saphiria. And I'm trying to find her…why are you wearing her uniform?" Suki demanded when she locked eyes with Star Shooter.

"Excuse me?" Sailor Star Shooter gasped.

"Wait one second," Sailor Neptune held up a hand. "If you're mother's name was Kousei-"

"And Stephie-chan's name is Kousei-"Sailor Star Maker continued.

"And her last name is Kou. That means-"Sailor Star Shooter started.

"She's your daughter." Wintergreen finished. Sailor Star Shooter gasped again. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted. The Starlight Knight caught her before she crashed to the ground.

"Wait, where are Usagi and Chibi-Moon?" The Starlight Knight asked.

"You mean the two girls with blond and pink hair in pigtails?" Suki questioned. "They're gone."

"Gone?" he repeated.

"They're dead." Sailor Star Fighter croaked before bursting into tears.


	57. Captured

**Chapter 56: Captured**

"They're dead?" The Starlight Knight gasped. He started to fan Sailor Star Shooter rapidly. Her bangs shifted slightly but she still didn't wake up. "How?"

"Demando used up the rest of the power from her crystal." Sailor Star Fighter explained through her sobs. "I watched it shatter in his hands when he came here. Now we're stuck. We can't go back to the present." She sat up and buried her face in Healer's chest. Sailor Star Healer rested her chin on top of her sister's head as a stray tear trickled down her cheek.

"So that means Mamoru can't come to help us?" Sailor Neptune questioned. She was holding onto Sailor Uranus's hand; rubbing small circles with her palm. Sailor Uranus kept her head down. Her blond hair covered her eyes.

"We're dropping like flies." Sailor Galaxy commented as she rocked a crying Sailor Chibi Galaxy in her arms.

"Maybe that's why her cheek hurt." The Starlight Knight said quietly to himself. He placed Sailor Star Shooter onto the floor before taking a seat next to her. He placed her head in his lap, received a damp cloth from Sailor Neptune before placing it on her forehead. Sailor Uranus flicked her wrist, sending a soft breeze across Star Shooter's face.

"What?" Wintergreen asked; taking a seat next to him.

"When Shooter and I were walking around the city she was complaining about her cheek hurting." The Starlight Knight explained. "I inspected it and the star symbol on her cheek glowed silver and pink before fading."

"Those are Usagi's and Chibi-usa's colors." Helios pointed out. "But why would they affect Shooter?"

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Suki interrupted. She was walking over to everyone, passing out small wrapped up packages.

"What was that?" Sailor Saturn questioned when she heard a thump on the wall. Everything was silent again until the thump came repeatedly four more times.

"It's my dad." She answered while running over to a blank wall. She pulled a small wand out of her boot before moving it in a square shape along the wall. A door appeared and clicked open. "Dad, are you alright?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered as he ducked through a door way. "Suki, you shouldn't run off like that." He scolded her.

"I guess you'll continue to be the Starlight Knight for a while." Sailor Kakyuu whispered to The Starlight Knight. He nodded but remained silent.

"Who are you all?" The man roared when he realized that they weren't the only two in the room.

"We are the Sailor Senshi." Sailor Kakyuu got to her feet. "We're from…the past." She explained slowly.

"I'm King Kaito," he answered while placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "And this is my daughter Princess Saphiria." He added.

"Suki." She insisted.

"How is it possible that you're from the past?" King Kaito continued as if he weren't interrupted.

"It's a long story, your highness." Sailor Kakyuu bowed low. She turned when she heard Sailor Star Shooter groaning. Her green eyes slowly opened. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"You all are the ones who took my wife?" King Kaito shouted while running over to her. He pulled her out of The Starlight Knight's arms and into his. He looked down and the two locked eyes. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"You." The Starlight Knight got to his feet. "And that's my girlfriend you just took from me." He snapped.

"Girlfriend?" King Kaito had an amused smile playing on his lips. "She's already agreed to that?" he asked.

"Well, no not exactly." The Starlight Knight admitted as he looked down at the ground. King Kaito chuckled softly before handing Sailor Star Shooter back over to him.

"Figures. It took me ages to get her to be my wife." He commented."I figured it would take a while to get her to date you." He added.

"Put. Me. Down." Sailor Star Shooter ordered. The Starlight Knight quickly obliged.

"You see." He shrugged. "So you all are form the past? Why are you here?" King Kaito wondered.

"We're trying to stop Demando." Helios answered.

"Demando? " Suki gasped.

"Yes, in the past he followed us here and used up the Silver Crystal." Sailor Star Maker explained. "It resulted in the deaths of our two friends." She added.

"Well he doesn't rule here." King Kaito explained before he took a seat on the floor. Suki sat down next to him. "Someone named Queen Nehelania has taken over Queen Saphiria's throne."

"Where did Queen Saphiria go?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"We don't know." Suki answered. "When Demando arrived she disappeared. It didn't make any sense." She added.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the placement of the moon." Sailor Neptune suggested. "What's today's date?"

"September 14th." Sailor Saturn pulled out her communicator to check the time.

"It's September 14th already?" Sailor Star Shooter gasped.

"Oh, that's two days before your birthday." Sailor Kakyuu pointed out.

"Mine too." Suki smiled brightly.

"Lucky me." Sailor Star Shooter muttered. "Well if Nehelania is ruling Kinmoku, where are Beryl and Demando?"

"Beryl is out in the galaxy trying to obtain other planets and stars." King Kaito responded. "There's not much left to choose from. Mercury, Venus, the Moon, and Mars are all destroyed." He added.

"What about Earth?" Sailor Star Fighter whispered.

"Demando has it." Suki answered. "It's covered in darkness."

"Where's its guardian?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"He's been missing for years." She shrugged. "No one knows if he's dead or not."

"So how long have you been down here?" Wintergreen asked.

"Ever since they attack." King Kaito answered quietly. "Queen Saphiria left, Nehelania took over and ordered anyone and everyone opposing her would be killed. Suki found this place. It was covered in dust when she got here." He nudged her.

"No wonder it looks familiar." Sailor Kakyuu snapped her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Uranus wondered.

"Oh, I remember this place." Sailor Star Maker added.

"What was it?" Sailor Galaxy insisted. Sailor Chibi Galaxy shifted in her mother's arms. She yawned, sat up, and wiped her cheeks. Sailor Galaxy kissed her forehead as she sniffed.

"This is where we would always hide if there was a possible attack on the palace." Sailor Kakyuu explained. "How did you find it?"

"Better question, how come Nehelania hasn't found it yet?" Sailor Star Shooter answered. The main door to the room blew off of its hinges. Sailor Uranus jumped on top of Sailor Neptune and Saturn to shield them from the flying pieces of wood.

"Who says I haven't." Nehelania had on a wide smile as she entered the room.

"Damn." King Kaito whispered.

"Get them!" she shouted. A hoard of figures dressed in violet robes ran into the room.

"Suki, get out of here." King Kaito ordered as he pushed her towards the back of the room.

"But Dad-"she cried.

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

**STAR SABER**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

"You all should go now." King Kaito ordered. "Suki knows another way out."

"Shooter, you go too." The Starlight Knight added. "You too Maker."

"But what about you?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned.

"I'll be fine. We'll catch up." The Starlight Knight pushed her towards the back of the room as well. He picked up Wintergreen and flung her into her arms.

"I'm staying too." Helios added as he pulled a sword out from behind underneath the cloth of his robe. "You guys go."

"Be careful." Sailor Kakyuu wished them luck. Suki pulled her wand out of her boot before moving it in a square shape along the wall. A door appeared and clicked open. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Galaxy, Chibi Galaxy, Fighter, Healer, Maker, Shooter, Kakyuu, and Suki all ran through the doorway.

"We should stay and help them." Sailor Kakyuu turned and looked at the now sealed wall.

"They told us to go." Sailor Star Fighter answered quietly. "So let's go." She insisted. The group of senshi hurried down the hallway as fast as they could. When they reached the end of the corridor, the door opened by itself.

"What a waste of time that was." Nehelania cracked. She took a small step to the side to show King Kaito, The Starlight Knight, and Helios all unconscious in a few purple robed arms. "Gather the rest of them up and keep them in the holding cell." She ordered. "Except Star Shooter."

One of the purple robed figured pulled a small ball out of his pocket and threw it to the ground. The ball exploded into a puff of smoke. The Senshi and Suki all coughed harshly as it invaded their lungs. One by one they passed out unconscious on the floor.


	58. Isolation

**Chapter 57: Isolation**

"Let us out" Suki shouted as she tugged at the cold iron bars in her hands. "You can't do this!" she screamed.

"Stop shouting Suki," Sailor Star Fighter demanded. Sailor Kakyuu nudged her lightly on the arm. "You're just making things worse." She added quietly.

"Well it's easy for you to be calm." Suki quickly turned around. Her green and blue eyes flashing with anger. "My mom is gone."

"In case you've forgotten three of our senshi have just died and one of them was the most powerful senshi of all. So I think we have bigger problems than that." Fighter snapped.

Suki rolled her eyes and huffed before taking a seat in the corner of the holding cell.

"I wonder what they're doing to Shooter." Sailor Kakyuu whispered.

"I'm sure she's fine." Sailor Star Healer sighed. She winced when she shifted her legs from underneath her. "Shooter can take care of herself." She added.

"Unless her anger gets in the way." Sailor Star Maker shook her head. "Then she'll make one stupid mistake that could cost us everything."

"How come you can't transform?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"What?" Suki, the Starlight Knight, and King Kaito asked simultaneously.

"Well, she's Star Shooter's future daughter." Sailor Neptune took over the conversation. Her head was resting on Sailor Uranus shoulder. Sailor Saturn was resting her head on her lap. "So why can't you transform?"

"I haven't been able to since she left." Suki answered. "There's got to be some way out of here." She added before finally sitting down. Her back rested against the cold iron bars.

King Kaito frowned. He shuffled over towards the iron bars next to his daughter. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"She responded.

"I heard a scratching sound just now." He answered and mentioned for her to be quiet. "There; I heard it again." He stated when the scratching sound started up again. "Suki, do me a favor and use you night vision."

"Okay." Suki nodded. She turned around and focused on the shadows across the room. Her pupils slowly started to shrink until they were the size of a grain of grits. "Almost here," she muttered. "Mint!" she gasped.

"Why are you shouting for a mint?" Sailor Galaxy wondered. Sailor Chibi Galaxy was sleeping in her arms. "Now's not the time." She snapped.

"Mint!" King Kaito called out. From the darkness a small kitten crept out. It was black and blue and had light blue eyes. An outline of a star was around its nose.

"Yes, your highness?" it answered.

"Hey look, another cat." Sailor Saturn gasped and got up. Diana, Luna, Artemis, and Wintergreen all ran over to the irons bars to get a closer look.

"She's my daughter." Wintergreen explained. When Mint got close enough she pressed her nose through the bars. Wintergreen licked the tip of it before nuzzling it with her cheek.

"Mint, you're okay!" Suki cried. "I need you to do something for me." She added.

"Anything."

"I need you to go find the guard with the keys to this cell and bring them back." Suki explained. "But try not to get caught. I don't know what they'd do to you. I want you to be careful." She warned.

"Yes, Suki." Mint bowed her head before running back into the shadows.

"I wonder…" Artemis muttered to himself. He walked a bit closer to Luna and started whispering into her ear. She nodded a couple of times before a smile etched onto her face. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea." She answered.

"Luna, Artemis what are you doing?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"We might know someone that can get us out of here." Luna explained. "And we wouldn't need a key." She added.

"Diana, we have an important job for you." Artemis mentioned for her daughter to come towards him.

"Who are you trying to get?" Sailor Kakyuu asked. Before Artemis or Luna could answer a shriek filled the room. A few sobs followed before everything went silent again. "Shooter!" she shouted.

"Whoever you're contacting, tell them to get here fast." Sailor Neptune warned.

"Diana, try and squeeze underneath the bars and go into the shadows." Luna instructed her daughter as she nuzzled her cheek. "Try and find them. If you do come back."

"And try to find Mint." Wintergreen added. "I don't want to leave her behind."

Diana quickly bent down on her front legs and started to crawl underneath the bars. She pawed at the ground when she got stuck in her mid section. Luna and Artemis helped push her through. When she fully freed she turned back to look at everyone one last time before disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

Sailor Star Shooter sputtered and shook her head as she felt water hit her in the face. She wiped some droplets off out of her eyes before looking around the room. The walls were brick and lined with torches that lit up the dark room. From what she could see there were no doors.

"So you must be Sailor Star Shooter." Nehelania's voice rang out. Sailor Star Shooter climbed to her feet. "Demando has told me many things about you." A light shined down on a throne at the far end of the room that she was sitting on.

"You know nothing." Sailor Star Shooter spat.

"Oh really?" she rested her cheek on a fist. "Born on the star Kinmoku. The fourth child to Queen Saphiria. Green eyes, black hair, scars all along you back-"she listed off.

"Stop it." Sailor Star Shooter started to shake with anger.

"Kidnapped when you were a baby;" Nehelania continued as if she weren't interrupted. "Raised until you were twelve; broken when you were thirteen."

"Shut up!" she roared.

"Part demon; not capable to love; overall cold-hearted." The dark moon queen finished.

**STAR METEOR SHOWER**

Nehelania raised her eyebrows as she watched the attack getting closer. She squinted her eyes. A bolt of black lightning shot out and cut right through the attack. It then struck Sailor Star Shooter in the chest. She screamed in pain and flew back a couple of feet before landing on the ground.

"It's your fault they're dead." Nehelania laughed. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter." She smirked as she watched Sailor Star Shooter struggle to stand up. "Even your own mother."

**STAR METEOR SHO-**

Nehelania sent two bolts of black lightning towards her. The first one struck Sailor Star Shooter in the chest. The second struck the Star Yell that was held firmly in her hands. This time when Sailor Star Shooter crashed to the ground she remained there breathing deeply. She let go of her Star Yell where it clatter to the ground. A couple of seconds later it shattered to pieces.

"Everything is your fault." Nehelania spat. She stared down at the fallen senshi before getting up from her seat.

"You're right." Sailor Star Shooter whispered from the ground. She stared up at the dark ceiling. "It is my fault." She admitted.

"Are you tired of feeling pain?" Nehelania's stopped by the senshi's head. Their eyes locked.

"I'm tired of everything."

"Would you like me to make it better?"

"…How?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned. Nehelania smiled and pulled a small black object out of her pocket before bending down.

* * *

"Mint?" Suki called out. She coughed a little bit. Her voice started to crack occasionally. "Mint, where are you?"

A scratching sound came from the shadows before Mint ran out. She scrambled over towards the iron bars and squeezed her way through.

"Your highness, I couldn't find the keys." Mint panted. "Every which way in this place is heavily guarded. They are pulling out all of the stops."

"You did your best." Suki cradled her in her arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you."

"Ouch!" Sailor Star Fighter shrieked. She rubbed the back of her head before slapping Sailor Star Healer on the arm.

"Ow," she shouted and glared at her. "Why did you hit me?" she demanded.

"You hit me first!" Sailor Star Fighter answered.

"I did not."

"Then who did?"

"I think you mean what did." Sailor Neptune muttered before pointing to a floating rainbow color ball. Everyone in the holding cell slowly backed away from the ball and watched in fascination as the rainbow ball glowed white and then split into four different colored balls: one red, one yellow, one blue, and one green.

The balls then started to glow their own colors. The sailor senshi covered their eyes as the intensity of the light grew. When it faded away four girls stood in their places.

"Who…what…" Sailor Kakyuu trailed off.

"Meet the asteroid senshi, Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Palla, and Sailor Ceres. The Sailor Quartet." Dina explained. "They're going to get us out of here." She added.

"We have a secret hideout on an asteroid close by." Sailor Vesta explained. "We'll take you there."

"Someone needs to get Shooter." Sailor Galaxy commented.

"I'll get her." Sailor Juno spun her green ball on her finger. "You all go ahead." She added before glowing green and disappearing.

* * *

"You don't want to feel pain anymore," Nehelania pressed the black object on Sailor Star Shooter's forehead. "After this you won't feel anything." She added.

**COLLIDING BALL**

A green ball shot out from one of the dark corners and bounced along the walls until it slammed into Nehelania's hand holding the black object. She screamed in pain and took a couple of steps back.

"Who did that?" Nehelania demanded while cradling her injured hand. "Oh no, not you again." She spat when she recognized the ball color. She watched as Sailor Juno leapt out of a dark corner next to Sailor Star Shooter.

"I could say the same." Sailor Juno commented while pulling Sailor Star Shooter into her arms. "Taa." She waved goodbye and held out her green ball. It started to glow a bright green. Before Nehelania could move the two senshi disappeared.

"Who are you?" Sailor Star Shooter whispered from behind barley open eyes.

"Sailor Juno." The senshi responded. "But don't worry. I'm taking you to a safe place. Your friends are already there." She added before Sailor Star Shooter lost consciousness.


	59. Happy Birthday! Part 1

**Chapter 58: Happy Birthday! Part 1**

Sailor Star Shooter groaned softly when the lights in her bedroom flicked on. She rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked twice before quickly sitting up. A small pile of gifts were sitting next to her bed. A banner that read "Happy 17th Birthday" was strung above the doorway.

A loud knock sounded on the other side of the door. "Come in." she mumbled and rubbed her eyes. She cried out in pain when Sailor Chibi Galaxy ran into the room and jumped onto her side.

"Happy birthday!" the senshi, the Starlight Knight, and the cats cried as they shuffled into the room.

"It's really my birthday?" Sailor Star Shooter sat up and held Sailor Chibi Galaxy close to her. "Great; when did you have time to find me stuff?" she pointed to the gifts pile.

"We actually had it for a while." Sailor Kakyuu answered before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Before everything started to happen to be precise."

"Thank you; but I'm really not in the mood to open them right now." She admitted.

"That's alright." Sailor Star Fighter shrugged. "We'll have a cake for you soon." She added. "We know you like chocolate so there is tons of it." She added.

"Where's Suki?" Sailor Chibi Galaxy questioned. "It's her birthday too."

"She and King Kaito had other things to take care of." Sailor Saturn answered.

"Hey, do you remember birthdays back on Kinmoku?" Sailor Star Healer punched Fighter on the shoulder. She smiled in remembrance.

"Yeah, I remember." She answered; punching her back. "We had the biggest parties."

"And we didn't have to do any chores." Sailor Star Healer added.

"Or training." Sailor Star Maker chimed in.

"And no matter how outrageous you got whatever you asked for." Sailor tar Fighter sighed.

"You could sleep in late." Sailor Kakyuu pointed out. "You could eat whatever you wanted, and you would have your cake customized."

"I remember mom would tickle us awake and then kiss us the same number of times the age we turned

"I hate to bed rude," Sailor Star Shooter interrupted them. "But, I would like to be alone. Just for a couple of hours." She added.

"If that's what you want." Sailor Galaxy shrugged. "Come on sweetie." She held out her arms for Sailor Chibi Galaxy to climb into.

Sailor Chibi Galaxy gave Sailor Star Shooter a quick kiss on the cheek before obeying her mother. Everyone started to file out of the room. The Starlight Knight was the last one to leave. He cracked the door behind him and took a seat on the ground to peer through the crack.

"Only twenty-four hours." She whispered. "Twenty-four long hours." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. The Starlight Knight gasped quietly. On her forehead was a Dead Moon Circus stone. He blinked and then frowned when it had disappeared.

* * *

"Hey." Sailor Star Shooter called out softly. The Starlight Knight stopped and turned around. He paused in the doorway; she rolled her eyes and smiled softly before waving him inside. He nodded and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he questioned. "You've been locked up in here all day."

"Nothing;" she shook her head and sighed heavily. She took off her gloves and boots and placed them on the floor. "Just thinking. I'd be playing the guitar but everything seems useless now."

"Are you okay?" The Starlight Knight placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded and placed her hand on top of his.

"You're lying." He replied.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He nodded. "I can tell."

Sailor Star Shooter squeezed his hand lightly. "Ever since Setsuna, Usagi, and Chibi-usa…" she trailed off.

"Died?"

"Yes;" she nodded. "I feel like a part of me has left. I haven't known them for that long but I feel as if I'm not the same." She explained slowly. "I don't know. Maybe I'm looking too far into this." She shrugged.

"Maybe you just really cared for them." The Starlight Knight suggested.

"Maybe." Sailor Star Shooter muttered. She sighed deeply and removed his hand from her shoulder and shifted on the bed so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"You look tired." The Starlight Knight brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'll leave if-"

"Why do you bother?" she interrupted.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Sailor Star Shooter sat up and faced him. "I treated you terribly. I reject your advances time and time again but you're still nice to me." She cocked her head to the side. "I don't get it."

"I love you." The Starlight Knight answered simply.

"That's not fair." She spat. "Do you really?" she demanded. "How do I know you truly mean that? You could just be saying that to make sure that the future happens. I mean Suki hasn't disappeared yet."

"You think I want to be with you because of that?"

"Well it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Love doesn't have to make sense." He chuckled softly.

"You're seventeen, what do you know about love?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned bitterly. The Starlight Knight rolled his eyes before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Here, happy birthday." He held out a velvet box to her. It was wrapped with green ribbon and a small bow sat on top.

"You're avoiding my question." She pointed out.

"You're avoiding opening my gift." He shot back.

"Fine." Sailor Star Shooter rolled her eyes before taking the box into her hands. She unwrapped the ribbon and ran her hand over the velvet lid before finally opening it. "Wow." She whispered and pulled the ring out. It was a diamond ring. The diamond was in a shape of a star. Every which way she turned it; a light was reflected against the opposite wall. "It's really beautiful."

"So you like it?" he pressed.

"Yes," she smiled softly before closing the lid. "But I can't accept it."

"I insist."

"You want this to be an engagement ring and I'm not ready for that." Sailor Star Shooter admitted and placed the box into his hand. "You're rushing into things."

"What if we don't make it?" he questioned. She raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "I'd like to know that you're mine; unless of course you're still hung up on Sapphire."

"He has nothing to do with my decision." She snapped.

"Well it's still a birthday gift so why don't you wear it on your right hand." He pulled the ring out of the box and held out his hand.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Sailor Star Shooter nodded and placed her right hand in his. He quickly slid the ring onto the ring finger on her right hand. She smiled as he turned her hand over and kissed the back of it.

"I'll see you later." He let go of her hand and started to get up. "It's almost my time to go out and patrol."

"No," she quickly grabbed a hold of him by the wrist. "I don't really want to be along right now." She added softly. She rubbed the back of her head nervously before lowering it.

"No problem." The Starlight Knight answered before kissing her forehead. Sailor Star Shooter lifted her head and he ended up kissing her on the lips. He gasped quietly before pulling away. "I'm sorry."

Sailor Star Shooter stared up at him. "Don't be." She whispered before standing on the tips of her toes and kissing him. He placed a hand lightly on her hip as she placed her hand on his cheek. She used her other hand to reached up and pull the hair band out of her hair so that her long black and green locks fell around her shoulders.

"Wait," the Starlight Knight breathed deeply as he pulled away. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Sailor Star Shooter nodded before kissing him again.

* * *

"I feel so bad for Shooter." Sailor Neptune commented. She, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Galaxy were sitting in a study. Sailor Uranus had her head resting in Sailor Neptune's lap. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. Dried tear trails marked her cheeks. Sailor Neptune would randomly brush some of her blond hair with her gloved hand; every time Sailor Neptune's wrist got close to her mouth she would lightly kiss it.

"I know." Sailor Saturn agreed. "It's her birthday and she can't even celebrate it right."

"It must be hard." Sailor Galaxy added. "Not having an official Kinmokian birthday. I know I would be upset if I can't celebrate my birthday the way I'd want to."

"Where's Sailor Galaxy?" Sailor Star Fighter's voice came through the doorway.

"Fighter, are you sure you want to do this?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned.

"Maker came up with the idea." Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker stormed into the study with Sailor Kakyuu right behind them. "And I think it' the best thing we can do right now."

"What is?" Sailor Neptune looked up at the senshi. Sailor Uranus turned her head to look at them but she still remained silent.

"This is probably one of the dumbest ideas I ever came up with." Sailor Star Maker turned her attention towards Sailor Galaxy.

"What is it?" Sailor Galaxy asked.

"Sailor Galaxy, you have to turn evil."

"What? That's a joke, right?" she chuckled a bit. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when they didn't answer. "No, I can't bear it. The idea that I killed all of those people and planets…"she trailed off.

"But here's the thing. You won't actually be evil." Sailor Star Healer quickly jumped in. "We just need you to use your bracelets."

"Our mom had the Rainbow Crystal before she died. " Sailor Star Fighter added.

"So?" Sailor Galaxy asked.

"So there's a possibility that one of us has it. "

"What are you trying to say?" she wondered.

"So we need your bracelets to get a star seed."

"From Nehelania?"

"No, from one of us." Sailor Star Healer responded.


	60. Happy Birthday! Part 2

**Chapter 59: Happy Birthday! Part 2**

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Starlight Knight rubbed slow circles along Sailor Star Shooter's back. She brushed him off before placing her gloves and boots back on. "Why are you crying?" he brushed a tear off of her cheek.

"No reason." She insisted.

"No, seriously." The Starlight Knight grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "I want to know what's wrong. Did I do something?" he asked

"No, it's not you." Sailor Star Shooter shook her head. "It's me." The Starlight Knight raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "I'm not being fair to you."

"Sapphire-"he started.

"No!" she shouted before jumping up. She placed her hands on her hips before pacing. "God! This has nothing to do with him." She roared. The Starlight Knight nodded slowly. "It's just that," she had quieted down a bit. "You tell me you love me-"

"And I mean it." He quickly stated.

"And that's what's not fair."

"I don't follow."

Sailor Star Shooter took a seat next to him and placed his hands in hers. "I'm not capable to love. I can't say it. I've never felt that emotion." She explained. "I don't even know why I'm a senshi."

"Don't say stuff like that."

"No, I mean it." She sighed deeply before continuing. "I'm so full of anger and hatred. Is that something a senshi should have?"

"Have you met Sailor Uranus?" the Starlight Knight questioned. "Wow, I got you to smile." He commented when he noticed the corners of lips curl upward. She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the arm before her smile faded.

"You don't deserve someone like me." Shooter said seriously. "So say your goodbyes now."

"What do you mean goodbye?" he asked slowly.

"Just, goodbye from our relationship," she got up from her bed and walked towards the door. She opened it and waved her arm for him to leave. "Or whatever this is."

"I don't want to say goodbye." The Starlight Knight got up, grabbed a hold of the door, and closed it.

"Do it now." She insisted; opening the door again. "Before it's too late."

"You've been acting very strange since before we came here." He closed the door again and pressed his back to it. "You said you wanted me to kill you." He crossed his arms over her his chest and watched with slight amusement as Shooter pulled the doorknob impatiently.

"You should have." Shooter muttered.

"But why?" she refused to answered and tugged at the door again. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. He then grabbed a hold of her chin and lifted her head up so that she wouldn't be able to shift her gaze. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"…When the clock strikes twelve and the day turns to September 17th everyone will know." She whispered. "They will know the true me. The me that my prophecy says that I will become."

"What-" he started but she quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"Hey, it's my birthday." She smiled brightly. He frowned. Her smile may have said that was still bothering her. "We should be celebrating." She added before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the door.

"Stephie-chan." The Starlight Knight's voice had a warning tone in it. She quickly brushed it away.

"Come on." She opened the door and pulled him out of the room and down the hall with her. "Nehelania doesn't know where we are and there is tons of stuff to do."

* * *

"Where in this galaxy could those senshi be?" Nehelania muttered to herself as she watched the monitors carefully. Every piece of space dust or rock was uninhabited. "Maybe they finally gave up." She muttered. "But pretty soon they'll come out of hiding."

Nehelania turned and looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. She smiled as the second hand made many trips around the face of the clock. Her smile quickly faded and a look of boredom over took her face. She rested her cheek onto her left fist and tapped her nails on her right hand in a rhythmic pattern.

"Queen Nehelania," Demando's face appeared on the screen. Nehelania quickly sat up straight in her chair. "Any word on the senshi?" he questioned.

"I was able to plant the orb on Shooter's forehead." She reported. "It was all too easy really. She didn't even put up a fight."

"Good."

"But I don't think the darkness truly affected her." Nehelania stated in a small voice.

"Why?" Demando roared.

"The asteroid senshi have reawakened." She explained with an eye roll. "Sailor Juno came in and took her away. The rest of the senshi escaped the same way.

"Damn it," he cursed. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before opening them again. "All we have to do is wait until the clock strikes twelve and then we'll see her prophecy come true." He said in a calmer tone.

"We could-"

"Could?"

"I can't find them." Nehelania admitted.

"What? I thought I told you to put a taboo on your name." Demando shook with anger. "This way we'll be able to find them faster."

"Hang one second," Nehelania muttered before switching screens. A loud beeping filled the room. She pressed a couple of buttons on the arm rest. The monitor quickly zoomed into an asteroid that had a red dot flashing on it. "Prince Demando, I found them."

"Where are they?" Demando's eyes widened.

"They are located on an asteroid in the asteroid belt." Nehelania reported as she eyes the monitor closely. "It seems to be heading towards the outer planets."

"They must be aiming for Queen Beryl." He muttered. "Send your forces there immediately." He ordered.

"Yes your highness." Nehelania smiled.

* * *

"I still think this is a stupid idea." Sailor Kakyuu muttered as she looked at Sailor Star Fighter with disgust.

"Don't look at me like that princess." Sailor Star Fighter sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"How do you want me to look at you?" she demanded. "You're about to go and sacrifice yourself for something you might not even have."

"But what if we do have it?" Sailor Star Maker questioned gently. "You want Demando dead, right? With the Silver Crystal destroyed this might be the only way."

"Well if that's true what will come of it?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned. "We'll have one more soldier dead."

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Sailor Star Healer answered with a shrug. She refused to look at her angered princess.

"Well then if all of you are going to do this why not add Sailor Star Shooter as well?" she spat.

"She's kind of busy at the moment." Sailor Saturn smiled.

"Doing what?"

"I saw her and the Starlight Knight come out of her room hand in hand." She explained; her smile slowly got bigger and bigger. "They were heading towards the garden."

"Since when did she want to be around him?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"Since when did they start holding hands?" Sailor Neptune added.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Sailor Kakyuu shook her head.

"I don't know princess." Sailor Galaxy couldn't help but smile as well. "She saw her future husband and child."

"That doesn't mean anything." Sailor Star Healer interrupted with a scoff. "Shooter has a tough heart. It'd take a lot to bring someone into it."

"What are you all talking about?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned as she and the Starlight Knight entered the room. Everyone looked at her, looked at each other, and then back.

"These three want Galaxy to take their star seeds." Sailor Kakyuu waved her hand in the direction of the three other starlights.

"What?" the Starlight Knight gasped

"It so we can find the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal." Sailor Star Maker explained.

"Go for it." Sailor Star Shooter answered with a shrug. "Life's too short." She continued after Sailor Kakyuu sent her a shocked look. "You might as well do something drastic."

"Are you feeling okay?" Sailor Saturn reached over and placed a hand on the senshi's forehead.

"Yes," Sailor Star Shooter pushed her hand away. She frowned and noticed a small tear in her glove. "I feel fine." She added before slipping off the glove on her right hand and inspecting a small cut on her finger.

"What is that?" Sailor Neptune gasped.

"What is what?" she questioned.

"On your hand?"

"My skin?" Sailor Star Shooter cocked her head to the side.

"No," she jumped up and grabbed the senshi's hand and held the diamond ring up high into the air. "Where did you get such a beautiful diamond ring?" she moved the younger senshi's hand from side to side.

"Calm down. It's on my right hand." Sailor Star Shooter snatched her hand back. "Anyway, Seth gave it to me for a birthday gift." She added and smiled brightly at it.

"Birthday gift, right." Sailor Uranus snorted. The Starlight Knight scratched the back of his head.

"It is my birthday in case you all have forgotten." Sailor Star Shooter insisted. "I love your gifts by the way. It's a shame that when our fighting is finished I won't be able to keep any of it." She added.

"That's alright." Sailor Galaxy answered with a shrug. "You'll just know ahead of time what you're getting. One thing doesn't have to disappear and that's your cake." She snapped her gingers. Sailor Juno and Sailor Vesta came into the room rolling a cart. Sailor Palla followed with plates, napkins, and forks.

"Wow;" Sailor Star Shooter whispered. She licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. Some electricity crackled around her hands. The minute she pulled them away the lights went out. The candles on the cake were the only lights in the room. "That looks really good."

"Yummy." Sailor Chibi Galaxy cooed after she reached out, scraped her finger along the top, and stuck the digit into her mouth.

"No, not yet ChibiChibi." Sailor Galaxy hissed.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!" everyone cried.

"Make a wish." The Starlight Knight suggested.

"Okay," Sailor Star Shooter nodded before closing her eyes in thought. "Let me think." She tapped her chin. Every time she tapped her finger the candle would lose an inch.

"Don't think too long." Sailor Star Healer whined. "I don't want a waxy piece."

"Okay, got it!" Sailor Star Shooter snapped her eyes open. She leaned forward a bit, puffed up her cheeks with air, and blew hard so every candle went out. As soon as the smoke started to swirl around in the air everything started to shake.

"What is that?" Sailor Neptune grabbed a hold of Sailor Uranus' hand. Sailor Uranus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held the smaller senshi against her frame.

"Somehow Nehelania found us." Sailor Ceres shouted as she turned on the lights in the room.

"Is that what you wished for?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"No, stupid!" Sailor Star Shooter snapped. All of the senshi gasped and covered their heads as the roof to the building broke off and sent a few stray pieces of debris fell down into the room. Sailor Star Shooter looked up and was instantly blinded by a bright light.

"Mommy!" Sailor Chibi Galaxy cried as she was slowly lifted into the air. Sailor Galaxy jumped up and grabbed a hold of her daughter before being lifted in the air herself.

"It's some sort of cosmic ray." Sailor Saturn shouted as everyone was slowly pulled up out of the room, off of the asteroid, and into the ship. "Is everyone alright?" she whispered when they had stopped moving.

A chorus of "yes", "yeah", and "I'm fine" was the response.

"Where are we?" Sailor Kakyuu whispered from the dark.

"Knowing Nehelania she brought us to her so that would mean she brought us to the palace." Sailor Juno answered.

"How right you are." Nehelania's voice rang out. All of the senshi and the Starlight Knight groaned as bright lights flickered on. Each slowly got to their feet and looked around the room. Nehelania was seated at the end on a throne. There were no doors. "Welcome to my palace."

"This is Queen Saphiria's palace." Sailor Star Healer shouted.

"I don't see her sitting here." Nehelania smiled.

**AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW**

Nehelania raised her eyebrows as she watched the attack getting closer. She squinted her eyes. A bolt of black lightning shot out and cut right through the attack.

"Oh no." Sailor Vesta gasped.

"I have fragments of the dark crystal and my dream mirror running through my veins." Nehelania shouted. "Did you really think that you wimpy attack would defeat me?" she lifted her hands and the sleeves to her dress fell. Four stones were wrapped around her writs: two were black and two were white. "And with the extra source of power here you won't be able to stop me."

**STAR SABER**

Two swords flew out towards Nehelania. She shot a blast of black lightning and knocked one of the swords away. The other sword broke the eight stones off of her wrists.

"What?" the Starlight Knight wondered and picked up the two swords from the ground. He gasped when one flew out of his hand towards the back of the room.

"Nehelania, I order you to return my wife's throne." King Kaito shouted as he and Suki entered the room. The two of them were panting. Their clothes were torn and tattered. He held up his hand and caught his sword.

"What happened to you two?" Sailor Saturn rushed over and inspected their cuts.

"Her army of glass." Suki answered. "They're coming." She added when she heard the sound of glass breaking behind her.

"Everyone get ready." Sailor Saturn gripped her staff tightly. A door formed in front of their eyes. Everyone held their breaths and waited for the first monster to appear. Two figures dressed in purple robes walked slowly into the room. They took off the robes and two glass figures of Nehelania smiled evilly at them.

One set its sights on Suki and charged.

"Suki!" King Kaito shouted. Sailor Star Shooter quickly ran over towards her and smashed the Glass Nehelania in the face. She picked up Suki and jumped out of the way as it fell to the ground and shattered.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned before placing Suki on the ground, away from the fight. Many more Glass Nehelanias entered the room and started to attack the senshi and the Starlight Knight. An all out battle had commenced.

"Yes," Suki answered. "Oh no, you're hand is hurt." She pointed down at Sailor Star Shooter's hand. She slowly peeled off the glove and touched her cuts lightly. A burst of green and silver light glowed between their hands. When Suki pulled her hand away the cuts had healed.

Sailor Star Shooter got to her feet and clenched her hands into fists. Green energy started to flow around them. "Thanks kid. I needed this power boost." She winked at Suki before charging towards more of the Glass Nehelanias.

**SPACE TURBULANCE**

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SUPRISE**

The tree attacks formed together and shattered a row of Glass Nehelanias. Neptune and Uranus winced in pain as some glass flew back and started to cut them.

**SILENT WALL**

"There are so many of them." Sailor Star Healer panted. She lowered her head and gasped for air as a Glass Nehelania charged at her.

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

"Thanks." Sailor Star Healer wiped sweat off of her forehead. "They don't seem to stop."

"Not as long as Nehelania is still alive." Sailor Kakyuu responded. She cried out in pain as a Glass Nehelania struck her in the back.

**GALATICA SUPER STRING**

**GALATICA INFLATION**

The two galaxy attacks collided and shattered the Glass Nehelania from behind. King Kaito quickly ran behind Sailor Kakyuu and lifted his cape so the flying glass would cut at that instead of Sailor Kakyuu's back.

"Get out of my face." Sailor Star Shooter spat at a Glass Nehelania as it bushed her up against the wall. Sailor Star Shooter kicked up her legs so that they were placed on both of Glass Nehelania's arms. She used them as a leverage to jumped up and land behind the Glass Nehelania. When it turned she slammed a green energized fist into it's stomach. The Glass Nehelania shattered.

The Starlight Knight ran over to her and spun is sword into a circle. The pieces of glass bounced off and flew away. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sailor Star Shooter nodded and rubbed her forehead. A look of pain flashed over her face. He brushed her hand away and noticed the black orb.

"You have what Nehelania has on your forehead." The Starlight Knight gasped.

"I know." Sailor Star Shooter bowed her head. "I let her put it there." She admitted.

"What?"

"I'm tired of feeling pain." Her green eyes started to fill with tears. "You don't know what it's like. Darkness and death follows me everywhere."

"I could have helped you." The Starlight Knight tried to pull the black orb off of her forehead but it wouldn't move. "We all could have helped you through this." He started to tug harder.

"Just leave it." Sailot Star Shooter begged.

"Shooter-" the Starlight Knight started. She slapped his hand away, placed her hands on his cheeks, and then kissed him as tears started to fall.

"Galaxy," Sailor Star Healer shouted. "You have to do it now."

"No, I can't." Sailor Galaxy shook her head. "I won't." she added.

"It may be the only way." Sailor Star Maker added before being punched the stomach. Sailor Uranus kicked the Glass Nehelania away before cutting it with her sword.

"But-"she frowned.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Sailor Palla shouted.

"Galaxy, do it now!" Sailor Star Fighter screamed. She, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer stood in a line and held their arms out beside them; giving the golden senshi a perfect target.

"Okay," Sailor Galaxy nodded before holding up her wrists. The two golden bracelets gleamed underneath the lights from the attacks shooting by her.

**GALATICA BRACLETES **

The jewels on the bracelets started to glow golden. Before they could blast out; Sailor Galaxy got slammed into the side by Sailor Neptune. She gasped and fell to the floor and watched as the two balls of golden energy bounced around the walls.

Sailor Star Shooter panted when they pulled away. She rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry Seth." She whispered.

"Shooter, look out." Sailor Saturn cried. Sailor Star Shooter looked over the Starlight Knights shoulder and noticed the ball of golden energy flying towards his back. She quickly pushed him out of the way before one slammed straight into Sailor Star Shooter's forehead and the other through her chest.

Sailor Star Shooter's eyes and mouth were wide as she screamed in pain. A black orb formed onto her forehead and then shattered. Her star seed slowly escaped her chest and opened to a black crystal before fading away. Her green eyes faded to black before she dropped to her knees and fell onto her back. Stars formed over her body and she was transformed back to her civilian form.

All fighting stopped. Nehelania shifted forward in the seat of her throne. The Glass Negelanias knocked the senshi that they were currently fighting away before retreating to her side. The Starlight Knight crawled over towards Stephie-chan's body as Sailor Kakyuu ran over.

"She's dead." The Starlight Knight whispered as he pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. He then pressed his ear to her chest. "She's dead." He repeated. Sailor Kakyuu placed Stephie-chan's head into her lap and covered the rest of her body with her chest as she bent over and cried.

"Suki, what's happening to you?" Sailor Ceres gasped.

"I don't know." Suki cried as she looked at her hands. They were transparent. She turned towards King Kaito and noticed that he was starting to look transparent as well.

"It's happening to me too." King Kaito dropped his sword. It didn't make a sound when it hit the floor. It faded into nothing.

"Daddy!" Suki screamed and reached out to grab his hand.

"Suki!" he turned to touch her. In the moment their hands touched they two of them faded away.

"They're gone." Sailor Vesta whispered.

"That must have happened to Queen Saphiria." Sailor Uranus muttered. "When Stephie-chan was taken over by darkness she must have faded."

"They're not the only ones." Sailor Kakyuu whimpered. A black liquid oozed out of the bead on Shooter's forehead and started to cover her whole body. Sailor Kakyuu was pulled on the arm by the Starlight Knight out of the way of the black liquid. When every inch of her Shooter's skin was covered; the black form slowly rose into the air. Black electricity started to crackle around it as the legs, arms, and torso started to grow.

"This is what she was trying to warn me about." The Starlight Knight threw his sword down in anger.

"What?" everyone turned towards him.

"Sailor Star Shooter has been telling me for the past couple of weeks that I should have killed her during the last new moon" he quickly explained. "And this is why." He nodded up at the black figure.

"This is what her prophecy predicted." Sailor Kakyuu whispered.

"This is the form that killed her mother." Sailor Galaxy quickly opened the book: _The History behind the Stars and Kinmoku_. She quickly flipped past a couple of pages. "Here it is! Akuba is one of the strongest demons to ever exist in the stars. It isn't able to live by itself so it needs a host. Akuba attaches himself to the last born in the star galaxy and waits until their seventeenth birthday when they are declared as an adult and takes over the body. When a new generation starts Akuba will discard the original hosts body and wait in darkness until the cycle restarts." She explained.

Akuba was wearing a black dressed that was lined with silver sequence. The sides and back were cut out. The front of the dress was held up by being tied around the neck. A thigh high slit was cut on the right side. Akuba's hair was blood red.

"This is Akuba. Her true form!" Nehelania shrieked with happiness. Her gold eyes were bright. "The one Prince Demando calls too. The one who will destroy the galaxy."

Akuba slowly raised her head and snapped open her eyes. Her red eyes glowed with anger.


	61. Neptune's Raging Sea

**Chapter 60: Neptune's Raging Sea**

"At last you have arrived," Queen Nehelania smiled brightly. "Akuba."

"Queen Nehelania." Akuba's voice came out hard and cold. "You have done well." She waved her hand in the air. A diamond shape of the dark crystal appeared in her hand. "Allow me to thank you for all of your hard work."

Queen Nehelania lowered her head and bowed. She gasped in shock when Akuba pulled the dark orb off of her forehead.

"What is she doing?" Sailor Ceres questioned. "Nehelania can't survive without the dark orb."

"Think of the dark crystal like my golden bracelets." Sailor Galaxy answered.

"She'll still be able to live." Sailor Chibi Galaxy added.

**SEVEN STAR SWORDS**

**SLASHING STAR DAGGERS**

**SPINNING STAR SICKLES**

"You pathetic worthless humans." Akuba spat out every word. Her red eyes slowly leered at each senshi. Invisible waves of tensions floated in between them as each second of silence passed. Sailor Saturn tightened her grip on her staff; Sailor Kakyuu grabbed a hold of Sailor Star Fighter's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You dare attack me just to save her."

Akuba nodded her head over towards Queen Nehelania. A dark look flashed across her face as the dark crystal was embedded onto her forehead.

"No, we're trying to save the Earth." Sailor Uranus corrected her.

"The Earth is cold and barren." Akuba stated slowly. "Its protector is gone. There's nothing to save. Not on that planet; not in this galaxy; not in the whole universe." A smirk played across her lips. "You. All. Have. Lost." She stated.

"We haven't lost yet." Sailor Saturn shook her head.

"Oh really?" Akuba cocked her head to the side. She crossed her arms and eyed the senshi. "The moon princess is dead. The silver crystal is destroyed." She listed off.

"The Ultimate Rainbow Crystal is still out there." Sailor Star Healer responded.

"It has been missing for hundreds of years." Akuba frowned. "Now drop your weapons and bow before your new master." She demanded.

**COLLIIDING BALL**

Sailor Juno's green cue ball bounced off of any object in its path. Akuba and Queen Nehelania's eyes followed it; they would flinch and cover their faces as the cue ball got close to them.

"Quick; while she isn't paying attention." Sailor Palla held out her blue cue ball. She grabbed a hold of Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Chibi Galaxy, and Sailor Saturn before disappearing on the spot.

Sailor Vesu grabbed a hold of Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker before disappearing in a pool of red light.

Sailor Ceres held onto Sailor Juno, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, the Starlight Knight, and Sailor Kakyuu before getting ready to transport them all.

"Why you little…" Akuba snarled. She held out her hand a small vile of a black liquid formed in her hand. She pulled off the cork with her teeth before tossing it at the remaining group. The vial shattered on the floor and the black liquid slowly started to slither up Sailor Neptune's leg.

"Get it off!" Sailor Neptune shouted as the black liquid started to crackle with black lightening.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER**

**STAR SABER**

The two attacks cut the black liquid in half before it splattered everywhere. Sailor Neptune frowned and spat some of the black liquid off of her tongue. Sailor Juno held out her hand and her green cue ball landed in her palm with a loud clap. She and Sailor Ceres held out there cue balls and the final group disappeared.

Akuba slowly started to smile. The smile then formed into a grin; which then converted to an evil grin. Her shoulders slowly started to move up and down; gradually picking up speed with each passing second. A deep laughter slowly followed. Louder and louder it become before it soon echoed off of every wall.

"Why are you laughing?" Queen Nehelania demanded. "They're gone. What if we can't find them?"

"That won't be a problem." Akuba said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been trying to get rid of them for years." Akuba slowly turned toward Queen Nehelania. With an eyebrow raised a smug smile was tugging on her lips. "Well what if their undoing is themselves?"

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Sailor Juno questioned after her feet rested safely on the ground. She looked around the room to see everyone sitting on chairs, tables, or the floor; each person looked so worn out it seemed as if they had aged a couple of years.

A chorus of "Yeah; I'm fine" and "I'm okay" filled the room.

"I can't believe it." Sailor Kakyuu muttered; her ruby red eyes locked on the wall opposite of her. "She's actually gone." She added. Sailor Star Healer rested her head the red head's shoulder. Sailor Star Maker was rubbing slow circles on Sailor Star Fighter's back.

"It's happened before." Sailor Uranus pointed out. Sailor Neptune hit her on the arm before coughing.

"But this is different." Sailor Galaxy explained. "She's fully converted to darkness."

"Where are we?" Sailor Chibi Galaxy questioned while looking out the window.

"We are on one of the last few asteroids in the asteroid belt." Sailor Ceres answered. "This is one of the last few safe places in the galaxy."

"So where are we heading now?" Helios questioned.

"Pluto; Queen Beryl is at the end of the galaxy." Sailor Saturn answered. "We have to go there. We'll just go after them one by one. Knowing Demando, he'll want to keep Akuba by his side for a long time."

"Come on everyone; we'll show you where the bedrooms are." Sailor Pallas stated before getting up. Everyone followed behind and started to file out of the room.

"Where's the kitchen?" Sailor Neptune questioned. "I'm getting hungry." She took a couple of steps down the stairs before stopping. She raised a hand to her head and swayed a bit from left to right.

"Careful Neptune." Sailor Uranus was instantly by her side; helping her regain her balance. "Are you alright?" she questioned. Sailor Neptune nodded. She turned and sent her partner a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy." Sailor Neptune rested her head underneath Sailor Uranus's chin for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "I'm going to go and start dinner." She announced.

"The kitchen is down this hall." Sailor Vesu pointed out. Sailor Neptune nodded her thanks before turning a corner.

"Did anyone besides me notice that her eyes looked a little bit grey?" Sailor Uranus whispered.

"Yes, I did." Sailor Saturn answered slowly.

Neptune hummed softly to herself as she pulled out various cutting utensils, pots, pans, and vegetables. She turned on the faucet and started to rinse off some carrots. After drying them she picked up a knife and started to cut them in a staccato rhythm. Neptune jumped and winced. She dropped the knife and looked at the fresh cut on her thumb. She cocked her head to the side and squeezed around the cut to make more blood come out of it. Neptune grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the blood before holding it up to light. The red blood had some bits of black in it.

* * *

"All we have to do is aim for the dark crystal." Sailor Galaxy said.

"Yes but they know we know it's their weakness." Sailor Star Maker shook her head. "They'll be tougher. I don't think the dark crystal will be the only thing that'll power them up."

"I agree." Sailor Star Healer nodded. "What if they use the dark crystal and star seeds? Or the dark crystal and heart crystals. This will be the toughest fight we'll ever have."

"I'm hungry." Sailor Chibi Galaxy complained while rubbing her stomach. "I wonder what's taking Neptune so long."

"I'll go check on her." Sailor Uranus twirled her sword around her finger before exiting the room.

"Is there anyone else that you know of in this galaxy that could help us?" Sailor Kakyuu turned her attention towards Helios.

"Just Apollo; but I don't know where he's held." He answered.

"I can't summon him." The Starlight Knight added. "But let's not focus on allies. Let's focus on enemies."

"You're right." Helios nodded. "Demando had the Black Moon Clan; all of which are dead." He held up his hand and started to tap each finger as he listed off a new group.

"He had Weisman too." Luna added.

"Queen Beryl was a part of the Dark Kingdom and had The Shitennou on her side." Artemis stated.

"What are the chances of her bringing them back?" Sailor Star Fighter interrupted.

"I'd say pretty big." Sailor Star Healer scoffed.

"And Nehelania had the Amazon Trio." Sailor Saturn jumped in.

"And us." Sailor Palla added sadly.

"And glass." Sailor Juno stated.

"And Zirconia." Sailor Ceres contributed.

"And I had the Animamates." Sailor Galaxy concluded. Sailor Chibi Galaxy sat up and gave her mother a light kiss on the cheek. Sailor Galaxy smiled and hugged her tightly.

**VIOLIN TIDE**

"What was that?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Sailor Saturn commented as the sound of high heels clicking got closer and closer.

"Neptune, what are you doing?" Sailor Uranus panted as she ran into the room. She tripped over a table leg and grunted when she hit the ground. Sailor Uranus quickly flipped onto her back and started to crab walk backwards as Sailor Neptune descended on her. "It's me, Uranus."

"No, you're not." Sailor Neptune shook her head slowly. "You're the demon; the demon that is stopping Demando from ruling the galaxy." She spat.

"What's wrong with her?" Sailor Star Healer whispered.

"Whoa, she's turning grey." Sailor Galaxy commented.

"It must have something to do with that black liquid that splashed on you all." Sailor Kakyuu added.

"But why aren't we affected?" the Starlight Knight questioned.

"I remember her spitting some out." Sailor Juno gasped. "It must have gotten into her system."

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SILENT WALL**

The attack bounced off of the purple force field and struck Sailor Neptune on the right side of her chest. She flew back a couple of yards before clattering to the ground.

"Oh my gosh." Sailor Neptune whispered. "The ground feels so good. It's so cool." She sighed. It was then she noticed that some of the black liquid started to flow out of a cut on her arm. "That looks like vomit... excuse me." She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and scrambled up from the floor.

"Here." The Starlight Knight grabbed a trash can from the corner of the room and put it in front of the senshi before she stuck her head inside and empty the contents of her stomach.

Neptune's hands shook as she held on tightly to the trash can. She slowly lifted her head and noticed that everyone was staring at her in concern. She reached up and wiped some sweat off of her forehead with the back of her glove before leaning over and resting her head on Uranus's shoulder.

"You look really sick." Sailor Juno whispered before handing her a mirror. Sailor Neptune slowly reached out and grabbed a hold of the handle before holding it up to her face. She gasped when she noticed her aquamarine eyes turned to a grey-blue, her hair had a clump of grey in it. Sailor Neptune took off one of her gloves and looked down at the healing cut on her finger; she noticed a small drop of dried blood that had a fleck of grey in it.

"What's wrong with me?" Sailor Neptune whispered before passing out.

* * *

Neptune groaned slightly before cracking open her eyes. She closed them again before jolting them wide open. She gasped and looked around. She was in water. She waved her hands around and breathed in and out deeply but she didn't see any bubbles. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Juuyu." A voice cried.

"Who is it?" Neptune looked around wildly. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Juuyu;" the voice came again. Neptune looked up above her. She saw the suns reflection from underwater. Slowly the water above her turned brown, then grey, to black. "I've been waiting for you Princess Neptune." A figure slowly descended from above before stopping in front of her.

"Juuyu;" Neptune gasped. "No, you can't be real."

"Oh, but I am." Juuyu cackled. Its wrist and ankles were wrapped in black looking pearls. Its body suit was decorated with ruffles.

"No, you're just a legend." She insisted. "A Neptunian legend."

"Explain that your mother." Juuyu answered with a shrug. "Oh wait, you can't." it spat.

"You made my mother so sick that," Neptune's body started to shake. She covered her ears with her hands and shook her head back and forth. "…so sick that she…she-"

"Died?" Juuyu smirked. "Is that the word you're looking for? It was only a matter of time until I found you. I've been waiting for you to return. After the Silver Millennium went to dust I waited patiently for you to come back. So I can finally destroy the cursed Neptunian race."

"You have to defeat me first." Neptune spat.

**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

"Finally you appear; but you look a little different. You look a little…gray" Juuyu smiled. "But don't worry. I'll get rid of that color. This shouldn't take long at all." Juuyu pulled two pearls off of its right wrist. It swung its arm in a circle before throwing them at Sailor Neptune. They exploded in her face. The swirls of oil shot out and moved towards her wrists and legs.

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

The attack collided with oil and causes a mini eruption that pushed Sailor Neptune back a couple of feet. She covered hers to make sure no oil had gotten in. As soon as she removed her hands Juuyu grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against a rock. Sailor Neptune gasped for air as Juuyu pulled off four black pearls she pressed them to Sailor Neptune's wrists and ankles.

"What?" Sailor Neptune gasped when she found that she couldn't move her arms or legs. The oil formed past her wrists and ankles to the rock and got fused on impact.

"Time to say goodbye, Princess Neptune." Juuyu taunted. She pulled off the rest of the black pearls. She fused them together in her hands and started to form the oil into a shape. The bigger and bigger the shape got the more Sailor Neptune struggled against her hold. "Any last words?" Juuyu questioned.

Sailor Neptune gasped when she saw a giant canon pointed straight at her chest. She took a deep breath and lowered her head. "Go ahead."

"What?"

"I'm already too weak. You found my weakness. I'm Sailor Neptune. The guardian and goddess of the sea. I love it so much that I'm connected to it. And being killed by you doesn't change anything. The sea is me and I am the sea. When I die I'll just be a part of it. And that's not a bad thing."

Juuyu covered her eyes and cried out in pain as an aquamarine light glowed around Sailor Neptune. The light got brighter and brighter. Juuyu dropped its canon; it slowly drifted in the seas current. The light slowly faded until it was in the shape of an orb. It then floated down in front of Sailor Neptune. She reached out for the light and gasped contently when she felt the warmth rush up her body. The light faded and in its place was a new henshin wand.

"No, this isn't happening." Juuyu screamed.

"I wish you a better life." Sailor Neptune said. "Maybe you'll finally be able to enjoy the sea."

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL, MAKE UP**

Her new senshi suit was exactly like Sailor Moon's but the bubble sleeves were aquamarine and the three layered skit was black, teal, and white. Her tiara had disappeared and the Neptune sign was shown on her forehead.

**SUBMARINE REFLECTION**

Eternal Sailor Neptune pointed the mirror at Juuyu. She frowned; the mirror didn't show anything. She then moved it towards the canon that was a couple of yards away. The mirror shot out a blast of aquamarine light. It glowed slightly before slowly fading away.

**WHIRLPOOL WRATH**

Three whirlpools started to churn the water. The faster each whirlpool went the choppier and darker the waters became. The three whirlpools collided and formed one giant whirlpool. With a point of a finger Eternal Sailor Neptune directed the whirlpool towards Juuyu's oil canon.

"No!" Juuyu raced towards the oil canon. When she grabbed a hold of it from the side; Eternal Sailor Neptune's attack collided with it and caused a great explosion. She covered her eyes and waited for the rushing water around her to slow down. When the seas were calm again, she cracked her eyes open.

Juuyu was gone but now more oil was floating towards the surface. Eternal Sailor Neptune waved her arms in a slow circle. The oil on the surface of the ocean started to sweep down under water. It resembled a black tornado. Eternal Sailor Neptune picked up a blue conch shell from the ocean floor and blew into the broken end. Bubbles emitted from the other side. When they stopped forming the oil tornado started to be sucked into the opposite end of the conch shell.

When the last few drops of the oil were sucked into the conch shell, Eternal Sailor Neptune closed the other end of the conch shell with a piece of coral. "You won't hurt me anymore." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

"Neptune." Sailor Uranus shook her arm. "Neptune, wake up." She pleaded.

"Hey look." Sailor Saturn pointed out. Sailor Neptune's finger tips slowly started to glow aquamarine. Eventually her whole body started to glow. When the light faded her senshi fuku had changed.

Eternal Sailor Neptune slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her head and then sat "Where am I?" she questioned while looking around the room.

"You're in the safe bunker; remember." Sailor Uranus smiled brightly. She quickly sat next to Eternal Sailor Neptune on the floor and wrapped her arms around her. "You look so much better."

"I feel better." Eternal Sailor Neptune mumbled into Sailor Uranus's chest. She sighed deeply when she felt a kiss on top of her head. She inhaled some of her partner's spicy deodorant before hugging her back.

"Ow!" Sailor Uranus cried when she felt something hard hit her back. "What's this?" she pulled the conch shell out of Eternal Sailor Neptune's hand.

Eternal Sailor Neptune pulled away pressed her finger against the coral to make sure it was sealed in all of the way. "I need you to throw that away." She insisted. "But don't break it."

"Is this your new henshin wand?" Sailor Chibi Galaxy questioned as she examined the stick.

"What happened?" Sailor Galaxy asked. "Why did you get a power up?"

"That black liquid; it was oil." Eternal Sailor Neptune answered. "I must have ingested a bit."

"But why would it attack you that badly?" Sailor Star Fighter wondered.

"We represent different elements." Sailor Uranus responded. "It's always been our ultimate undoing."

"I guess Akuba knows this." The Starlight Knight groaned.

"We have to be very careful from now on." Helios confirmed.


	62. Saturn's Destructive Sadness

**Chapter 61: Saturn's Destructive Sadness**

Sailor Saturn hummed quietly to herself as she walked to the bathroom. She twirled the Silence Glaive in the air; after two circulations it disappeared on the spot. She ran the water in the sink as she slid off her gloves.

Cupping her hands underneath the water, Sailor Saturn splashed the cool liquid onto her face. She did this a couple more times before wiping the water away from her eyes. She then looked at her reflection and frowned. Why hadn't someone mentioned she had some sort of dirt on her forehead?

Sailor Saturn grabbed her washcloth. She shoved it under the water for a moment and then scrubbed at the mark. The more she rubbed it, the darker and larger it got, until she could see it was a black star.

"No!" she gasped, dropping the cloth in the sink.

_Did you really think I was gone? I am a part of you_

"No!" Sailor Saturn said shaking her head and backing away from the mirror. "You're dead. I… I destroyed you!"

_Oh really? _

The reflection pulled itself out of the mirror. As it did so, its appearance changed so that it was the too-familiar figure of Mistress 9 that stood in front of Sailor Saturn.

_I am you _

Mistress 9 slowly reached out and placed her hand on Sailor Saturn's chest.

Sailor Saturn screamed as a wave of icy cold spread through her body. She collapsed to the floor as she felt the cold invade her very self, pushing her back into the furthest corner of her own mind. Cruel laughter echoed in her skull.

She could hear the sound of running feet, and the door of the bathroom thrown open.

"Saturn are you alright?" Sailor Uranus had barged into the bathroom, with Sailor Neptune right behind her.

Sailor Saturn wanted to call out to them, warn them what had happened, but it was Mistress 9 who raised her head, and said "Never better. Can't say the same for you"

Dark power lashed out from her, striking Sailor Uranus across the chest, knocking her back.

"Sailor Saturn! What are you doing?" Sailor Neptune cried.

_It's not me!_ Sailor Saturn tried to say, but it was no use. Power lashed out over and over again striking the two older women.

"Why do you care for them? You're not capable of love, Sailor Saturn" Mistress 9 said. She stood up and walked over to where the other three had collapsed.

"No!" Sailor Saturn cried, but there was nothing she could do. Mistress 9 had complete control.

"Saturn, please wake up." A soft voice cried.

"What?" Sailor Saturn mumbled. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. She gasped quietly before sitting up. She had been lying on the bathroom floor. Sailor Saturn noticed that a wet wash cloth was grasped tightly in her hand. The sink was half filled with water.

"You just collapsed." Sailor Kakyuu questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sailor Saturn nodded. She quickly sat up and grabbed a hold of the counter top to help pull herself to her feet. "I just got a little dizzy." She muttered.

"Maybe you should slow down." Sailor Kakyuu suggested.

"No, I need to take a walk." Sailor Saturn insisted. She tossed the wash cloth into the sink where it landed in the water with a smack. "To clear my head." She added.

* * *

Sailor Saturn placed her Silence Glaive in her lap before resting her elbows on her knees. She sighed deeply before resting her head in her hands. She heard the sound of crunching grass behind her but did not move. She silently prayed that whoever it was would just leave but they took a seat next to her and remained silent.

"What's on your mind, lady of Saturn?" Helios questioned.

"What's stopping them from taking me next?" she blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Chibi-usa was Black Lady." Sailor Saturn listed off.

"And she was freed." Helios nodded.

"I was Mistress 9."

"And you were freed as well." He reminded her.

"But Stephie-chan was Akumu and she was freed." Sailor Saturn finally lifted her head and turned towards him. "Now she's Akuba."

"But that's what her prophecy said would happen." Helios stated calmly. "It's her destiny."

"But if it was easy for her to be taken over by the darkness again, what is stopping me?" Sailor Saturn wondered. She frowned when she felt something cold start to trickle up her legs.

"Sailor Saturn!" Helios cried. Sailor Saturn tried to move her body to look at him but she found herself frozen. Black ribbons shot up from the ground and wrapped around various points of her body before she felt herself being pulled down into nothing.

* * *

_Sailor Saturn_

"Where am I?" Sailor Saturn's voice echoed.

_You're in the middle_

"The middle?" she repeated.

_The place where people are when they have nowhere else to go_

"What do you mean?" Sailor Saturn questioned.

_Look around. No one is here with you. You are along. You're always alone._

A familiar giggle reached her ears; it caused her stomach to churn. "Mistress 9? Go away, I killed you."

_You're alone._

"No, I'm not." She spun around looking for the source of the voice but all she could see were the dull gray abyss that surrounded her.

_They're all gone, you're alone._

"I'm not alone, no one left me." Her voice was now a bit stronger than before, more forceful.

_Yes, they did. They abandoned you. Everyone abandoned you. Your mother-_

"It's not her fault. She didn't abandon me. It's not her fault she died." She shouted into her dull gray cavern. Tears began to form in her eyes as painful memories found her again. She was rapidly becoming scared of the situation and the voice.

_You're right. It's your father's fault._

"Stop it!" Sailor Saturn reached up and covered her ears with her elbows; her grip tightened on her Silence Glaive.

_They don't love you. No one loves you._

"I'm not listening to you." She stated. Over and over again, she chanted these words. Louder and louder she got with every passing second.

_They're gone. They left you all alone. You'll always be alone._

"I'm not alone anymore though, I won't be ever again." Sailor Saturn whispered. "I have my family."

_They're nothing. You're still alone._

"No, I'm not." She screamed. "I love them. I love them all. No matter what anyone says, I'm capable to love someone and to be loved."

_You still don't understand, do you? You will always be alone, always._

"I HAVE THE SAILOR SENSHI!" Sailor Saturn's voice cracked in vain.

_Not for long._

"No, they won't leave, they won't!" she whispered.

_You've already lost your best friend._

She was now trembling. "I love them, you can't take them. They're all I have."

_They're all you HAD._

"You can't take him." Tears were filling her and she barely whispered the words.

_It's already done._

"No, they've protected me for years. They gave me a place to stay." Sailor Saturn smiled softly as tears slowly trickled down her face. She placed a hand over chest and sighed contently as she felt warmth rise up her body. "They showed me what true friendship is. They may not be here physically but they will always be with me in my heart."

Sailor Saturn closed her eyes as a purple light glowed around her. The light got brighter and brighter. The light slowly faded until it was in the shape of an orb in front of Sailor Saturn. She reached out for the light and gasped contently when she felt the warmth rush up her body. The light faded and in its place was a new henshin wand.

**SATURN ETERNAL, MAKE UP**

"What's happening?" Mistress 9 screamed as her body started to become visible. Sailor Saturn directed the end of her glaive towards her chest.

"What's happening is the love that I feel from my friends has given me more strength and power, so I can finally say you are my past." Eternal Sailor Saturn explained.

**DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION**

"No matter what you do; I will find my way back." Mistress 9 vowed as four black ribbons shot straight through her chest.

"I'll be ready." Eternal Sailor Saturn confirmed.

"Saturn, are you alright?" a voice rang out in the darkness. Sailor Saturn covered her eyes as a bright golden light started to shine everywhere; chasing away the darkness.

"What?" she whispered.

"You just passed out again." Helios explained from her side. "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Sailor Saturn smiled softly. "Thank you for caring."


	63. Uranus's Might Gale

**Chapter 62: Uranus's Mighty Gale**

**-Haruka's POV-**

_I saw her. I did, but only too late. Too late to tell her, "No! Stop! Please, it's not worth it!" She broke free of her bonds and started running towards me, calling my name in desperation. She did not know what lurked ahead for her._

_The guns geared up. My eyes grew wide. This can't be! No! Not her...please, God, anyone but her! She was the one...the only one that kept me sane. The only reason why I kept with my mission was because of her. Her tranquil voice that would murmur my name, her gifted hands that could turn anything into beautiful art, even her silent presence reminded me why the world was worth saving. Please, someone, stop this!_

_My silent cries went unheeded. They fired. I heard her scream; it split the lifeless air and my sprinting heart in two. That scream: the representation of all the suffering we've been through...it was the last thing I ever wanted to hear on this accursed, hell-bound earth. Never, ever did I want to see her in pain like that. I would rather face the Silence alone than hear that scream...yet here I was, rooted to the ground, unable to help her. She was in pain, and I could do nothing._

_Unbelievable. I, the rash one, the one who would run to get things done and ask questions later, was helpless. The one time I wanted to rush forward and help more than breathe, and I could not. I suppose it was Fate's cruel way of mocking me._

_She rose, clutching her arm, shaking like a willow's branches in the wind, gasping from the pain. Yet she kept on, whispered my name again, like a prayer to keep her alive. "I won't let you die..." she whimpered. Her head was bowed and her shoulders sagged, but she was looking straight at me, those blue-green jewels boring through my mind. They were begging me, pleading for me to live, but seeing her in pain like that on my behalf...the last thing I wanted to do right then was live._

_I yelled out to her. "Wait! Don't move!" Yet I was too late again. The guns fired a second round. She cried out again, tearing my soul apart and scattering the pieces to the ends of the pitiless world. How could I live after seeing my goddess like this?_

_A moment ago I thought I was the one to die. Now I would have gladly left this earth, to spare her from this. We had been through everything together, it seemed only right we go through death together._

_She fell to the ground, seemingly defeated, breathing raggedly. I shouted her name, the word detaching from my throat unbidden. She sobbed my name and somewhere found the strength to stand once more._

_This was so unfair! She...she saved me! The day she showed me my mission was the day I was born...the day my life started. Before her, I was a empty, a hollow shell, simply taking up space with no real purpose. But then she happened. She shone the light on my being, and for the first time, I saw magnificence. I saw majesty. I saw everything that made the world beautiful. She was my guardian angel, but now my angel was being taken away from me._

_Every muscle in my body tensed. The guns were going to fire again and this time they would send her soul to the afterlife. My hands clenched, my fingers trying in vain to dip into my hands. I couldn't stand to see her in pain again! I would die...but the guns went silent, nothing happened. The enemy eyed them and muttered, "They're out of bullets."_

_She moved, and my captor saw her out of the corner of her eye. She weakly reached out with the arms that would always hold me on cold nights, and tried to get the weapon out of the evil one's hands, but to no end. Unceremoniously, the trigger was pulled._

**-End Haruka's POV-**

"Michiru, no!" Sailor Uranus cried as she shot straight up. Her breathing was ragged and her body was shaking. She reached up a gloved hand and wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Neptune whispered from the blond's side. She shifted a bit before reaching up and turning on a lamp on the table next to the bed. Sailor Neptune took a look at Sailor Uranus and noticed that she wouldn't even look in her direction. "You had the dream again." She concluded.

"Yeah." Sailor Uranus nodded. "All the time now." She admitted. "I just can't shake the feeling."

"Ruka, I'm right here." Sailor Neptune grabbed a hold of her partners gloved hand and pressed her cheek against int.

"I know." She responded quietly. "It just feels so real. I don't know what I'd do if you leave me again." She added.

"Again?"

"You always get lost in your own world when you swim." Sailor Uranus pointed out. "Water is everywhere. You can't escape it. I see the look on your face after you swim. One day you will leave this place for it." She explained.

"Why would I leave?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

"It's your perfect world." Sailor Uranus

Sailor Neptune nodded and remained quiet. She sighed deeply before turning to face Sailor Uranus. The blond noticed a sad look in her partner's eyes. "To be perfectly honest I think you'll leave before I will." She admitted.

"Why me?" the blond wondered.

"Do you not remember the day we met?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

* * *

"_Who was that girl?" Michiru whispered into Elsa Grey's ear as she looked over her shoulder at the group of panting girls._

"_Which one?" Elsa questioned while grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off of her forehead._

"_The one who beat you." Michiru answered. "The fast one." She said as her eyes rested on the blond who was packing her bag._

"_Tenou Haruka?" she raised an eyebrow. Michiru simply nodded._

"_She's been racing for years." Elsa answered and picked up a water bottle. "I've never met someone that fast." She shook her head and took a sip._

"_She's running away from something." Michiru concluded._

"_What do you mean?" Elsa asked._

"_You run for exercise and you see it as your future." She shrugged and tightened her grip on her school bag and on her violin case. "Haruka was it?" she questioned. Elsa nodded. "She's running because she's trying to out run something like her destiny or a bad memory."_

"_Miss Haruka Tenou. I heard many rumors about you." Elsa walked over to the blond leaving Michiru standing alone a few yards away. "You are an amazing racer. I have someone I want to introduce you to." She added. "Come on over Michiru. This is Michiru Kaioh. She's really intelligent and she loves to paint. She's pretty interested in you." She mentioned for Michiru to walk over._

"_You didn't even break a sweat." Michiru smiled brightly. "Maybe you were holding back?" she suggested._

"_What do you mean?" Haruka muttered._

"_Can't you hear the wind rustling?" she asked._

"_You're weird." Haruka grunted. "What do you want?" she demanded while picking up her sports bag._

"_I was hoping you could be a model for one of my drawings." Michiru answered._

"_I'll pass. I don't like stuff like that." Haruka shook her head and left. _

_

* * *

_"I just wasn't interested in being painted." Sailor Uranus shrugged.

"What about the first time you transformed?" Sailor Neptune added.

"I remember when I almost didn't take the wand." She chuckled softly. "What a difference my life would be right now."

"If you didn't we would be in two different worlds right now." Sailor Neptune reminded her. "You with your racing and me with my arts." She continued. "You know it's our duty as sailor senshi to protect the world. And if it means one of us dying then so be it. It's our mission."

"Right our mission." Sailor Uranus sighed deeply before laying back down. Sailor Neptune clicked the lamp off. She laid down and rested her head on Sailor Uranus's shoulder. She then placed an arm across her chest. "How far will it go?" the blond questioned.

"Until Demando is dead." Sailor Neptune answered quietly. "Which we won't be able to do that if we don't get any rest."

"You're right. Thank you. Goodnight." Sailor Uranus nodded in agreement. She lowered her head slightly before placing a light kiss on her partner's forehead.

"Goodnight." Sailor Neptune whispered.

* * *

_Sailor Uranus was standing on a thin strip of earth. In front of her, a narrow stone bridge crossed another bottomless pit. Across the bridge, she couldn't see. But she set foot on the bridge anyway. _

_The bridge was narrow and slightly slippery, not the easiest thing to cross in heels, forcing her to move slower than she would have liked. As she crossed, the darkness across the bridge faded to reveal a scene that made her stumble. The enemy stood in the center of a small island. Suspended on either side of the island, above the gaping pit, hung Usagi and Michiru, their henshin undone, or hanging in loose ribbons around both of them, both held in place by purple-black ribbons of the enemy's power. _

_The enemy's too-smooth voice drew her up short. "One step more and they both die."_

_She froze, still balanced on the bridge, which seemed to have gotten narrower somehow. Moving slowly and deliberately, she pulled out the Space Sword, drawing breath for an attack._

_The enemy laughed, a cold, taunting sound. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" it said, smugness filling its tone. "If I die, they both will fall and die. But I am not without mercy. I will spare one of them. It is your choice."_

_Uranus felt her blood run ice cold. Choose one to live and one to die? Choose between her princess and her lover? It was an impossible choice._

'_You know who you'll choose,' the voice in her head said 'You are too selfish to choose otherwise.'_

_She tried to ignore the little voice, even as her doubt caused her own henshin to dissolve, leaving her in her school uniform on the bridge. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage as she looked from the enemy to Usagi to Michiru and back again. The damn voice was right. She was too selfish to make the choice she knew she should. Maybe if they hadn't lost their henshin; if it had been Moon and Neptune hanging there she could have made the right decision._

"_What kind of senshi are you? Can't look past yourself to save the world? My patience wears thin" the enemy snapped. To emphasize its point the ribbons loosened slightly, causing both girls to slip down a few inches. "Decide now or they both die!"_

_She took a deep breath, the air cutting at her lungs. The voice was right. Without Usagi - without Sailor Moon – the world was doomed. But a world without Michiru…_

_Her heart slammed against her ribcage. Her breath was shallow and too fast._

"_Your choice." The enemy shouted!_

"_Take me instead." Sailor Uranus answered. "A world without either of them isn't much of a world. But they can go on without me." She explained._

Sailor Uranus closed her eyes as a yellow light glowed around her. The light got brighter and brighter. The light slowly faded until it was in the shape of an orb in front of Sailor Saturn. She reached out for the light and gasped contently when she felt the warmth rush up her body. The light faded and in its place was a new henshin wand.

**URANUS ETERNAL, MAKE UP**

"_What's this?" the enemy cried. It hissed at the gold light. The enemy held a hand up to cover its face. The enemy slowly started to change. It's digits gew into claws and it's mouth slowly started to form a beak._

**WORLD SHAKING**

_The creature barely had time to register the before the gold sphere of energy slammed into its side. The force lifted it up and threw it back, almost off the bridge. It dug its claws into the side and scrambled around, its head swinging back and forth in smaller and smaller arcs, searching for its attacker. With a snarl it launched itself at its attacker, only to have to twist aside at the last moment to avoid a slashing blade. _

_"I don't care who or what you are," Eternal Sailor Uranus said, snapping her sword out in front of her. "Release them!"_

_This time the energy caught the creature across the muzzle, causing it to rear back, spitting in pain. "They are mine now. After I'm through with you."_

_The figure snorted. "For the last time, release them!"_

_"Make me." The enemy growled._

_She raised her sword across her body and leapt up. "Space Sword Blaster!"_

_The blast of energy caught the creature across the muzzle this time, throwing it back and off the bridge. The creature dug it's claws into the side of the bridge once again. With a snarl of her own, Eternal Sailor Uranus flicked the sword downward, slicing into the creature's shadowy flesh. There was a hiss like steam escaping. _

**URANUS HURRICANE GALE**

_The creature shrieked and then disappeared._

_

* * *

_Sailor Neptune shifted slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She yawned and slowly unwrapped herself from her partner. Sailor Neptune turned and looked down at Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"She looks so peaceful." She whispered. "Finally."


	64. The Fall of Nehelania

**Chapter 63: The Fall of Nehelania**

"So you all now have had upgrades." Sailor Star Maker clicked her tongue as she eyed the Outer senshi's outfits.

"Exactly." Eternal Sailor Saturn answered.

"But they all involved the black liquid that Akuba threw at us." Sailor Vesu commented.

"No, I just had a dream." Eternal Sailor Uranus interjected.

"Well then it may have been in your system." Sailor Kakyuu suggested. "Kind of like Neptune. I think Akuba's plan was to try and destroy us from the inside out."

"Literally." Sailor Star Fighter snorted.

"Well yes, but maybe she thought that the ultimate undoing of us is not working as a team." Sailor Galaxy added.

"But we've always worked as a team." Sailor Chibi Galaxy pointed out.

"No, remember when Usagi was worried that the Inners turned their back on her." Eternal Sailor Saturn twirled the Silence Glaive in the air. "She was a mess."

"And we wouldn't stop arguing with them about their betrayal." Uranus lowered her head in shame. "Now look at them."

"But they admitted what their real plan was." Neptune reminded her. She placed a hand on her partner's knee and gave it a light squeeze. Uranus placed her hand on top of her partners.

"So we think." Sailor Star Healer muttered.

"We've been their friends longer than you have." Uranus whipped her head up. Her blue/green eyes flashed with anger. Sailor Star Healer just raised an eyebrow. She didn't flinch. "They would never turn their backs that quickly."

"Well what about you all?" the silver-haired senshi demanded.

"What about us?" Neptune eyed her with disdain.

"You tried to kill Saturn." Sailor Star Fighter nodded over to the young senshi. "It's a wonder you're eligible to watch after seeing as you almost completed a murder." She spat.

"And you tried to send us back home when we were trying to look for our Princess and stop Galaxia." Sailor Star Maker added.

"Excuse us for trying to keep our princess safe." Eternal Sailor Uranus jumped to her feet. She stalked across the room and stopped face to face in front of Sailor Star Fighter. Neptune did the same with Sailor Star Healer except she had to tilt her head down slightly.

"And we were trying to do the same." Sailor Star Healer shouted.

"Yeah but you had to find her first." Eternal Sailor Saturn shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Sailor Kakyuu roared.

All movement in the room had ceased. The Outer Senshi continued to stare down the Starlights. Sailor Star Healer was the only one who had turned away from the standoff.

"Princess." she whispered. The red headed senshi took a deep breath before slowly eyeing every other senshi in the room.

"This is the problem, right here." She explained. "You all keep dwelling on the past. If the past were the problem then we wouldn't be stuck in the future right now. We are all sailor senshi." She reminded them. "Be it we're protecting a princess, a planet, or a star. Our main goal is to protect the universe and keep the enemy out."

"Princess this isn't your fight." Sailor Star Fighter said over her shoulder.

"Knock it off you guys." Sailor Ceres ordered.

"Please don't." Sailor Palla whimpered.

"Leave them." Helios said from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to look at him. He was sitting in a window seat staring out the window at space. His legs were crossed and his hands were tucked behind his head. "The only time they'll be able to work together is if they are finally able to respect one another. And if the only way they can achieve that is with a fight then so be it."

"We shouldn't fight here or else Nehela-" Sailor Galaxy started.

"Don't say it!" The Starlight Knight shouted. "Her name is taboo." He reminded them.

"Okay, Queen N, could easily find and destroy us." Sailor Star Healer turned her attention back to Eternal Sailor Neptune.

"Then we'll take this outside." Eternal Sailor Saturn confirmed.

Sailor Juno held out her hand. Her green cue ball landed in her palm with a small clap. She held out her arm so the Starlights could hold on. They disappeared in a pool of green light.

Sailor Vesu held out her hand. Her red cue ball landed in her palm with a small clap. She held out her arm so the Outer Senshi could hold on. They disappeared in a pool of red light.

Sailor Kakyuu stormed over to Helios. He turned away from the window and looked up at her. "How can you allow this?" she demanded before slapping him across the face. She cursed quietly and shook her hand in the air to wave off the sting.

"You didn't really stop them." He answered quietly as if he hadn't been struck.

"If they fight each other then we won't be strong enough to defeat Queen Nehelania." Sailor Vesta added.

"That may be true, but this fight may also knock some sense into them." Helios responded. He turned to look out the window again. "Just give it time."

* * *

"So it's a three on three battle."Sailor Star Maker counted. "Perfectly matched." She added.

"No it isn't." Eternal Sailor Saturn gripped the Silence Glaive tightly. "We're stronger by far."

"We'll just have to see about that." Sailor Star Fighter clenched her fists.

"To protect this planet and our princess is our mission." Eternal Sailor Neptune pointed out.

"Yeah you've done an excellent job so far." Sailor Star Healer rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand your position do you?" Eternal Sailor Uranus glared. "I guess we'll just have to show you."

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER**

Sailor Star Fighter charged towards Eternal Sailor Uranus. She jumped up in the air and swung a kick at the Outer senshi's arm. Uranus cried out in pain as Fighter's high heeled boot slammed into her wrist. Her sword went flying.

Eternal Sailor Uranus backed up a couple of paces before sending the Starlights a smirk. "Have you been napping?" she questioned.

"What did you just say?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded.

**WORLD SHAKING**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

The two attacks collided and move back and forth a couple of times before Uranus attack was able to send Fighter's back towards the Starlights. Fighter, Healer, and Maker gasped as the attack flew quickly towards them. All three jumped out of the way before the attack was able to strike. The ball of energy collided with ground and sent rocks and dirt flying.

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

The attack hit Sailor Star Fighter square in the chest. She screamed in pain as she was knocked off her feet.

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

**WORLD SHAKING**

All three attacks combined into one giant ball of energy. It collided with the Starlights and knocked them off of their feet with screams of agony.

"Do you give up?" Eternal Sailor Uranus taunted.

"Never," Sailor Star Fighter climbed to her feet.

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

The three attacks were shot up in the air and rained down on the Outer Senshi. They grunted in pain as the attacks collided.

**SUBMARINE REFLECTION**

**SEVEN STAR SWORDS**

The two attacks slammed into each other and glittered the air with water droplets. Eternal Sailor Uranus climbed to her feet and wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"Enough." She panted. "Let's show them everything we've got."

"By all means." Eternal Sailor Neptune agreed.

"Let's go." Eternal Sailor Saturn pointed her glaive at the Starlights.

**HURRICANE GALE**

**WHIRPOOL WRATH**

**DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION**

"It's now or never." Sailor Star Fighter spat some blood out of her mouth.

"Right." Sailor Star Maker and Healer nodded in agreement.

**SEVEN STAR SWORDS**

**SLASHING STAR DAGGERS**

**SPINNING STAR SICKLES**

All six attacks collided in between the two senshi groups and exploded. All six senshi screamed as they were thrown off of their feet and slammed onto their backs. One by one, each senshi tried to stand as dust and dirt sprinkled down above them but they were too weak to continue to stand.

"They were…stronger…than I thought." Eternal Sailor Uranus panted.

"We're too…evenly…matched." Sailor Star Fighter groaned.

"That's enough." Sailor Kakyuu ordered as she appeared in a pool of yellow light with Sailor Ceres. She ran over to Sailor Star Fighter and placed her head into her lap.

"Now do you understand?" Helios questioned. "Just because you are from different places doesn't mean you aren't the same. You all were chosen to be senshi. You all are destined to work together no matter what. You all share a destiny." He stated.

"And our destiny is to protect the Earth." Sailor Galaxy added. Sailor Chibi Galaxy was seated in her arms. She took one look at the injured senshi on the ground before bursting into tears.

"And that means we have to fight and kill Prince Demando." The Starlight Knight added. "But Queen Nehe-"

"Don't say it." Helios warned.

"Queen N is first on our list. So we have to go back to Kinmoku."

"Yes, but there has to be a way that we won't be detected by Queen N." Sailor Kakyuu answered.

"Leave that to us." Sailor Juno nodded towards her sisters. Sailor Palla, Vesu, and Ceres nodded back before disappearing in pools of their respected colors.

"Why do we have to go back?" Sailor Galaxy wondered. "Can't we just say her name?"

"No, I want to physically see her fall from the throne." Sailor Kakyuu responded. Eternal Sailor Saturn was able to sit herself up before starting to heal her wounds and cuts. When she was finished she started to heal everyone else.

"You all might want to heal up first." The Starlight Knight instructed. He then turned and mentioned with a slight jerk of the head for Helios to follow him. "What's up with you?" he asked when they were out of ear shot.

"My maiden is dead. She's not coming back." Helios looked out at the blackness of space. "Her happiness, her energy, her light, and her dreams are all gone."

"So you drive the senshi to fight each other?" The Starlight Knight cocked his head to the side. "I don't get you man."

"Face it, if they didn't work together then we would have been killed going against Queen N." he explained.

"There's still a possibility."

"Pessimist." Helios cracked.

"No, actually I'm a realist." The Starlight Knight grabbed a hold of his sword handle and pulled it out of its sheath. He slashed the weapon a couple of times in the air before sheathing it again.

"A realist?" Helios questioned. "Then do you really believe that we can bring Stephie-chan back to the side of good? Remember, she has been fed darkness since she was a baby."

"I'm not going to lie. There has been many times where I have doubted it. But at this rate we must stay positive." The Starlight Knight turned and locked eyes with Helios.

"I see. Then let's make a promise. We don't stop fighting until we have our maidens back safe and sound." Helios held out his hand.

"It's a deal." The Starlight Knight half smiled and shook his hand.

"There are no guards." Sailor Juno announced as she and the rest of the Sailor Quartet returned. "We think all of Queen N's glass figurines are in the palace with her." She added.

"So she's waiting for us." Sailor Galaxy muttered. "Are you all healed up?"

"Yes, I just finished." Eternal Sailor Saturn nodded.

"Let's go and Queen Saphiria's throne back." Sailor Kakyuu stated.

**URANUS ETERNAL**

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL**

**SATURN ETERNAL**

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**HEALER CRSYTAL POWER**

**MAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**All: Sailor Teleport!**

**

* * *

**"Okay we're here." Sailor Kakyuu muttered.

"Back on Kinmoku." The Starlight Knight looked around. "It looks like it's gotten more barren.

"Don't worry mom." Sailor Star Fighter whispered. "We'll get your throne back."

"Seeing as it's her place one of you should do it." Eternal Sailor Saturn suggested.

"Queen Nehelania" Sailor Star Healer and Maker said confidently. Many bolts of black lighting rained down from the sky and enclosed the group in a black orb which transferred them into the throne room.

Nehelania raised her eyebrows as she watched the group of senshi appear before her.

"Looks who's back." She snickered. "Are you ready for more?"

"You're the one who should get ready." The Starlight Knight pulled out his sword. "It's time for your demise." He added.

"I'd love to see this." Nehelania snapped her fingers. A door in the ceiling opened and many Glass Nehelania's fell down.

**AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW**

A bolt of black lightning shot out and cut right through the attack.

"Oh no." Sailor Vesta gasped.

"I have fragments of the dark crystal and my dream mirror running through my veins." Nehelania shouted. "Did you really think that you wimpy attack would defeat me?" she lifted her hands and the sleeves to her dress fell. Four stones were wrapped around her writs: two were black and two were white. "And with the extra source of power here you won't be able to stop me."

**STAR SABER**

Queen Nehelania watched as The Starlight Knight charged at her. She laughed as he was struck by black lighting and fell back to the ground. "Everyone get ready." Sailor Saturn gripped her staff tightly.

**SPACE TURBULANCE**

**VIOLIN TIDE**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SUPRISE**

The tree attacks formed together and shattered a row of Glass Nehelanias. Neptune and Uranus winced in pain as some glass flew back and started to cut them.

**SILENT WALL**

"There are so many of them." Sailor Star Healer panted. She lowered her head and gasped for air as a Glass Nehelania charged at her.

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

"Thanks." Sailor Star Healer wiped sweat off of her forehead. "They don't seem to stop."

"Not as long as Nehelania is still alive." Sailor Kakyuu responded. She cried out in pain as a Glass Nehelania struck her in the back.

**GALATICA SUPER STRING**

**GALATICA INFLATION**

The two galaxy attacks collided and shattered the Glass Nehelania from behind. King Kaito quickly ran behind Sailor Kakyuu and lifted his cape so the flying glass would cut at that instead of Sailor Kakyuu's back.

"God look at all of this glass. It's just littered on the floor

"Make sure not to fall on it everyone

"The glass." Eternal Sailor Neptune whispered. She dropped down to her knees and picked up a piece.

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Neptune smiled when she saw a 'copy' of Sailor Kakyuu's attack in the shard in her hands.

"What?" Eternal Sailor Uranus shouted. She noticed a glass figurine moving quickly towards her partners turned back.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER**

"The glass." Neptune repeated.

"What about it?"

"It reflects light."

"So?"

"Did you bother to pay attention at all in chemistry?" Neptune lightly scolded her partner.

"No." Uranus answered with a shrug.

"I think I understand what Neptune is trying to say." Eternal Sailor Saturn snapped her fingers.

"Help me, cause I'm still lost." Uranus turned her attention towards the younger senshi.

"In optics, a prism is a transparent optical element with flat, polished surfaces that refract light. The exact angles between the surfaces depend on the application. The traditional geometrical shape is that of a triangular prism with a triangular base and rectangular sides, and in colloquial use "prism" usually refers to this type." Sailor Saturn quickly started to rattle off. She brushed past Uranus and Neptune when she noticed two Glass Nehelanias slowly walking up behind the two of them.

**SILENT WALL**

A purple shield surrounded the three of them. Eternal Sailor Saturn watched as the Glass Nehelania's started to scratch at the dome before turning her attention back to the senshi.

"Some types of optical prism are not in fact in the shape of geometric prisms. Prisms are typically made out of glass, but can be made from any material that is transparent to the wavelengths for which they are designed."

"Why are you three just standing there?" Sailor Star Fighter demanded. She punched a Glass Nehelania in the face before performing a roundhouse kick. The Glass Nehelania screamed as the force of the kick sent it flying up towards the ceiling. It crashed when it collided with the ceiling. As a result glass showered down over everyone.

"A prism can be used to break light up into its constituent spectral colors (the colors of the rainbow). Prisms can also be used to reflect light, or to split light into components with different polarizations." Saturn concluded.

"Normal speak please." Uranus blinked once.

"Think of it this way." Neptune tried slowly. "The prism is the glass figurines." She pointed to the Glass Nehelania's. The barrier was starting to crack from the attacks. The Glass Nehelanias took note of this and started to aim their scratches at the crack.

"And our attacks are the light." Saturn added.

"So if we bounce our attacks off of the glass," Uranus nodded in understanding. "Nehelania won't know where it's coming from."

"Did you get that?" Neptune locked eyes with Sailor Star Fighter.

"I did. I'll tell everyone else." Fighter confirmed. "We just need some coverage." She added.

"Leave that to me." Uranus smirked as the dome broke. The Glass Nehelania's smiled evilly at the three senshi and started to descended on them.

**HURRICANE GALE**

A thick fog started to roll into the room, making everyone's vision slowly become obsolete.

"Oh dear know what am I ever going to do?" Nehelania mock pondered. She smiled softly before pressing a finger to the black orb on her forehead. Her eyes flashed black. The Glass Nehelanias' eyes flashed black as well. At the same time they all shattered and littered the floor with glass before sliding into a giant pile on the floor.

"They're all forming into one." Sailor Galaxy whispered.

"Don't worry." Sailor Kakyuu reassured her. "The bigger the glass the harder the fall." She added. "Everyone get ready."

The pile of glass moved up into a column and formed one giant Glass Nehelania. It swung its sharp claws at the Sailor Chibi Galaxy. She quickly dropped the floor underneath the fog. The Glass Nehelania scowled.

"You pitiful pathetic senshi, it's time to really see how much a glass shard can hurt." Queen Nehelania smirked.

"When?" Sailor Juno shouted. She had barley dodged a claw.

"Not yet." Eternal Sailor Neptune answered.

"Hurry up." Sailor Star Healer pushed Helios to the side and threw herself in the opposite direction as the Glass Nehelania swung at the two of them.

"Hang on a few more seconds." Sailor Saturn muttered. The Glass Nehelania took another step forward. Saturn noticed Queen Nehelania's reflection in the stomach area of the glass and locked eyes with the Queen.

"Now everyone." She commanded.

**GALACTICA SUPER STRING**

**GALATICA INFLATION**

**SEVEN STAR SWORDS**

**SLASHING STAR DAGGERS**

**SPINNING STAR SICKLES**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

**WHIRLPOOL WRATH**

**DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION**

**STAR SABER**

**HURRICANE GALE **

**AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW **

**COLLIDING BALL**

"NO!" Queen Nehelania shouted as all twelve attacks collided and crashed right through the stomach of the giant Glass Nehelania. Cracks splintered up and down before it finally broke into many shards. All of the shards flew back and struck Nehelania one after the other. "Demando, please forgive me." She screamed as a giant piece of glass pierced her chest and the black orb on her forehead.

* * *

"Damn it." Prince Demando cursed. He slammed a fist down on the armrest of his throne chair.

"Is something wrong My Lord?" Akuba questioned, perched on the other arm rest.

"Nehelania has failed." He shook with anger. "Kinmoku has just fallen out of our grasp."

"Is it necessary?" she questioned. "We have everything else in the galaxy."

"Yes but that was Queen Saphiria's throne." Prince Demando turned to look at Akuba looking for a reaction. He didn't get one. "She was one of the strongest forces in this galaxy." He added. "We might not stand a chance now."

"We still have Queen Beryl." Akuba reminded him. She leaned over and started to massage his shoulders softly.

"Yeah we do, but just in case I want you to go to Earth." He grabbed a hold of one of her hands and pulled it down in front of him to kiss a wrist.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I need you to get the planet ready." Prince Demando answered. "That's where I can do the most damage."


	65. To The End of the Galaxy

**Chapter 64: To The End of the Galaxy  
**

"Is she gone?" Sailor Chibi Galaxy questioned as the dust and fog started to clear. "Did we finally defeat her?" she brushed off dirt from her arms and legs. Sailor Galaxy brushed some dust out of her hair as well.

"I think so." Sailor Star Fighter coughed. "Careful of the glass on the ground." She added when she noticed the ground glittering. Sailor Kakyuu climbed to her feet and winced when she noticed small cuts in her gloves.

"Oh, finally." Sailor Star Healer sighed with a smile.

"Don't cheer just yet." Sailor Juno shook her head. A few pieces of glass clinked on the floor. "She was only one of our enemies. We have three more to go" she reminded them.

"Where is Queen Beryl?" Sailor Vesta questioned.

"At the end of the galaxy." Sailor Star Maker answered.

"So on Pluto." Sailor Uranus confirmed.

"No, I think past that." She looked up at the hole in the ceiling. The stars seemed to glitter happily. She smiled. "Pluto has said that some black holes have formed there in the past few years. She may be there."

"Well then I guess that's where we're heading next." Sailor Neptune reached up and wiped some blood off of her cheek with her arm. "But we should rest up first." She added.

Everyone muttered their agreements before heading out of the room. The walls were had many cracks and the floor was littered with glass. Luna and Artemis rested on Sailor Pallas shoulders as to not step on the spare shards of glass.

"Hey you guys, look." Sailor Saturn called out as they all stepped out into the clearing.

"What's happening to the palace?" Sailor Galaxy questioned. She quickly took a step to the right as a piece of cinderblock rose out of the air and headed towards the semi-demolished palace.

"It's being rebuilt by itself." Helios commented.

"Everything is going back to normal." The Starlight Knight added.

"We may as well stay here until before we head out." Sailor Kakyuu suggested. "Seeing as its being rebuilt and all."

"What if De…he…attacks?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"He?" Luna asked.

"If Nehelanias name was taboo then his might be too." Artemis explained.

"He knows the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal isn't here and the Silver Crystal is destroyed. Something tells me he won't need this place." Sailor Star Maker answered.

* * *

"Saturn, hurry up and collect your stuff. We're leaving soon." Sailor Neptune called out as she passed the senshi's original sleep quarters.

"I'm going, I'm going." Sailor Saturn grumbled as she raced around the room. She paused when she noticed a few of Sailor Chibi Moon's items. Sailor Neptune watched for a couple of seconds as the young senshi started to place her friend's items into her own bag.

"I packed some food." Sailor Uranus stated. Sailor Neptune nodded. The senshi of the wind gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"When you all are ready meet us outside." Sailor Star Fighter called out to them. Sailor Uranus gave a thumbs up before ushering Sailor Neptune down the hall.

"Kakyuu-hime, are you ready?" Sailor Star Healer knocked on a bedroom door. She frowned when she got no reply. After exchanging a couple of looks, she twisted the door knob and opened the door to find it empty.

"Kakyuu?" Sailor Star Maker called out.

"Princess?" Sailor Star Fighter's voice shook with worry.

"I'm in here." Sailor Kakyuu's voice floated towards them down the hall. Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker followed their voice towards an open door. The three peered into the room and noticed Sailor Kakyuu sitting on the floor strumming on Stephie-chan's engraved green guitar. The Starlight Knight was twiddling a diamond ring in his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Star Healer asked quietly.

"Just looking at some stuff." Sailor Kakyuu answered.

"I'll leave you all alone." The Starlight Knight muttered before pocketing the ring and exiting the room.

"This was her room. All of her birthday gifts and stuff are here." The red head said quietly. "But she isn't."

"She'll be back with us soon." Sailor Star Fighter took a seat next to her on the floor.

"How can you be so sure?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned. "She was gone for sixteen years."

"And then we got her back." Sailor Star Maker

"For a couple of months." came a quick reply. "Now she's gone again. It's just a cycle. A never ending cycle." Sailor Kakyuu slowly placed the guitar back on the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed deeply. Her red eyes seemed to get a tad lighter.

"You can't think like that or else it will happen again." Sailor Star Healer rubbed small circles on her princess' back. "None of us will stop until Stephie-chan and the rest of the sailor senshi return. Even if that means we have to fight for years." She added.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"Yeah." The rest of the group answered.

"Now we all agree." Sailor Galaxy started. "We won't stop fighting until He is dead, Stephie-chan is back on our side, and the other sailor senshi return as well."

"Right." Sailor Chibi Galaxy nodded. "Let's do it."

"Okay, Helios, Seth, Luna, and Artemis you all get in the center." Sailor Kakyuu instructed.

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL  
**

**URANUS ETERNAL  
**

**SATURN ETERNAL  
**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER**

**MAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**CERES STAR POWER**

**JUNO STAR POWER**

**VESTA STAR POWER**

**PALLA STAR POWER**

**All: Sailor Teleport!**

* * *

"So how long until we get there?" Sailor Saturn placed the Silence Glaive across her lap before resting her elbows on her knees.

"We just left." The Starlight Knight snapped.

"Well it all depends on if we encounter worm holes." Sailor Star Maker answered as she sent him a glare.

"Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"It depends on when or where you are when you appear at the other end."

"What are you looking at Kakyuu?" Sailor Star Fighter called out. Sailor Kakyuu looked up from her lap. A small smile was placed on her lip. She placed her thumb in a book before making her way over to sit next to her.

"_The History Behind the Stars and Kinmoku_." Sailor Kakyuu answered as she flipped a page. "It has some pictures of Stephie-chan in here." She pointed out.

"Let me see." Sailor Star Healer leaned over. The Starlight Knight looked as if he were interested for a couple of seconds before scoffing and shaking his head.

"Here's a picture of her in the hospital after she was born." Sailor Kakyuu pointed out before passing the book around in a circle.

"Mom looks so pretty." Sailor Star Healer commented.

"Stephie-chan sure looks a lot like her." Sailor Star Maker added before handing the book to Sailor Neptune.

"You all are so small and cute." She smiled softly before leaning to the book in Sailor Uranus's direction. "Uranus, take a look."

"Adorable." The senshi of the wind muttered after taking a three second glance .She half-heartedly passed the book to Sailor Saturn.

"I remember you hated the idea of not being the youngest anymore." Sailor Star Fighter chuckled a bit.

"Wouldn't you be upset when you learn that someone is taking your place?" Sailor Star Healer questioned.

"She was." Sailor Star Maker interjected. "She locked herself in her room when she heard the news that you were coming along."

"What happened?" Sailor Saturn looked genuinely interested.

"It all started when Princess Kakyuu ran around everywhere to find us and to take us to the study." Sailor Star Healer started. "I remember she had this goofy smile on her face…"

_"Hey, Healer, come here. Your Mother has some exciting news for you," Princess Kakyuu said._

_So I walked over to the couch where Mommy was sitting and waited. Fighter and Maker were already seated on the couch. Fighter bent down and grabbed me under the arms to place me into her lap. I frowned and wriggled in her grasp before she placed me next to her. I grabbed a pillow and placed it in my lap before wrapping my arms around it._

_"I went to the doctor today and they told me that you are going to have a baby brother or sister," Mother said, she too had a goofy smile._

_I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. _

"_Yay, another sibling." Fighter clapped her hands excitedly. "Mommy's having a girl though, right?"_

_"We're not sure yet, Baby," Princess Kakyuu's soft hand brushed her hair. "But we'll find out in a few months, and we'll tell you." _

_Then as if she just ate something gross, like broccoli, Mommy put her hand up to her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, with Princess Kakyuu right on her tail. I took that opportunity to go get my Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Team Rocket action figures. Pikachu didn't have time last night to stop Team Rocket because Mommy told me to go to sleep, so I needed to finish my game._

_Princess Kakyuu walked through the living room to get to the kitchen, and when he came back he had a glass of water in his hand for Mommy. "Why did Mommy run to the bathroom?" I asked._

_Princess Kakyuu walked over to where I was sitting on the carpet and kneeled down to get on the same level as me. "The baby is going to make Mommy sick for a little bit, but she's going to be alright. But until it stops you, Fighter, Maker, and I are going to have to take care of her okay?"_

_I nodded my head 'You can't just come in __my__ house and make __my__ Mommy sick.' I thought angrily. 'You can't take my place.'_

_A few months later, Mommy's stomach was huge and Princess Kakyuu said it was your fault for making her that way, another bad thing about you. So not being allowed, or really wanting to be alone this morning I went into Mommy's room to see her still sleeping, so I ran over onto her bed and jumped up and down, careful of Mommy's stomach. _

_Princess Kakyuu quietly entered the room. I didn't notice her until she wrapped her arms around my waist to stop me from jumping. "You have to be very careful, hon." Mommy then turned to her side and said "Good morning, Yat-chan. Come here and give me a proper good morning," so I crawled up to her and gave her a big squeeze and kiss on her cheek. "Do you know what today is?" She asked after our good morning. I shook my head wanting to go back to jumping. "Today is the day that we find out if you are going to have a baby brother or sister. Are you excited?"_

_I immediately looked up at her. _

* * *

"_Pikachu, thunderbolt attack." I shouted quietly. A slamming door echoed down the hall followed by the sound of pounding feet._

"_Team Rocket is blasting off again." I said while shaking the Jesse, James, and Meowth toys in my hand before tossing them across the room. The sound of running feet came closer and closer._

"_Healer, where are you?" Princess Kakyuu shouted._

"_I'm in here." I answered without looking away from my toys. A few seconds later she ran into the room. Seiya and Taiki were with her, holding her hand. All three of them were panting._

"_I've been looking all over for you." Princess Kakyuu let go of their hands and dropped to her knees by me. "Your mother is having the baby."_

"_So?" I mumbled._

"_Come on Yat-chan, we're going to have a new sister." Seiya said excitedly. I turned to look at her and noticed that she was shifting around in a new dress. I cringed when I saw Taiki wearing one too and I knew I'd be next._

"_So what?" I returned to playing with my toys. "Mommy won't have time for me anymore. She barely does now."_

"_How do you think I felt?" Seiya questioned._

"_No, how do you think I felt?" Taiki crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Something tells me," once you meet your new sister you'll like her immediately_

"_I doubt it." I threw my Pikachu toy onto the ground before crossing my arms over my chest and turning my back to them._

"_Well we'll just have to see." Princess Kakyuu scooped me up from behind before heading towards the door. "Come on, we're going to miss everything." She insisted._

* * *

_I wasn't happy with you the day that you were born. First, we had to stay at the hospital overnight because you took forever to get here. I wanted my nice warm bed. Second, Princess Kakyuu told me that Mommy was hurt because of you, and that made me really mad, first she had to throw up because of you and now this? So when Taiki and Seiya walked me into the hospital room to come and see you I was practically dragging my feet. After the elevator ride, and walk to Mommy's room, I saw that Mommy was sleeping and that Princess Kakyuu was holding you, in some pink frilly thing. I've hated the color pink ever since then._

_"Hey," Princess Kakyuu said in a hushed voice, "Your mother just fell asleep like an hour ago, but come on in."_

_"I this her?" Seiya asked nodding towards you._

_"Yeah, this is her, come meet Kousei." Taiki lifted me up so that I could see you too, even though I really didn't want to. But the moment I looked at you, I immediately loved you. I don't know why or how, but I was drawn to the way we looked alike and that we had the __exact__ same eyes and how when I reached for your tiny hand you grabbed onto my finger._

* * *

"I told you you'd like her when you saw her." Sailor Kakyuu said. The Starlight Knight folded his arms over his knees. He remained silent but smiled to himself.

"Yeah, you were right." Sailor Star Healer smiled softly. It quickly faded. "It's hard to believe that something so small and innocence can become-"

"So dark and mean." Sailor Uranus answered.

"It's not her fault." Sailor Galaxy reminded everyone. "Her spirit has been broken."

"Then it's up to us to bring it back to her." Sailor Star Fighter said firmly.

"And to bring back all of the other senshi." Sailor Ceres added.

"Right." Everyone responded.

"We just have to defeat Queen Beryl first." Helios added.

"No matter how long it takes." Sailor Kakyuu confirmed.

* * *

**If you all would like to see what Stephie-chan/Sailor Star Shooter/Akuba looks like then go to my deviantart page here (copy and paste and take out the spaces): http : / / stargurl44 . deviantart . com / gallery /**


	66. The Fall of Queen Beryl

**Chapter 65: The Fall of Queen Beryl**

The Starlight Knight shifted before opening his eyes. He groaned when he realized that his feet fell asleep underneath him. He slowly stretched his legs out, careful not to hit anyone. A chill spread across his body. He breathed hot air into his hands and rubbed them together.

"How long have I been out?" he wondered.

"Everyone has been out for a couple of hours now." Helios answered from beside him. He was stoking Diana's back as she rested in between her parents.

"How close are we to Pluto?"

"We're passing it now."

"It's so dark." The Starlight Knight muttered.

"You may want to wake everyone up." Helios instructed. "We should be getting close to Queen Beryl soon."

A couple of seconds later everyone woke up from their sleep to see the darkened remains of the planet Pluto.

"Oh Pluto." Sailor Neptune whispered.

"She's fine." Sailor Uranus whispered into her ear. "She may be gone but at least she hasn't been taken over by the darkness."

"That's true." Neptune nodded.

"It's still sad though." Sailor Saturn added.

"Ow." Sailor Juno cried. "Something shocked me." She rubbed her arm.

"Ow." Sailor Pallas jumped. "Me too."

"What is that?" Sailor Galaxy questioned after she got shocked on her knee.

"It looks to be…lightning." Sailor Kakyuu explained. "But black lightening."

Before anyone could say anything else, the force field surrounding them was being struck repeatedly by black lightening. In a matter of seconds the group crash landed onto the nearest asteroid.

"Ouch." Sailor Star Fighter groaned. "I think I preferred the lightning." She grumbled before getting to her feet.

"Look, the lightening is coming from there." Helios pointed out.

"That's Queen Beryl?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned.

"No, that's Queen Metalia." Luna informed everyone.

"She must have gotten an upgrade." Artemis added.

"With all of the stars and planets I've destroyed I've been able to obtain some amazing power." She sneered. Queen Metalia then took a good look at the group in front of her. "Who are you?"

"We're the Sailor Senshi." They responded.

"I'm the Starlight Knight." He answered.

"I'm Helios, the protector of dreams." He added.

"The Sailor Senshi." Queen Metalia bore a wicked smile. "I remember you had that Moon brat. I see you have a few problems in your line up." She snickered.

"Her name is Sailor Moon." Sailor Saturn snapped.

"Well she isn't much of a fighter now is she?"

"We'll show you how amazing our power can be without her." Sailor Star Fighter shook with anger. "Ready?" she turned towards the other senshi.

"Ready!" they responded.

**GALACTICA SUPER STRING**

**GALATICA INFLATION**

**SEVEN STAR SWORDS**

**SLASHING STAR DAGGERS**

**SPINNING STAR SICKLES**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

**WHIRLPOOL WRATH**

**DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION**

**HURRICANE GALE **

**AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW **

**COLLIDING BALL**

**STAR SABER**

The combination of the attacks moved quickly towards Queen Metalia. She smirked slightly as she watched the mass of energy. When the two collided a loud boom sounded. Smoke and dust quickly fluttered down on the senshi.

"I can't see." Sailor Chibi Galaxy cried.

"It's getting hard to breathe too." Sailor Saturn coughed.

"Let me take care of it." Sailor Uranus answered. She lifted her space sword and started to spin it in circles. A big gust of wind picked up and blew the dust and smoke away.

"Oh my gosh." Sailor Star Fighter gasped in disbelief. "She didn't even get a scratch."

"There must be a force field around her." Sailor Star Healer muttered.

"Neptune, do you remember the last time we endured a force field?" Sailor Uranus grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You mean with Badyanou?" she responded.

"No, with Dr. Tomoe and the Daimons." Sailor Saturn flinched. "We were in the helicopter."

"Right, they attacked and cause it to explode." Sailor Neptune nodded slowly.

"But don't you remember the star opening on top?"

"…So there may be an opening in her force field."

"Helios, can you give me an aerial view?" The Starlight Knight turned towards the white-haired teen. Helios nodded before closing his eyes and lowering his head. A golden light shined from the point on his head. The light slowly enveloped his body. When the light faded away a white horse stood in its place.

"We'll hold her off." Sailor Kakyuu instructed. "You and Pegasus see if you can find a weakness."

"Are you ready?" Pegasus questioned.

"Wait you are a horse." The Starlight Knight cocked his head to the side as he looked at the horse. "You can't talk but I can still hear you."

"As long as you have the ability to dream you can hear me when I'm not talking;" Pegasus looked straight into the Starlight Knight's eyes. "At least in this form. Now come on." He bent his front to legs to allow the Starlight Knight to slide one.

"Do it quickly." Sailor Neptune added.

Pegasus straightened his legs before stretching out his wings. The Starlight Knight grabbed hold of a few silver hairs at the bottom of his mane. Pegasus took a running start before furiously flapping his wings. A couple of seconds later they were airborne.

"What do you think you're doing?" Queen Metalia demanded when she noticed them flying above. Her gold eyes flashed as she lifted her hands and shot black lightening up into the sky.

"Hold on." Pegasus said calmly before performing a barrel roll. The Starlight Knight tightened his grip with his knees and wrapped his arms around the horse's neck.

**HURRICANE GALE**

**WHIRLPOOL WRATH**

**DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION**

"Why you-" Queen Metalia scowled. She positioned one of her hands down towards the sailor senshi to direct the black lightning towards them. Every few seconds she would change her attention from Pegasus and The Starlight Knight to the rest of the Sailor Senshi down below.

"Right there." Pegasus slowed to a stop. "Directly above her."

"I see it. But I don't think they will be able to direct their attacks that high up," The Starlight Knight shifted a little in his seat. He hissed in pain when his sword dug into his side. "…unless they have something to help guide it." He muttered as he shifted the weapon.

"I take it you have an idea." Pegasus started to back up.

"Yes, let's go back." The Starlight Knight instructed.

Pegasus neighed loudly before turning around and heading back towards the ground of the asteroid all the while dodging the shower of black lightning bolts.

"Well?" Sailor Galaxy questioned. She wiped blood off of her cheek with her arm.

"There is one." He reported. "But there is no way any of your attacks can reach it."

"Unless…" Sailor Saturn trailed off. Sailor Uranus took one look at her face and knew immediately what she was thinking. "It's risky but it may be the only way."

"I think if you have an object to direct it you may be able to open the top of the force field." He added.

"What else do we have to lose?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

"Okay let's try it." Sailor Uranus agreed.

"Aim your energy at my sword." The Starlight Knight pulled his sword out of the sheath and held it up high.

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL  
**

**URANUS ETERNAL  
**

**SATURN ETERNAL  
**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**MAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

The senshi glowed their respective colors as they focused their energy.**  
**

**SAILOR PLANET ATTACK**

**SAILOR STAR ATTACK**

The Starlight Knight braced himself against the ground as the two attacks slammed into his sword. The energy radiated throughout the blade as he stood up and aimed towards the force field.

**STAR SABER**

The Starlight Knight threw the sword high into the air towards the force field. Queen Metalia used her black lightning to try and knock the sword away but it was too fast.

"Oh no." Queen Metalia gasped as she watched the sword get closer and closer. She raised her arms and covered her eyes. The sword ripped through the top of the force field and the energy erupted causing a big explosion.

When the dust cleared, black lightening was running vertically and horizontally around Queen Metalia in the shape of a circle.

"Darn it." Sailor Kakyuu panted as she dropped to her knees. "The force field is still standing".

"I'm so tired." Sailor Chibi Galaxy plopped down onto the ground. Sailor Galaxy sat next to her and pulled her into her arms.

"What else can we do?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

Sailor Vesta slowly looked at each of the Sailor Senshi. She noticed the looks of exhaustion in their eyes. She turned towards Sailor Juno, Ceres, and Pallas. The three of them looked back and nodded.

"It's up to us." Sailor Juno stated.

"Are you crazy?" Sailor Star Healer moaned.

"You all have no energy left." Sailor Ceres added. "We're not planetary or star senshi. We're asteroid senshi. We don't have any attacks that'll use as much energy as you all just did."

"But there's a good chance that you'll die." Sailor Uranus tried to sit up but failed.

"We know, as sailor senshi we can never forget." Sailor Vesta said quietly. "Go to Earth. Protect everyone. Bring Sailor Moon back." She turned her back onto the rest of the group and joined her sisters in a line. "We'll see you all again soon." She added. "Let's go"

With that note, Sailor Juno, Vesta, Ceres, and Pallas all charged towards Queen Metalia's barrier. Following a few cracks of the black lightening, the asteroid senshi disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Are you all sure you want to get any closer?" Queen Metalia taunted as the Asteroid Senshi reappeared inside the force field.

"You and Demando have caused enough damage." Sailor Juno spat.

"It's time for the power of the Sailor Senshi to bring the light back into the galaxy." Sailor Vesta added. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." Sailor Ceres nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it." Sailor Juno exclaimed.

"We'll be together through it all, right?" Sailor Pallas reached out and squeezed Sailor Juno's hand.

"Of course PallaPalla." Sailor Ceres nodded. "Always."

"We're going to have to get closer." Sailor Vesta commented.

**AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW**

"What are you doing?" Queen Metalia screamed as vines erupted from the four arrows. They wrapped around her arms and legs. The vines tightened and started to pull her closer towards the Asteroid Senshi. "No, it can't be." She whispered. Queen Metalia screamed in furry when she noticed Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter standing in front of her. "You're dead." She blinked and the Asteroid Senshi was standing in front of her once more.

"And we're ready to face that." Sailor Juno answered. The four girls stood in a straight line as they waited for Queen Metalia to get closer and closer. The vines stopped pulling at point blank range.

**PINK LADIES FREEZING KISS**

"No, Demando. I have failed you!" Queen Metalia shouted.

* * *

"What's happening?" Sailor Neptune questioned as she watched the asteroid starting to crack.

"I don't know." Sailor Saturn answered.

All of a sudden a blinding light flashed across space. A deafening boom followed quickly. Everyone covered their ears and ducked their heads low just in case there was some flying debris.

"I think we're okay." Sailor Star Fighter whispered as she slowly lifted her head. "I don't see anything." She added.

"I don't see anything either." Sailor Uranus confirmed.

"That means Queen Metalia has been destroyed." Sailor Star Healer added.

"So has the Asteroid Senshi." Sailor Star Fighter said quietly. The group sat in silence. The Starlight Knight took a seat next to Helios and breathed deeply. Sailor Kakyuu rested her head on Sailor Star Fighter's shoulder.

"Hey look, a black hole." Sailor Chibi Galaxy pointed out.

"I think that's a worm hole." Sailor Star Maker corrected.

"Either way, can it take us back to Earth?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"There's only one way to find out." Helios answered.

"To Earth or bust." Sailor Galaxy added.

"Let's hope for the former." Sailor Uranus stated before they were enveloped in darkness.

* * *

"Queen Beryl has been defeated." Akuba announced.

"I know." Demando responded. He stared at the monitor in front of him. The Earth filled up most of the screen. "Start."

* * *

**If you all would like to see what Stephie-chan/Sailor Star Shooter/Akuba looks like then go to my deviantart page here (copy and paste and take out the spaces): http : / / stargurl44 . deviantart . com / gallery /**

**The Faces of Stephie-chan Kou - http : / / stargurl44 . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3mz8ld  
**

**Stehphie-chan Kou - http : / / stargurl44 . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3lme9t**


	67. Return to Earth

**Chapter 66: Return to Earth**

"Everyone, look at this." Luna cried. She, Artemis, and Diana took turns jumping onto each of the soldier's faces and lightly scratching them to wake them up.

"What do you want Luna?" Sailor Star Fighter groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "We were finally getting much needed sleep."

"I just thought you would want to see Earth." Luna said slowly. "But if you'd rather circle around and sleep then go ahead."

"We're here?" Sailor Chibi Galaxy screamed and jumped up. Sailor Galaxy silenced her daughter with a glare. The red head quickly covered her mouth with her hands and gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, how I've longed for a nice hot bath." Sailor Neptune stretched with a smile. Sailor Uranus shuffled to where Luna, Artemis, and Diana were standing and looked in the direction. She stiffened and pointed in the same direction.

"That's going to have to wait." Sailor Uranus muttered. Sailor Neptune crawled to her side and looked in the direction she was pointing and gasped.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

All of the other soldiers got up and they too had gasped. They were looking at the Earth. But it wasn't the normal blue, green, and white they had grown accustomed to. The Earth was black and grey. Dust clouds rotated around the planet. There was no blue or green in sight.

"What happened?" Sailor Chibi Galaxy whimpered.

The Starlight Knight was seated on the opposite side of everyone. His sword was unsheathed. With his strong hands, he was twisting and turning it in different directions. Helios watched silently.

"Demando and Akuba must have gained control of it." Sailor Kakyuu answered. A tear slipped down her cheek. Sailor Star Fighter wiped the tear away. The red head turned and rested her face in her chest. The starlight started to rub small circles on her back while rocking her slowly.

"Then that means-" Sailor Star Healer started.

"The King of Earth is gone." Sailor Star Maker answered. "So when we left him with the Tsukinos, he died there after we left."

"Not necessarily." Luna shook her head. Sailor Star Healer wiped away a small tear from her cheek. Artemis turned towards her and hissed slightly. She raised her eyebrows in response. "Remember we're in the future. So he could have died anytime between us leaving and returning."

"…Well let's go." The Starlight Knight climbed to his feat. He re-sheathed his sword and faced all of the other soldiers.

"But what if there's a trap waiting for us?" Helios questioned.

"Their usually is a trap waiting for us." The Starlight Knight quickly responded. "That hasn't stopped us before." He ran a hand through his hair as he shifted his gaze on the Earth. "We may be already too late. Or we could have arrived just in time. You all have protected the people of Tokyo for years. And now we have to go against one of our own. She is still a part of us. And chances are, if we can defeat her then everyone else will return as well." He explained. "We can't let them die in vain."

"He's right." Sailor Galaxy nodded. "If we wait any longer then Demando and Akuba may as well declare themselves rulers of this galaxy."

"No matter what, we can't stop fighting until all evil is destroyed and everything goes back to normal." Sailor Saturn added.

"Are you all ready to descend?" Artemis questioned.

"It looks like it." Sailor Neptune answered for the group. She took a hold of Sailor Uranus' hand and squeezed it. She in turn kissed the back of her glove.

"We all should mentally prepare ourselves for what we see." Sailor Saturn instructed. "It could be a gruesome sight."

The cooing of a bird echoed across the city. Aside from that everything was silent. No planes were in the sky, no trains were running, and no children were laughing with jubilee on the playground.

It was empty. Cars were scattered across the roads. Shopping carts were sitting in random aisles. Computers were still running at the last document their owners opened. Nothing stirred. Nothing.

"What happened?" Chibi Chibi questioned. "Everything is deserted." She commented.

"We de-transformed." Michiru pointed out. Everyone looked down at their clothing to see. "This must be Demando's and Akuba's work."

"What do we do now?" Princess Kakyuu questioned.

"Look, there's a path over there." Seiya pointed out. She, Yaten, Galaxia, and Hotaru started making their way over towards it.

"Wait," Haruka called out. The four senshi paused and turned around. "You just want to follow a path that hasn't been there before?" she demanded.

"We may as well." Hotaru answered simply. Haruka turned to look at Michiru. She shrugged and started to follow them. The blond sighed before jogging to catch up.

Their shoes clicked across the pavement as they headed towards the dirt road. Chibi Chibi grabbed a hold of her mother's hand and walked by her side. Helios walked in the front of the group as Seth walked at the back. Michiru and Haruka walked on the right and left sides, just in case.

When they came across a dirt road that veered off into the woods, Luna and Artemis turned around to face the city before taking the path. The trees overhead immediately cooled them down. Two birds flew around her in circles before moving back up into a nest where their babies were chirping, hungry for food.

Within seconds the chirping died as they stepped foot into the cemetery. A pearly white headstone poked out of the wet green grass. A dead bouquet of flowers rested at the base. Galaxia picked Chibi Chibi up and turned her away from the tombstone.

"Whose is it?" Seth questioned.

Helios walked over towards it and kneeled down. "Mamoru's." he answered.

"It's just so eerie." Hotaru commented as the group headed down the street. She would look into the windows of every building to find the same thing: deserted and looted. "Look, it's the Crown Game Center." She pointed up ahead.

"This is where I first met Odango." Haruka murmured. Michiru slipped her hand into the blondes. "She was pretty cute trying to play that racing game…even though she was terrible."

The group continued down the road. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka removed her hand from her partners before placing her arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. They continued to look at the arcade for a couple more seconds before turning to follow everyone else.

"Where could everyone be?" Seiya questioned. She crushed a soda can with her foot before kicking it as they walked.

"Maybe Demando has control over everyone." Yaten suggested.

"Or maybe they're hiding." Diana added.

"I know how we can find out

"How?" Chibi Chibi questioned. She turned in her mother's arms and faced the rest of the senshi. Her eyes were very red.

"The Tsukino house is right here." Michiru nodded to the right. The soldiers all turned to see the back of Usagi's house. It had grayed and many pieces of the roof had fallen off to create many small holes. Some of the windows had been shattered as well. "We owe a visit."

"Okay," Haruka nodded. "Michiru and I will go." She declared.

"Why not anyone else?" Hotaru wondered.

"There's something we need to do." Haruka ruffled her hair before making her way across the street. Michiru sent her a sad smile before following. Hotaru huffed and crossed her arms over chest. She turned on her heel and started to stomp away.

"I wonder what they will find in the house." Seiya took a seat on the curb.

"Hopefully there aren't any bodies." Princess Kakyuu added.

"I wonder if they left before anything happened." Taiki added. "Judging by the state of their house."

"Check this out." Hotaru called from a little ways down the street. She was standing above a television set. "It still works." The rest of the group quickly ran over towards her.

"Great," Seiya reached out and started to press the channel up button. "Let's see if there's something on."

"Now is not the time to watch reality TV shows." Yaten scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I was looking for a news channel, stupid." She responded with a glare. Seiya continued to press the channel up button and grew frustrated as each channel showed the same thing; snow.

"Wait, go back." Galaxia knocked her hand away and started to press the button herself. "You missed something." She added. After a couple presses of the button, the television screen lit up and showed a female TV Reporter. Her hair was disheveled and she had a cut on her face.

"At least we know there's someone else here." Princess Kakyuu whispered.

"Where is she?" Taiki commented. "That place looks familiar."

Helios and Seth stiffened and straightened up. They looked around the group at alley ways and streets. "Do you think?" Helios questioned.

"I doubt it." Seth responded before they returned their attention back to the TV.

"_In other news," the TV reporter cleared her throat. "Not much has changed here in Tokyo. China and Australia are starting to show the same signs that Tokyo had before all hell broke loose. Giant black objects have popped up in many different countries of the world. It's only a matter of time before the whole planet is affected. It's only a matter of time before the end. This could be the apocalypse._

"She wishes it were the apocalypse." A harsh voice snapped. The soldiers quickly turned around to see Akuba slowly descending from the sky. Her red eyes flashed with anger. "You're too late sailor senshi." She taunted. "Look around. Demando is about finish his plan. Soon everyone will be bowing to their new ruler." Akuba looked each of the soldiers in the eye. "So you may as well start with me." She smiled wickedly.

"We will never bow down to you." Taiki fiercely spat.

"You don't want me to force you, do you?" Akuba questioned.

"As long as we have the will to fight you will have to." Seth took a small step forward.

"Are you ready guys?" Yaten questioned as she pulled out her henshin brooch.

"Ready." They responded.

**SATURN ETERNAL**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**MAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**All: Make up!**

Flashes of purple, gold, red, blue, green, and light purple lit up the sky as the sailor senshi transformed…on national television.

The TV reporter stood in shock as her assistant pointed the camera over her shoulder. The world watched as the sailor senshi faced off against Akuba.


	68. Sailor War Part 1

**Chapter 67: Sailor War Part 1**

"Oh my gosh; it's so dark and barren." Michiru whispered and she pushed the front door open. She quickly stepped past the threshold to make room for Haruka. The blond grunted quietly before shutting the door behind them.

"If I didn't know any better," Haruka waved her hand in the air to clear some dust away from her mouth and nose. "It's like no one has ever lived here." She ran her hand across a picture hanging on the wall.

"No, it's more like they left in a hurry." Michiru shook her head. She started down the hallway and stopped outside of the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Haruka commented. "Look, glasses and dishes are still left out. Shoes are by the door. And by the sounds of it, the television is on."

Michiru shook her head and turned. She rested her back against the wall and regarded Haruka. "Would you really take the time to clean the house if you were in a hurry?" a small smile played on her lips.

"The washing machine is running." Haruka pointed out. She was about to say something else but quickly closed her mouth. Michiru looked worried but remained silent as well. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, the battle is starting." Michiru nodded slowly.

"What's wrong?" Haruka demanded.

"I just have a feeling-" Michiru started.

"That this will be the last one." She finished.

"You'll stay by my side?" Michiru asked softly. Haruka chuckled softly before placing her hands on Michiru's shoulders. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against her partners.

"There's no place I'd rather be." She whispered.

"If we fall, you'll be at my side?"

"Always. No matter where you go I'll go with you." Haruka reassured her before placing a small kiss on Michiru's forehead.

The front door to the Tsukino house burst open and slammed shut.. Fast footsteps moved towards them. "Haruka, Michiru." Sailor Saturn panted.

"Saturn?" Haruka and Michiru pulled apart.

"It's started." Sailor Saturn answered.

"We know." Michiru nodded once.

**MARS FLAME SNIPER**

"Michiru!" Haruka cried before pushing the petite senshi hard in the side. Michiru fell to the ground and covered her head as the flaming arrow flew over her head. She felt the heat from the attack run down her back before feeling the stale musty air in its place a few seconds later.

"That was close." Saturn commented. Michiru moved her hands from her head and looked over her shoulder. The arrow was snagged in the grown two inches away from her skirt. The flames quickly died down and smoke flowed from the cooling weapon.

"Passionate like the fire! Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha! I defeat evil with the power of prayer! In red high heels, I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I was born with this strength! I'm Sailor Jupiter of lightening power!"

"Juggling both cram-school and homework, I am always reading study guides! Top scorer in the nationwide, everything-goes mock exams! As you know, I am Sailor Mercury!"

"The legendary mask is a thing of the past! And the face revealed is also beautiful! I am the last addition to the sailor warriors, Sailor Venus!"

"We've arrived!" the five Inner senshi cried from the other end of the hallway.

"The Inner senshi?" Sailor Saturn gasped.

"We thought you were-" Michiru started but was cut off.

"Looks likeyou can't get rid of us. But your story will be different." Sailor Mars snapped.

"Hurry and transform!" the young senshi ordered.

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL, MAKE UP!**

**URANUS ETERNAL, MAKE UP**

"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky, the soldier of the sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand, the soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"We soldiers of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and here we are!" the Outer senshi called.

"I knew this moment would come. It was only a matter of time. Well if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." Sailor Uranus glared.

"Uranus." Sailor Neptune quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist. The blond senshi turned and looked down at the other two senshi. A worried look was set upon their features.

"….Not here." Sailor Saturn slowly shook her head.

"You want to fight? Let's take this outside." Sailor Uranus charged towards Sailor Jupiter. She pulled her arm back and threw a quick punch to her gut. Sailor Jupiter grunted and collapsed to the floor as the two other Outer senshi followed the blond around a corner and out the backdoor towards the alley.

"You'll pay for that." Sailor Jupiter gripped her hands tightly into fists as she and the inner senshi emerged from the house.

**WORLD SHAKING**

**SUPREME THUNDER**

Sailor Uranus stared in shock as the lightening attacked sent the golden ball of energy back towards the senshi of the wind. Sailor Uranus grunted as she was hit by her own attack and knocked back. "They're normally not this strong." She groaned.

"It's the power from the Dark Crystal." Sailor Saturn concluded.

**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY**

Sailor Uranus tried to quickly get back on her feet.

"I got this one." Sailor Neptune stood in front of the fallen senshi.

**SUBMARINE REFLECTION**

Sailor Mercury reached a hand up and pressed on one of her earrings. A blue screen appeared over her eyes and a small computer was in her hands. She didn't have enough time to open it before she was knocked flat on her back from the force of the attack.

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Mars rushed forward.

**MARS FLAME SNIPER**

The fire and water collided and caused steam to raise high into the air. Sailor Neptune looked around trying to see where the inner senshi were. Before she could take a step forward, Neptune was hit repeatedly by arrows.

**HURRICANE GALE**

The steam disappeared to give everyone visibility.

"You're mine." Sailor Saturn pointed her glaive over towards Sailor Venus.

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK**

The heart shaped attack easily dodged Saturn's before slamming straight into the young senshi's chest.

"This is far from over." Uranus ran her arm across her forehead. Sweat and blood was smeared.

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER**

Sailor Mercury and Mars quickly jumped out of the way of the attack. Jupiter and Venus and were too slow. The force of the attack sent them crashing into the side of the house.

**SUBMARINE REFLECTION**

Sailor Mars and Mercury were hit by the second attacked and slammed into Sailor Venus and Jupiter. All four groaned as they collapsed to the ground.

**DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION**

The inner senshi screamed in pain as the attack rained down on them.

"Okay, let's end this now." Sailor Uranus

"Let's." Neptune

"If we don't, they will." Saturn

**WORLD SHAKING**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

The Inner senshi groaned in pain as they tried to sit up. The three attacks sped towards them. Sailor Mars watched weakly; she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

**SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS**

The attack quickly disintegrated the combined powers of the Outer senshi.

**SILENT WALL**

The attack was deflected and knocked a hole into a nearby tree.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Neptune gasped.

"You all aren't meant to fight." Eternal Sailor Moon stepped in between the two groups."We're supposed to be friends. We are supposed to work together to fight our one common enemy."

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Saturn whispered.

"Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus…don't let the Dark Crystal fool you. You all pleaded to come back. But at what price? To give up everything to serve Demando?" Eternal Sailor Moon continued.

"Is she alive?" Sailor Uranus wondered.

"We faced off against you once. We're prepared to do it again…Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars declared fiercely as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I tried." Eternal Sailor Moon turned an apologetic smile towards the Outer senshi before disappearing on the spot.

**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION**

**WORLD SHAKING**

**BURNING MANDALA**

**DEEP SUBMERGE**

**SUPREME THUNDER**

**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE**

**VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN**

All seven attacks collided where Sailor Moon stood prior. A giant explosion knocked them all off of their feet. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn bounced off of the ground a few times before skidding to a stop.

"I don't think I can keep going." Sailor Neptune whispered.

"We have to end this soon." Sailor Uranus added.

"There's only one way." Sailor Saturn stated. Both senshi turned towards her. She held her gaze as her hand tightened on her glaive. "I can make it so that the result isn't so wide spread." She added. "It's up to everyone else now. To save Stephie-chan, defeat Demando, and to make everything right again."

Sailor Uranus turned to look at Sailor Neptune.. "Will you join me in hell…again?" she held out her hand.

"No." Sailor Neptune shook her head. Sailor Uranus raised an eyebrow. "I'll join in heaven." She smiled and placed her gloved hand into the blonds. Sailor Uranus leaned over and quickly gave Neptune a kiss before pulling her to her feet.

**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION**

**SPACE SWORD BLASTER**

**SUBMARINE REFLECTION**

**MARS FLAME SNIPER**

**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION**

**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK**

**SILENT WALL**

"Do it Saturn." Sailor Uranus grabbed her empty hand. Sailor Neptune's head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

Sailor Saturn nodded once. She took a deep breath and dropped her glaive.


	69. Sailor War Part 2, 3, and 4

**AN: I put up a new poll on my profile asking if you all would like a sequel to this story. Please answer!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 68: Sailor War Part 2**

"Saturn, go and get Michiru and Haruka." Sailor Star Fighter instructed.

"You got it." Sailor Saturn nodded before running towards the house.

"One of you is giving up already?" Akuba questioned.

"No, she's just getting reinforcements." Helios explained. "But we can at least try to take you down ourselves."

**GALATICA INFLATION**

**GALACTICA SUPER STRING**

**SEVEN STAR SWORDS**

**SLASHING STAR DAGGERS**

**SPINNING STAR SICKLES**

**KINMOKU FUSION TEMPEST**

Akuba scoffed and held up a hand. The attacks bounced off and slammed into various buildings, sending them crumbling to the ground. "You all are a bore to me. I know some people who are willing to fight you. Later." She gave a small wave and disappeared on the spot.

**AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW**

"If you want a fight, then you'll have to fight us." Sailor Juno shouted from the rooftop of a building. The Sailor Quartet jumped from the room and landed in front of the other senshi. Pieces of the black crystal were placed around their necks like a necklace.

"The so be it." Sailor Star Healer pulled out her Star Yell.

**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO**

**HAILSTONE BALL**

"Look out!" Sailor Star Maker quickly grabbed Healer and jumped out of the way as large pieces of stones fell from the sky and struck the ground where they once stood.

**STAR GENTLE UTERUS**

**EXPLODING BALL**

Sailor Juno pulled out baseball bat. She tossed her green cue ball into the air and swiftly hit the ball. Upon impact it multiplied into many green balls. They flew towards the sailor senshi. Helios plucked The Starlight Knight's sword from his holster, held it like a baseball bat, and swung at one of the cue balls aiming towards him. Upon impact it exploded and knocked the two off of their feet.

"Why you-" Sailor Star Fighter glared.

**PELTING BALL**

**STAR SERIOUS LASER**

The two attacks exploded in the air upon impact.

"Starlights, please lend me your power." Sailor Kakyuu stated.

"Its too risky." Sailor Star Healer reluctantly shook her head.

"If we give you some of our power, we may not stand a chance." Sailor Star Maker added.

"Please, trust me" she pleaded.

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**MAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER**

The three starlights glowed their respective colors. Their lights rose up into the air, swirled into one, and then impacted itself into the star on Sailor Kakyuu's forehead. The stralights slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

**STEEL BALL**

**STARLIGHT ROYAL STRAIGHT F****LUSH**

The cards were quickly cut into pieces by the blades. Sailor Ceres pulled out a flower and blew the petals off. The pieces of cards floated along with the flower petals. With a snap of her fingers, the petals turned sharp and quickly flew at the Sailor Senshi, cutting them in various places.

"You see, this is why I always complain when I get a paper cut." Sailor Star Healer hissed as she looked at the various cuts on her body.

**STEEL BALL**

**STAR SABER**

"I don't think we can last much longer." Sailor Galaxy panted.

"Where are the Outer Senshi?" Sailor Star Healer wondered.

A deafening explosion filled their ears and rocked the streets.

"What was that?" she shouted.

"Look over there." Sailor Star Maker pointed out. Smoke was rising quickly into the air. Brief flashes of purple, aquamarine, red, orange, blue, green, and gold lit up the sky before fading. "It's right behind Usagi's house

"They sacrificed themselves." Helios commented.

**HAILSTONE BALL**

"Look out!

"Princess, Seth you should go." Sailor Star Fighter groaned as she got back to her feet.

"No, we should help." Sailor Kakyuu shook her head.

Sailor Star Healer grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her. Healer's green eyes bore into red ones. "Princess, what was your main goal when you returned to Earth?"

"To find Stephie-chan." Sailor Kakyuu answered.

"And you did, but she's not Stephie-chan anymore." Sailor Star Healer added. "You need to find her again. So you complete your mission."

"You're right." Sailor Kakyuu nodded.

Sailor Star Healer nodded back before turning her attention to The Starlight Knight "You love her right?"

"Yes, I do." He answered. "Even if I've known her for a few months, I do."

"Then wouldn't you do anything to get her back?" Sailor Star Healer pressed.

"I would give up my life." The Starlight Knight confirmed.

"If anything happens, you two are our last hope." She concluded.

"Be careful." The Starlight Knight bowed once. "Come on." He grabbed a hold of Sailor Kakyuu's wrist and began running away from the battlefield.

"You should go too." Sailor Star Fighter mentioned towards Helios. He nodded once before running after The Starlight Knight and Sailor Kakyuu. Sailor Star Maker picked up Sailor Chibi Galaxy and handed her to Sailor Galaxy. "Protect your daughter for as long as you can."

Sailor Galaxy gave her a quick hug before running after Helios, Sailor Galaxy and The Starlight Knight.

"This way." The Starlight Knight shouted as he ducked into an alley way and into an abandoned building.

"We're rooting for you" Sailor Galaxy called over her shoulder. A few seconds after her words died in the wind, a big explosion sent heat racing up her back. Flashes of light green, dark purple, and dark blue lit up the sky and quickly faded.

* * *

**Chapter 68: Sailor War Part 3**

"They fell too." The Starlight Knight kicked a lose rock.

"Things are just getting worse and worse." Sailor Kakyuu sighed heavily.

"Don't worry." Sailor Galaxy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Things will-"

"How can you tell me not to worry?" the red head snapped. Sailor Chibi Galaxy flinched. "Sailor Moon is dead. We don't stand a chance." She spat.

"That's not true." Sailor Chibi Galaxy shook her head.

"Yes it is! " Sailor Kakyuu cried. "She was the only one who helped save you from chaos." She regarded Sailor Galaxy. "Sailor Moon has stopped so many villains for the past few years and a majority of the time she was by herself. We're doomed."

"I'm glad you agree." Akuba's harsh voice rang out. The wall behind them started to turn red. The Starlight Knight picked up Sailor Kakyuu and moved away from the wall as it exploded. The three senshi and The Starlight Knight were blasted by pieces of rock.

Sailor Kkayuu swayed as she struggled to stand. The Starlight Knight helped her to her feet but she continued to sway on the spot. Her eyes were half-lidded.

"You may as well just surrender now. I promise I won't make it hurt." Akuba added as she stepped into the new hole.

"How dare you." Sailor Chibi Galaxy ran up and kicked Akuba in the shin. Akuba cursed and reached down to rub the bruise. "We won't give up. Never ever ever ever ver ever." Sailor Chibi Galaxy punctuated each 'ever' by jumping on Akuba's feet.

"My gosh you're annoying." Akuba picked Sailor Chibi Galaxy up by grabbing onto her hair. The child cried as she was thrown away.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Sailor Galaxy quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "Don't hurt my daughter, please." She wrapped her arms tightly around the small senshi and rocked her back and forth.

"You're actually on your knees." Akuba commented. "Begging for her life?"

"Yes, she's the world to me." Sailor Galaxy nodded. 'I would never let anything happen to her. I'll continue to fight until my energy is depleted."

"You would give up your life to protect your daughter?" Akuba repeated quietly. Her red eyes changed to a light pink. "No one was ever that nice to me."

"I was." Sailor Kakyuu groaned and slumped to the ground. In a flash of light she de-transformed and started to fade.

"But you're not my mother." Akuba glared hard. Pink faded back into red. She raised her hand into the air.

"Stephie-chan, no!" The Starlight Knight shouted. "Don't do it."

**DARK LIGHTNING**

From the palm of her hand, a black orb of lightning collected in the palm of her hand. She slowly pointed her finger down and aimed it at Princess Kakyuu. With a quick flick of the wrist, she shot the lighting towards her.

Princess Kakyuu lowered her head and closed her eyes. She gasped and looked up when she heard the screams of pain from Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Chibi Galaxy.

"But, why?" she whispered.

"You need to gather whatever strength you have and help Stephie-chan." Sailor Galaxy answered and held Sailor Chibi Galaxy tighter in her arms. "Now me and my daughter can go somewhere peacefully." She added. "I believe you." Sailor Galaxy smiled before fading away.

"Chibi Chibi." Sailor Chibi Galaxy whispered before fading away.

"I bet you wish you had more strength to kill me now." Akuba smirked. "I just killed your best friends."

"Stephie-chan, I don't blame you." Princess Kakyuu shook her head as tears slowly started to stream down her cheeks."

"What?"

"I could never hate you." Princess Kakyuu added as she started to fade. "If only you saw this sooner." Her last words came out in a whisper before she slowly faded away into nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 68: Sailor War Part 4**

"It looks like you're my last opponent." Akuba said; her heels clicked as she floated down to the ground. She wore a slight smirk as she faced the Starlight Knight.

"Stephie-chan, how could you do this?" he cried.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" her smirk disappeared into a scowl. "I'm Akuba, the Queen of Darkness. Demando's partner and the soon to be ruler of this Galaxy." She explained.

"What makes you think Demando won't turn against you once he's finished?" The Starlight Knight questioned.

"Because he and I are meant to be." Akuba smiled.

"No, you aren't." It was obvious that her comment struck a nerve since he started shaking with anger. "We're the future King and Queen of Kinmoku."

"Why are you wasting our time?" Prince Demando appeared in a flash next to Akuba. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Just kill him now. Unless you have some other reason as to keep him alive for this long."

"Of course not." Akuba shook her head quickly.

"You are loyal to me are you not?" he questioned.

"Yes Demando. To you and only you."

"Then show me." Prince Demando smirked over at the Starlight Knight before cupping Akuba's chin in his palm. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. Akuba got up on the tips of her toes and did the same.

"Stephie-chan stop!" The Starlight Knight shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke pellet. He tossed it at their feet and it exploded right before their lips were about to touch.

Akuba coughed hard as the smoke entered her lungs. Something slipped over her face and she gasped in fresh air. "Does that help?" The Starlight Knight asked as he pushed Akuba away from the smoke.

"You fool!" Akuba shouted before punching him in the stomach. The Starlight Knight grunted and dropped to the floor.

"Destroy him now." Prince Demando ordered.

"Don't worry; soon you won't feel a thing" Akuba smirked while advancing on the fallen knight. She stopped when she noticed a white flower in between his waist band and sword holder. "What is that?"

"Do you not remember the rose I gave you?" The Starlight Knight muttered.

"That white rose" she whispered.

* * *

_"__I want to apologize." He tried again._

_"__You should apologize to Hotaru not to me." Stephie-chan snapped, still refusing to look at him._

_"__I want to apologize to you too." He muttered. Stephie-chan put down her paint brush._

_"__For what?" she asked slowly. Seth moved his stool closer and looked directly at her._

_"__For...picking on Hotaru yes but I also wanted to apologize for not backing down when you asked." He answered. "I've been mean to everyone for years and my friends enjoy it when I crack on people. You changed me."_

_"__How?" Stephie-chan demanded._

_"__When I first met you...you were so nice to me. Everyone other person I meet for the first time is mean and tease me about my eye and hair color." Seth explained. "That's why I'm mean to everyone else here. But you've changed everything. I teased Hotaru today hoping she would leave so I could give you this." He reached down for his school bag and pulled out a white rose._

_"__Thanks, it's great." Stephie-chan muttered while tossing the rose down on top of her bag. She didn't bother to smell it or anything._

_"__And I want to be your friend." Seth added and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I want to protect you." He said._

_"__Can't I just bring you some books to keep you on track?" Seth took a step foreword. "School moves quickly. I don't want you falling behind." He explained._

_"__Whatever." She snapped._

_"__You looked very sick recently." He reached over and placed his hand on her forehead. She quickly slapped it away. "I'm worried and you should be glad that I'm nice enough to care."_

_"__I'm not." Stephie-chan spat._

_"__You're lying." Seth immediately shot back._

_"__How do you know?" she demanded._

_"__You kept the rose." He answered._

* * *

"I know you remember this rose." The Starlight Knight grabbed a hold of it and held it out to her.

"No I don't." Akuba slapped it out of his hand. She dug her heel into the bud and crushed it.

"You're a bad liar. At least to me." He smiled softly. "I can always tell. Let me help you. I can help you expel the darkness in your heart, once and for all."

"I don't need any help!" Akuba started to shake with anger. Her red eyes flashed and darkened.

"Yes you do." He insisted. "You are not evil."

"Stop it."

"How could you forget your friends and family?"

"ENOUGH!" Akuba roared. "I've heard enough of your talk. You want to destroy the darkness in me. Then you have to kill me first" she snapped.

"I can't kill you. I just want to protect you."

"Lies. You never wanted to protect me." Akuba slapped him across the face.

"That's not true." The Starlight Knight shook his head. He ignored the stinging pain in his cheek. "I've always cared about your well being. Whenever you and the senshi were in danger I would step in before things got worse."

* * *

_"Here." The Starlight Knight said while placing an oxygen mask over Shooter's mouth. "Are you alright?" he questioned while cutting her free of her binds._

_"I am now." She nodded while rubbing at the small welts on her upper arms._

_"Just call if you need help at anytime." He added. "I'm always here." The Starlight Knight took of his mask and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He quickly placed it back on and disappeared into the smoke._

_"Wait!" Shooter called after him. She covered her eyes as a strong gust of wind came up and blew the smoke away._

* * *

"Stephie-chan, I know you can hear me." The Starlight Knight called out.

"There is no more Stephie-chan." Prince Demando interrupted. "She is only Akuba. Now and forever more."

"Do not remember all of your friends?" The Starlight Knight tried again. "Or what about Princess Kakyuu?"

"No." Akuba shook her head.

"You just murdered her with your bare hands."

"Please stop."

"She searched endlessly for you for years. She found you. And that's how you repay her."

"Stop!"

"Do it Akuba." Prince Demando shouted.

**DARK LIGHTNING**

From the palm of her hand, a black orb of lightning collected in the palm of her hand. She slowly pointed her finger down and aimed it at The Starlight Knight. With a quick flick of the wrist, she shot the lighting towards him.

The Starlight Knight quickly withdrew his sword before holding it out in front of him. The black lightning slammed against it. The force of the attack slowly pushed him back a bit.

"I know I'm getting through to you." The Starlight Knight cried out when he saw a shocked look appear across Akuba's face. She quickly stopped the attack. "I can see your eyes changing back to their original color." He commented as one eye went from red to green and then back.

"No, no one loves me." Akuba quickly shook her head. "There's no one to go back to."

"Because you helped kill them all." Prince Demando reminded her.

"I helped." She repeated. "I murdered my friends."

"But I'm still here." The Starlight Knight walked up to her.

"Huh?"

"I've always been here." He answered. "I've been patient no matter how stubborn you got. Do you not remember?" he grabbed a hold of her hand and held her finger up. The ring he had given her glittered underneath the stars. "Do you not remember this?"

* * *

_"Hey." Sailor Star Shooter called out softly. The Starlight Knight stopped and turned around. He paused in the doorway; she rolled her eyes and smiled softly before waving him inside. He nodded and took a seat next to her on the bed._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" he questioned. "You've been locked up in here all day."_

_"Nothing;" she shook her head and sighed heavily. She took off her gloves and boots and placed them on the floor. "Just thinking. I'd be playing the guitar but everything seems useless now."_

_"Are you okay?" The Starlight Knight placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded and placed her hand on top of his._

_"You're lying." He replied._

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are." He nodded. "I can tell."_

_Sailor Star Shooter squeezed his hand lightly. "Ever since Setsuna, Usagi, and Chibi-usa…" she trailed off._

_"Died?"_

_"Yes;" she nodded. "I feel like a part of me has left. I haven't known them for that long but I feel as if I'm not the same." She explained slowly. "I don't know. Maybe I'm looking too far into this." She shrugged._

_"Maybe you just really cared for them." The Starlight Knight suggested._

_"Maybe." Sailor Star Shooter muttered. She sighed deeply and removed his hand from her shoulder and shifted on the bed so that her head rested on his shoulder._

_"You look tired." The Starlight Knight brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'll leave if-"_

_"Why do you bother?" she interrupted._

_"Excuse me?" he asked._

_Sailor Star Shooter sat up and faced him. "I treated you terribly. I reject your advances time and time again but you're still nice to me." She cocked her head to the side. "I don't get it."_

_"I love you." The Starlight Knight answered simply._

_"That's not fair." She spat. "Do you really?" she demanded. "How do I know you truly mean that? You could just be saying that to make sure that the future happens. I mean Suki hasn't disappeared yet."_

_"You think I want to be with you because of that?"_

_"Well it's the only thing that makes sense."_

_"Love doesn't have to make sense." He chuckled softly._

_"You're seventeen, what do you know about love?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned bitterly. The Starlight Knight rolled his eyes before pulling something out of his pocket._

_"Here, happy birthday." He held out a velvet box to her. It was wrapped with green ribbon and a small bow sat on top._

_"You're avoiding my question." She pointed out._

_"You're avoiding opening my gift." He shot back._

_"Fine." Sailor Star Shooter rolled her eyes before taking the box into her hands. She unwrapped the ribbon and ran her hand over the velvet lid before finally opening it. "Wow." She whispered and pulled the ring out. It was a diamond ring. The diamond was in a shape of a star. Every which way she turned it; a light was reflected against the opposite wall. "It's really beautiful."_

_"So you like it?" he pressed._

_"Yes," she smiled softly before closing the lid. "But I can't accept it."_

_"I insist."_

_"You want this to be an engagement ring and I'm not ready for that." Sailor Star Shooter admitted and placed the box into his hand. "You're rushing into things."_

_"What if we don't make it?" he questioned. She raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "I'd like to know that you're mine; unless of course you're still hung up on Sapphire."_

_"He has nothing to do with my decision." She snapped._

_"Well it's still a birthday gift so why don't you wear it on your right hand." He pulled the ring out of the box and held out his hand._

_"Okay, if that's what you want." Sailor Star Shooter nodded and placed her right hand in his. He quickly slid the ring onto the ring finger on her right hand. She smiled as he turned her hand over and kissed the back of it._

* * *

"You have to fight it." The Starlight Knight grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"I can't." Akuba whispered. A few stray tears glittered in her eyes under the moonlight. "I'm not strong enough!"

"Yes you are." He insited.

"Don't listen to him Akuba." Prince Demando shouted for her side. "Destroy him."

"No, Stephie-chan." The Starlight Knight glared at Prince Demando. He pulled out his sword and slashed it at him. Prince Demando quickly jumped out of the way. "Listen to me. You can stop this. Trust me."

"He's only trying to trick you." Prince Demando warned.

"Stephie-chan please."

"NO, STOP IT!" Akuba screamed.

As a tear trickled down her cheek, Akuba's whole body started to glow in rainbow colors. The Starlight Knight took a step back and covered his eyes.

"What's happening?" Prince Demando questioned.

Akuba's eyes slowly turned from red to various shades of green. Her red hair, from the roots, slowly started to change back to black with green stripes. A star sign appeared on her cheek and glowed just as brightly. Her black dress dissolved into star-linked ribbons before transforming back into her senshi uniform. A rainbow colored crystal was nestled in the middle of her top.

"Stephie-chan, you're the holder of the Ultimate Rainbow Crystal?" The Starlight Knight gasped.

* * *

_"It's just that," she had quieted down a bit. "You tell me you love me-"_

_"And I mean it." He quickly stated._

_"And that's what's not fair."_

_"I don't follow."_

_Sailor Star Shooter took a seat next to him and placed his hands in hers. "I'm not capable to love. I can't say it. I've never felt that emotion." She explained. "I don't even know why I'm a senshi."_

_"Don't say stuff like that."_

_"No, I mean it." She sighed deeply before continuing. "I'm so full of anger and hatred. Is that something a senshi should have?"_

_"Have you met Sailor Uranus?" the Starlight Knight questioned. "Wow, I got you to smile." He commented when he noticed the corners of lips curl upward. She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the arm before her smile faded._

_"You don't deserve someone like me." Shooter said seriously. "So say your goodbyes now."_

_"What do you mean goodbye?" he asked slowly._

_"Just, goodbye from our relationship," she got up from her bed and walked towards the door. She opened it and waved her arm for him to leave. "Or whatever this is."_

_"I don't want to say goodbye." The Starlight Knight got up, grabbed a hold of the door, and closed it._

_"Do it now." She insisted; opening the door again. "Before it's too late."_

_"You've been acting very strange since before we came here." He closed the door again and pressed his back to it. "You said you wanted me to kill you." He crossed his arms over her his chest and watched with slight amusement as Shooter pulled the doorknob impatiently._

_"You should have." Shooter muttered._

_"But why?" she refused to answer and tugged at the door again. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. He then grabbed a hold of her chin and lifted her head up so that she wouldn't be able to shift her gaze. "What's going on?" he demanded._

_"…When the clock strikes twelve and the day turns to September 17th everyone will know." She whispered. "They will know the true me. The me that my prophecy says that I will become."_

* * *

"You had it?" Demando shouted as he covered his eyes. "The Rainbow Crystal? This entire time!"

"Demando," Sailor Star Shooter turned and faced him. "I've had enough of you. You have made my life a living hell."

"Glad to see my plan has worked." He answered sarcastically. He then held put his hand and advanced on her. "Now I'll take what's rightfully mine."

"No you won't." she shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I won't let you destroy this planet or this galaxy." She added before closing her eyes. The light around her crystal intensified.

"Don't do it Stephie-chan." The Starlight Knight shouted.

"All of this is because of me. I have to change things." Sailor Star Shooter whispered. She turned towards Prince Demando and held up one of her hands. A rainbow colored light exploded from her palm and slammed straight into Prince Demando's stomach.

"What did you do?" he screamed in pain. As the light faded he slumped to the ground on top of a small pile of rubble.

Sailor Star Shooter dropped to her knees. The Starlight Knight quickly ran up and caught her before she fell backwards.

* * *

_The Starlight Knight ran over to her and spun is sword into a circle. The pieces of glass bounced off and flew away. "You alright?" he asked her._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Sailor Star Shooter nodded and rubbed her forehead. A look of pain flashed over her face. He brushed her hand away and noticed the black orb._

_"You have what Nehelania has on your forehead." The Starlight Knight gasped._

_"I know." Sailor Star Shooter bowed her head. "I let her put it there." She admitted._

_"What?"_

_"I'm tired of feeling pain." Her green eyes started to fill with tears. "You don't know what it's like. Darkness and death follows me everywhere."_

_"I could have helped you." The Starlight Knight tried to pull the black orb off of her forehead but it wouldn't move. "We all could have helped you through this." He started to tug harder._

_"Just leave it." Sailor Star Shooter begged._

_"Shooter-" the Starlight Knight started. She slapped his hand away, placed her hands on his cheeks, and then kissed him as tears started to fall._

_Sailor Star Shooter panted when they pulled away. She rested her forehead against his. _

_"I'm sorry Seth." She whispered._

_"Shooter, look out." Sailor Saturn cried. Sailor Star Shooter looked over the Starlight Knights shoulder and noticed the ball of golden energy flying towards his back. She quickly pushed him out of the way before one slammed straight into Sailor Star Shooter's forehead and the other through her chest._

_Sailor Star Shooter's eyes and mouth were wide as she screamed in pain. A black orb formed onto her forehead and then shattered. Her star seed slowly escaped her chest and opened to a black crystal before fading away. Her green eyes faded to black before she dropped to her knees and fell onto her back. Stars formed over her body and she was transformed back to her civilian form._

_All fighting stopped. Nehelania shifted forward in the seat of her throne. The Glass Nehelanias knocked the senshi that they were currently fighting away before retreating to her side. The Starlight Knight crawled over towards Stephie-chan's body as Sailor Kakyuu ran over._

_"She's dead." The Starlight Knight whispered as he pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. He then pressed his ear to her chest. "She's dead." He repeated. _

* * *

"Hang on Stephie-chan, everything will be fine." The Starlight Knight reassured her.

The Rainbow Crystal's light faded as it started to crack.

"I…love you, Seth." Sailor Star Shooter whispered as her eyes slowly slipped close. "I'm sorry….it took so long…to say it."

"Its okay" He answered. "I love you too Stephie-chan

The Starlight Knight kissed the back of her hand. More and more abrasions sliced through the crystal before it finally shattered into little pieces. One silvery tear slid down his nose and dropped onto her cheek as her hand went limb, slipped out of his, and fell to the ground.

* * *

**AN: I put up a new poll on my profile asking if you all would like a sequel to this story. Please answer!  
**


	70. The InBetween Part 1

**Chapter 69 : The In-Between Part 1**

Stephie-chan groaned as she stirred. Her eye lids fluttered open but quickly closed against the bright light. "I guess I'm in heaven." She whispered. Her arm felt heavy as she tried to raise her hand to block the light. She was dressed in a white top and flowing white skirt. Her feet and arms were bare. "But it's really warm. So I may be in hell."

"You're in neither." A voice called out. It seemed to echo from all directions. Stephie-chan wriggled her toes, knees, and finally her legs before slowly climbing to her feet. Footsteps started approaching.

Stephie-chan frowned and looked around to see who was approaching but white was in every direction, even below her. "Neither?" she whispered. "That's impossible." She scoffed.

"It's possible." The voice answered. The footsteps were getting louder and louder.

"So I'm in purgatory." Stephie-chan answered. The white slowly started to lose its intensity. A black figure was slowly making its way towards her. With each step colors started to fill in.

"You're wherever you want to be." The figure said. More and more colors formed into the figure and started to give it an outline and shape.

"…Well then," Stephie-chan whispered. "I want to be where I belong." She admitted.

"Easy." With a wave of the hand the white faded into black. Glittery spots started to pop up all around. "Is this good enough?" a hand reached out and rested on Stephie-chan's shoulder. Before she could turn, long blond hair curled in her peripheral vision.

"Usagi-chan." She muttered.

* * *

"Helios, what do we do now?" The Starlight Knight questioned as he walked up. Helios grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Now we stop Demando." He answered.

"By ourselves?"

"We have to try." Helios nodded. "As long as the Black Crystal has power, we must fight." He answered. The two warriors watched silently as Prince Demando struggled to his feet.

"The crystal." Demando muttered as he swayed on the spot. "I almost had it. This world would have been mine." He gazed up at the black sky in anguish.

"It never would have been yours." The Starlight Knight spat.

"Why do you say that?" he whispered.

"Because this has Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi to protect it." Helios replied.

"Do you see them here?" Demando roared. An insane smiled stretched across his lips. His left eye twitched slightly. "Have you forgotten I killed them all?"

"But their spirit will forever live." The Starlight Knight answered.

Prince Demando sighed and lowered his head. Helios and The Starlight Knight watched him quietly, waiting for his next move. "How do you live among them?"

"Who?" Helios questioned slowly.

"The people of the white moon." Prince Demando lifted his head again and stared at the two remaining warriors. His eyes were a dark shade of purple but there was no light in them. "They're nothing but selfish and pompous."

"How are we selfish?" Helios demanded.

"They wouldn't let us join." Prince Demando continued as if he weren't interrupted. "We aren't criminals. They wouldn't let us join."

* * *

"How are you doing Stephie-chan?" Usagi asked with a small smile.

"I'm," Stephie-chan looked around her at the space setting before finally turned around facing the blond. "…I don't know. Wait, why are you here?" she demanded. "I thought you were….you were…." She trailed off.

"Dead?" Usagi finished. Stephie-chan nodded quickly. " It's not my time just yet. Like it's not yours." She answered.

"How is it not my time?" she questioned. Her voice was suddenly very soft. She wrung her hands tightly on the bottom of her shirt. "I deserved it." She admitted.

"No you don't." Usagi shook her head. "You were just a baby when you were taken." Stephie-chan sighed and shrugged her hand off of her shoulder. She slowly lowered herself to sit. For a split second her heart raced at the thought of nothing beneath her and possibly falling forever but found that she could sit.

"But it was my prophecy." Stephie-chan pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She fixed her gaze down at the bright blue Earth below. "If I wasn't born then none of this would have happened." She added. "The Earth would still look like that."

"The Earth is always in danger." Usagi sat down next to her. Her blond hair pooling around her feet. "It's more my fault than yours." She chuckled softly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Stephie-chan turned her head to face the moon senshi. "We aren't even friends."

"I'd like to be." Usagi smiled. "I try to find the good in everyone."

"What good is there in me?" Stephie-chan quickly turned her head. Usagi noticed the silver tear slipping down her cheek. "I killed so many people, I destroyed like three planets and a star, I murdered my baby, and I could barley tell the guy I like that I wanted to be with him before I died. Why would anyone want to be my friend?" she demanded.

"Good question." Usagi answered. "Why would Chibi-usa and Hotaru spend a lot of their time with you out of school if they weren't your friends?"

"….Pity. Just like the rest of you."

"That's not true." Usagi shook her head. "It doesn't matter what your prophecy says. It doesn't matter your destiny. You are good." She insisted.

"If I'm so good then why am I so mean to the person closest to being my mom?" Stephie-chan demnded.

"If you aren't good then why did you sacrifice yourself?" Usagi shot back. Stephie-chan opened her mouth to respond but slowly closed it.

* * *

"What do you mean they wouldn't let you join?" The Starlight Knight took a step forward. Helios grabbed him by the arm but he shrugged him off.

"Me, Sapphire and everyone else are from the planet Nemesis." Prince Demando started. "We were banished to the planet because of our parents. They were the criminals. We weren't. But she treated us just the same." He dropped to his knees and slammed his fist onto the ground.

"Who?" Helios asked.

"Neo Queen Serenity." Prince Demando hunched over and dropped his head. His shoulders started to shake and quiet sobs rang into the silence. "She didn't care."

"She was probably protecting her daughter." The Starlight Knight answered.

"Well, look at how that turned out." Prince Demando snarled as he raised his head. He quickly got to his feet. The clouds in the sky rolled away and the light from the moon shined onto the massive Dark Crystal. Black lighting started to strike down from the few leftover clouds. Prince Demando sighed slowly before turning on his heel and limping towards the crystal.

"Helios," The Starlight Knight muttered. "we shouldn't kill him."

"What?" Helios cried. "Do you know what he's done?"

"Helios, he just wanted to be accepted." The Starlight Knight turned to look at him. "Its kind of like Sapphire and Stephie-chan."

"I don't understand."

"When Stephie-chan was working under Demando, Sapphire treated her with kindness and respect." He explained. ""It's probably why she gained an attraction to him. She was nice to him in return which helped him see what they were doing was wrong."

"How are we going to help heal him with Usagi and the Silver Crystal?" Helio questioned.

"…We need a miracle." The Starlight Knight answered. A few seconds later the light from the moon started to shine brighter and brighter. A column of light shot down and lit up a circle on the ground. A small bright light formed in the middle of the circle. When it faded a small figure of a woman with purple hair in odangos stood in the middle.

"What's that?" The Starlight Knight questioned as he and Helios walked towards it.

"….Queen Serenity." Helios answered. He dropped to a knee and lowered his head. The Starlight Knight did the same.

"I can give you a miracle." Queen Serenity stated. "But it'll come with a grave price."

"Anything, we can't let Sailor Moon die in vain." The Starlight Knight pleaded.

"As you wish." She nodded and smiled softly. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and slowly faded away. The light from the moon started to shine brighter and brighter. The light split into 20 beams around Helios and The StarlightKnight before slowly changing into various colors.

* * *

"Usagi, do you really see the good in me?" Stephie-chan questioned.

"Of course." She reached over and wiped the tear from her cheek. "You have many redeeming qualities. Once Demando is gone, you will see what they are. And you will see that we all are your friends." She added.

"Usagi!" voices rang out.

"Looks like its time." Usagi smiled softly before standing up. A bright light shot from a corner of space and shined on the blond.

"What is that?" Stephie-chan winced as she climbed to her feet. She raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." Usagi turned and started to walk into the light. Her body slowly starting to fade.

"Usagi, wait." Stephie-chan cried and reached out for her hand.

"Don't worry." Usagi smiled softly as she started to fade faster. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better. In the mean time someone else would like you speak with you." Her voice drifted off into nothing as if it were mimicking her disappearing body.

"But-" Stephie-chan watched as Usagi disappeared. She slowly lowered her hand back to her side. Everything was silent.

"Kousei?" a gentle voice called out. Stephie-chan stiffened. She frowned as the echoes of the voice slowly faded into nothing. The stars all around her slowly started to glow brighter and brighter. She covered her eyes from the light as it intensified. When the light finally faded she found herself surrounded by white once more. But she wasn't alone.

"…Mom?"


	71. The InBetween Part 2

**Chapter 70: The In-Between Part 2**

"You look just like me at your age." Queen Saphiria smiled softly as she stood in front her daughter. She slowly reached her hand out and cupped Stephie-chan's cheek in her palm.

"Mom, how are you here?" Stephie-chan closed her eyes and relaxed under her mother's warm hand. "I thought you'd be in heaven."

"Well I do live in heaven but I can come and go as I please." Her voice was as soft as the wind.

"…So you knew I'd end up here." Stephie-chan reached her hand up and slipped her fingers up into her mother's and held her hand.

"Yes I did." Queen Saphiria nodded once. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" she questioned.

"A walk where?" Stephie-chan looked around.

"Through the rose garden."

"What rose garden?" Stephie-chan questioned. Queen Saphiria pulled her hand away. Stephie-chan turned back and came face to face with the rose garden on Kinmoku. "Oh" she blinked twice. Her clothes had changed to her princess form and her hair was out of the ponytail and hanging down her back.

"I've been watching you for a long time." Queen Saphiria stated as she headed into the garden. Neo-Queen Saphiria took double the amount of steps to catch up. "You're really strong both physically and mentally." She commented.

"No I'm not." Neo Queen Saphiria gazed at her feet as she walked along side her mother. "I gave in. I killed and destroyed so many things."

"You were only a baby." Came her mother's comforting voice. "You need to stop living in the dark and come to the light."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Why must you keep so many emotions inside?" Queen Saphiria questioned. She stopped abruptly and Neo Queen Saphiria almost ran into her mother's arm. Queen Saphiria took a hold of her daughters hand and walked toward a grass quandrangle. Queen Saphiria slowly sat onto the ground and rested on one hip, her barefeet rested on the cool grass next to her.

"I just don't want to worry people." Neo Queen Saphiria answered quietly. "I don't want to burden people with my problems."

"You won't be burdening people, and those people are your friends."

"Things are easier when I just deal with it myself." Neo Queen Saphiria sighed as she plucked a weed from the ground. She turned it over in her hands before crumpling it up and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Oh Sapph." Queen Saphiria shook her head slowly as she sighed.

"Sapph?" her daughter repeated.

"Oh, I called you that when you were a baby." She smiled softly when she thought back. "Sapphy too. You would always giggle or have the slightly glint in your eye when you heard it."

"It's not really a name I'd like to keep." Neo Queen Saphiria said with while slightly wrinkling her nose. "Stephie-chan is fine with me"

"Is it so it can be easier to keep to yourself?"

"Maybe." She quickly answered after a pause.

"You can't be by yourself all the time." Queen Saphiria pointed out. "Keeping your emotions inside will make you sick and one day you'll lash out at the people you most care about, like Kakyuu…." She trailed off quietly

"So you know about that." Neo Queen Saphiria winced.

"She's one of my good friends." Her mother nodded. She reached out and placed her hand on top of her daughters and stroked it lightly. "Sapph, you have your destiny for a reason. You can't ever turn your back on it no matter how much you'd like to."

"That makes sense." Her daughter sighed in defeat. "I mean my life has been pretty terrible because of the negelct."

"Don't worry, once the darkness is gone things will get better and you'll get the opportunity to live a happy life with your friends and family. Your life can't be all bad I mean you did find your knight." Queen Saphiria smiled knowingly.

Neo Queen Sapphria blushed slightly and turned away from her mother's gaze. "Do I really deserve that?" she questioned.

"Sapph, do you know what your name means?" her mother asked. Neo Queen Saphiria turned back to her mother and raised her eyebrows in confusion but remained silent. "Your name, Kousei, do you know what it means? Do you know why I named you that?"

"Kousei, it means star or something right?" Neo Queen Saphiria shrugged.

"Actually that's hoshi."

"I don't pay that much attention in school." She scoffed.

"That's obvious." Her mother frowned. "You're lucky you are very smart to get straight A's or else I would have done something." She smiled in a joking way."Kousei means navigation and life. And Kou means light, among other things. So your name is-"

"Light of navigation and life." Neo Queen Saphiria said.

"Exactly." Queen Saphiria nodded.

"Huh, well its better than Taiki's, Yaten's, and Seiya's." she chuckled. "At least to me."

"You do know they aren't related to you right?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah, I've always know." Neo Queen Saphiria answered with a shrug. "I mean how can I have three sisters who are 18 and are not triplets? But we are so close that they may as well be."

"You truly are my daughter." Queen Saphiria commented. A bright light from the sky shined down next to them. The light formed into a set of stairs the seemd endless. "Take care of yourself." She instructed while getting to her feet.

"I wish you could come back with me." Neo Queen Saphria said as she got up.

"You know I can't."

"But I need you mom."

"You have someone else who can take care of you like I can." Queen Saphiria placed both of her hands on her daughter's cheeks before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Trust her." She instructed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Neo Queen Saphiria replied. "Will it hurt?" she asked in a childish voice. "Going back?"

"Yes, because you didn't fade like the rest of them."

Queen Saphiria let go of her daughters face and gave her a comforting smile before turning and walking upwards towards the stairs of light. "Goodbye." Neo Queen Saphiria called out.

"Goodbyes are forever." Queen Saphiria called over her shoulder. "We'll see each other again." She blew her a small kiss before disappearing into the clouds.


	72. The Universal Rainbow Crystal

**Chapter 71: The Universal Rainbow Crystal**

The 20 columns of light intensified. At the end of the columns a glittery sphere twinkled in the middle of the column. As the seconds passed, figures slowly started to form in the columns.

"It can't be." Helios muttered in awe.

"But it is." The Starlight Knight answered.

Usagi, Chibi-usa, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, Galaxia, Chibi Chibi, JunJun, VesuVesu, CereCeres, and PallaPalla all stood in the center of their respective color of light.

**MOON ETERNAL**

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER**

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER**

**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER**

**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL**

**URANU ETERNAL**

**SATURN ETERNAL**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER  
**

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**MEAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU CRYSTAL POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**JUNO STAR POWER**

**PALLA STAR POWER**

**CERES STAR POWER**

**VESTA STAR POWER**

**All: MAKE UP!**

"You're back." The Starlight Knight gaped.

"There's no way you could take down Prince Demando by yourselves." Sailor Mars answered.

"Sailor Moon, you too?" Helios questioned.

"Let's get Shooter back and finish the job." Eternal Sailor Moon winked. Each senshi in the circle grabbed a hold of each other's hands and closed their eyes. Their bodies started to glow their respective colors.

**MOON ETERNAL**

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER**

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER**

**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER**

**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL**

**URANU ETERNAL**

**SATURN ETERNAL**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER  
**

**FIGHTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**MEAKER CRYSTAL POWER**

**HEALER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU CRYSTAL POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**JUNO STAR POWER**

**PALLA STAR POWER**

**CERES STAR POWER**

**VESTA STAR POWER**

The light around each senshi glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second. A ball of light in the center of their chest

All twenty crystals slowly phased out of each senshi's body and glowed brightly. The crystals formed a circle as the light intensified. When the lights faded a duplicate of each crystal phased back into the senshi's body.

The crystals started to spin in a circle. With each rotation the crystals would get closer and closer together before they all fused in the center. A rainbow light shot up into the sky and straight up into the stars. When the light from the crystals in the center faded it was replaced with a multicolored crystal.

"This is the Universal Rainbow Crystal." Luna announced.

"Sailor Star Shooter is the ruler of the stars." Artemis picked up. "With the power of this crystal she has many attributes and talents that are like the rest of you senshi."

"This crystal, the silver crystal, and the Saffir Crystal that Galaxia holds are the three most powerful crystals in the galaxy." Luna concluded.

"So because our crystals form to make hers, she in a way is like all of us." Sailor Mercury commented.

"Exactly, with her revival we can save the past, present, and future." Luna nodded.

"We can save this world." Artemis said.

The Universal Rainbow Crystal slowly moved over to Stephie-chan's lifeless body and glittered above her chest for a few seconds before phasing through her chest.

Stephie-chan's fingers twitched as the color returned to her skin. A soft groan escaped past her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she muttered.

"You had your crystal taken away." The Starlight Knight answered as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." Stephie-chan smiled softly. She rubbed the back of her head and winced. "If my crystal was taken away, then how-" she turned and stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Sailor Kakyuu.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Sailor Kakyuu smiled.

Stephie-chan's confidence cracked as tears ran down her cheeks. She ran past all of the revived Sailor Senshi and threw herself into Sailor Kakyuu's arms. "I'm so sorry." She bawled. "For everything. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I really didn't." her voice was muffled in her chest.

"I know." Sailor Kakyuu whispered and rubbed the back of Stephie-chan's head. "It's okay."

"You forgive me that easily?" Stephie-chan lifted her head.

"Of course." Sailor Kakyuu wiped away the trail of tears from the young senshi's cheeks.

"As much as I am enjoying this touching moment, we have something we need to take care of." Sailor Uranus interrupted.

"You're right, Demando is still alive." Sailor Galaxy added.

"We last saw him heading towards the Dark Cyrstal." Helios explained. "He was half dragging himself and half limping. I think we have a chance."

"Then that's where we're heading." Sailor Star Fighter confirmed. Everyone in the group nodded

"Usagi." A voice called out. Sailor Moon paused before slowly turning around. Out of the shadows from an alley appeared a girl with short brown hair.

"Naru?" she gasped.

"Sailor Moon what are you doing?" Sailor Venus hissed. "She doesn't know anything."

"I know." Naru insisted, her eyes never leaving Sailor Moon. "We know."

"We?" Sailor Mercury repeated. Stepping out of the alleyway that Naru just appeared from was Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo Tsukino.

"Mom, dad, Shingo." Sailor Moon cried happily.

"We've been in hiding." Shingo explained.

"Ever since you all left, things have been going wrong." Kenji added. "Then we saw you all transform on television. Everyone knows."

"How did you keep it a secret all of this time?" Ikuko cried as a tear slid down her cheek. "How did I not know? You're my own daughter."

"I'd love to explain but we have to go." Sailor Moon insisted. Ikuko walked over towards her and gave her a hard and long hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Ikuko said into Sailor Moon's ear. "Please be careful."

"I will." Sailor Moon nodded. She turned and locked eyes with Stephie-chan. "Are you ready?"

**SHOOTER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

"Well this is the final battle." Sailor Star Shooter stepped up onto a large piece of rubble and turned to face the rest of the senshi. "Even though this is my fight I'm so glad all of you are here. I'm so glad my friends are here."

"Anytime." Sailor Saturn smiled brightly.

"Now that our group is complete," Sailor Pluto sighed in content. "I'm sure we can do anything."

"All of us?" Sailor Star Healer looked between Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Uranus. Then she looked at Sailor Neptune for a brief second before turning away.

"Absolutely." Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded.

"Look out Demando, it's time to take you down." Sailor Moon looked at the Dark Crystal a few blocks away.

"WE ARE ONE!"


	73. The End Part 1

**Chapter 72: The End Part 1**

"So what's the plan?" Sailor Uranus questioned as the group of senshi, Helios, and the Starlight Knight headed towards the middle of the city where the massive Dark Crystal was seated.

"This whole thing is my fault, so I should be the one to stop Demando." Sailor Star Shooter insisted.

"You can't do it alone." Eternal Sailor Moon stated. "I'll go with you."

"Me too." The Starlight Knight chimed in.

"I'll go too." Sailor Chibi Moon added.

"Anywhere she goes, I go." Helios added. Sailor Chibi Moon smiled at him and blushed lightly.

"Not everyone needs to go." Sailor Galaxy grabbed Sailor Chibi Galaxy by the arm and pulled her back.

"Why not?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned. "We're a team."

"Right, but we also need defensive people." Sailor Pluto answered. "Also look up." She instructed. Everyone raised their eyes to the sky and gasped when they say many bolts of black lightning striking buildings, car, and trees. "If anything, that black lightning will be dangerous to the city and many other people as well."

"We have to keep it away from the city as much as possible." Sailor Saturn instructed.

"How?" Sailor Star Healer questioned.

"We create a force field, like we did with the Death Busters." Sailor Mercury pulled out her Mercury minicomputer. "We should do this here, there's plenty of space and if we get any closer and something goes wrong…" she trailed off.

"So who wants to stay behind?" Sailor Mars demanded.

"I'm not." Sailor Kakyuu took a step to the side and faced Sailor Star Shooter. "Where you go, I go. I lost you once, and I'm not about to do it again."

"We're coming too. " Sailor Star Fighter nodded at Healer and Maker before stepping to the side as well.

"Would you all be willing to stay behind?" Eternal Sailor Moon questioned.

"Of course." Sailor Juno nodded.

"Anything for you princess." Sailor Neptune smiled.

"Be careful." Helios bowed to them all.

"Good luck." Sailor Jupiter called out as The Starlights, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, the Starlight Knight, Helios, and Sailor Kakyuu headed towards the Dark Crystal.

"Are you all ready?" Sailor Venus questioned. "No matter what, we have to keep everything in the center of our force field."

"Just like old times." Sailor Mars pointed out. "Except this time there aren't any evil jelly looking daimons."

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER**

**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER**

**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER**

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL**

**URANUS ETERNAL**

**SATURN ETERNAL**

**PLUO CRYSTAL POWER**

**PALLAS STAR POWER**

**JUNO STAR POWER**

**VESTA STAR POWER**

**CERES STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

All fourteen senshi started to glow their respective colors. The jewel in the middle of their tiaras shot a beam of light into the sky. Beams of light shot out from their hands as well. At each point the senshi's respective colors would create a side forming a Tetradecagon forcefield.

A huge bolt of black lightning shot straight down from the sky and struck the Dark Crystal.

"Good luck you all" Sailor Galaxy whispered.

"We're almost there you guys." Sailor Star Fighter panted.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned.

"No time for backing out now." Sailor Star Healer instructed. "We're in too deep."

"She's right." Sailor Star Maker added. "We'll just have to keep going till we can't anymore."

"Stephie….chan…." a voice called out from an alley way.

"Sapphire?" Sailor Star Shooter aprubtly stopped. Helios grunted as he slammed into her back. She brushed him off and headed towards his voice.

"Let's go." Helios grabbed a hold of her by the elbow.

"No, wait." She snatched her arm away and walked over towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Stephie-chan, please don't hurt him." Sapphire pleaded.

"Sapphire," Sailor Star Shooter gasped when she noticed his cuts and bruises. "What happened to you?"

**MOON TIARA ACTION**

A garbage can lid flew out towards Sapphire and hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. He grunted in pain before slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Shooter," Eternal Sailor Moon cried as she ran up to them.

"How could you do that to him?" Sailor Star Shooter demanded.

"You have to understand that eventually we're going to end up fighting and hurting the ones we love just to do what we know what have to." Sailor Chibi Moon added.

"Did you love him?" The Starlight Knight asked.

"…I never stopped." Sailor Star Shooter admitted. She cleared her throat and shifted her focus. "How are you so brave Sailor Moon?" Sailor Star Shooter questioned.

"Me, brave?" she repeated.

"Usagi is just a naïve crybaby." Sailor Chibi Moon smirked. Sailor Star Shooter ignored her.

"But you've never given yourself into the darkness." The petite starlight continued. "I used to think I was brave but now I'm not too sure."

"You think I was always like this?" Eternal Sailor Moon raised her eyebrows in surprise. "When I first became Sailor Moon I just liked the costume. I didn't want to have to fight and hurt people. But now I know I have to do this, and no matter how alone I feel I will never been fully alone because my friends are always here."

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted. She quickly grabbed the blond senshi around the waist before jumping out of the way of the way of a bolt of lightening.

"Oh," Eternal Sailor Moon gasped. "Thanks Star Fighter." She smiled.

"What was that

"Demando." Sailor Star Shooter nodded over towards him. He was standing in front of the Dark Crystal. A wicked look was in his eyes.

"You ruined everything." He muttered.

"What is he talking about?" Sailor Star Maker questioned.

"I just wanted to take care of my brother, of my family." Prince Demando shook with anger. "You people of the white moon ruined it all. This planet is perfect. Perfect for everyone, but she had to ruin it all." He spat at Sailor Moon.

"What did you do?" Sailor Kakyuu questioned.

"I didn't do anything." She insisted.

"Not yet." Prince Demando snarled. He turned around and faced the Dark Crystal again. "When that runt comes around-"

"Hey, I'm growing." Sailor Chibi Moon interrupted. Sailor Star Shooter lightly hit her on the arm and groaned.

"She will only think of her and no one else." Prince Demando continued as if he weren't interrupted. He then reached up and broke off a large piece of the Dark Crystal and turned it in his hands. "She didn't let me and my brother live with them."

"You killed an innocent child." Eternal Sailor Moon reminded him.

"If I can't have a place here to live with my brother," Prince Demando glared and raised the piece of crystal high into the ar. "Then you can't live here either."

"Demando, no!" Sailor Star Shooter shouted, but to no avail. Prince Demando stabbed a large piece of the Dark Crystal straight into his chest


	74. The End Part 2

**Chapter 73: The End Part 2**

"Oh my god." Sailor Kakyuu muttered.

The Dark Crystal in Prince Demando's chest started to glow in pulses matching his heartbeat. His arms and legs slowly started to get more defined with muscles. Prince Demando's chest started to grow as well.

Prince Demando resembled somewhat of a white Hulk. His muscles were bulging. Because of his newly toned chest, a small portion of the Dark Crystal that he embedded in his chest was sticking out. From far away it looked as if he had

His clothes started to tear apart at the scenes.

"Whoa, he's pumped." Sailor Star Shooter gulped.

"Look at all those muscles." Sailor Moon said airily.

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Star Healer snapped.

"I'm sorry but I like some muscles on my men." She admitted sheepishly

"Well then we can talk to Mamoru once we make it back." Sailor Star Shooter groaned.

"We can't do this." Sailor Chibi Moon shook her head. "It's impossible. With that much power we don't stand a chance."

"We need more energy." Sailor Star Healer added.

"Then let's give you more energy." Sailor Star Shooter suggested. "We are star senshi as it is. If Sailor Moon was able to get energy from her friends to be at the stage she is now, then let's try it."

**SHOOTER CYRSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU STAR POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**MOON ETERNAL POWER**

The five transformation items started to glow brightly. The five senshi's crystals appeared from their transformation items and started to glow brightly. The five crystals lights shot into the air and combined into one. It then split into three and shot through Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker's brooches.

The brooches changed into stars with angel wings on each side.

**FIGHTER ANGEL POWER**

**HEALER ANGEL POWER**

**MAKER ANGEL POWER**

**All: Make up!**

The starlights new uniforms were the same as their super forms except they now have angel wings. Sailor Angel Fighter's uniform now has light blue band around the wrist of her gloves, a blue horizontal stripe around the edge of her skirt, and two light blue streaks around the edge of her sailor collar. Her arm bands were gone and she still had her thigh high boots. Her side ponytail moved back to a traditional ponytail. Sailor Angel Healer's uniform was the same but accented in green and Sailor Angel Maker's uniform was the same but accented in purple.

"Now this is what real power feels like." Sailor Star Fighter smiled.

"Why don't I get a power up?" Sailor Chibi Moon whined.

"Hush, your time will come when we need it." Sailor Moon silenced her.

"And I wouldn't complain." Helios added patiently. "You will end up being Sailor Moon as it is."

"Just not as good as me." Sailor Moon added.

"Can we get back to the problem at hand please?" Sailor Star Shooter shouted. Before she could say anything else a bolt of black lightning struck her in the chest. She screamed in pain as she was electrocuted before slumping to the ground.

"Sailor Star Shooter." Sailor Kakyuu cried before running over.

**HEAVEN'S CHARM**

Sailor Angel Healer raised her arms straight up into the air and then to her sides. A beam of green light shot up into the sky and created a big circle. The middle of the circle opened up and pushed the dark clouds away. Whenever a bolt of black lightening was aiming for a senshi it quickly got sucked up into the middle of the circle and disappeared.

"You know if might help if we surrounded him." Helios pondered. "We attack at all angles."

"I'll climb up the Dark Crystal so we can attack from overhead too." Sailor Moon said. Before anyone could stop her she ran up to the Dark Crystal from the side and started to climb bit by bit behind Prince Demando.

**ACE ARROWS**

Sailor Angel Fighter raised one hand into the air and three bright stars from the night sky fluttered down from Heaven's Charm circle into her hand. She drew her other hand back and light from the stars shot out to created bows transforming the stars into arrows. She then let go of the bows and the three stars shot out and struck Prince Demando in the legs.

**HOLY AIR**

Sailor Angel Maker waved her arms around in a circle above her head. The night air started to get cooler and wrapped around the senshi creating a force field.

Sailor Star Shooter grunted as Sailor Kakyuu helped her to her feet. "Chibi Moon, distract Prince Demando for them." She instructed.

**PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK**

A string of pink hearts shot out the end of her pink moon stick. The attack stopped at a good five feet in front of Prince Demando.

"…..the hell kind of attack is that?" Sailor Star Shooter blinked.

"You think she'd be able to control that by now." Sailor Moon muttered as she continued to climb the dark crystal.

**STARLIGHTS FUSION TEMPEST **

From Heaven's Charm circle came a collection of stars. Prince Demando hissed in pain at how bright they stars glowed. Sailor Angel Fighter, Healer, and Maker were surrounded by the bright stars. The stars acted as a force field.

Sailor Angel Fighter nodded to her two partners. The three of them then charged towards Prince Demando. They ran so fast that they started to glow red, blue, and pink. In the blink of an eye, the three starlights turned into pink, blue, and yellow shooting stars aiming straight for Prince Demando.

Prince Demando screamed in pain as the attack hit him in the side. He grunted against the force of the attack and tried to pull a piece of the Dark Crystal off. When he succeeded he held it out in front of him as a shield. The attack bounced off at an angle and short straight towards Sailor Moon.

"Oh no." Sailor Kakyuu cried.

Sailor Moon grunted in pain as the force of the attack slammed into her stomach. Sailor Star Shooter gasped in surprise as she saw the blond teeter over the edge of the Dark Crystal.


	75. The End Part 3

**Chapter 74: The End Part 3**

"No, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Shooter cried as she watched the senshi of the moon crash back into the ground with so much force. She jumped up and dodged a few strikes of black lightning before running over to her.

"It's okay." Sailor Moon muttered. She groaned in pain as the other senshi placed her head into her lap. "Don't worry about me."

"No, I can't have you die again." Sailor Star Shooter insisted.

"Stephie-chan." Sailor Moon whispered.

"Save your breath," she interrupted with a small smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank you." Sailor Moon smiled and then winced in pain.

"What are friends for?" Sailor Star Shooter shrugged before taking Sailor Moon's hand in hers.

When their hands touched a bright silver and rainbow light shot in to the air covered the two in a column.

"What is that?" Sailor Angel Healer gasped. "What's happening?"

When the rainbow and silver lights faded, Usagi and Stephie-chan were now standing up on their feet. Their staffs were gripped tightly in their hands and their clothes were changed to their royal dresses.

"Neo Queen Serenity." Helios muttered.

"Neo Queen Saphiria." Sailor Angel Maker whispered.

"….They're partners." Sailor Angel Fighter added.

"But I thought me and Sailor Moon were partners." Sailor Chibi Moon all but whined.

"You are, but those two form a higher command." Sailor Kakyuu explained. "You can't have the stars with moons and you can't have moons without stars. Space would be different if there was an imbalance."

"Are you ready?" Neo Queen Serenity turned towards Neo Queen Saphiria. She held her hand out.

"I'm ready." Neo Queen Saphiria nodded and gripped her partners hand tightly. "Helios, we're going to need your help."

"Of course." Helios nodded. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. The golden horn on his head started to glow brightly before engulfing his whole body in a golden light. When the light faded away, in his place stood Pegasus.

Neo Queen Serenity and Saphiria climbed up onto his back.

"Take this with you, just in case." The Starlight Knight reached into his boot and pulled out a small dagger. He quickly secured the sheath on it before passing the weapon to her. "Good luck you two."

"What?" Prince Demando shouted when he saw the two women sitting on the Pegasus flying towards him.

"You thought you could defeat us?" Neo Queen Saphiria regarded him.

"I will destroy you." Prince Demando growled. Anger flashed dangerously in his eyes. "And make the life we were destined to live."

"No, you don't deserve it." Neo Queen Serenity shook with anger. Tears of frustration glittered on her cheeks. "You killed a child in front of me. I thought it was my daughter."

"Serenity." Neo Queen Saphiria tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

"I will never forgive you-"

"Serenity."

"What are you going to do about it?" Prince Demando smirked. "I have the power of the Dark Crystal on my side."

"I will make you feel the pain I felt." Neo Queen Serenity screamed.

"Serenity," Neo Queen Saphiria grabbed a hold of her arm. "I want all of this to end, but not that way." She admitted.

Neo Queen Serenity looked at the petite woman in confusion. She read her face and looked deep into her green eyes, questioning her decision. And then she noticed the small traces of pain.

"I understand." Neo Queen Serenity nodded.

**SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS**

**GOLDEN STAR HEALING BRUSH**

The two attacks collided and struck Prince Demando in the chest.

"No!" Prince Demando screamd. The staff shot out four rings consisted of golden stars. They flew out and surrounded Prince Demando before slipping down around his arms and legs. He screamed in pain as small jolts of electricity zapped his body. Starting from his fingertips, a rainbow light started to take over his body. This time the four rings covered his entire body, and when the light faded away he slumped to the ground.

The Dark Crystal stuck in Demando's chest shattered into dust. The lights from the two attacks destroyed the giant Dark Cyrstal in the middle of Tokyo. As the crystal shattered the clouds in the sky rolled away from the sun. The rays from the sun light up all of the pieces of dust creating the sight of glitter falling down from the sky.

* * *

"It's great to see everything in the light again." Sailor Neptune commented as she stretched.

"If only it weren't this barren." Sailor Uranus added.

All of the sailor senshi then de-transformed. They shared many smiles and looks of triumph as they let the warm rays from the sun shine down on them.

"Well we all lived to see a new day." Chibiusa commented. She was sitting on a giant piece of rubble next to Helios. Her hand lightly brushed against his. The two look down, blushed, and then quickly looked away.

"So what do we call you now?" Seiya questioned as she ruffled Stephie-chan's hair. "Princess Saphiria?"

"Oh god no!" Stephie-chan shook her head quickly. "I won't be princess for a while. Stephie-chan….or Kousei is fine with me." She admitted.

"You do know that we will be your protectors once you take the throne." Princess Kakyuu explained.

"I'll cross the bridge when I get to it." She waved her hand in a nonchalant way. "Let's just be a family for right now." She smiled brightly. "And that includes you two." She mentioned to Galaxia and Chibi Chibi.

Chibi Chibi frowned before running to hid behind her mother's legs. Stephie-chan crouched down and looked the young girl straight in the eyes. She remained silent and held out her hand.

"Scary." Chibi Chibi shook her head.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Stephie-chan said quietly. "It was something I couldn't control. But now that Demando has been healed, it won't happen anymore."

Chibi Chibi peeked out from behind her mother's legs and locked eyes with the other senshi. Stephie-chan smiled and held out her arms. Chibi Chibi cooed happily before running and giving her a big hug and a light kiss on the cheek before running back to Galaxia.

"Really?" Galaxia questioned. She looked down at Chibi Chibi with a brightly smile. "We don't want to impose."

"You don't have a home here on Earth." Yaten smiled brightly. "We have plenty of space."

"Thank you so much." Chibi Chibi tugged on her mother's hand. Galaxia bent down and picked her daughter up and gave her a big hug.

"Traveling all around space can be very tiring." Galaxia admitted. "Thank you, my friend." She reached out and squeezed Princess Kakyuu's hand.

"I'm glad to help, and you can help me keep an eye on those two." Princess Kakyuu nodded over to where Stephie-chan and Seth were talking quietly. He nodded once and she excused herself before walking over to Sapphire's side.

"You saved my brother." Sapphire commented as Stephie-chan walked up. He cradled Prince Demando's head in his lap.

"We purified him." Stephie-chan explained. "I just couldn't deal with the thought of killing someone else." She admitted.

"Thank you." He nodded once.

"You're welcome." She responded. There was a brief pause before she started to turn on her heel.

"Stephie-chan." Sapphire stopped her. He carefully moved Prince Demando's head from his lap and laid it on the ground before standing to face her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to miss you." Sapphire whispered. He placed both of his hands onto her shoulders and bent down and kissed her. Stephie-chan closed her eyes and kissed back for a split second before turning her head.

"I'm going to miss you too." Stephie-chan answered. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Goodbye Sapphire."

Seth walked up to her side and watched Sapphire haul Prince Demando to his feet. "Is everything okay?" he questioned.

"Yes." Stephie-chan answered. "Finally." She added before slipping her hand into his. He looked down at their cupped hands and then towards her. She turned and looked back at him before smiling softly.

"Enough with the goo-goo eyes." Rei walked in between them and pushed them apart. "We have to go." She snapped.

"Look over there." Princess Kakyuu called out. A column of rainbow winged butterflies fluttered down from the sky. King Kaito and Suki were standing in the middle of the butterflies.

"King Kaito." Stephie-chan smiled. "and Suki."

"You all did it." Suki cried happily. Her long black and green hair flowed in the wind behind her. "You brought my mom back. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome." Setsuna nodded.

"Come on dad, let's go home." Suki grabbed a hold of his hand. A flash of silver caught Seth's eye on her hip.

"Hey wait," Seth shouted. "That's my flute."

"No it isn't its mine." Suki stuck her tongue out at him. "Daddy gave it to me. Even though I haven't figured out what it does yet." She admitted turning, the instrument around in her hand.

"It calls Apollo." He explained softly. "My horse, my friend."

"We should be heading back now." King Kaito bowed deeply. "Thank you again. Take care you two." He winked at Stephie-chan and Seth before he took a hold of Suki's hand. The two disappeared on the spot.

"Well I guess our lives aren't that different." Usagi smiled and looked over at Chibiusa and Helios.

"The future is correcting itself." Haruka interrupted. "We need to head back to the past…present…." She trailed off and looked over to Setsuna for the correct answer. The older senshi sighed heavily and gave her a knowing look. "Whatever," Haruka rolled her eyes. "We have to go now!"

"What about Demando and Sapphire?" Princess Kakyuu questioned.

"They'll be able to come back with us." Setsuna stated. "After that who knows."

"Is everyone ready?" Usagi questioned. All twenty-one senshi stood in a circle around Sapphire, Prince Demando, Helios, and Seth before taking each other's hands.

"See you on the other side." Minako added.

**MOON ETERNAL**

**MOON COSMIC POWER**

**MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER**

**MARS CRYSTAL POWER**

**VENUS CRYSTAL POWER**

**JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER**

**URANUS ETERNAL**

**NEPTUNE ETERNAL**

**SATURN ETERNAL**

**PLUTO CRYSTAL**

**FIGHTER ANGEL POWER**

**MAKER ANGEL POWER**

**HEALER ANGEL POWER**

**SHOOTER CRYSTAL POWER**

**KINMOKU CRYSTAL POWER**

**GALAXY STAR POWER**

**GALAXY PRISM POWER**

**JUNO STAR POWER**

**VESTA STAR POWER**

**PALLA STAR POWER**

**CERES STAR POWER**

**All: Sailor Teleport**


	76. Epilogue

**Chapter 75: Epilogue**

**AN: There are many songs feature in this chapter/epilogue. I suggest you play the song on your computers/mp3 players/ipods so you can get the full effect of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Songs (in order)

**Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love**** - Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**

**Chasing After You – Sera Myu**

**See Me- Boku-tachi No Jidai – Sera Myu**

**Set Me Free – Sera My**

**Jupiter- Hirahara Ayaka**

**Truth – Ito Yuna**

**Makenai – Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**

* * *

"Mamo-chan, lets go get a seat up front." Usagi insisted while tugging on his arm. She paused after a couple of seconds when she didn't hear any shouts of anger from Chibiusa. "Chibiusa, that's your cue." Usagi commented sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you say Usagi?" Chibiusa questioned. She turned her attention from Helios who was guiding her in front of him with his hand on the small of her back.

Mamoru coughed loudly twice and glared at the two of them. Helios quickly took a step away and rubbed his arm nervously

"Oh look, here's everyone else." Mamoru pointed out the familiar red bow that Minako always wore. He grabbed Usagi by the hand and helped her past the large crowd.

"Oh good, you all made it." Makoto reached over and moved a pile of jackets from their seats. "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Come on now Makoto, as the future queen of Crystal Tokyo I should start making changes." Usagi puffed up her chest.

"Then why did you make us take the wrong bus?" Chibiusa snapped.

Usagi quickly turned and started to respond but Helios held up his hand to silence her. "That wasn't very nice, Chibi-chan. She is trying to change. Giver her some credit." He scolded her lightly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Chibiusa blushed and busied herself by smoothing out her skirt.

"Looks like you aren't need anymore Mamoru." Rei snickered.

"Oh, I'm still needed." Mamoru muttered and eyed the two closely as Helios slipped his hand into Chibiusa.

"Where are Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru?" Luna asked from her perch on Usagi's shoulder.

"They're closer to the front." Artemis answered from Minako's shoulder bag. "

"Hotaru wanted to get the full effect of a concert because she missed Stephie-chan's last one." Diana added.

"Please give a round of applause for our guest performer, Kaioh Michiru." The announcer shouted into the microphone.

Usagi jumped up into her seat and started to scream and cheer loudly. Michiru walked onto the stage and gave a deep bow before pivoting and mentioning with her arm. The Three Lights then stepped out onto stage behind three trap walls. The crowd went wild as the four took their marks, picked up their instruments and started to play.

**Yume no naka de nan domo  
So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita  
Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni  
Suikomare teiku **

**Kimi no naka de madoru mu  
Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou  
Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto  
Tsuraku sa kebuno sa **

**Mune no nakuno takanarikara  
Jibun de mo honkitoshiru  
Setsuna sugite modokashikute  
Akiramekirenai **

***Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai **

**Asa yakehiterasareta  
Kimo no egao mabushisugite  
Kono mama fukari shiteiku  
Jibun ga koi yo **

**Fui ni naru PHS ga  
Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo  
Tomodachi da to ii ni todato  
Warikirenakute **

**Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo  
Ima doro aitsunou denonaka  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsure saritai **

***Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai **

"Thank you everyone for coming out to our joint concert." Yaten waved to the crowd. "We hope you all enjoy your time with us."

"First off, lets see Michiru off properly." Taiki added before tucking his microphone under his arm and clapping. Seiya and Yaten followed suit and soon the whole arena was clapping as Michiru gave another bow before exiting the stage.

"We have two special guests joining us for our next song." Seiya continued. "Here, to help perform 'Chasing After You', two important people from our family Galaxia and Karou."

**Chasin' After You, oimotomete  
Ano FUREIGURANSU anata wo  
Dare mo ubae yashinai sa  
Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**

**MEMORII wa biryuushi sa**  
**Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama**  
**Taema naku kakitateru**  
**Kono kokoro, Crazy Me!**

**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**  
**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**  
**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**  
**Hitasura chikau yo**  
**Shoutin' For My Love**  
**Shoutin' For Your Love**

Galaxia:

**Chasin' After You, mugen koete  
Ano FUREIGURANSU sagashi ni  
Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa  
Kakushi kirenai sa**

Karou:

**Kono ude ni dakishimeru  
Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo  
Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu  
Miageru yo, Starry Night!**

**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**  
**Can't You Answer? Sube wo motanai**  
**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**  
**Kanarazu aeru yo**  
**Shoutin' For My Love**  
**Shoutin' For Your Love**

"We know what you all are thinking, when is Starla coming out?" Seiya addressed the screaming crowd.

"Well she'll be out here to perform soon. In the meantime please enjoy our next song." Yaten concluded.

**kobore ochisou na hodo ni  
jukushiteru kokoro wo  
otagai kakushiteru no wa  
koko ira de yameyou**

**"suki sa" to hitokoto ieba**  
**mune ga toki wo kizami**  
**yoake ga tobira hiraite**  
**umi kaze wo maneku**

"Usagi, we should go." Makoto hissed. Usagi nodded and got to her feet.

"What's happening?" Chibiusa frowned.

"Usako, where are you going?" Mamoru questioned.

"You'll see in a few minutes." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before sliding past him, Chibiusa, and Helios. The other inner senshi followed suit.

**See Me, Heart Beat ga  
Hear Me, Signal daseba  
Touch Me, shinsen na Power michite kuru yo**

**minogasanai akiramenai**  
**yume ni todoku made wa**  
**So, mou sugu soko ni boku-tachi no jidai**

**kinou janai ashita janai**  
**ima kono shunkan sa**  
**Yes, kanashimi mo shiawase no ichibu dakara**

"We have another special surprise for you all. As the opening act for Starla, our closest friends would like to perform for you all." Seiya wiped his forehead free of sweat.

"But for most of them it's their first time on stage and singing as well." Taikia added.

"So please welcome them graciously." Yaten bowed deeply. "Thank you all."

"Are you all ready?" Stephie-chan questioned as she ran up to meet the group. She was wearing a white sweat suit and her hair was piled up on her head with large curls. "I just escape briefly to see how you all were doing."

"Nervous, but ready" Makoto answered with a hesitant smile.

"Not us!" Rei and Minako cried. "We were meant to be on stage."

"You'll be great!" Stephie-chan gave everyone thumbs up. "And it'll be a huge surprise to your family and friends" she added.

"Of course it'll be a surprise." Chibi-usa smiled and pointed over to Usagi. She was standing in a corner quickly going over a few dance moves with Hotaru. "Who know Usagi could sing and dance?" she snickered.

"Don't forget Hotaru," Michiru instructed. "If you get tired you are always near the sides so you can rush off if you need to."

"Have fun you guys." Seiya smiled brightly as she, Yaten, and Taiki walked by. A towel was draped around their shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's really thrilling." Princess Kakyuu smiled brightly.

"I want to dance too!" Chibi Chibi whined.

"You're too small honey." Galaxia reminded her.

"And for your entertainment pleasure, we are proud to introduce to you for the first time, the all female singing/dance group I Do Justice." The announcer called into the microphone.

"That's your cue." Stephie-chan addressed everyone. "Break a leg."

"But that'll hurt." Usagi gasped. "Then we can't dance."

"Just go Usagi." Stephie-chan laughed. "I'll be watching form over here. When you're done exit off the other stage and then go back to your seats". She instructed before the senshi walked on stage.

**asa datte yoru datte mata asa datte  
moshi chikyuu-juu no minna ga ne  
Lens no sekai tsukiyaburi  
sora no takasa kara daichi wo mitara  
hito wa kagayaku hana no Curtain  
dakara Set Me Free  
susume wa Cord wo ittari kitari  
motto Set Me Free  
Film wa soko de tomatteru Day Dream  
atashi no hitomi wa sora ni naru**

**hito wa yasashii mono to shinjitai**  
**yakusoku mo nai machi sukoshi no koi wo noritsugi**  
**kurikaeshi kurikaeshi AA ikite iru**  
**honto wa watashi mo tsuyoku wa nai shi**  
**Invitation Please**  
**Doki Doki Doki kuchibiru ga chikazuiteru**

**asa datte yoru datte mata asa datte**  
**moshi sekai-juu no daremo ga ne**  
**Memory tanshi tsukinukete**  
**kaze no takasa kara chijou wo mitara**  
**umi wa BURUU ni moeru Mirror**  
**dakara Set Me Free**  
**sakana wa gosenfu ittari kitari**  
**motto Set Me Free**  
**CD wa soko de tomatteru wow wow**  
**atashi no hitomi wa sora ni naru**

**hito wa aisuru mono to shinjiteru**  
**kodawari no nai machi sukoshi no asobi kidotte**  
**kurikaeshi kurikaeshi AA sawaideru**  
**honto no watashi wa tsuyoku wa nai shi**  
**Invitation Please**  
**Waku Waku Waku shuppatsu wa chikazuiteru**

**dakara Set Me Free**  
**motto Set Me Free Wow Wow**  
**atashi no hitomi wa sora ni naru**  
**atashi no hitomi wa sora ni naru**

"And now, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Here she is, performing 'Jupiter', Starla!" the emcee shouted before running off stage. The lights dimmed and music started to play as Starla/Stephie-chan stepped into the only light.

**Everyday I listen to my heart  
Hitori janai  
Fukai mune no oku de tsunagatteru  
Hateshinai toki o koete  
kagayaku hoshi ga  
Deaeta kiseki oshiete kureru  
Everyday I listen to my heart  
Hitori janai  
Kono sora no omune ni idakarete**

**Watashi no kono ryoote de nani ga dekiruno?**  
**Itami ni furesasete sotto me o tojite**  
**Yume o ushinau yori mo kanashii koto wa**  
**Jibun o shinjite agerarenai koto**  
**Ai o manabu tame ni kodoku ga aru nara**  
**Imi no nai koto nado okori wa shinai**

**Kokoro no shijima ni mimi o sumashite**

**Watashi o yondanara dokoedemo iku wa**  
**Anata no sono namida watashi no**  
**mono ni**

**Ima wa jibun o dakishimete**  
**Inochi no nukumori kanjite**

**Watashitachi wa daremo hitori janai**  
**Arinomama de zutto aisareteru**  
**Nozomuyoo ni ikite kagayaku mirai o**  
**Itsumademo utau wa anata no tame ni**

"So this song is vastly different from the other songs I write. I'm the type of person who holds their feelings inside because I don't want to be a burden on anyone else. I write what I feel and this is an end result. "

"And yes, the rumors are true, it is written for a guy in my life." Starla/Stephie-chan smiled really quickly to Seth in the wings before turning her attention back to the crowd. "I hope you all enjoy it. This song is entitled 'Truth'" Starla/Stephie-chan explained before taking her seat at the piano.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to play.

**Let me stay with you  
Kizutsuke au no ni  
Naze konna ni motomete shimau no  
Don't you know my heart ?  
Sunao ni narezu ni ita no  
Tada hitotsu no ai ga hoshii no ni**

**Meguriaeta kiseki wo shinjite**  
**Kanadete yukitai anata e no melody**  
**Moshi mo subete wo nakushite shimatte mo**  
**Kono omoi wa eien na no**  
**It's my truth**

**Believe in yourself**  
**Tsumazuita toki mo**  
**Aruitekita namida wo nugutte**  
**Open up your heart, omoide no saki ni kitto**  
**Ashita to iu kibou ga aru kara**

**Give me your loneliness**  
**And I'll give you my tenderness**  
**Wasurenai de ite ano hi mita yume wa**  
**Hanareteite mo kono mune ni itsudemo**  
**Kanjite iru anata dake wo**  
**It's my truth**

**Tsunagaru hoshi ga sasayaki kakeru**  
**Tomadou kokoro wo te ga shinagara**  
**Deai to wakere hito wa sagasu no**  
**Itsuka musubi aeru tsuyoi kizuna wa**

**Sekaijuu no kanashimi mo subete**  
**Uketomete mo ii anata no tamenara**  
**Sekaijuu kara okizari ni sarete mo**  
**Sono hitomi wo shinjite iru**  
**It's my truth**

"That's so sweet." Princess Kakyuu sniffed and wiped a small tear away from her eye.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi quickly whipped her head around towards him. "How come you don't do something nice like that?" she demanded.

"He proposed to you already," Rei reminded her with an impatient sight. "What more do you want?"

"Honestly Usagi, you can't compare yourself to others." Ami added. "Unless it comes to your test scores this way you can learn to push yourself."

"Ami, you just don't give it a rest do you?" Makoto questioned.

"Are you okay Seiya?" Yaten questioned when she noticed Seiya watched Usagi and Mamoru a few seats down.

"I will be." She responded. Yaten nodded and rested her head on her shoulder. Seiya smiled.

"It's time for a new song everyone." Starla/Stephie-chan shouted into the microphone with a huge grin. She wiped took the time to wave at the crowd as they shouted their enthusiasm. "This one I'm dedicating to my friends. I've had a tough time these past few months and they never gave up on me. So everyone please enjoy 'Makenai'."

"But before we start, I'd like to introduce to you all my new dancers and acrobats, the Amazoness Quartet"

As the crowd roared with anticipation, Starla/Stephie-chan reached up and pulled her hair from her ponytail and shook it free so her locks spilled around her shoulders. She turned towards her drummer and counted him off.

"So no one remembers anything." Ami leaned in front of Mamoru. "Not even your parents or Naru?" she added.

"No, when Stephie-chan and I destroy the Dark Crystal we made a wish." Usagi whispered back. "Everyone's memory of the events have been erased. They don't remember a thing. All they know is their usual routine."

**Kanashimi ga ima Sailor smile  
Kiseki wo okosu no Sailor wing  
Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu**

**Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell**  
**Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Sailor star**  
**Kono chikai todoke ginga made.**

**Anata ga kieta sono toki kara**  
**Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta**

**Kiban da chizu ni wa Stencil no tenshi no e**  
**Yubisasu saki wa Dark na Colloseum ga matteru**

**Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no kiss**  
**Donna ni tsurai sadame demo**  
**Oitsuzukeru kara**

**Koukai wa shinai Sailor eyes**  
**Anata ni tsuiteku Sailor Wing**  
**Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube**

**Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell**  
**Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Sailor Star**  
**Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no**

**Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi**  
**Yatto tadoritsuita kono toride ni**  
**Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta**  
**Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou**

**Kore wa futari no miracle na sadame**  
**Kako mo mirai mo tobikoete**  
**oitsuite miseru**

**Kurushisa ga ima Sailor eyes**  
**Kiseki wo okosu no Sailor wing**  
**Dare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu**

**Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell**  
**Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Sailor star**  
**Kono chikai todoke gingamade**

**Koukai wa shinai Sailor eyes**  
**Anata ni tsuiteku Sailor Wing**  
**Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube**

**Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell**  
**Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Sailor Star**  
**Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no**

As the final chords lifted into the night sky, Starla/Stephie-chan's smile was as pure as the brightest star in the sky. She gave a quick wave before skipping off the stage and accepted a water bottle from a worker.

"Thank you." She panted before taking a long gulp.

"You're doing great." Seth applauded and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Seth, I appreciate it."

"It looks like they're having fun."

"Yeah, so am I." she admitted before reaching into her shirt and pulling out a silver chain. She then reached behind her and shifted the diamond ring to the front before putting it back underneath her shirt.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Seth questioned while he grabbed her hand.

"Later." Stephie-chan kissed his cheek lightly before turning her attention to the mega screen on stage. "They still think it's a promise ring."

The cameras panned over the audience and stopped on the rest of the sailor team as they laughed, clapped, and danced along with some pre-recorded music. The smiles and cheers from the audience and the sailor senshi proved that tomorrow would be a new day.

The End!

* * *

**AN: Well that's it! That's the last chapter of Sailor Moon: Eternal. This fanfiction has taken me 4 ¾ years to finish. I've gone through many discouraging times finishing this story and I finally did it. There were plenty of times where I just wanted to discontinue this because I wasn't getting great reaction like I used to. But then I decided to finish the story for myself. **

**I actually got the idea of writing this fic from a dream I had. I was worried that no one would like my characters, plot, and head canon. I mean I changed Princess Kakyuu from being the ruler of a star/planet to someone else but you all have continued to read the story and leave me a few positive words about it.**

**Now that Sailor Moon: Eternal is officially finished I will go back over the chapters and edit them so that they are error free and to fix any plots I just left hanging. I am also going to start working on the sequel entitled….Sailor Moon Universal. I know what you all are thinking, how can the sequel be bigger than this one? Well for one, I may end up making the sequel shorter which would call for longer chapters. Will you be able to handle it? Also there may be a wedding…..or two…or THREE! and the story will be more mature than this one. Will it receive an M rating? I don't know yet, maybe in some chapters. That doesn't mean I'll write smut people, don't go off the handle.**

**Please don't hesitate to share this story with your friends. Let me know what you thought of everything and thank you for sticking with me till the end.**

**Much love!**

**~Angel-of-the-Starz**

* * *

Songs (in order)

**Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love**** - Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**

**Chasing After You – Sera Myu**

**See Me- Boku-tachi No Jidai – Sera Myu**

**Set Me Free – Sera My**

**Jupiter- Hirahara Ayaka**

**Truth – Ito Yuna**

**Makenai – Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**


	77. Sequel Information

**Sequel to Sailor Moon Eternal**

Just so you all know, the sequel to Sailor Moon Eternal is now up posted. Go and check it out. :)

**Here's the summary:** Set four years after Sailor Moon Eternal. A now adult Usagi has been thinking about her future, while her identity as Sailor Moon has become a mere memory. The sailor senshi gather again to celebrate the four year anniversary of quiet. Princess Kakyuu has found her long lost love during the second Sailor War and re-starts a relationship with him. While everyone welcomes the new team member with open arms, Stephie-chan is hesitant. After his return, a new enemy has started attack various cities around the world. After years of silence, the third Sailor War is about to come to a head and the sailor senshi must spread themselves across the galaxy to protect their future, once and for all.


End file.
